Because We Can
by Hell Meister
Summary: Kai lo besó, y aunque nada fuera cierto... estuvo seguro de que fué una lágrima la que bajó por su mejilla. Pero sonrió. Estaba con Kai, y eso era lo único que importaba. Yuriy x Kai. De cualquier forma si esto no es real, es indiscutiblemente hermoso.
1. Second Chance

**Second Chance**

**Advertencias para el fanfic: **Lemón, lenguaje fuerte

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece

**Pareja: **Kai x Yuriy, Bryan x Yuriy

**Dedicado a: **Cloy Ivanov

**Nota: **éste es mi primer fanfic de Beyblade, los hechos suceden en Moscú, Rusia después de que finaliza el primer torneo mundial.

* * *

La nieve y el granizo se estrellaban contra la ventana, retumbando en sus oídos. También podía escuchar las risas de sus compañeros invadiendo el cuarto. Alegría, felicidad y triunfo.

_Todo se lo arrebataron a Yuriy._

"¡Que buen final Takao!" -gritó Max mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros del japonés.

Kai abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada en ellos.

_¿Como se atreven?_

Takao sonreía, con una felicidad que nunca había sentido antes y una excitación que inundaba su cuerpo. Él era el campeón mundial. Él había vencido a Tala sobre todas las cosas. Él. Sintiéndose aún más importante se subió encima de la mesa y comenzó a aludirse a sí mismo.

"¡Takao Kinomiya se convierte en campeón mundial tras vencer facilmente a el cybor, Tala, quien no tuvo ni una oportunidad contra él, Sientan todos su poder en el siguiente campeonato, todos verán de lo que éste guapo chico está hecho!"

Kai lo miró con ira y desprecio.

...facilmente a el cybor, Tala, quien no tuvo ni una oportunidad contra él...

¿Como podía Takao decir eso? Si sólo supiera la verdad... Si sólo supiera la verdad Takao iría sobre sus cuatro patas a pedirle perdón a Yuriy, a aludirlo a él.

Yuriy se había lastimado más a él mismo que lo que había "lastimado" a Takao. Yuriy era tan noble... ni siquiera le importo dar su vida a cambio de la felicidad de su equipo. Yuriy si era un amigo.

_Y todo lo hizo por mí. Él me lo dijo. Boris lo sabía, Bryan también. Todos sabían que no podían confiar en Yuriy, que no podían dominarlo tan facilmente. Incluso tras convertirlo en cybor... Yuriy nunca abandonó sus sueños. Ni sus sentimientos. Por eso ellos no lo entienden. El amor que Yuriy y yo sentimos alguna vez es lo que le dio la fuerza para hacer su voluntad. Para dominarlos a ellos._

"¡Y Max, el sexy e inteligente americano que le dio la vuelta al mundo para llevar a Takao a la gloria!" -comenzó a decir el rubio

Kai comenzó a desesperarse. No podía soportarlo. La imagen del pelirrojo sufriendo por darle a esos niños una felicidad que no se merecían. Cómo su vida iba desapareciendo frente a él, sólo visiblemente para Kai.

Entonces se levantó de la silla. Fijó su vista en el piso, ideando algo para irse, una excusa para dejar a sus compañeros almenos por ése momento, pero nada se le vino a la mente.

Sólo se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y se fue. Sólo.

_Aún había algo que faltaba por terminar_

Rei, quien no había dejado de observar a Kai desde que la batalla había terminado sintió la urgente necesidad de salir tras él, preguntarle a donde iba y si era posible, acompañarlo. No podía permitirse que Kai se fuera otra vez. No lo soportaría. Pero no se levantó. Sólo fingió una sonrisa y permaneció callado, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la puerta.

**En la abadía, tras el campeonato**

El laboratorio donde habían creado a Cyber Tala era un cuarto enorme, con sus paredes cubiertas de computadoras, pantallas y teclados. En ése momento el piso tenía unas cuantas manchas de sangre espesa. Sobre ellas, Cyber Tala yacía en sus rodillas, su cabeza permanecía agachada y su cuerpo desnudo temblaba por el frío.

Boris y un grupo de científicos se encontraban frente a él. El abad se acercó lentamente y soltó la aguja que había vaciado en el pelirrojo. Lo tomó de la barbilla y alzó lentamente su cara. Se acercó a ella y le dio un suave y rápido beso en sus secos y ensangrentados labios.

"¿Sabes que es lo que te voy a hacer?"- preguntó, aún manteniéndose cerca del rostro del ojiazul

"No" -contestó firmemente, mintiendo

"¿Sabes para que fuiste creado?"-preguntó nuevamente

"Sí" -respondió

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

"¿Para que?"-ordenó Boris

Cyber Tala se levantó del suelo, sin importarle su desnudez. Boris vio que el chico mantenía ése hermoso cuerpo que había tenido desde la primera vez que lo había visto, igualmente desnudo.

"... Cyber Tala fue creado para ganar el campeonato mundial" -concluyó

Boris comenzó a dudar si debía continuar con su propósito o conservarlo. Un joven tan guapo y bien formado no se veía todos los días. Podría usarlo para otras cosas...

"Cyber Tala le pide perdón al creador por haber fallado en su propósito, no se repetirá...

Boris soltó un golpe directo a su estomago, haciendo que el pelirrojo escupiera sangre, manchando nuevamente el piso. Le dio un codazo en la zona lumbar, directamente en la vértebra. Cyber Tala cayó al piso inconsciente.

"Cyber Tala es obsoleto ahora. Mátenlo" Ordenó a los científicos.

_Es un desperdicio, pero ya no me sirve de nada. Almenos fui yo quien creó la perfección, el que encontró la manera de implementar tal belleza en un ser vivo._

Se dirigió hacia su oficina. Se sentía cansado y la idea del largo viaje que tenía que hacer no ayudaba mucho. Abrió la puerta y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Kai.

"Kai... no esperaba verte tan pronto. ¿A que se debe tu visita?"

"Yo soy quien reclama algunas respuestas de tu parte. ¿Donde está Yuriy¿Por qué lo obligaste a hacerlo?"

Boris se sentó en la silla frente a Kai, separándolos únicamente un escritorio.

"Yuriy permanece inconsciente en el lado negativo de la mente de Cyber Tala. Cyber Tala está siendo preparado para su anulación. Y no lo obligué. Fue su objetivo en su vida artificial. ¿Te haz enamorado de una maquina, mi joven Kai?"

Kai frunció el seño. Las palabras de Boris parecían abrirse cual abismo en su mente, llevándolo a un estado de confusión.

"¿A que te refieres con anulación?"

"Tu sabes, cuando se crea un programa, y éste se convierte en basura, simplemente se anula, se borra"

"¿Vas a matar a Yuriy?" -preguntó Kai, confirmando sus temores

Boris se levantó de su silla y le dio la espalda a Kai, tal vez ésa visita sea más productiva de lo que el menor creía.

"De eso no estoy seguro. Cyber Tala tiene que desaparecer, si. Pero Yuriy... podría regresar" -sonrió y miró con satisfacción el rostro de Kai, orgulloso del impacto que sus palabras habían tenido.

Los ojos del bicolor habían adquirido cierto brillo, esperanza. Su cuerpo se había tensado y su mirada parecía tan confundida como la que había tenido él durante la batalla de Cyber Tala contra Kinomiya.

"¿Sabes Kai? -volvió a sentarse- si enserio amas a Yuriy tanto como creo... podría dártelo. Tómalo como un préstamo"

Kai no sabía si sonreír o negar. Claro que amaba a Yuriy, pero conociendo a Boris... todo podría suceder, y un préstamo podría significar tantas cosas...

"Explícate Valkov"

"Te presto a Yuriy... un mes. Si logras hacer que él se enamore de ti en ése lapso de tiempo, es tuyo para siempre. Pero si no... Me lo regresaras en el momento en que yo te lo pida..." Boris hizo una pausa

"¡Acep..."

"Shh. No tan rápido. No creas que es tan fácil... Si logramos que Yuriy regrese, sus recuerdos como tal se perderían. Tendría la misma memoria que un sistema completamente nuevo, vital y elemental como drástico. En otras palabras... Yuriy no te recordaría. Ni a ti ni a nadie. Conservaría sus necesidades más importantes, hambre, cansancio, aburrimiento, vejiga, energía, sociedad, limpieza y demás. Como un niño. Eso sería Yuriy. Un niño."

"¿No se acordaría de mí¿De nadie?"

"Cuando formateas un equipo, un sistema... pierde toda la información guardada. Así es aquí. En fin... ¿lo quieres o no?"

"¿Un mes?"

"¿Lo estás dudando, Kai?"

Kai comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de estomago. Todo sonaba tan irreal... y el miedo de ver y desear a Yuriy tanto y que él no sintiera lo mismo era enorme... Pero era Yuriy. Su Yuriy. Si lo había conquistado una vez, podría hacerlo nuevamente.

"Si lo quiero, Boris, dámelo"

"Bien, Kai... ahora vete, tengo que detener su anulación y necesito estar sólo. Te llamaré cuando todo esté listo." -Ordenó Boris

Kai no quería irse. No podía... pero si Boris había dicho detener su anulación, entonces el proceso ya había comenzado y era necesario detenerlo. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de irse sólo agregó a su despedida.

"Estaré esperando"

**En ningún lugar...**

_Me duelen los brazos y las piernas... como si mil agujas estuvieran clavadas en el ellos. Siento que he dormido por siglos, que todo es tan extraño... me siento tan diferente de como era antes..._

_Siento que alguien ha estado usando mi cuerpo sin mi consentimiento. ¿Como puede ser?_

_¿Qué día es hoy? Parece que he estado ausente por años... No... No puedo recordar nada. Siento que hay algo ahí, algo que me dice quien soy... ¿Recuerdos? Pero... No sé... Es tanto el dolor que se me dificulta pensar. Tengo ganas de dormir. Voy a dormir, cuando despierte todo será mas claro y veré mas que esta infinita oscuridad._

**Nuevamente en el hotel donde residen los Blade Brakers...**

El portero del hotel le abrió la puerta. Dio un "buenas tardes" que nunca fue agradecido.

Kai estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Se sentía vulnerable. Tenía mucha información ilógica, tenía las respuestas, pero faltaban las preguntas.

Llegó a la habitación que compartía con Rei, lo encontró sentado en una silla con "El retrato de Dorian Grey" en sus manos. Al parecer había estado leyendo antes de que él llegara.

"Kai... lamento haber tomado tu libro..."

Kai caminó hacia su maleta.

"No importa"

Comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

"¿Puedo continuarlo?"

Cerró su maleta.

"Quédatelo"

Rei sonrió y un color carmesí pintó sus mejillas. Apartó su mirada del libro y miró a Kai extrañado. Parecía estar a punto de irse, había hecho su maleta y la había puesto frente a la puerta.

"¿Te vas?"-preguntó el chino

"Probablemente"-Kai se sentó en su cama y sacó el celular de su bolsillo. Mantuvo su mirada firme sobre él, deseando mas que nunca que sonara.

"¿Nos vas a dejar otra vez?"

Kai lo miró a los ojos por primera vez. Notó que Rei llevaba bastante tiempo ahí, junto a él yacían vacías dos botellas de agua y una taza aparentemente de café.

"No" -respondió y regresó su mirada a su celular.

_¿Cuanto tiempo más, Boris?_

"¿Entonces por que te vas?"

Kai cerró los ojos y apretó el gadjet. Estaba cansado, aún le dolía el estomago y no tenía ganas de responder las estúpidas preguntas de Rei en ése momento. Mejor dicho, nunca lo había hecho.

"El torneo terminó, ustedes tiene su Gloria. Ya son alguien. El Sr. Dickenson me pidió que los trajera hasta aquí. Aquí acaba todo."

Rei se levantó de la silla.

"Pero Kai... somos un equipo, tenemos que permanecer juntos"

Kai abrió los ojos. Que estupidez.

"Rei... Takao y Kenny regresan a Japón. Max se va a Estados Unidos. Yo me quedaré aquí"

"¿Aquí en donde?"

"Aquí en Rusia"

Rei se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

"¿En el hotel?"

"En mi mansión"

"No sabía que tenías una mansión"

Kai se levantó de la cama y dejó el celular sobre una pequeña mesa que dividía ambas camas.

"¿Puedo quedarme contigo?"

Kai se detuvo. Miró a Rei por unos segundos y luego le dio la espalda.

_Yuriy..._

"Lo siento Rei, pero no puedes" -contestó

"¿Por qué?"

En ése momento el celular sonó, rompiendo la tensión del ambiente y haciendo que ambos chicos dieran un respingo. Kai casi corrió hacia él, lo abrió y contestó sin ver la pantalla.

"¿Boris?"

"No gracias. Oye viejo, Max el jefe y yo vamos a ir a cenar ¿ por que no bajan con noso..."

Kai colgó y dejó nuevamente el celular.

Se sentó donde antes estaba y se cubrió la cara con las manos, doblando su espalda y liberando su estrés.

"Kai ¿estás bien?" -Rei dejó el libro sobre la cama y pasó un brazo por encima de la espalda de Kai.

Kai no contestó.

"Sabes que soy tu amigo, puedes decirme que está pasando"

"Era Takao... que si quieres bajar a cenar" -respondió fríamente

"No antes de saber que te pasa ¿Boris¿Estás esperando una llamada de él¿Kai?"

Kai no dijo nada más ni dejó su posición hasta que Rei se dio por vencido y salió del cuarto.

_Vamos Boris... háblame. Dime que está bien. Regrésamelo..._

El celular volvió a sonar. Ésta vez se fijó en la pantalla. Era un número que no conocía, no era Takao ni ninguno de los chicos. Era un número de Rusia. Se apresuró a contestar.

"¿Boris?"

"Sí, solían llamarme así"

"Bryan..."

"Sé lo de Yuriy, Hiwatari"

"..."

"¿Kai?"

"¿Que quieres?"

"Yuriy y yo éramos novios ¿lo sabes verdad? Nos amábamos... y yo lo sigo..."

"Te pregunte que querías"

"Decirte que nunca lo toqué. Lo máximo que Yuriy y yo tuvimos fue un ligero roce de labios. Un beso. Eso es todo. Él siempre te quiso Kai, nunca dejó de hacerlo."

"Gracias..."

"Kai, sabes que yo nunca he dependido de ti, ni nada, pero... hazme un favor. Es lo único que te pediré en la vida"

"Habla ya, Kuznetzov"

"Cuida a Yuriy."

* * *

**Fin del primer capitulo. _Espero que haya sido de su total agrado y si el contenido ofendió a alguien, mis mas sinceras disculpas. _**

Los errores de ortografía se producen a la hora de que fanfiction sube el capitulo.

Bien, éste es mi primer fanfic, espero sea de su gusto y lo disfruten.


	2. I am Leaving, Yuriy

**Capitulo 2: I´m leaving, Yuriy**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece**

* * *

"Cuida a Yuriy"

Bryan colgó sin decir más. Kai se levantó de la cama y dejó el celular nuevamente en la mesa. Regresó a la cama y se acostó boca abajo. Tenía mucho en que pensar, tantos problemas que resolver.

Sin embargo no quería. Estaba cansado y deseaba dormir, dejarse llevar por su propio sufrimiento.

Cerró sus ojos e inevitablemente la imagen de Yuriy apareció en su mente. Yuriy, no Cyber Tala. Sus ojos azules llenos de vida, su cabello suelto y caído como a él le gustaba y finalmente una hermosa sonrisa. Ése era Yuriy.

**.::Flash Back::.**

_"Me voy Yuriy"_

El pelirrojo lo miró confundido.

"¿A donde?"

"De la abadía. De Rusia. No puedo permanecer aquí, donde él puede reclamarme"

Kai se recargó sobre el suave pecho del niño de 11 años. Esperó a que los brazos de su pelirrojo se cerraran sobre él para continuar.

"Mañana a las 8 saldrá un tren que me llevará hasta Novgorod. De ahí tomaré un avión hacia Vladivostok, de donde sale un ferry hacia Japón. Ya está todo arreglado, es un viaje largo y agotador, pero es mejor que soportar éste infierno."

El cuarto donde ambos chicos se encontraban era el cuarto de Yuriy, una alcoba de buen tamaño y bastante cálida. Casi toda su ropa estaba regada en el piso, faltando sólo sus boxers, que era la única prenda que ocultaba su desnudez.

Yuriy soltó a Kai y se levantó de la cama.

"¿Me vas a dejar?" -preguntó Yuriy enojado, suponiendo que era mas una broma de su mejor amigo que la realidad.

"No" -Kai también se levantó y quedó frente a él - "Vendrás conmigo" -se acercó más hasta que sus labios estuvieron rozando. Entonces fue Yuriy quien se movió. Le dio la espalda y ocultó su nerviosismo tras su abundante cabello rojo.

"No Kai. Yo no puedo dejar Rusia" -alzó su cara y no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla. -"No puedo ni dejar la abadía"

El mayor se colocó frente a él.

"Boris no tendrá ningún poder sobre nosotros en Japón, seremos libres, como debió ser desde siempre." -Acomodó su cabello tras su oreja. Era suave y se le escurría entre los dedos.

Yuriy no hizo ningún intento de detenerlo, por lo que Kai lo sujetó suavemente de los brazos y se acercó más a él con el propósito de darle un beso. El pelirrojo movió su cabeza, evitando el contacto.

"Mi vida depende de los medicamentos que me da Boris" -bajó su rostro - "No puedo dejar de tomarlos ni un sólo día. Yo no puedo irme contigo Kai"

Más lágrimas emanaron de sus hijos, incrementando la frustración y sorpresa de Kai.

"¿Quién te dijo...Desde cuando lo sabes...Por que no me habías dicho?"

"Boris. Desde hace dos o tres semanas. Por que no lo creí necesario."

Kai soltó a Yuriy agresivamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Luego se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el baño. Antes de entrar regresó y se colocó junto a Yuriy. Sentía la adrenalina descargarse en su corazón, ira, temor, desesperación...

"¡Eres un... -Yuriy frunció el ceño- ...lo siento"

Kai abrazó a Yuriy por los hombros. Él tenía 14 años y siempre había sido más alto que el ojiazul, por lo que se le facilitaba más hacerlo de ésa forma. Yuriy al principio no sabía que hacer, se culpaba por el enojo de Kai, pero también se había enfadado por su obstinación. Aún así recargó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor y lo abrazó por la cintura, sintiendo un calor que sabía, no volvería a tener.

"...Yuriy"

"¿Si?"

"No quiero dejarte"

Caminaron hacia la cama tomados de la mano y se dejaron caer en ella. Kai cargó a Yuriy sobre sus piernas y volvió a abrazarlo, ahora manteniendo sus rostros más cerca.

"...No tendrás que hacerlo. Yo soy quien te abandona. Soy el que te deja a tu suerte, el que te deja seguir sólo. Yo soy quien tiene la culpa de..."

Yuriy fue silenciado por los labios de Kai posándose sobre los suyos. Su segundo beso. Yuriy lo contestó suavemente, sólo haciendo una leve fricción con los suyos y soltándose poco después. Eran apenas unos niños... ¿que más podían hacer?

Kai se dejó caer sobre su espalda y cargó a Yuriy sobre él, sin romper el abrazo.

"Te prometo que algún día volveré por ti y te salvaré de éste infierno." -Kai comenzaba a arrepentirse. Pero él no soportaría estar ahí por más tiempo. Aunque sería como dividir su alma en dos, llevarse su cuerpo y dejar su corazón.

"En Novgorod están a menos siete grados. Quiero que te lleves mi bufanda blanca."

"Pero es la que usas siempre"

"Por eso. Para que me recuerdes."

Kai lo abrazó más fuerte y rodó sobre él, quedando ahora él arriba. Yuriy escondía su cabeza en su pecho. Con su mano lo tomó suavemente del mentón y alzó lenta y cariñosamente su rostro. Los ojos de Yuriy estaban rojos y húmedos por las lágrimas. Entonces sintió ternura por él. A fin de cuentas su mejor amigo tenía solo 11 años.

Ambos compartieron más besos, caricias y promesas que nunca, sabiendo que podría ser su última vez. Y no era que llevaran mucho. Hacía apenas dos semanas que se habían declarado el amor que se tenían. Y tan pronto ya tenían que separarse...

Al día siguiente Kai se levantó con el sonido del despertador. Lo apagó antes de que pasara el primer segundo. Vio a Yuriy frente a él dormido. Copió la imagen en su mente y se levantó de la cama. Levantó la playera que había usado Yuriy el día anterior y la abrazó. Estaba fría, pero igual se sentía bien.

Miró a Yuriy aún dormido en su cama y decidió no despertarlo, pero sí darle un último beso en los labios y cubrirlo con las cobijas.

"Te amo" -le susurró al oído mientras aspiraba el fresco aroma que despedía su cabello

"Yo también te amo..." -dijo dormido El corazón de Kai comenzó a latir con fuerza, llenándolo de un sentimiento inexplicable, como una nostalgia, cuando ves lo más hermoso que existe y te tienes que despedir de él. Sientes que te gustaría haberlo disfrutado más, haber apreciado más el hecho de haber estado con él. ¿Quien puede saber cuanto tiempo durará nuestra felicidad al lado de las personas que amamos? Al final siempre alguien se va.

Recogió la bufanda de Yuriy del suelo y se la colocó en el cuello. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió lentamente mientras volteaba a ver al niño.

"Cuídate mucho" - Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de él. Miró al piso por unos segundos. Quería aventar su maleta, entrar corriendo y abrazar a Yuriy, decirle que su amor era lo más importante, que podría sobrevivir al fuego con él. Sonrió. Aventó su maleta, tomó la perilla de la puerta y sintió un escalofrío. Su cuerpo se tensó y su respiración comenzó a hacerse pausada. Soltó la puerta y tomó su maleta. Caminó rápidamente hacia su cuarto, donde no había nada de valor, sin embargo ahí el mismo había diseñado la puerta hacia su libertad. Las ventanas siempre son tan frágiles...

Antes de entrar a su alcoba vio a Bryan parado frente a ella. Sólo un año menor que él y ya era más alto, más robusto y más fuerte. ¿Que estaba haciendo ahí?

Bryan vio su maleta y su exasperación. Kai se iba. Vaya... y eso que pensaba reclamarle sobre Yuriy. Pero si se iba entonces eso ya no importaba.

"¿A donde vas Kai?"

"No quiero decirte"

Abrió la puerta y entró, estuvo a punto de cerrarla. Bryan ya había comenzado a caminar, lanzando maldiciones hacia él.

"¿Bryan?"

Se detuvo.

"¿Que quieres?"

"Yuriy y yo somos novios ¿lo sabes verdad? Nos amamos..."

"Te pregunte que querías"

"Bryan, sabes que yo nunca he dependido de ti, ni nada, pero... hazme un favor. Es lo único que te pediré en la vida"

"Habla ya, Hiwatari"

"Cuida a Yuriy."

**.::Fin del Flash Back::.**

La melodía de su celular lo despertó tan súbitamente que dio un respingo y se sentó lo más rápido que pudo. Se dio cuenta de que ya había oscurecido y Rei estaba durmiendo en la cama frente a él. Se levantó y observó el reloj de su muñeca. Eran las 2 de la mañana. Su celular volvió a sonar y corrió por él para que no despertara a Rei.

Ésta vez se fijó en el número. Número ruso.

"¿Boris?"

"¿Te desperté Kai? Lo siento... sólo quería decirte que Yuriy ya está listo para irse contigo. No sé si quieras venir por él a la abadía o que nosotros lo llevemos a tu hotel."

Kai lo pensó por un momento. Estaba demasiado cansado, además de que no podría irse así sin decirles nada a Takao y a los demás. También tenía que llamar a su mansión para que la prepararan para ellos.

"Yo pasaré por..."

"Dentro de 7 horas entonces. Por cierto... tengo una agradable más no buena noticia. Yuriy no olvidó completamente todo. Cuando despertó, hace como una hora me reconoció y también a Bryan. Aunque después se volvió a dormir. En éste momento está junto a mí. Es hermoso Kai... No creo que lo merezcas. En fin... nos vemos al rato."

"Espera ¿ por qué...

Kai escuchó como Boris colgaba.

Se sintió mareado por unos momentos, se sostuvo de la mesa y cerró los ojos. Se subió a la cama y durmió al instante.

Despertó cuando eran las 7. Se levantó rápidamente y tomó algo de ropa. Entró al baño y comenzó a bañarse. Tenía que hablar a su mansión. Después despedirse de su equipo. Tenía que estar a las 9 en la abadía, entonces tenía que salir del hotel lo más temprano posible.

El cambio de horario le había pegado duro esa vez. Sentía un ligero mareo y mucho cansancio. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que el agua fría golpeara su cara, haciéndolo sentir mejor.

Cuando salió del baño eran las 7:30. Terminó de hacer su maleta y la dejó junto a la puerta. Tomó su maleta y su celular y salió del cuarto silenciosamente. Bajó al lobby y marcó a su mansión. El mayordomo le contestó en ruso, entonces ordenó que tuvieran la mansión lista para recibirlo a él y a un invitado, que quería dos cuartos diferentes pero que estuvieran cerca el uno del otro.

Cuando colgó vio a Max acercándose a él con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

"Buenos días Kai"

"..."

"¿También te levantaste temprano? Yo ya no tengo nada de sueño, aunque me siento como..."

"Es el cambio de horario. ¿Alguien más se ha levantado?"

"El jefe. Takao no creo que se levante pronto y Rei se durmió como a la 1 así que no..."

Kai cerró los ojos. Max y los demás sabían que cuando su líder hacía eso era por que la información que estaban dando no era necesaria. En pocas palabras, que tenían que callarse.

"Me voy a ir Max."

"¿A donde?"

Kai abrió los ojos, más no miró al rubio.

"Me voy antes de las 8, quería despedirme... pero si no se levantan ..."

"Buenos días chicos" Takao llegó con Rei y Kenny quienes se acercaron a ellos sonriendo.

"Kai se va" comenzó a decir Max

Todos voltearon a ver a Kai quien cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Es eso cierto? -preguntó Takao- cielos viejo que insocial eres, íbamos a ir a dar una vuelta por ahí para conocer más la ciudad. Tu sabes, no se viene a Rusia todos los días..."

"Fueron el mejor equipo que pude tener. Me llevaré algo de cada uno de ustedes. Gracias por haber estado conmigo... Espero que a donde quiera que vayan y hagan lo que hagan sean felices. Siempre van a poder contar conmigo... y espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver."  
Kai sonrió y los miró a cada uno. Intentó pasar a través de ellos con dirección a la puerta para que pidieran una limosina. Entonces Takao lo abrazó, luego Max, luego Rei y finalmente Kenny. Max y Takao comenzaron a llorar suavemente. Rei cerró sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y Kenny se unió tras unos momentos a Takao y Max.

Kai sonrió aún más y sin poder evitarlo también los abrazó como pudo. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Rei y acarició el cabello de Max. Entonces se soltó y caminó un poco.

"Siempre seremos amigos... siempre lo hemos sido"

Siguió caminando.

"¡Oye viejo! -gritó Takao- ¡Buena suerte!"

Kai se detuvo y los volteó a ver, sonrió y siguió su camino. Con su amada bufanda ondeando tras él.

**.: 9:03:.**

Vio las cúpulas de la abadía brillando bajo el sol. Cuando la limosina se acercó un poco más pudo ver a Boris y al Neoborg afuera de la abadía, esperándolo.

Yuriy estaba en los brazos de Boris, su cabello rojo ondeando con el viento y sus hermosos ojos cerrados. Sintió una hermosa sensación de alegría en su cuerpo. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Cuando estuvo frente a Boris pudo ver como Yuriy no era el mismo Cyber Tala que había visto días antes. Ahora su rostro se veía sereno, hermoso. Su cabello volvía a estar caído, regado en sus hombros y pecho, y unos cuantos mechones ondeando bajo los brazos de Boris.

"2 de Enero. Ése día iré donde quiera que estés y veremos que haz hecho de éste niño. Despertó hace media hora, sin embargo no reconoció a nadie. Le administramos cierta sustancia... para que cuando despierte esté como nuevo, no recordará nada a partir de ahí."

Boris extendió a Yuriy hacia Kai. El mayor lo tomó y sintió su peso conviviéndose en calor en sus brazos. No lo miró, pero pudo sentir a Bryan observándolo con odio, ira y envidia. Spencer e Ian también se encontraban ahí, sin embargo ellos eran de relleno. Sólo para disminuir la tensión que podría formarse si sólo estuvieran Boris, Bryan y él.

Kai sonrió y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta cuando Bryan lo interrumpió

"Ten cuidado con lo que le dices o haces con Yuriy, Kai. Él tiene la mente de un niño y podría no saber en lo que se está metiendo... después de todo él... -cerró los ojos- ya no recuerda a quienes lo amamos"

Kai caminó hacia otra limosina, una que le pertenecía a él y lo llevaría directamente a su mansión.

El chofer le abrió la puerta. Entró a ella aún cargando al menor. Cuando la puerta se cerró miró por la ventana y vio a Boris sonriendo con las manos tras su espalda. Entonces vio a Bryan quien tenía la mirada más triste que había visto en su vida. Era cierto que él había sido amante del cuerpo que tenía en sus manos. Sin embargo al ser que Bryan había amado era Cyber Tala. Boris le había dicho que la sustancia de la que Yuriy dependía cuando él se había ido había hecho que Yuriy perdiera su personalidad para dejar entrar a Tala sólo un año después de su partida. Y Bryan y él habían sido amantes pocos días después de que el cambio ocurriera.

Entonces sintió lástima por él. Bryan siempre lo había amado, más las circunstancias y la oportunidad se hicieron presentes y el ganador fue Kai. Y quiso por un momento poder darle alguien a Bryan con tal de que quitara ésa mirada. Era doloroso ver como alguien tan fuerte y poderoso como Kuznetzov se veía tan frágil y derrotado frente a su palacio.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba sobre Darearka av. Miró a Yuriy quien permanecía dormido en sus piernas. Comenzó a acariciar su rostro suavemente, dándose cuenta de lo diferentes que eran él y Tala. Yuriy era mil veces más hermoso.

Llegaron a la mansión poco antes de que dieran las 11. Cuando entró con Yuriy en sus brazos esperó ver a Voltaire, más no le sorprendió la noticia de que había decidido huir después de que sus planes fueran descubiertos por la BBA.

Acostó a Yuriy en la cama que la servidumbre le había designado. Deseaba acostarse juntó a él y abrazarlo, pero las palabras de Bryan se habían impregnado en su cabeza y sabía que era mejor hablar un poco con él, que Yuriy lo conociera...

Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Dio la orden de que tenían que responder a las órdenes de Yuriy en cuanto a comida y servicios, pero que él no podía salir de la mansión si Kai no decía. Tampoco podían hablar con él sobre su pasado, sobre el Beyblade, la abadía o cualquier cosa. Es más, que era mejor que nunca le dijeran nada que no fuera para satisfacer sus necesidades.

Se dirigió a su propio cuarto. Se acostó en la cama dispuesto a dormir. Estaba realmente cansado y sabía que la cosa que Boris le había dado a Yuriy lo haría dormir un poco más.

Se sentía feliz de tenerlo ahí con él, de saber que algún día su relación podría regresar y progresar. El hecho de haberlo tocado una vez más, de ver a Yuriy lo había hecho feliz y había llenado algo del hueco que se había formado dentro de él desde el primer momento que se despidió de Yuriy antes de irse. Pero ahora estaba con él. Todo iba a estar bien, y tenía todo un mes para hacer que Yuriy regresara a él, a sus brazos y a sus labios. Un mes, demasiado tiempo.

Pero a la vez sentía una nostalgia. Sabía que ahora su vida se cerraría a Yuriy, también tenía que administrar el efectivo que su abuelo había dejado y denominar la capital que adquiriría como sucesos de sus bienes. ¿Cómo se sentiría al escuchar a Yuriy decir las palabras "Hola ¿ quien eres?" o al no poder tocar su piel como merecía, besar sus labios y hacerlo suyo como había deseado con Tala.

Poco a poco su mente se fue despejando hasta que el sueño lo venció. Kai se quedó dormido de forma inmediata, aún con esa triste felicidad en su corazón. Estaba decidido a hacer que el pelirrojo volviera a ser suyo. Ésta vez había regresado para quedarse.

* * *

**.::Fin del capitulo 2::.**

Hasta ahora ha sido una introducción hacia lo que es el fanfic. A partir de ahora los capítulos serán más largos, habrá más escenas y acontecimientos.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, a pesar de ser mi primera historia realmente me está gustando escribir y gracias a ustedes me he dado cuenta de que esto es realmente para entretenimiento y disfrute del lector, entonces espero que puedan disfrutar de esta obra tanto como yo.

Las faltas de ortografía ocurren cuando publica el capítulo.


	3. Amicitia

**SECOND CHANCE**

**Capitulo 3: Amicitia (Amistad)**

* * *

Fué el estruendo del rayo el que lo hizo despertar. Cuando abrió los ojos el resplandor del rayo aún iluminaba el cuarto y se fué desvaneciendo lentamente. 

Se levantó de la cama sin saber nada y con mucho frío. Quería volver a acostarse, pero no podía entender por que no recordaba nada. Absolutamente nada... nisiquiera su nombre o donde rayos estaba. Intentó aclarar su mente y pensar despacio, mas no daba resultado. Se dió por vencido y salió del cuarto.

Percibió el aroma de la comida y lo siguió, teniendo que bajar por una escalera descalzo y en pijama, aunque él ni cuenta se había dado. Siguió caminando hacia donde él sentía que provenía el olor. Llegó hasta una puerta de madera adornada con fragmentos de oro esparcidos por diversos lugares.

Cuando Kai lo vió entrar al comedor dejó de comer y se levantó de su silla, dispuesto a abrazarlo. Se detuvo cuando faltaban algunos metros para llegar a él, notaba la confusión y el nerviosismo en el rostro del pelirrojo, y hacer éso no sería lo mas adecuado.

"¿Dormiste bien?" -preguntó Kai, invitándolo a sentarse.

Yuriy se sentó en la silla que Kai le había índicado, la que estaba mas cerca de él.

"No" -contestó Yuriy - "¿En donde estoy, Quién eres tú?"

Kai se sintió incomodo al escuchar éso. Pero Boris ya se lo había advertido, Yuriy no sería el mismo a quien había amado. Aunque era de esperarse, él no lo recordaba.

"Estás en casa"

"¿Pero que lugar es éste?" -Kai podía ver como Yuriy se desesperaba, y él iba por el mismo camino. No sabía que decirle o como responder a sus preguntas.

"Moscú, Rusia"

Kai supo que Yuriy había entendido éso por que su mirada se dirigió a él por primera vez y le pareció verlo un poco mas tranquilo de cuando habia entrado.

"¿Tienes hambre?" -le preguntó Kai

"Si"

Kai ordenó que le sirvieran spaguetti a la bolognesa, creía que éso podría gustarle. Toda su vida Yuriy había estado en la abadía, por lo que no creía que conociera muchas cosas fuera del menú que Boris seleccionaba para cada uno de los chicos.

Kai sonrió al ver como Yuriy tomaba su mechones rojos y comenzaba a estudiarlos, como si nunca los hubiera tenido.

"¿Sabes como te llamas?" -le dijo Kai con un tono suave, de forma que Yuriy puediera sentirse cómodo con él, de cualquier forma Yuriy creía que aún tenía 9 años.

"No" -respondió él sin darle mucha importancia

"Te llamas Yuriy Ivanov"

El menor lo miró a los ojos aún con cierta desconfianza.

"¿Y tu?" -preguntó el pelirrojo

"Kai Hiwatari"

A Kai le pareció ver un destello rápido en los ojos de Yuriy al escuchar su nombre, algo como un... ¿recuerdo?

"Hiwatari... ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?"

Le sirivieron el spaguetti y limonada. Yuriy comenzó a comer.

"Yuriy..."

El pelirrojo siguió comiendo, pero ahora sus ojos se enterraban más en los de Kai, desgarrando la serenidad que apenas podía conservar.

"¿Enserio no puedes recordar nada?"

Yuriy negó con la cabeza, mintiendo.

A pesar de que el mayor trató de hacerle platica, Yuriy se negó a cooperar y Kai se dió cuenta de que era mejor dejarlo comer. Mientras lo hacia, al bicolor le dió tiempo de estudiarlo un poco. Observó que los moviemientos de Yuriy era de un niño, tal vez no tan pequeño, pero definitivamente no eran de un adolescente. Su mirada era mas inocente que cruel que había tenido Tala, pero mas seria que la risueña que tenía el antiguo Yuriy.

Su cuerpo era la perfección en persona. Era delgado, pero con musculos rodeandolo, como un toque de cada delicia. Su cabello seguía esparciendose por sus hombros, como lo había tenido Yuriy. En conclusión era como una mezcla de los dos.

Cuando Yuriy terminó de comer se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a salir del cuarto.

"¿A donde vas?" -preguntó Kai, también levantándose.

"No sé" -respondió él

Kai lo llevó de regreso a la habitación y le enseñó como llegar a su cuarto. Al llegar a su cama, Yuriy se acostó y se quedó dormido al instante. Kai sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo y acostarse junto a él, enserio quería. Pero pudo controlarse y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

Eran ya las 11 de la noche cuando Yuriy despertó. Ésta vez recordaba su nombre, a Kai y al delicioso sabor de la bolognesa. Se levantó de la cama y salió al pasillo. Todo el piso de la mansión estaba tapizado de alfombra, por lo que salió sin más a buscar a Kai.

El lugar era enorme y no tardó en perderse. Cuando se dió cuenta estaba nuevamente en su cuarto. En éso vió pasar a una de las asistentas de Kai.

"Disculpa..." la muchacha se detuvo y se dió la vuelta

"Buenas noches, joven Yuriy ¿en que puedo servirle?"

"¿En donde está Hiwatari?"

"Sígame, lo llevaré a su cuarto" la muchacha comenzó a caminar hacia otra dirección de la que llevaba, hacia un pasillo mas elegante con candelabros dorados y muchas hermosas decoraciones que relucían en sus ojos y volvió a preguntarse ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí?

La muchacha se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera y tocó suavemente.

"Joven Kai, el joven Yuriy está buscándolo"

"Dile que entre" -Se escuchó dentro de la habitación

La muchacha sonrió y asintió, dándole a entender que él podía entrar. Se dió la vuelta y continuó su camino.

Yuriy dudó unos segundos, pero al final abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto. Era una habitación hoctagonal enorme, con una cama gigante pegada a una de las paredes, chimenea, libreros y una televisión igual de grande. En ése momento Kai estaba sobre su cama leyendo un libro "La profesía Romanov". Lo bajó cuando Yuriy entró y cerró la puerta.

"Tu casa es enorme" -dijo Yuriy para romper el silencio. Se acercó a la cama y pudo sentir su suavidad con la punta de sus dedos.

"Es tu casa tambien... puedes sentarte si quieres"

Yuriy se sentó en la orilla, sintió su peso hundir las demasiado suaves cobijas y sonrió ante tal sensación. Al ver esa sonrisa, el corazón de Kai comenzó a latir rápidamente y no pudo evitar sonreir tambien.

Yuriy se subió completamente a la cama y quedó en una orilla, lo mas alejado que pudo del mayor.

"¿Por que eres tan... amable conmigo? Yo nisiquiera se quien eres."

Kai soltó un suspiró y cerró el libro mientras lo ponía a un lado. Se sentó frente a Yuriy, quien se acercó un poco a él, quedando a medio metro de distancia.

"Por que... tu eres mi amigo" -no era lo que quería decir, pero sabia que era mejor

"¿Y no tienes mas amigos?" -preguntó

"Algunos..." -contestó suavemente sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Yuriy.

"¿Y donde están?" -preguntó el pelirrojo

"En sus casas... Yuriy..." -Kai no pudo evitar acercarse más a él, quedando frente a frente. Él sentía su corazón latir demasiado rápido y sabía que sus mejillas se habían prendido, sin embargo Yuriy parecía no darle importancia. Entonces se levantó de la cama.

"¿Quieres tomar un baño?" -Preguntó Kai mientras se relajaba.

"Si, estaría bien" -contestó Yuriy, con su habitual tono serio

"¿Regadera o tina?" -preguntó Kai

Yuriy lo pensó por unos momentos. "Tina"

Kai caminó hacia el telefono y marcó un número. Mientras pedía que le prepararan el baño a Yuriy, el pelirrojo se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia un librero.

"Tienes muchos libros"

"Lo sé. La tina estará lista en 5 minutos"

Yuriy no contestó.

Regresó a la cama y se dejó caer pesadamente, disfrutando de la sensación de que su peso era absorbido por la cama. Kai se dió cuenta de que Yuriy seguía pensando como niño, tal como Bryan le había dicho. Se subió con él y vió como Yuriy se acercaba a él lentamente, con su hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Un metro, medio metro, pocos centimetros... Entonces no pudo más.

Tomó el rostro de Yuriy con sus manos y lo acercó al de él. Sintió su piel sobre la suya, las manos de Yuriy sobre sus hombros y su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Entonces se dió cuenta de que sus labios ya estaban juntos. Las manos de Yuriy subieron a las suyas y se cerraron suavemente sobre ellas.

Kai rompió el beso cuando se dió cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. El cuerpo de Yuriy seguía sobre él, sus manos sobre las suyas. Esperó la reacción de Yuriy, un reclamo, llanto, mil ideas se arremolinaron en su cabeza, hasta que el ojiazul abrió los ojos y los fijó sobre los suyos.

"Hiwatari... ¿que fué éso?"

Kai sonrió ante la inocente respuesta del pelirrojo. No fué nada que hubiera esperado, sin embargo se sintió bien al ver el sonrojo sobre las mejillas de Yuriy que seguían sostenidas suavemente por sus propias manos y que éstas, a la vez, eran sujetadas suavemente por las de él.

"Se llama beso"

Yuriy desvió la mirada, algo confundido. Quitó sus manos de las de Kai y el mayor sintió que quería levantarse. Entonces lo soltó. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Yuriy se acomodó en su pecho, hundiendo su rostro en él y cerrando los ojos. Kai sentía un deliciso placer viajar por todo su cuerpo, lo abrazó suavemente y sonrió.

"Se siente bien..."

Kai sonrió aún más y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que su contacto estaba produciendo. No quería abrir los ojos, no quería soltar al menor, no quería que ése momento se esfumara.

Pero las cosas no serían tan faciles como él esperaba que serían.

"Ya me voy" -dijo Yuriy y se soltó rápidamente del agarre.

"Sí, buenas noches Yuriy"

Despues de que el menor salió del cuarto su celular sonó. Lo tomó y vió el nombre de Rei en la pantalla. Decidió no contestar y lo dejó a un lado. Aún seguía algo excitado por el contacto con Yuriy y una llamada del chino sería tan molesta e incomoda como esperaba.

Rei intentó una vez más, sin embargo nunca contestó. Cuando se dió por vencido, Kai decidió que ya era hora de dorimir. Se tapó con las cobijas y cerró los ojos. La imagen de Yuriy y lo que acababa de pasar apareció en su mente, haciéndolo sentir cálido y seguro. Tal vez las cosas no irían tan mal.

El celular volvió a sonar una hora despues de que él se había dormido. Sin embargo ésta vez la llamada era de Boris.

"..."

"¿Kai?"

"Si..."

"¿Que tal está Yuriy?"

"Bien"

"¿Pudo recordar algo?"

"No."

"Ya veo... ¿y que te parece? Es casi igual a como era antes"

"¿Tienes algo importante que decirme?"

"Kai, Kai... Espero que no trates a Yuriy como me estás tratando a mí. Tienes 30 días."

Kai ya no contestó, pero Boris tampoco lo hizo. Poco despues de sus últimas palabras cortó la llamada y a Kai no le quedó de otra que colgar tambien.

Despues de bañarse, Yuriy se sintió mucho mejor. Ya no le dolía la cabeza y las cosas ya no eran tan confusas como antes. Sus hermosos ojos azules tenían un brillo que había perdido hasta hace poco, y aunque Yuriy no sabía con exactitud por que Kai se portaba tan bien con él, sentía que ellos ya se conocían, había algo muy dentro de él que sabía que faltaban capítulos de su historia.. Era extraño, pero no se veía tan mal.

A la mañana siguiente Kai y Yuriy se sentaron a desayunar en el balcón del cuarto de Kai.

Les llevaron caviar, croissants y cheesecake.

"Eeek¿Qué es ésto? Sabe horrible" -exclamó Yuriy mientras se tapaba la boca con una servilleta

"Es caviar..."

"Sabe asqueroso. No se como tu estomago puede digerir éso." -Yuriy hizo el plato a un lado

"Ésto sabe mejor. Pruebalo" -Kai tomó un croissant y lo mordió, insitando a Yuriy a hacer lo mismo, casi como invitas a comer a un niño.

"Ok, confío en tí" -Yuriy tomó uno tambien y lo examinó sin acercarlo demasiado.

Para Kai, la actitud del pelirrojo estaba entre la inocencia y la ignorancia. Había tantas cosas que Yuriy parecía no saber, sus movimientos eran demasiado infantiles, y la ignorancia que lo cubría era demasiada. Era casi la misma belleza pelirroja que había conocido hace tantos años atrás.

"No sabe tan mal... pero está demasiado dulce." -Yuriy se acabó el croissant, pero volvió a hacer el plato a un lado.

"Sólo queda el cheesecake" -Kai cortó una rebanada y la colocó en un plato limpio, poniendolo frente a Yuriy

"¿Qué es?" -Yuriy lo vió tambien algo desconfiado, lo que hizo a Kai darse cuenta de todo lo que tenía que hablar con el menor aún. Tantas cosas que eran necesarias y tan poco tiempo para enseñarlas todas. Si Yuriy no podía amarlo en los siguientes 30 días... ¿Que haría Boris con él?

La mirada esperando del pelirrojo le hizo apresurarse a volver a la realidad y olvidar la pregunta. Por ahora.

"Se llama cheesecake, la materia prima del queso crema"

"¿Y que es?"

Kai sonrió.

"Un pastel de queso"

Yuriy regresó su vista al dichoso pastel, decidiendo si comerlo o no. Pero al final, la insistencia de Kai para ello lo hizo acceder y comer de él.

Era exquisito. Tenía un sabor tan suave y prolongado que hacía imposible resistirse a otro pedazo. Yuriy no descansó hasta acabarse todo el pastel. Al final el estomagó le dolía y sus mejillas se habían puesto un poco rojas.

"Ya no puedo mas" -dijo Yuriy mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama

"Ya no hay más" -respondió Kai, queriendo subir encima de él, besarlo y hacer un poco mas de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Pero simplemente se dejó caer a su lado.

"Hay que hacer mas, entonces" -fué la casi orden del pelirrojo.

Se giró hasta quedar encima de Kai, para sorpresa de él, quien sintió como su piel reaccionaba al sentir el calor de Yuriy tan cerca de él. Y quedó aún mas anonadado cuando los labios de Yuriy se cerraron sobre los suyos, sin importarle la desconcertada mirada que les dirigió la servidumbre que se estaba encargando de recoger los platos y demás.

Cuando el pelirrojo se levantó por fín, Kai sintió un vacio en el estomago por lo inesperado del asunto.

"Sentimos la... intromisión, señor..." dijo una de las muchachas que ya se marchaban.

Kai se sintió algo apenado por la respuesta de la joven, se sentó y sujetó a Yuriy por la cintura, obligándolo a hacer lo mismo y esperó hasta que cerraran la puerta.

"Yuriy...

"Es tu turno de darme un beso, Kai"

El mayor lo miró desconcertado.

"¿No quieres besarme?"

Kai lo abrazó como lo había hecho antes, sólo que ésta vez fué mas un abrazo amistoso que "algo mas".

"Yuriy, creo que no... entendiste lo que es un beso. No puedes hacer eso cuando quieras, es..."

"¿Que es, entonces?"

"Es algo que se hace cuando... Espera un poco ¿si? Tenemos que ir desde antes. Siéntate"

Yuriy se subió completamente en la cama y quedó de rodillas. Kai se sentó frente a él.

"Tú sabes que son los amigos¿no? Los amigos juegan, comen juntos...

"¿Se besan?"

"No, no se besan. Mira, un amigo es alguien que está contigo mucho tiempo... como tú y yo"

"Si, sé lo que un amigo, Hiwatari. ¿Pero que tiene de malo que te bese?"

"...lo que pasa es que un beso se dá cuando los amigos quieren ser mas que amigos, cuando sienten algo más el uno por el otro"

"¿Algo más?"

"Cuando los abrazos y juegos ya no son suficientes... Cuando sientes que tu corazón se va a detener cada vez que se acercan - se acercó un poco a Yuriy, poniendo su mano sobre la de él - cuando amas demasiado a esa persona, cuando sabes que sin él te moririas..."

Kai acercó sus labios a los de Yuriy, quien hizo lo mismo. Otro beso lleno de sentimiento partió de la boca de Kai y se transformó en curiosidad al llegar a la de Yuriy. El placer fué demasiado y Kai no pudo evitar ni un momento más caer encima de Yuriy y hacer mas afrodisiaco el beso. Sentía que Yuriy había mejorado, que ya sabía en lo que se estaba convirtiendo sus sentimientos, que se encaminaban a...

Entonces el celular sonó.

Kai se detuvo sin levantarse. Se separó del pelirrojo suavemente sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

"Espera un momento"

Kai abrió el celular y se fijó en la pantalla. Rei.

Por unos segundos pensó que era mejor dejarlo así o incluso apagarlo, para regresar con el delicioso ojiazul. Más las palabras de Bryan volvieron a llegar a su mente y se dió cuenta de que Yuriy no había entendido al 100 aún que un beso era mas que el afrodisiaco mas fuerte y delicioso que existe. Que era una gota de amor envuelta en cariño que se expresaba en placer. Un regalo demasiado fuerte como para ser tomado tan a la ligera.

Así que contestó.

"¿Kai?"

"..." -Escuchaba los gritos de Takao "Dámelo Rei" y de Max "Apurate, dile ya"

"Es que queríamos decirte que todos te extrañamos mucho y..." -Takao logró quitarle el telefono

"Iremos a visitarte dentro de unos días"

Kai sintió como si el mundo se le viniera abajo.

"¿Que quieres decir con que vendran a visitarme? No saben siquiera en donde estoy"

"Ah... de eso no te preocupes, viejo. Bryan se ofreció a llevarnos."

"¿Bryan?" -volteó a ver a Yuriy, quien parecía preocupado. Probablemente por la expresión de horror que Kai tenía en la cara.

"Sii... no aguantamos estar tanto tiempo sin tí" -Ahora fué Max quien tomó el celular

"Si, Kai... Hablamos con Boris y nos invitó a Rusia otra vez, sabe en donde estás y nos dijo que llegaramos por sorpresa, que sería algo "encantador" ver tu reacción. Pero no podrá ir con nosotros así que Bryan se ofreció a llevarnos hasta tu mansión..."

"Max..."

"Cielos Kai¿mansión? Eres un niño rico. ¿Por que no nos llevaste desde el principio?"

"Max, dejame hablar con Rei"

"Ok..."

"¿Kai?"

"Rei... ¿es cierto éso que están diciendo?"

"Todo es cierto Kai. Absolutamente... No es molestia¿verdad?"

"La verdad Rei, sí lo es. No creo que sea lo mas adecuado en éstos momentos. Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer y la verdad no tengo tiempo para atenderlos..."

"Entonces¿No podemos ir?"

Miró a Yuriy, quien se acercó más a él y se acurrucó en su pecho. Kai lo abrazó por la cintura con la mano que tenía libre y decidió que la llamada ya se había prolongado demasiado.

"No, no pueden venir. Es enserio Rei."

Rei intentó contestar, pero Kai colgó.

Dejó el celular a un lado y abrazó con ambos brazos a Yuriy.

"¿Con quien estabas hablando?" -preguntó el menor

"Un... amigo..."

"¿Querían venir?"

"Sí..."

Yuriy soltó un poco el agarre y miró a Kai directamente a los ojos.

"No quiero que vengan"

Kai sonrió ante lo infantil que Yuriy estaba siendo.

"No vendrá nadie que tu no quieras"

Yuriy tambien sonrió y abrazó más a Kai.

Kai intentó seguir con el beso, pero ya había perdido el hilo, y antes siquiera de intentar algo supo que ya era suficiente por un día. Además, no podía esperar para hablarle a Boris y reclamarle su atrevimiento. Pero no enfrente de Yuriy.

Encendió la T.V.

"¿Que quieres ver?"

Yuriy hizo que Kai se acostara en la cama, mientras se recargaba en la cabezera que estaba hecha especialmente suave para ello,para él poder recargarse tambien sin que dejara de abrazarlo.

"Una pelicula" -dijo Yuriy

"¿Pelicula?"

"Si... una pelicula"

Kai buscó en los canales hasta que encontró "Pride and Prejudice". Miraron la pelicula tranquilamente, hasta que casi al final Yuriy se quedó dormido. Éso era tambien algo de lo que tendría que hablar con Boris. ¿Sería normal que el pelirrojo durmiera tanto?

Apagó la T.V. y tapó al pelirrojo con las cobijas. Tomó su celular y salió al balcón, cerrando la puerta para no despertarlo.

Marcó al número de Boris, que para su suerte, contestó.

"Que milagro que me llamas, Kai" -saludó Boris en ruso

"¿Tu invitaste a los Bladebreakers a mi casa?" -preguntó, tambien en ruso

"Si, me parece una buena ocación para que Yuriy conosca a otras personas aparte de tí"

"¿Quien te crees que eres? Yo decido con que personas Yuriy tiene contacto y con cuales no"

"Es una orden Kai"

"No se ni por que te marqué"

"Yo sí. Por que necesitas a alguien que sepa por lo que estás pasando de vez en cuando. Me imagino la presión que haz de tener al verlo y no poder hacer el amor con él"

"Voy a colgar"

"Lo siento... en fín. Profesionalmente, Kai... yo te recomendaría que dejaras que ellos fueran a visitarte. Por Yuriy."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Piénsalo... Yuriy lleva dos días en una vida que es completamente nueva para él, excluyendo lo mas básico por supuesto. Pero sólo ha estado contigo, no se que tanto haya progresado su relación, si te odia o se ha pasado éstos dos días durmiendo... lo cual sería normal. Pero tú eres su mundo. Necesita sociedad, Kai. Es un factor básico, conocer otras formas de pensar y adquirir las suyas propias. El Yuriy del que tú te enamoraste tenía su mente y tu la tuya, tienes que dejar que las cosas sean así. No siempre estarás tú para él, por mas que lo quieras."

"..."

"Así que hablales a tus amigos y diles que vayan, Bryan muy gentilmente se ofreció a llevarlos en un helicoptero. No tendrás que molestarte por los gastos. Todo corre por Valkov."

"Te encanta ésto¿verdad? Eres un enfermo"

"Y dime¿que ésta haciendo Yuriy ahora?"

"Está durmiendo"

"Oh si... lo imaginaba."

"Pasa casi todo el día durmiendo¿es eso normal?"

"Por supuesto. Sería extraño que no fuera así. La mezcla de potencias, capacidades y esfuerzos que hace Yuriy en el día aún no es 100 homogenea, pueda que sus movimientos sean aún de un niño, mientras que su cuerpo es ya el de un adolescente. Al dormir, todo regresa a 0, y poco a poco Yuriy ira adaptandose a su cuerpo y a su nueva forma de vida. Todo es cuestión de tiempo."

"..."

"Entonces hablales Kai, Yuriy lo necesita"

"Podría ser"

Kai y Boris cortaron la llamada al mismo tiempo.

Kai se quedó pensando por unos momentos, considerando la opción de llamar o no a lo que él consideraba su ex equipo. Se lo preguntaría a Yuriy de nuevo, ésta vez un poco mas explicitamente. La respuesta del pelirrojo sería tambien la suya.

Por otro lado...

Los que alguna vez habían sido unos hermosos ojos azules eran ahora dos matices mezcladas entres si, rojo y azul, un azul opaco, sin vida, sin sentimiento, únicamente cansados, desilusionados y fríos, como nunca lo habían estado.  
Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas profundas, largas, que despues, si llegaba a sobrevivir ,serian cicatrices que no podría borrar jamás. Pero eso no importaba. Ya no le imoprtaba ser amado. Solo quería morir, olvidar y estar solo, en un lugar donde nadie le hiciera daño.

Que nadie jugara con sus sentimientos y le mintiera, que despues lo humillara y lastimara. Para, finalmente, acabar con él.

Si no moría, entonces escaparía y no se volvería a enamorar jamás, por que amor fue el motivo de su sufrimiento. No importaba que hubiera sido su mejor amigo quien lo borrara del mapa, pero había sido su amor, la persona que varias veces le había dicho que lo amaba, ahora lo mataba, lenta y dolorosamente, y no podía decir que dolía mas el interior por que si, dolía, y mucho pero la tortura tambien lo hacia.

Sintió pasos a su alrededor, que se acercaban por la espalda y mientras decían cosas crueles, le hacian otro herida o abrían una posteriormente hecha.

Entonces, tras sentir otro golpe en la espalda calló al suelo, con un grito de dolor. Quería que todo se detuviera, desmayarse, quedar en coma, morirse, daba igual, con tal de dejar de sentir todo el dolor físico que estaba sufriendo.

Ahora no podía levantarse y los golpes continuaban en su espalda, cada uno dolía más y más.

Genial, ahora que ya no sentia las piernas, le pegaban en la espalda. Que mala suerte… Y lo peor era que la única persona con la que había compartido su amor estaba mirando todo eso, y no le ayudaba, no los detenía, dejaba que siguiera, no lo ayudaba…

Y había sido la misma persona que le había mentido, la misma persona que lo había engañado, y que había jugado con el y sus sentimientos, la misma que le había regalado su cuerpo a esos extraños que ahora lo lastimaban.

Casi por casualidad, la persona se acerco a él, no pudo ver su rostro, por que estaba tan adolorido que hasta alzar la mirada era difícil. Pero aunque no pudiera verlo sabía lo que sentia, deseguro se estaba riendo, con mucha suerte, estaba arrepentido, pero era obvio que no lo iba a detener.

Unos muy conocidos brazos lo levantaron y lo sentaron en la silla que estaba más que manchada de sangre, su sangre, pudo ver el oscuro color rojo, casi negro en el piso, en el asiento, y en su cuerpo desnudo.

Quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, escapar de una vez por todas, y olvidar pero sus piernas no le respondían. Ahora lo aceptaba, estaba inválido.

Con mucho esfuerzo soltó un "Te amo" y cerro sus ojos azules, para no expresar nada, para no sentir nada.

Y hacia menos de un año que se habían declarado su amor, que vivían juntos en la mansión que su traidor le había brindado como un hogar. Según que lo amaba, mas su corazón ya no lo sentía. Ya no sentía nada, quería morir. Hubiera sido lo mejor desde el principio.

Pero eso había sido una mentira, aquel ser no sentia nada por el, no sentia nada, y solo buscaba la perfección, su bienestar y muchas cosas más aunque tuviera que dar el cuerpo del chico que según amaba.

Y Bryan se lo había advertido, que el peliazul no sentía nada por él, que iba a terminar engañándolo y llevándolo a su fin. Y no lo había escuchado. Bryan sabía algo que él no, y al no revelárselo se había enojado con él, con su mejor amigo, sin saber los sentimientos del ojos lavanda. Bryan solo intentaba protegerlo y había terminado su amistad solo por eso, por un ser sin sentimientos, por quien amaba, y a quien seguía amando a pesar de todo. Lo sentía muy dentro de él. Sabía que en el fondo, ahí habia algo.

Poco a poco su cuerpo dejó de doler y eso si fue extraño. Trató de abrir los ojos pero no pudo. Despues de volver a intentarlo y fracasar, decidió resignarse. Era dificil de aceptar, pero sabía que estaba muriendo.

* * *

Fín del capitulo 

Disculpen todos los posibles errores de ortografía, casi todos ellos son por culpa de fanfiction.


	4. Sleepless

**Capitulo 4. Sleepless

* * *

**

Los que alguna vez habían sido unos hermosos ojos azules eran ahora dos matices mezcladas entres si, rojo y azul, un azul opaco, sin vida, sin sentimiento, únicamente cansados, desilusionados y fríos, como nunca lo habían estado.  
Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas profundas, largas, que despues, si llegaba a sobrevivir ,serian cicatrices que no podría borrar jamás. Pero eso no importaba. Ya no le imoprtaba ser amado. Solo quería morir, olvidar y estar solo, en un lugar donde nadie le hiciera daño.

Que nadie jugara con sus sentimientos y le mintiera, que despues lo humillara y lastimara. Para, finalmente, acabar con él.

Si no moría, entonces escaparía y no se volvería a enamorar jamás, por que amor fue el motivo de su sufrimiento. No importaba que hubiera sido su mejor amigo quien lo borrara del mapa, pero había sido su amor, la persona que varias veces le había dicho que lo amaba, ahora lo mataba, lenta y dolorosamente, y no podía decir que dolía mas el interior por que si, dolía, y mucho pero la tortura tambien lo hacia.

Sintió pasos a su alrededor, que se acercaban por la espalda y mientras decían cosas crueles, le hacian otro herida o abrían una posteriormente hecha.

Entonces, tras sentir otro golpe en la espalda calló al suelo, con un grito de dolor. Quería que todo se detuviera, desmayarse, quedar en coma, morirse, daba igual, con tal de dejar de sentir todo el dolor físico que estaba sufriendo.

Ahora no podía levantarse y los golpes continuaban en su espalda, cada uno dolía más y más.

Genial, ahora que ya no sentia las piernas, le pegaban en la espalda. Que mala suerte… Y lo peor era que la única persona con la que había compartido su amor estaba mirando todo eso, y no le ayudaba, no los detenía, dejaba que siguiera, no lo ayudaba…

Y había sido la misma persona que le había mentido, la misma persona que lo había engañado, y que había jugado con el y sus sentimientos, la misma que le había regalado su cuerpo a esos extraños que ahora lo lastimaban.

Casi por casualidad, la persona se acerco a él, no pudo ver su rostro, por que estaba tan adolorido que hasta alzar la mirada era difícil. Pero aunque no pudiera verlo sabía lo que sentia, deseguro se estaba riendo, con mucha suerte, estaba arrepentido, pero era obvio que no lo iba a detener.

Unos muy conocidos brazos lo levantaron y lo sentaron en la silla que estaba más que manchada de sangre, su sangre, pudo ver el oscuro color rojo, casi negro en el piso, en el asiento, y en su cuerpo desnudo.

Quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, escapar de una vez por todas, y olvidar pero sus piernas no le respondían. Ahora lo aceptaba, estaba inválido.

Con mucho esfuerzo soltó un "Te amo" y cerro sus ojos azules, para no expresar nada, para no sentir nada.

Y hacia menos de un año que se habían declarado su amor, que vivían juntos en la mansión que su traidor le había brindado como un hogar. Según que lo amaba, mas su corazón ya no lo sentía. Ya no sentía nada, quería morir. Hubiera sido lo mejor desde el principio.

Pero eso había sido una mentira, aquel ser no sentia nada por el, no sentia nada, y solo buscaba la perfección, su bienestar y muchas cosas más aunque tuviera que dar el cuerpo del chico que según amaba.

Y Bryan se lo había advertido, que el peliazul no sentía nada por él, que iba a terminar engañándolo y llevándolo a su fin. Y no lo había escuchado. Bryan sabía algo que él no, y al no revelárselo se había enojado con él, con su mejor amigo, sin saber los sentimientos del ojos lavanda. Bryan solo intentaba protegerlo y había terminado su amistad solo por eso, por un ser sin sentimientos, por quien amaba, y a quien seguía amando a pesar de todo. Lo sentía muy dentro de él. Sabía que en el fondo, ahí habia algo.

Poco a poco su cuerpo dejó de doler y eso si fue extraño. Trató de abrir los ojos pero no pudo. Despues de volver a intentarlo y fracasar, decidió resignarse. Era dificil de aceptar, pero sabía que estaba muriendo.

Abrió los ojos, sentía su corazón latiendo demasiado rápido y las horribles imagenes que acababa de vivir invadian completamente su mente. Vió como Kai estaba afuera, aparentemente hablando por telefono.

Intento hablar pero no pudo soltar mas que un pequeño gemido casi inaudible. Trató de relajarse, lo recordaba todo. Sabía perfectamente que estaba haciendo ahí, recordaba completamente a su parte cyborg y, sobretodo, quien era él. Todo. Pero su cuerpo se sentía muy cansado y su mente parecía desaparecer poco a poco en su cabeza, como si la oscuridad estuviera tragándosela.

Intentó resistir, pero poco a poco la oscuridad fué cubriendolo y momentos mas tarde, el revelador sueño se perdió para siempre. Y tan rápido como el antiguo Yuriy regresó, se fué. Dejando todo como debió ser.

Pasararon varias horas, las cuales Kai aprovechó para hablarle al pelirrojo de su ex equipo y de cada uno de sus integrantes. Omitió la palabra "Beyblade" suplantándola por "Familia". Agradeció que Yuriy no preguntara como los había conocido. Al principio no parecía muy confiado, pero al final accedió.

Llamó a Rei el cual se alegró bastante al recibir la noticia. Antes de colgar, escuchó como Max dijo "¿Lo ves? Que bueno que no guardamos las maletas".

Al dia siguiente no sucedió gran cosa durante la mañana y la tarde. Yuriy conoció mas platillos y descubrió que le parecía completamente asqueroso el sabor saladocon dulce, por lo que Kai prohibió toda clase de comida con tal sabor.

En la noche Yuriy se volvía a preguntar por que Kai se preocupaba tanto por él. La noche no fué muy diferente a la anterior, durmieron juntos tras una corta sesión de besos y caricias; Cada vez haciendose mas tentadoras para Kai.

Cuatro días desde la llegada de Yuriy habían pasado cuando llegaron los bladebreakers.  
En la mañana, Kai notó al pelirrojo muy entusiasmado con la no muy deseada visita de los Blade Breakers. Y Bryan tambien iba a ir... Que fastidio. Esperaba que él les hubiera explicado la condición de Yuriy o al menos que les hubiera dicho que no era el mismo cybor que ellos habían conocido.  
Y al parecer así lo hizo, ya que cuando llegaron ninguno parecía - o disimulaban- conocer al pelirrojo.

El primero en entrar fué Takao, quien se aventó sobre Kai, quien se limitó a sonreir un poco ante el potente abrazo con el que fué saludado. Max lo abrazó ligeramente, respetando el espacio corporal que su antecesor había invadido. Kenny le dió golpes en la espalda y Rei hizo lo mismo que Max pero durante mas tiempo.

Kai, quien odiaba ése tipo de saludos, terminó con una expresión mas seria que de costumbre, pero aún así parecía completamente agradecido de que ellos hubieran ido.

"Yuriy... ellos son Tyson, Kenny, Rei y Max" dijo mientras cada uno lo saludaban con un gesto facial.

"¿Y en donde dormiremos, Kai?" -preguntó Max

"Les enseñaré su cuarto" -Kai miró a Yuriy, quien le dió a entender que lo alcanzaría mas tarde

Llevó a su ex equipo a un lado de la mansión que quedaba bastante alejado de su cuarto y el de Yuriy. Estaba seguro que Bryan no les había mencionado nada de su relación y decidió seguir guardando en el secreto. Yuriy tendría que dormir en su cuarto mientras ellos estuvieran ahí.

Llegaron al cuarto de Tyson, el cual comenzó a admirar el tamaño de la mansión y quedó maravillado con la tina que había en el baño, les dijo que tomaría un baño y luego se dormiria un poco. La reacción de Max fué casi la misma, sólo que él decidió ir a comer con los demás. Rei parecía mas interesado en ir con Kai, pero le sugirió que descansara un poco a lo cual no se negó. Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Kenny, éste hizo que Kai entrara y posteriormente cerró la puerta con seguro.

"¡Cielos Kai! No puedo creerlo. Es... increible" -comenzó el menor

"¿De que hablas?"

"De Tala... o mejor dicho Yuriy. Parece como el hermano menor de aquél que conocimos en el torneo, pero es el mismo¿verdad?"

"Si..."

"Tengo que descubrir como... Imaginate toda la tecnología que Boris tuvo que haber desarrollado para crear algo así. ¿Enserio no recuerda nada?"

"Lo verás al rato"

Kai salió del cuarto un poco mareado. Se había puesto nervioso desde que ellos habían entrado, ahora definitivamente necesitaba tomarse algo. La forma en que su ex compañero hablaba era casi enferma. O al menos así lo sentía. Pero tambien le había molestado. Yuriy no era ningún conejillo de indias para que un viejo enfermo estuviera experimentando con él y que luego un niño enfermo llegara a alabarlo.

No era algo humano...

Cuando regresó al recibidor, dispuesto a bajar la escalera para llegar al comedor, donde se suponía que estaba Yuriy, sus ojos vieron la escena mas perturbadora que podía imaginarse, sintió una fría descarga de adrenalina y se quedó inmovil, no tenía idea de que hacer en una situación tan prohibida.

Para Yuriy, los Blade Breakers eran unos niños aún mas pequeños que él, todos le habían agradado y se le habían hecho más amigos con quienes jugar, según las palabras de Kai. Cuando los vió desaparecer tras una esquina, decidió regresar al comedor, sin embargo llegó un invitado mas.

Un muchacho que él conocía entró a la mansión sonriéndole, como si fueran antiguos amigos. Yuriy no supo que hacer, algo en su interior le hacía sentir curiosidad hacia él, algo que lo atraía.

"Yuriy..."

Sintió la mano del muchacho contra su mejilla, acariciandola de forma aún más suave que como Kai lo hacía.

"Eres el mismo, definitivamente."

El muchacho lo abrazó igual que Kai lo hacía, pero aún mas suave, teniendo mas cuidado que el que el peliazul le tenía.

"No tienes ni idea de quien soy"

Yuriy soltó el abrazo caminando un poco hacia atrás. Al principio esquivó la mirada del joven, pero luego lo miró a los ojos, de un hermoso matiz lavanda. Algo en él se le hizo extrañamente conocido. ¿Quien era esa persona?

"¿Quien eres?"-preguntó con cierta desconfianza que el otro pudo notar

Bryan sentía que la actitud de Yuriy lo estaba destrozando, tal como lo había sentido Kai. Era muy dificil resistir las ganas de abrazarlo, de volver a besarlo ahora que ya era el mismo. O almenos eso creían.

"Me llamo Bryan - contestó, acercándose a él - ¿No me recuerdas?"

Yuriy estuvo a punto de decir que no, pero habria mentido. Era verdad que no recordaba a esa persona, pero se le hacía sumamente conocido. Como si ya lo hubiera vivido, y el contacto que habían tenido anteriormente había provocado en él una sensación muy familiar, sin embargo tan diferente a Kai...

Entonces Bryan lo tomó de la nuca y lo acercó a él. Podía ver su mirada sobre la suya, sentir su respiración y compartir su calor... Era lo mismo que Kai había hecho dias antes, pero diferente. Sintió un ligero mareo y Bryan lo tomó de la cintura, acercándolo aún más a su cuerpo.

Bryan, por su parte, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto. Había reglas que seguir, sin embargo no le había resultado tan fácil ver a su ex pareja parada frente a él, completamente bien. Se había maravillado con la hermosa mirada que había regresado a Yuriy. Recordaba como, al empezar el proyecto de Cyber Tala, había perdido el brillo de sus ojos y se había convertido en una maquina perfecta. Sabía a lo que se estaba exponiendo, pero era tan dificil tener los labios del menor a tan escasos centimetros de los suyos...

"¡Bryan!"

Yuriy se soltó del agarre y volteó a ver a Kai, quien bajó como un rayo las escaleras y lo tomó de la mano. Bryan dejó la curiosa mirada de Yuriy para dirijirse a la retadora y enojada de Kai.

"¿Que crees que estás haciendo?"- preguntó Kai, bastante enojado mientras cubría a Yuriy con sus brazos, dándole a entender que era suyo

Pero había miedo en esa mirada. Había dado en el blanco. Pero ¿A que le tenía miedo Kai? Solo habría sido un beso... ¿Que es un beso entre amigos? Sonrió. Ahí había algo más. Iba a descubrirlo, aunque tuviera que desobedecer las órdenes de Boris.

"Tambien me alegra verte, Hiwatari" - regresó su mirada a Yuriy

"Creo que es hora de que te vayas"- ordenó Kai

Bryan lo miró.

"¿Te gusta ésto verdad?" -Bryan tomó una postura mas seria

"Bryan, vete"

"¿Crees que eres el único que ha sufrido?"

"La puerta está atrás de tí."

"Hiwatari..."

No supo que más decir. Todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo querían salir, quería soltar su ira sobre él, su dolor, todo el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo. Pero no enfrente de Yuriy. Si quería ganarse su confianza, que era lo que realmente importaba, tenía que demostrar ser mejor que Hiwatari, tal vez así podría volver a él. Se había decidido a hacerlo. Tiempo despues ambos verían su error.

Le sonrió a Yuriy, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Ésto fué suficiente para que se diera la vuelta y saliera por la puerta, de regreso al helicoptero.

"¿Quien era esa persona?" -preguntó el ojiazul

"Alguien que espero no volvamos a ver" -respondió Kai, soltando al menor

"A mi me pareció..."

Kai cerró la puerta y tomó a Yuriy de los hombros suavemente.

"Yuriy, escucha... sólamente puedes confiar en mí, tú no tienes idea de quien era él. ¿Que tal si te hubiera hecho daño? Tú nunca debes hablar con nadie si no estoy yo ahí¿entiendes?"

Yuriy sonrió y le contestó con un beso rápido en los labios.

Una sombra que había visto todo desde el principio entendió todo. Todas las preguntas que se había hecho se habían respondido con la acción que el menor había hecho. Y al ver que aquel beso era correspondido su teoría se hizo ley. Kai y Yuriy eran algo. Por eso el ex Blade Breaker se había quedado en Rusia, por eso compartía la mansión con el ruso. Todo tenía sentido. ¿Se lo diría a los demás? Decidió guardar el secreto, aunque mas tarde hablaría con Kai. Aunque no hubiera importando, ya que ellos lo descubririan posteriormente.Vió como Kai y Yuriy subieran las escaleras del otro lado y se perdieron tras una esquina.

Entraron al cuarto de Yuriy. Se sentaron en la cama y Kai intentó verse lo mas serio posible, para que Yuriy comprendiera lo importante del asunto. De cualquier forma era su cuarto día juntos¿que tanto podría sentir el menor por él?

"Yuriy, te voy a pedir algo y quiero que lo entiendas, porfavor" -tomó sus manos

"Claro, tú dime" -dijo él sonriendo

Eso era lo que tanto amaba Kai, las sonrisas que le ofrecía Yuriy todo el tiempo, que le hacian darse cuenta que todo había valido la pena. Pensó en sonreir, pero quería que Yuriy entendiera que no era un juego y que era realmente importante que cumpliera esa petición.

"Las personas que llegaron hace rato, Tyson, Rei, Max y Kenny no saben que tú y yo hacemos ésto" - le dió un beso suave y corto, intentando que entendiera

"¿Que nos besamos?" -preguntó

"Exacto"

"¿Por qué?" -Yuriy estaba entendiendo todo como un juego, como algo que no tenía la importancia a la que realmente estaba sujeta.

"Por que no. Y no lo tienen que saber. Tampoco saben que tú y yo hemos dormido juntos, que yo te amo, que tú me quieres..."

"Yo tambien te amo" -respondió él, sonriendo más

Kai lo abrazó. Que dificil sería disimular todo eso. Tampoco estaba muy seguro si el pelirrojo comprendería que era solo temporal, y lo mas importate que él lo seguiría amando a pesar de todo.

"Pero ellos no lo tienen que saber"

"Quieres que... no... ¿No quieres que nos vean besandonos?"

"Exacto, no quiero que nos vean besandonos, ni que me digas nada sentimental mientras estén ellos presentes"

"¿Por que?" -Yuriy había dejado de sonreir, cosa que puso nervioso a Kai

"Mira... es como un juego, como hide and seek"

"¡Ah!" -Yuriy volvió a sonreir, Kai se sintió aliviado

"Ellos no tienen que saber que tú y yo somos mas que amigos, observa como se portan ellos y trata de hacer lo mismo"

"Intentaré hacerlo" -Yuriy se acomodó en el pecho de Kai y cerró los ojos

"¿Tienes sueño?"

"Si... aunque no tenemos que dormir juntos ¿correcto?"

"No, a partir de hoy tú dormirás en tu cuarto y yo en el mio"

No recibió respuesta, Yuriy ya se había quedado dormido. Él tambien cerró los ojos e intentó dejarse llevar. No tenía nada de sueño, pero igual decidió acostar a Yuriy y luego acostarse junto a él.

¿Que hubiera pasado si Byan hubiera besado a Yuriy? No quería ni imaginarlo. Sabía que Bryan era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de tener a Yuriy¿Quien no lo era? Pero tenía que cuidarse. Tambien se preguntaba por qué Yuriy no había impedido que el ruso se acercara tanto a él. ¿Lo recordaría? Bryan... Aunque sabía que él no era capaz de lastimar al pelirrojo, probablemente lo amaba tanto como él lo hacía.

Pero había sido Kai quien había detenido la muerte de Yuriy. Él había retado a Boris. Él se merecía ese premio, no Bryan. Aunque sentía lástima. Cuando fué a recoger a Yuriy no se había fijado bien, pero ésta vez pudo ver las marcas del castigo que Boris le había dejado por perder ante Rei. Recordaba perfectamente bien la pelea. Podía imaginarse que clase de castigo había recibido, probablemente el mismo de siempre pero con mas intencidad.

Pero le gustaba ver a Bryan sufrir, desde que eran niños siempre se sentía orgulloso cuando Boris lo regañaba, incluso cuando lo torturaba. Al principio tambien le había gustado. Bryan era muy guapo y su actitud arrogante lo hacían exquisito. Pero... nisiquiera le gustaba tanto. Entonces había llegado Yuriy y eso si había sido delicioso. Él había sentido desde el principio que el destino los había unido, era suyo... Y no de Bryan.

Cuando abrió los ojos se asomó por la ventana y vió que ya había empezado a oscurecer.

Giró su cabeza esperando ver a Yuriy dormido, pero cuando se dió cuenta el pelirrojo ya no estaba.


	5. Raven

**Capitulo 5: Raven **

Sintió un escalofrio y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo. Salió del cuarto e iba camino al de Yuriy, pero antes de llegar a la puerta escuchó unas risas que venían del comedor. Entonces sintió una mano en su espalda.

"Kai..." lo llamó el rubio "Tu y Tala... Yuriy son amantes¿verdad?"

Kai se quedó frío. Volteó a ver al rubio. ¿Como lo sabía? Sin embargo se quedó callado pero no apartó su vista del americano. Max no parecía molesto, pero Kai podía ver algo de decepción en su rostro.

"Si es así, no tienes que preocuparte, yo no diré nada..."comenzó a decir con una sonrisa en sus labios

"¿Como lo sabes?" Kai sabía que estaba mal. Esperaba que ninguno de ellos supiera de su relación. Y al primer día Max lo descubría¿que mas podía esperar de ellos?

"Ayer, cuando me quedé en mi habitación me acosté en la cama e intenté dormir, pero tenía muchisima hambre, e iba a pedirte algo de comer, entonces ví como Bryan llegaba y le insinuaba cosas a Ta... Yuriy, y luego llegabas tú y Bryan se iba y tú..."

La mirada con la que Kai lo vió hizo que se callara, dándole a entender que había entendido el mensaje.

_Tendré que ser más cuidadoso _pensó el ruso.

Bajaron en silencio las escaleras y fueron al comedor. Por las ventanas entraban rayos de matices rojos, el atardecer.

"...entonces Kai estaba borracho y nosotros lo ayudamos a llegar a su mansión." - terminó Takao, quien tenía un gran de pedazo de pastel en la boca e intentaba meterse otro a la fuerza

Kai se sentó junto a Kenny, frente a Yuriy y Max entre Takao y Rei, quien estaba tambien al lado de Yuriy en una mesa circular de cristal.

"¿De qué hablan?"-preguntó Max, sabiendo que Kai nunca se había emborrachado

"De como conocimos a Kai"-contestó Rei

Kai fijó su vista en Rei, quién sonrió y esquivó su mirada. Kai alzó una ceja. Les había dicho que no quería que mencionaran nada del Beyblade, pero tarde o temprano tendría que decirle a Yuriy como se habían conocido, pero éso ya era demasiado.

Kai miró a Yuriy, quien tambien estaba comiendo pastel. Al parecer estaba divertido con la historia y eso hizo que sonriera un poco, sólo un poco.

"¿Y cuánto tiempo se van a quedar con nosotros?" -Preguntó Yuriy

"Hasta que Takao se acabe la comida, probablemente" -dijo Max

"Habíamos planeado una semana, por lo mucho, pero si Kai que nos quedemos más tiempo..." -comenzó a decir Rei

"Una semana está bien" -Kai se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos

Había aceptado que su ex equipo fuera a "visitarlo", la fantástica idea de Boris... pero sólo tenía un mes para estar con Yuriy, y si quería llegar a más con él, tenían que estar solos. Quería estar solo con él, además Max ya lo sabía, y aunque Kai confiaba en él, era un secreto universal, y Max...

"Oye Kai¿Vamos a ir a algún lado?" -preguntó Kenny

Kai lo miró y frunció el ceño. "Algún lado..."

"¡Si viejo!"- contestó Takao -"¡Queremos conocer el palacio de Versalles!"

"Takao, eso está en Francia..." -comenzó a decir Kenny- "Pero puedes llevarnos al Kremlin, al Hermitage, algún lugar de esos"

"No" -fué la respuesta del mayor

Takao pensó en insistir, pero la mirada de Max de que era mejor callarse hizo que se metiera otra rebanada de pastel.

Kai llamó a la servidumbre y les pidió que trajeran de cenar. Nadie dijo nada incluso despues de que habían servido la comida.

"Y¿te gusta vivir aquí Yuriy?" -preguntó Rei

Kai miró a Yuriy, al igual que los demás, se puso nervioso. Lo estaba desde que ellos habían llegado. Todo lo que Kai había ocultado podía salir a la luz, y eso definitivamente era lo que menos quería.

"Si, Kai es muy bueno conmigo, es mi amigo"

"¿Cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar tú?" -preguntó Rei

Kai soltó el vaso que apenas iba a tomar. Volteó a ver a Rei con una mirada mortal que le hizo sentir un escalofrío al chino.

"Yo..." -comenzó el pelirrojo- "no lo sé... supongo que..."

"Todo está bien, Yuriy. No tienes que responder a ésa pregunta." dijo Kai sin apartar su vista de Rei, para luego enfocarse en el vaso

Max y Kenny intercambiaron miradas. Kai estaba siendo demasiado sobreprotector y Rei parecía querer provocar algo. Pero Max tuvo un presentimiento. Tal vez Rei ya sabía sobre su relación, y como Rei estaba enamorado de Kai, quería separarlos...

"Kai... ¿Tu quieres que yo viva aquí?" -preguntó el pelirrojo

"Si" -respondió

"¿Para siempre?" -preguntó de nuevo

"Si eso es lo que tu quieres, si" - respondió Kai, cada vez mas irritado de la situacion en la que se encontraba.

Al parecer Yuriy se dió cuenta, por lo que empezó a comer.

Nada importante pasó ése ni los siguientes días, hasta el septimo día desde que Yuriy había regresado.

El día había amanecido nublado, con mucha humedad y una muy baja temperatura. Habían encendido las 6 chimeneas en la mansión, la de la sala, el comedor, la biblioteca, los cuartos de Yuriy y Kai y finalmente la oficina de éste.

En esa amplia habitación, Kai estaba sentado en un sillon frente a la chimenea muy concentrado leyendo un reporte bastante extraño que le había llegado por correo. Unas facturas que se acercaban a medio millón de rublos. No era mucho para el amplio presupuesto de Kai, pero el motivo del cargo eran extraños artefactos médicos, nombres que él nunca había escuchado y se le figuraban a tortura al total estilo Valkov. En la factura venía un teléfono prodecente de Rusia, así que decicidó ver en que se había metido el psicotico viejo ahora.

Mientras, en el resto de la mansión, Rei, Yuriy, Kenny y Max jugaban Halo 2 en el X Box 360 de Kai, mientras Takao los observaba comiendo caviar.

"Nunca pensé que éstas bolas naranjas fueran tan deliciosas¿de que estarán hechas?" -preguntó

"Son huevos de pescado" -respondió Rei- "Crudos..."

"¡Pues son deliciosos¿Como se llaman?"

"Caviar" -dijo Kenny mientras le disparaba a Max en el juego

"Voy a tener que comprar cuando regrese a mi casa" -afirmó Takao quien ya llevaba cerca de 1 kilo de caviar

"10 kilos de éso valen mas que tu dojo" -se burló Max

La pantalla de Yuriy dejó de moverse. Un extraño y muy borroso sueño llegó a su mente. Él estaba sobre su estomago y alguien encima de él, probablemente un hombre de gran tamaño quien embestía contra su cuerpo.

El hombre gemía y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido en ruso. Todo estaba muy oscuro, pero podía ver la sombra de aquel ser que se reflejaba en la pared discontinuamente.

"Delioso, sencillamente perfecto Boris..."

"¡Gané!" gritó Max

Yuriy parpadeó vió a su personaje tirado en el piso con una tabla estadística en la pantalla.

"¿Otra vez?" -preguntó el Rubio

"Yo si" -dijo Kenny

"Está bien" -Dijo Yuriy.

Rei también aceptó y Takao pidió más Caviar.

A pesar de que le había gustado jugar con ellos, Yuriy no se sentía cómodo. Desde que había recordado eso se había dado cuenta de que no era la primera vez que ése tipo de cosas sucedían, y cada vez eran con más frecuencia.

_Es como soñar despierto, algo que no se puede controlar. Es lo suficientemente real para dejarse llevar pero demasiado irreal como para creerlo cuando despiertas. Por que eso nunca sucedió ¿O sí?_

"Max¿puedo preguntarte algo?" -pidió Yuriy

"Claro" -respondió

"¿Desde cuando me conoces?"

"¿Para que quieres saber?" -preguntó Kai, el cual acababa de entrar al cuarto donde estaban.

"Pues... yo no sé..."- comenzó a decir, sabía que a Kai no le gustaba cuando preguntaba ése tipo de cosas, pero él realmente quería saber de su pasado.

"Yuriy, ven conmigo porfavor, tenemos que hablar..."- Kai ayudó a Yuriy a levantarse del suelo y salieron de la sala.

Cuando Kenny estuvo seguro de que Kai ya no podría escucharlos, les dijo "Algo le hicieron a Yuriy, algo horrible, y al parecer está comenzando a sentir los efectos secundarios. No puedo creer que enserio no recuerde nada."

"Bryan lo dijo -le contestó Rei- que Boris le hizo algo a su cerebro para parchar su memoria desde que inició con el proyecto Cyber Tala hasta que terminó el torneo y lo durmieron, pero que no estaban seguros de que funcionara al 100 ya que nunca lo habían intentado con humanos"

"Yo siento que Kai lo sobreprotege mucho" -afirmó Takao

Max sonrió "Yo creo que es por que Kai lo ha de considerar su mejor amigo..."

"Mas que éso -contestó Rei algo disgustado- Yo creo que Kai no sería tan amable con alguien que solo fuera su amigo, esos dos tienen algo más y yo voy a descubrir que és, aún nos quedan unos cuantos días aquí."

"Yo creo que es bueno que Kai haya encontrado a alguien a quien querer, Yuriy es un buen chico" -los defendió Takao

"Pues yo creo que Kai se merece a alguien mejor, alguien que no tenga problemas de existencia como él" -Rei se levantó y se sentó junto a Takao

"Pues él eligió a Yuriy y así son las cosas, no hay nada que puedas hacer" -dijo Kenny

"¿Te molesta éso Rei?" -preguntó Max

"Si, me molesta bastante" -fué lo último que dijo

Kai llevó a Yuriy al cuarto del pelirrojo y cerró la puerta.

Se sentaron a orillas de la cama y Kai recordó la conversación que había tenido momentos antes con Boris.

_"¿Quién te crees para comprar a mi nombre las cosas que necesitas para tus malditos experimentos enfermos?"_

_"Sabía que te darías cuenta, eres demasiado inteligente"_

_"Déjate de juegos, por ésta vez te dejaré pero no quiero que vuelvas a utilizar mi nombre para tus estupideces"_

_"¿Como está Yuriy?"_

_"No te importa"_

_"Bryan me contó sobre su pequeña reunión"_

_"Adiós"_

_"¿Yuriy no ha recordado nada?"_

_"Ya te dije que no te importa, no quiero que ni tu ni nadie vuelva siquiera a pensar en él¿entiendes? y ahora me voy, tengo cosas que hacer"_

_"Al parecer Yuriy reconoció a Bryan y por éso no intentó detenerlo¿no crees?"_

_"Creelo tú, no perderé mi tiempo contigo y tus tonterías"_

_"¿Kai?"_

_"¿Bryan?"_

_"Lamento lo que pasó..."_

_"No importa, adiós"_

_"No te preocupes, no volverá a suceder, la siguiente vez si lo besaré...adiós"_

_"¿Bryan?"-Nadie respondió-"¡Bryan! Imbecil..."_

Kai besó suavemente a Yuriy, el cual intentó profundisarlo, siendo rechazado por el mayor.

"Yuriy, es muy importante que me respondas con absoluta sinceridad"- pidió Kai

"Está bien" -respondió Yuriy, aún preocupado por su inesperado recuerdo

"¿Recuerdas al muchacho de cabello plateado y ojos lavanda? El que llegó con Takao y los demás y después se fué"

"¿El que intentó besarme?" -preguntó el pelirrojo

"...sí, él"

"Sí, pero solo de ése momento, no estoy seguro de quién era, pero creo que ya lo había visto antes, había algo en él que se me hacia muy conocido ¿quién era?"

"Alguien malo, alguien que quiere separarte de mí"

"¿Enserio? A mi no me pareció una mala persona"

"Pues lo es, si alguna vez lo vuelves a ver quiero que vayas directamente conmigo, no hables con él y menos dejes que te toque, tienes que correr hacia donde esté yo¿está bien?"

"Si Kai, está bien" -respondió con la cabeza agachada y sis verlo a los ojos.

Kai lo abrazó y besó su frente.

"Es por tu bien, nadie te separará nunca de mí"

"¿Éso es lo que tu quieres?" preguntó

Kai lo soltó e intentó coincidir con su mirada, pero Yuriy simplemente miraba hacia otro lado

"Si, eso es lo que yo quiero¿Tu no?" preguntó Kai algo enojado

"No lo tomes a mal Kai, pero siento que hay algo que no me estás diciendo, siempre que quiero saber de mi pasado cambias de tema y tus amigos siempre se quedan callados"

_Sabía que ellos serían un problema_

"Esucha bien Yuriy, no hay nada importante que yo no te haya dicho, todo lo que tienes que saber lo sabes, y si hay cosas que no están claras para tí poco a poco se irán aclarando¿está bien? Sólo quiero protegerte, mientras menos sepas de tu pasado será mejor, yo puedo darte todo lo que necesitas, solo yo"

"Pero yo quiero saber¿acaso es tan malo?"

"No es malo, pero es mejor que no lo sepas"

Yuriy se levantó de la cama y miró a los ojos de Kai. Tomó aire e intentó escoger las palabras correctas.

"Kai, hay algo muy importante que creo debí haberte dicho desde hace unos días"

Kai se quedó callado, esperando

"Últimamente he tenido como una especie de sueños que no puedo controlar, estoy en un lugar muy oscuro y me pasan cosas extrañas, aveces estoy con personas que no conozco y aveces contigo, pero tu te ves muy diferente..."

"¿Mientras duermes?" Kai comenzó a preocuparse

"No, siempre estoy despierto"

"Se llaman recuerdos, Yuriy" -Kai pensó en Bryan- "¿Haz... soñado con el muchacho de ojos lavanda?"

"Si, aveces"

Kai se levantó de la cama

"¿Es normal?" -preguntó Yuriy

"Probablemente" -respondió -"¿Que haces con él?"

Yuriy miró hacia la derecha, seña de que intentaba recordar.

"La primera vez él me besó, la segunda él y yo..."

Kai frunció el seño "¿Que?"

"Bueno... no sé como decirtelo, no se como se llama... creo que es... cielos Kai, me da mucha pena"

"Vamos Yuriy, dímelo ya"-Kai comenzaba a desesperarse y sin darse cuenta había comenzado a apretar los hombros del menor de una forma que lo lastimaba

"Bueno... hicimos el amor"

Kai se quedó sin aire y miró hacia otro lado.

_Bryan me mintió. Él me dijo que nunca lo habían hecho... Maldito bastardo_

"Pero no es el único, hay un señor y otro muchacho pero ellos no se quienes son... y Boris..."

Kai volteó sorprendido a verlo.

"¿Sabes quién es Boris?"

Yuriy se sorprendió un poco por la reacción de Kai.

"Claro¿Tú no?"

"Yuriy..." Kai soltó a Yuriy, sentía su corazón latir demasiado rápido, no sólo Bryan, si no tambien Boris y quien sabe cuantos más...

"Boris era mi amante favorito"

Kai sintió que el tiempo se detuvo, sintió un fuerte mareo y un cólera intenso llegar a su corazón. No escuchó cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió. Cerró su mano en un puño. Juntó toda la fuerza y cólera que pudo y golpeó a Yuriy en la mejilla, aventándolo al piso.

"¡ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA!" -Gritó Kai, alzó su pierna dispuesto a patearlo de nuevo en la cara.

Mientras Max masacraba a Rei y Takao, Kenny apagó la tele.

"¿No escucharon éso? Parece que alguien se hubiera caído..."

"¡ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA!"

"¡Kai, Detente!"

"¡Te odio Yuriy!"


	6. Hassen

**CAPITULO 6: HASSEN**

**DEDICADO A ANNIKA Y A NIKLAS: MI PRECIOSA PRINCESA Y MI PINCHE MASCOTA, LOS AMO!**

Kai le dió una última patada en un lado de la cabeza, haciéndole a Yuriy sentir un intenso dolor que provocó un grito. Sintió con temor como algo dentro de él había cambiado y ahora se sentía mareado, sin poder enfocar bien sus sentidos. Le costaba respirar. Pero entonces una onda de adrenalina llego a su cuerpo y junto al dolor le recordó que estaba en medio de un ataque.

Yuriy se levantó del suelo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, permitiéndole evadir el próximo golpe de Kai.

"¡Kai detente!"

"¿Boris es tu amante favorito?" -le preguntó enojado mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y lo aprisionaba contra la pared.

"..."- No sabía que contestar, cualquier respuesta podría meritar otra agresión de parte del ruso.

"¿Acaso te acostaste con toda la abadía?" -le preguntó- "¿Con Voltaire?"

"¡Kai,que haces!"- Takao se acercó a ellos y con la ayuda de Max y Rei pudo quitar a Kai de encima de Yuriy

Yuriy se dejó caer al suelo, Kenny se agachó para remover los rojos mechones de su rostro. La sangre escurría por él y llegaba al piso en gotas, proveniendo quizás de su nariz.

Cuando Kai se relajó se dió cuenta del terrible estado en el cual se encontraba el pelirrojo.

"Yuriy..."

3 horas despues

_Bryan... ¿En donde estás? _

_¿Por que está todo tan oscuro? _

_¿Boris? _

_¿Eres tú?_

_"Tala"_

_Sí, eres tú. Puedo ver tus hermosos ojos analizandome a través del vidrio. _

_"Boris... Perdóname, lo dejé ganar Boris. Era tan lindo... Takao..."_

_"Ya no importa. Es hora de que te vayas"_

_"¿Irme?"_

_"Ya no me sirves, Tala"_

_"¿A donde me vas a llevar?"_

_"A un lugar de donde nunca vas a regresar"_

_Boris me va a matar..._

_"¿Y Bryan?"_

_"Él también recibirá su castigo. Pero no te preocupes, tú eres el único que se va a ir. Pobre Bryan, me imagino su rostro cuando le diga que lo has abandonado, para siempre"_

_Para siempre..._

_Apesar del líquido que cubre mi cuerpo puedo sentir que estoy llorando, se suponía que no podía hacerlo pero ahora... tal vez como cualquier ser vivo tengo miedo de morir... _

_"Tala, mi amor, abre los ojos"_

_"¿Bryan?"_

_"Sí, aquí estoy"_

_Tú también estás llorando. No lo hagas, no llores. Solo me hace sentir peor._

_"No llores Bryan"_

_"Sabes que te amo¿verdad?"_

_"Si, yo también"_

_"No quiero que te... te voy a sacar de aquí"_

_"No, sólo harás que tu castigo sea peor"_

_"Ya me lo han dado"_

_"¿Y aún así has venido?"_

_"¿Que más podía hacer?"_

_"..."_

_"Yo quería verte por última vez"_

_"¿Tu me vas a amar aunque me muera?"_

_"Para siempre"_

_Para siempre..._

_"Bryan... no voy a morir, viviré por tí, por nosotros. No sé que voy a hacer, pero te prometo que mi existencia no desaparecerá de éste mundo... nunca"_

_"Tala..."_

_"Así que veniste a despedirte Bryan"_

_Boris, si tocas a Bryan te juró que te mato._

_"¿Quieres un castigo aún peor?"_

_"Me da igual... Boris no puedes hacerlo, no puedes matar a Tala..."_

_"Oh no te preocupes, no lo voy a matar. Alguien me ha pedido su cuerpo tal y como estaba antes, así que sólo traeré de vuelta a Yuriy"_

_Yuriy..._

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Yuriy..."_

_"Tú me habías dicho que eso era imposible..."_

_"Antes lo era, pero con la tecnología actual ya es posible. Ahora necesito estar a solas con él"_

_"Tala no quiero dejarte"_

_"No llores Bryan, te prometo que volverás a verme"_

_"Toda tu seguridad, tu poder, tu perfección Tala..."_

_"¿La vas a destruir?"_

_"No, la voy a guardar bajo llave. Así si Kai no puede domarte podré utilizarla yo. Imaginalo, la inocencia de un niño en el cuerpo de un hermoso joven. Cobraré muy caro por tí."_

_"Kai... ¿Por qué me suena ése nombre?"_

_"Él era tu antiguo dueño, antes de abandonarte"_

Tala abrió los ojos. Estaba sobre una suave y anorme cama en un cuarto demasiado grande. Se sentó y sintió un mareo tan intenso que tuvo que volver a acostarse. Se cubrió la cara con la mano y sintió humedo. Cuando la vió se dió cuenta de que era sangre.

Escuchó como se abría la puerta y pretendió estar dormido. Alguien entró al cuarto, cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la cama. Esa persona se sentó junto a él.

Sin previo aviso sintió agua fría en su rostro y como aquella persona limpiaba la sangre en él. Lo hacía con mucho cuidado y delicadeza, como lo hacía Bryan...

"¿Bryan?"

La mano se detuvo.

"¿Que dijiste?"

Esa voz no era la de Bryan así que abrió los ojos y como lo había pensado, esa persona no era Bryan. Sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le hizo cerrar los ojos.

Yuriy fué quien los abrió ahora.

Al encontrarse con Kai sintió un escalofrió e intentó apartar las manos del mayor de su rostro pero no era tan fuerte como para lograrlo.

"No importa, Yuriy por favor escuchame"

"¡Suéltame!"

Con una sola mano sostuvo ambas manos del pelirrojo y con la otra siguió limpiando su rostro con un algodón.

"Por favor. Es importante"

Yuriy, por miedo o desesperación comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Las lagrimas se mezclaban con la sangre y le daban un color claro, un tono que hacía a Kai sentirse como un animal.

"No me lastimes"

Kai soltó las manos de Yuriy, sorprendido por su petición. Con cuidado abrazó al menor y le dió un beso en la frente.

"No Yuriy, te prometo que no te volveré a lastimar, nunca. Perdóname por favor. Te prometo que nunca volverá a suceder"

Yuriy dejó de forcejear y le devolvió el abrazo, deseando mas que nada sentir la protección que tanto necesitaba de su parte. El dolor ya había desaparecido y lo único que quedaba era el miedo que poco a poco empezaba a desvanecerse.

Kai se subió completamente a la cama, acercando más su cuerpo. Así permanecieron, en silencio por unos minutos.

"Te amo Yuriy"

Él no respondió. Kai abrió los ojos y vió que el pelirrojo lo miraba seriamente. Con una mano acarició su mejilla y le dió beso en ella.

"¿Tú me amas Yuriy?"

"No"

Kai se sintió terrible, pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado para haber dicho eso, ni las circunstancias mas favorablas, pero luego se le pasaría.

Aún así continuaron abrazados hasta que Yuriy le pidió a Kai que lo acompañara a la cocina por agua.

Cuando bajaron encontraron a los demás chicos quienes se comportaron como si nada hubiera pasado, haciéndole un enorme favor a Kai.

Al principio Yuriy mantenía la distancia con Kai, haciéndole ver que aún no lo había perdonado del todo. Pero gracias al esfuerzo de Kai por hacerle ver que realmente lo sentía y que realmente le importaba Yuriy, el pelirrojo volvió a tener confianza con él. Aunque eso tambien se convirtió en un problema ya que ahora los demás sabían de su relación. Todos.

Rei ya no quería estar ahí. Se sentía realmente incomodo cuando se besaban, cuando Kai le decía cosas hermosas al oído que él alcanzaba a oir. Darpia todo por ser él quien recibiera el cariño del ruso. Y se sintió triste. Muy triste cuando supo que incluso cuando se conocieron Kai ya lo amaba, y que siempre lo había hecho.

Eso quería decir que las veces que él y Kai habían tenido relaciones habían sido solo eso para él, relaciones, aunque para Rei eran amor, eran algo verdadero que le ofrecía desde el fondo de su corazón. Pero para Kai había sido solo placer. Aunque nunca lo había dudado, él estaba seguro de que Kai no sentía nada por él mas que quizás una leve amistad, pero nunca pensó que ya tendría a alguien, que su corazón ya le pertenecía a otro.

El último día en que los Blade Breakers iban a quedarse decidieron ir a la zona historica de San Petersburgo, para que pudieran conocer el Hermitage, el Peterhoff y el castillo de Catherine.

* * *

El siguiente capitulo será mas largo, promesa de Meister 


	7. Gedächtnisverlust

**Capitulo 7 Gedächtnisverlust **

* * *

Todos los edificios de San Petersburgo eran amarillos. Eso era lo que había descubierto Yuriy. Cada vez que Kai decía "Miren a ese edificio amarillo" él reía, pero cada vez que lo hacía sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Decidió cerrar los ojos para descansar, pero al poco tiempo se quedó dormido. Takao sintió un peso sobre su hombro y vió con ternura como Yuriy se estaba recargando en él. No podía creer que ese tierno chico era el mismo que lo había lastimado tanto hace apenas meses, en el torneo.  
Decidió que estaba bien que Yuriy descansara ahí, así que no se movió. 

"Chicos cuidado con la cabeza"- les advirtió Kai, los puentes por los que atravezaban eran de baja estatura y facilmente podrían pegarle a alguno de ellos.

Iban en una lancha por el rio Neva, maravillandose con la exquisita arquitectura rusa. Kenny ya había llenado la memoria de su camara y ahora iba por la segunda, fotografiando todas las cosas que le gustaban.  
Llegaron a una parte donde, a su izquierda, había lo que parecía ser un parque con altos arboles. Entonces Rei se levantó y vió algo que lo dejó maravillado. Las coloridas cúpulas de una iglesia se apreciaban por un segmento donde no había arboles. Era increible.

"Iremos ahi al rato" dijo Kai, mientras arboles tapaban la iglesia

Continuaron por el Neva hasta que regresaron al punto donde habían salido.

"No tendremos tiempo de ver toda la ciudad hoy" dijo triste Kenny "Es una ciudad muy grande"

"Se ven lindos así, Takao" le sonrió Max al darse cuenta de su posición.

Rei miró a Takao y a Yuriy, luego a Kai y vió como una expresión de enojo se posaba en su cara. Pero Kai no dijo nada, solo bajó de la lancha y le pagó al conductor.

Takao despertó suavemente a Yuriy, quien al darse cuenta de la situación, se incorporó rápidamente, y apenado, le pidió disculpas a Takao.

"No pasa nada" respondió Takao sonriendo

Todos se dieron cuenta de que, en el trayecto del rio, desde que bajaron de la lancha, hasta que llegaron a el Peterhoff, Takao y Yuriy platicaban muy animados y reían. A Kai le molestaba demasiado. Solo faltaban 19 días para ganarse el amor de Yuriy y su relación y probabilidades habían ido de mal en peor.

Dentro del museo, Yuriy se sentaba en cada silla que veía, estaba muy cansado y tenía sueño. Lo único que lo mantenía despierto eran las conversaciones de Takao, quien no había notado el enojo de Kai.

Afortunadamente, en cada sala había una mujer y una silla, Yuriy tenía donde sentarse. En las últimas salas Yuriy se quedaba dormido en la silla, despertandole el dolor de cuello por la incomoda posicion en la que se encontraba.

"¿Estas bien Yuriy?" Le preguntó Takao mientras salian del Peterhoff.

"Sí, estoy bien" pero no era verdad. Le dolía mucho el estomago y su cabeza tampoco lo dejaba en paz.

"Yo no te veo bien" le dijo Max "Estas muy pálido y tienes los ojos irritados, además de que no es normal que duermas tanto"

"Kai, creo que Yuriy está enfermo" le dijo Rei, tal vez podrían dejar a Yuriy en la mansión y seguir ellos.

Cuando Kai se acercó a él, no pudo mas. Sus piernas se doblaron y perdió el conocimiento. Si el ruso no hubiera estado ahí todo su peso lo habría impactado contra el piso.

Kai vió como Yuriy cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba caer, sosteniendolo solo por segundos.

"Hay que regresar a la mansión" escuchó Yuriy, pero despues de eso ya no había mas voces, no mas luz

Solo un intenso dolor en su estomago. No veía nada pero sabía que él estaba ahí. Sentía el frio del metal en su espalda, las agujas en sus brazos y las cintas en sus piernas.

Luego todo desapareció. Ya no era el metal de la mesa de operaciones. Ahora era algo suave, tal vez una cama. Pero no estaba seguro.

Tala sentía manos sosteniendo su cuerpo, pero la superficie en la que estaba era suave e incomoda.

"...llate Rei, no lo despiertes..."

Recuperaba sus sentidos poco a poco, el oido, el tacto la vista. Se incorporó rápidamente, pero una intensa sensación de mareo lo tiró.

Tenía ganas de llorar. Ya no quería vivir. Se sentía horrible, le dolía su estomago, sus piernas, sus brazos, su cabeza... Tenía sed. Tenía frío. Cuando abrió los ojos vió el preocupado rostro de Takao observándolo. Era el chico que él mismo había derrotado en el torneo mundial. El que había hecho que torturaran a Bryan de esa forma...

"¿En donde estamos?"-preguntó, sabía que él no debía estar ahí

"En el carro de Kai... vamos a la mansión" -Takao lo ayudó a sentarse

Incluso su espalda le dolía. Recargó su cabeza, abrió la boca para respirar mejor pero su garganta estaba muy irritada y le molestaba mucho.

"Quiero agua" -le informó Tala

"Ya casi llegamos, Yuriy" - Kai, quien estaba en un asiento frente a él, junto a Rei y Max, le sonrió

Tala lo miró extrañado

"¿Kai... Hiwatari?..."

Cerró los ojos y regresó a la inconciencia.

"¿Yuriy?" -le habló Max

"Es mejor que lo dejen dormir" -informó Kai, quien le cambió de lugar a Takao y recargó a Yuriy en su cuerpo.

_Es mi culpa... desde que tuve esa discución con Yuriy él no está bien... Maldición... Tal vez lo mejor sea llamarle a Boris y explicarle... pero ¿por que Yuriy recordaba a Bryan y a Boris? Tambien debía de recordarlo a él... Pero no era así. Estaba tan enojado... con él mismo por su brutalidad, con Boris por su psicosis, sus blasfemias, sus experimentos de porqueria, por haberse acostado con Yuriy, por haber hecho de él lo que era. Por ambos. Y por Bryan, tambien estaba muy enojado con él... Por haberle mentido. "Nunca lo toque... solo nos besamos" Que mentiroso. Y con Yuriy... por hacer las cosas tan dificiles... por haber dicho que Boris era su amante favorito... por haber dejado que lo dominaran... Con Yuriy por provocarle todo ese sufrimiento, dolor y confusión, por no decirle la verdad, por provocar todo... Con Yuriy, y solo a Yuriy podría amar tanto. Solo por él soportaba todo. _

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, el doctor al que Kai había llamado minutos antes ya había llegado. Pidió que acostaran a Yuriy en una cama y él lo revisaría.

Kai esperaba no muy pacientemente fuera del cuarto con los Blade Breakers.  
Tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar... se sentía terriblemente mal y culpable, no podía esperar el momento para estar solo con Yuriy... y decirle todo lo que sentía. 19 días.

Alguien, que tambien tenía muy en cuenta esos días, se encontraba preocupado.

La abadia era asotada por fuertes vientos de invierno, acompañados con hielo que pronto se convirtió en nieve. La temperatura había descendido 17 grados en 24 horas y la humedad alborotaba aún más su nerviosismo.

"Pasa, Bryan"

El adolescente entró a la oficina.

"Debe de ser importante, nunca habías tenido problemas de concentración y ahora no puedes ni completar tu entrenamiento diario"

Bryan evadió su mirada, haciéndole ver que no estaba de humor para juegos.

"Esto es por Tala¿verdad?" -acertó Boris

"¿Que va a pasar, Boris?" -Se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la ventana, viendo como remolinos de nieve se formaban afuera "Si Kai no logra que Yuriy lo ame... Y si lo hace, de cualquier forma no estaremos juntos, lo perderé para siempre"

_Ya lo he perdido..._

Boris se levantó tambien.

"¿Tú que crees que pase?"

"No tengo idea... no se nada sobre su relación. Ese imbecil cree que lo sabe todo... me prohibe ver a Yuriy y probablemente le mete ideas de mí, Yuriy ha de creer que soy una especiede psicopata. Eso era lo que Kai pensaba de mí."

"¿Y que crees que piense Tala?"

"Tala está muerto"

Kai no podía mas. Ya había tomado 4 tazas con té que le habían preparado y sus piernas aún le temblaban. El doctor había entrado hacia media hora y no salía, no escuchaba nada.

Pero que no lo escuchara no significaba que nada estaba pasando ahí... dentro de la habitación Yuriy ya estaba despierto, Tala dormido y el doctor maravillado.

"Comenzaré con unas preguntas. Por favor contesteme con la verdad ya que eso me ayudará a descubirir lo que le está afectando." -pidió el doctor mientras se sentaba en una silla que había junto a la cama y sacaba una pequeña libreta y una pluma de su maletín.

"Está bien, si eso me va a ayudar" -Yuriy, quien no confiaba mucho en el hombre, ya que no sabía de donde había salido y por que estaba ahí, se sentía de maravilla. Solo estaba preocupado por Kai y por que el atuendo del doctor, con bata y fríos instrumentos metálicos, le provocaba recuerdos borrosos horribles. No le gustaba.

"¿Cual es tu nombre completo?" -preguntó el doctor, listo para anotar

"Yuriy" -contestó

"...hmn... ¿Apellido?" -pidió por segunda vez

"... creo que... ¡Ah si! Ivanov"

El doctor frunció el ceño y escribió algo.

"¿Cuantos años tienes?" -esta vez miró a Yuriy, extrañado de sus respuestas

"... no lo sé..." -Susurró

"No te escuche¿puedes hablar mas alto?" -pidió el doctor

"Que no lo sé" -Yuriy se cubrió en ese momento con las cobijas

"Ah, quince" -el doctor anotó algo - "¿Te ha dolido algo últimamente?"

Yuriy se quitó la cobija. "No" Iba a mencionar lo del incidente con Kai, pero pensándolo bien... no quería que ese señor supiera.

"¿Cual es tu comida favorita?" -Preguntó, queriendo que Yuriy se relajara y confiara en él.

Yuriy se extrañó por la pregunta.

"Mmmm me gusta mucho el Cheesecake. Y el spaguetti. Y las fresas." -Yuriy sonrió

"Muy rico. ¿Que te gusta tomar?" -preguntó, queriendo descubrir si Yuriy consumía bebidas alcoholicas pero sin que él lo notara.

"Chocomilk." -El doctor estuvo a punto de escribir, pero al reaccionar, miró a Yuriy

"¿Chocomilk?" -Le dió risa, pero se limitó a sonreir

"Sí... me gusta el que me hace Kai en las noches, ése es el mejor" -dijo sonriendo

"El chocomilk es muy bueno. Sabe muy rico y da energía, aunque en la noche..."

"En la noche me ayuda a dormir" -respondió, el hombre con la bata le hacía sentir comodo. No era como los de su mente.

"¿Tienes problemas para dormir?" -preguntó. Por fín estaba llegando a algún lado.

"No sé, duermo mucho, me gusta mucho dormir" -se sentó. Los mechones pelirrojos cayeron se alaciaron en sus hombros.

El docto se había dado cuenta, el muchacho que tenía enfrente era muy guapo. Cuando lo había revisado había visto todos los músculos, pero no los había tomado muy en cuenta. Tenía unos ojos preciosos, rasgos muy finos y era muy... hermoso.

"¿Practicas algún deporte?" -preguntó

Yuriy no sabía a que se refería, así que dijo que no.

"¿Tienes hermanos?" -tomó nuevamente la pluma

"No lo sé. Kai no me ha dicho." -Yuriy no le tomó mucha importancia

"Hablame de Kai"

En ese momento la cara de Yuriy se iluminó. Comenzó a relatar una pequeña historia. "Es mi mejor amigo, siempre hacemos cosas divertidas... me cuida mucho y aunque yo no quiera jugar él siempre me anima. Me abraza cuando dormimos juntos. Me compra muchas fresas. Pero odio cuando compra helado. Odio el helado. Es frío y se hace aguado. Le gusta mucho leer. A mi me aburre asi que mejor voy con sus amigos a jugar. Cuando nadie quiere jugar conmigo me pongo triste... pero Kai llega y me abraza."

"¿Kai es tu hermano?" -preguntó, extrañado por la historia

"No, es mi mejor amigo" -contestó

"¿Y tu familia?"

_Familia..._

"¡Ah! Takao es muy divertido y come mucho. Siempre hacemos competencias de quien come más, pero siempre me gana. Max es muy lindo, siempre me cuenta cuentos y vemos peliculas. Kenny es muy bueno en los videojuegos y hace cosas muy padres en su computadora que habla. Ellos son mi familia. Y hay otro, Rei... pero él no me cae muy bien, pero no le digas por que no quiero que se ponga triste, es muy callado y siempre me mira feo... sobretodo cuando estoy con Kai... no me agrada, prefiero no estar con él."

"¿Que relación tienes con ellos?" -el doctor no lograba entender del todo

"Son mi familia. Menos Rei."

"¿Y Kai?"

"Kai es... Yo... Él es como mi... yo amo a Kai... pero no le digas, lo mas probable es que se enoje"

Esta vez Bryan no disimulaba su preocupación.

"No entiendo nada de lo que me dices, Boris¿nunca pensaste en destruir a Tala?" -Se sentó -"El hecho de que Kai se fuera¿Fue parte de tu plan?"

"Algo así. Yo nunca esperé que Kai se fuera. Pero el que lo haya hecho fue como la energía que necesitaba el motor. Los sentimientos de Yuriy se desataron en ese momento. Desde su partida fué mucho mas fácil analizar el desarrollo de la mente de Yuriy. Desde que me dijiste que te había dicho que te amaba, supe que todo estaba saliendo bien." -Boris sirvió café. Le invitó a Bryan, pero éste no lo tomo.

"Hablas como si Yuriy fuera..." -se quedó callado

"¡Pero Bryan! Yuriy lo es." -esbozó con alegría- "¡Yuriy es un experimento!"

"Pero es un humano. Un humano que respira. Que piensa. Que ama."

"Eso es lo interesante del asunto. Toda la historia la tecnología a creado y destruido maquinas, robots, inteligencia artificial, cybors. Pero esta vez, es un humano. Un humano que siente, que desea. Que ama, como lo has dicho."

"¿Y que lograste con ésto?" -Preguntó Bryan, cansado

"Ni tú ni nadie lo sabe. Pero Bryan... si te lo digo tendrás que cooperar. Aunque no te lo tengo que ordenar, jeje. Una vez que escuches saldrás directamente a la mansión de Kai."

"..." -¿Que era tan importante?

"Una vez un hombre llamado Ivan Sergueiov llegó a la abadia pidiendo ayuda. Dijo que su mujer acababa de dar a luz y necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse por que la calefacción de su hogar se había descompuesto. En ése entonces yo era como tú, un subordinado con poder. Mi antecesor, Voltaire, le dió un cuarto para él, su esposa y su bebé. Esa noche hubo un incendio que provocó su esposa al encender un cigarro y dejarlo sobre la alfombra. En medio del caos, Iván y su esposa dejaron al bebé en el cuarto y ellos huyeron. Yo iba corriendo por un pasillo que estaba en llamas cuando escuché el llanto del bebé. Entré al cuarto y lo encontré en la cama. Lo tomé en mis brazos y nos puse a salvo. Al dia siguiente, cuando el incendio se había controlado, Ivan regresó por su bebé, pero Voltaire, enojado, le dijo que no lo habían encontrado. Nunca regresó. No sabíamos que hacer con él, no había nadie que pudiera cuidarlo. Entonces yo tomé la responsabilidad. Yo lo cuidé, alimenté, le di todo lo que pude. Yo fuí el que lo nombró Yuriy."

El doctor salió del cuarto, Yuriy detrás de él. Kai se levantó, Yuriy corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Kai lo abrazó tambien...

"No tiene nada malo. No hay ningún organo funcionando mal, ningun virus, infección, nada. No entiendo que es lo que pudo haber pasado. Tal vez el sol le hizo daño."

_Tengo que llamar a Boris..._

"Está bien... gracias."

"Aunque me gustaría hablar con usted, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría saber"

Kai lo miró, dándole a entender que no quería. Sin soltar a Yuriy quien seguía aferrado a él.

"¿Cuanto es?"

"800 rublos"

Kai se los dió.

"¿No quieres quedarte a cenar?" -preguntó Yuriy para sorpresa de todos.

"Será despues, Yuriy tengo que irme... tengo otra cita. Pero muchas gracias. Con permiso."

El doctor salió de la mansión.

"¿Te sientes bien Yuriy?" -preguntó Kai

"Si, muy bien. Kai¿podemos tomar chocomilk y comer cheesecake?" -pidió, sonriendo

Kai no podía negarle nada a ese hermoso rostro.

"Claro que sí. Vamos un momento a mi cuarto y luego vamos a la cocina." -tomó a Yuriy de la mano

"Que bueno que estás bien Yuriy" -sonrió Max

"Si, nos espantaste, pero ahora vamos a comer cheesecake" -dijo Takao

"Será el mejor chocomilk que has probado" -Kenny le guiñó un ojo

Rei no dijo nada.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto Kai cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a Yuriy sobre la cama.

"Te amo Yuriy" -le dijo Kai, abrazandolo y recargándolo en su pecho

"Kai... creo que hize algo malo" -le dijo, separándose de él

Kai lo miró, un poco espantado.

"¿Que hiciste?" -preguntó, deseando que no fuera algo muy malo.

"Le dije al señor de bata que te amaba... por que yo tambien te amo Kai"

Bryan miró a Boris sin poder elegir las palabras correctas para ése momento.

"¿Tu criaste a Yuriy?"

"...lo amé desde el momento en que lo cargué en la cama hasta que se lo dí a Kai, y lo sigo amando aunque ya no esté aquí"

"¿Entonces por que le dijiste a Kai que si lo amaba podía quedarse con él?" -Bryan no podía creeerlo

"Era lo que Yuriy quería. Cuando Kai se fué Yuriy lloró mucho, sufría demasiado. Voltaire me dijo que comenzaría un proyecto con un alumno que confiara en mí y que yo confiara en él. Un proyecto de billones de euros que podría ser utilizado como arma, como guardador de secretos, como amante, como el secreto para la inmortalidad. Un día Yuriy me dijo que desearía dormir hasta que Kai regresara por él... que no quería esperar tanto tiempo. Y ahí supe que él era el candidato perfecto."

"Lo convertiste en Tala... y cuando llegó Kai lo regresaste a Yuriy. Fué lo que él te pidió, y lo que Voltaire te ordenó. Muy inteligente desición. Pero¿y todo el dolor de Yuriy? Ambos sabemos que lo que le hiciste le dolía, gritaba, sabíamos que lloraba todas las noches¿eso fué parte del plan?"

"Es obvio que no Bryan, eran cosas que pasaban, si, pero nunca le hize nada a Yuriy que pudieran lastimarlo de verdad."

"¿Y cual es tu plan ahora?"

"A eso voy... ¿que eres capaz de hacer por Yuriy?" -preguntó, centrando toda su atención en Bryan quien se mantenía serio

"... lo que sea necesario"

"¿Matar?"

Bryan se levantó y tomó de la mesa una fotografía de los Demolition Boys, mirando al pelirrojo.

"Ya te lo dije... haré lo que sea"


	8. Lauft!

**Capitulo 8 Lauft!**

El aeropuerto estaba más lleno de lo Kai hubiera deseado, y eso empeoraba las cosas.  
Se les había hecho tarde por que Takao se había quedado dormido y luego había insistido en desayunar.

_Como si quisiera perder el avión a proposito..._

Pero Kai ya estaba harto. Había sido divertido verlos, pero nisiquiera había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se habían separado y sólo habían complicado las cosas con Yuriy, le quedaban sólo 19 días y cada vez el tiempo se le pasaba mas rápido. Si no hacía nada pronto, Boris iba a...

"¡Es por ahí!"-gritó Kenny

Los Blade Breakers corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron, Rei hasta el principio, seguido de cerca por Takao y Max y al final Kenny, que era el mas lento.

"Hasta aquí pueden seguir ustedes" -dijo Takao, en su mirada se veía la tristeza y la nostalgia de lo que probablemente sería una larga despedida.

Yuriy lo abrazó lo mas fuerte que pudo, sabiendo que no podía hacerle ningún daño.

"Te quiero, Takao"

Todos se quedaron helados, incluso Kai se sorprendió. Pero Takao contestó el abrazo y alzó a Yuriy.  
El mayor, tratando dificilmente de ignorar la situación, le dió una palmada en la espalda a Kenny, un ligero abrazo a Max y luego Rei se le fué encima, igual como había hecho Yuriy. Él no hizo nada, pero tampoco puso resistencia. El abrazo terminó cuando Rei se dió cuenta de que Kai no lo iba a devolver y lo soltó.

Yuriy tambien abrazó a Max y a Kenny, aunque no tan emotivamente, y a Rei solo le dijo adiós. Rei no le respondió nada.

"Vendrán a visitarnos despues¿verdad?" -preguntó Yuriy

"Claro que sí, Yuriy" -respondió Max sonriendo, y aunque su respuesta sonaba convincente, sabía que era una posibilidad muy remota.

"¡Nos vemos chicos!"- gritó Takao, llamando la atención de los policias, quienes se apuraron a revisar al chico y verificar que no llevaba metales.

Kai tomó de la mano a Yuriy y lo jaló suavemente indicándole que tambien era hora de que ellos se fueran.

Yuriy volteó hacia los chicos, y vió a Takao agitando la mano, respondió tambien. Le daba tristeza que se fueran, pero se alegraba de que Rei ya no fuera a estar más en la mansión. Era insoportable.

A varios kilometros de ahí, un conocido Helicoptero perteneciente Biovolt se acercaba a San Petersburgo.

En su interior, Bryan no dejaba de pensar en la que sería probablemente su última misión. Repasaba paso por paso lo que debía de hacer y solucionaba todos los problemas que pudieran surgir. En todos ellos figuraba Kai.

Pero Kai no sería el factor que decidiría el destino de Yuriy, lo sería él mismo y la forma en que se encargara de todo. Si tenía suerte, todo iba a salir como él quería y planeaba, pero la suerte era algo que siempre había carecido y de la cual Kai tenía montones, así que no podía depender de ella. Tenía que ser listo y preciso. Necesitaba que Kai lo viera como una amenaza y le temiera, pero tambien necesitaba que Yuriy confiara en él lo suficiente como para...

_Comenzaremos el descenso en unos momentos, por favor ajuste su cinturón..._

Bryan comenzó a excitarse. Estaba cada vez mas cerca de él, mas cerca de la derrota de Kai y mas cerca de la libertad. La libertad que Boris le había prometido...

Yuriy subió primero a la limosina, seguido de Kai. Dió la orden de que los llevaran a GUM, el supermercado más grande de Rusia.

Sería la primera vez que Yuriy iría solo con él a un lugar público, compraría todo lo que Yuriy le pidiera, desde comida, las peliculas que tanto le gustaban y hasta cierta clase de juguetes.

_En que estoy pensando. Por supuesto que Yuriy no sabe nada de eso... Pero alguien podría enseñarle._

Pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo y lo acercó más a él. Le encantaba el aroma que desprendía, una deliciosa combinación de un perfume caro Puma que le había regalado unos días antes y una suave fragancia que le recordaba a un bebé.

"¿A donde vamos Kai?" -preguntó Yuriy al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en su pecho y pasaba una mano por su cadera hasta abrazarlo suavemente.

"Vamos a comprar cosas" -respondió. Tenía tarjetas de crédito sin límites y efectivo, el dinero no era algo que le preocupaba en esos momentos.

Amaba demasiado a Yuriy, pero parte de su conciencia le recordaba que había cierta posibilidad de que Yuriy se fuera, y por voluntad propia, así que no debía encariñarse con él. Pero por mas que quería no hacerlo, era imposible. Despues de todo él era su primer y único amor, y si no estaba dispuesto a dar todo por él, no lo daría por nadie más.

"¿Vamos a comprar comida?" -preguntó, imaginandose toda la clases de cosas que podía comprar, sería divertido.

"Sí, vamos a comprar todo lo que tú quieras" -Kai abrió la ventana. El aire fresco le dió en la cara, hacíendo que se sintiera menos confundido. Yuriy era suyo en ése momento. Lo demás no tenía importancia. Por ahora. Si Yuriy se iba a ir debía de disfrutarlo lo más que puediera, hacerlo tan feliz como el tiempo y sus recursos se lo permitieran.

_No. Tengo que hacer que Yuriy se enamore de mí. Él no se va a ir, nunca más. No lo soportaría... y menos si es para que Boris haga otro mas de sus experimentos psicopatas. Yuriy es mi novio. No es su creación, ya no._

GUM era un castillo grande y hermoso, era una de esas super mansiones donde vivían los reyes de las películas que veía con Kai, Takao y los otros. Si ahí era en donde Kai y él iban a ir a comprar la comida entonces sabía que se iba a divertir mucho.  
El nombre no era nada apropiado. Él se había imaginado una especie de Wal-Mart o Costco, como los de la televisión, pero éste no parecía un lugar donde vendieran comida, parecía... ¿Por que se le hacía tan familiar? No era que hubiera estado ahí antes¿O si?

"¿Es aquí, Kai?" -preguntó cuando la limosina se estacionó frente a la plaza roja, a pocos metros de la entrada principal del GUM.

"Sí. Giovanni -le habló al chofer- yo te llamo cuando paguemos, para que vayas por las cosas y las metas en la limosina."

"Sí, señor"

Kai bajó primero y ayudó a Yuriy a salir. Se veía asombrado por la elegancia del centro comercial. Pareciera que no lo recordara...  
Tambien por eso había decidido ir ahí. Quería ver si Yuriy recordaba algo de ése lugar que era tan importante para él, que alguna vez tambien lo había sido para el pelirrojo. Pero parecía que no, Yuriy no recordaba nada.

El GUM era el lugar donde habían tenido su primera misión, hace muchos años atrás. Y posteriormente a esa fecha, en su segunda misión en aquél palacio, Kai le había dicho a Yuriy lo que sentía por él, y éste le había respondido satisfactoriamente, que él tambien lo quería.

Kai tomó un carrito de metal para poner las cosas. Yuriy se siguió derecho, deteniéndose para examinar un enorme arbol que había en la mitad el edificio, un pino con adornos hermosos. Bajó por las escaleras electricas y se acercó a él lo más que pudo, hasta que las protecciones se lo permitieron. En el piso había cajas extrañas, de colores brillantes y llamativos, cada una con una decoración diferente y de tamaños variados.

Cuando Kai se dió cuenta de que Yuriy no estaba, una extraña adrenalina inundó su cuerpo, su corazón recibió una descarga de ella y una fuerte taquicardia se apoderó de él.

"¡Yuriy!" -gritó. Pero no lo veía, el pelirrojo no estaba por ningún lado. Soltó el carro.

Fué hacia la entrada de el local más cercano, pero no estaba ahí. Se giró hacia la calle, pero tampoco se había ido por ahí. Volvió a gritar, pero nadie le respondió.  
Sus sentidos estaban al máximo, listo para escuchar un grito, un gemido, cualquier seña que le indicara que Yuriy estaba siendo atacado por alguien. Fué entonces cuando se dió cuenta de que gran parte de la gente que estaba alrededor de él veía hacia el mismo lugar.

Al principío pensó que lo veían a él, por estar gritando y seguramente, por su expresión de desesperación. Pero no era así. La gente veía hacia la planta de abajo, aparentemente a la base de un enorme pino de navidad que habían colocado en el centro de todo. Tenía que encontrar a Yuriy, pero también sintió curiosidad por aquello que todos estaban mirando.

Lo que vió lo llenó de alivio, pero tambien de preocupación. Yuriy había cruzado la protección del pino y ahora estaba examinando sin mucho cuidado las cajas de regalo que había en la base. Ya había abierto dos y ahora iba por la tercera.

Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, justo en el momento en que el ojiazul iba a jalar del lazo que mantenía cerrada la caja.

"¡Yuriy, no!" gritó.

Por suerte, Yuriy no lo hizo y bajó de la base, nervioso por el terrible grito que Kai había dado.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Kai lo abrazó, rodeándolo lo más que pudo con sus brazos, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba y sus sentidos volvían a la normalidad.

"No te vuelvas a alejar de mi, Yuriy, nunca. Pensé que te había pasado algo."

Yuriy lo ignoró. Sabía que lo que había hecho era irresponsable, pero Kai había exagerado demasiado. Y ahí se dió cuenta de que eran limitadas las veces en las que no estaba con Kai. Al principio no le importaba mucho, es más, se sentía bien con su compañía, pero ahora que conocía a otras personas y tenía más amigos comenzaba a molestarle.

"Vamos a comprar" -ordenó Kai, extrañado de la actitud de Yuriy

"Hmn... ¿Kai?"

"Dime"

Yuriy lo tomó de la mano.

"¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?" -preguntó, como un niño pequeño tratando de que otro le dijera lo mucho que lo quería

"Tú Yuriy, siempre has sido y serás tú" -respondió -"¿Y el tuyo?"

No pudo contestar. Una fuerte explosión los lanzó al piso. La temperatura subió dramáticamente y los gritos de las personas les lastimaban los oidos.

Cuando Kai abrió los ojos vió fuego a escasos tres metros de él y de Yuriy, quien estaba junto a él igual de desconcertado.

_Esto debe ser un atentado terrorista. Tengo que sacar a Yuriy de aquí._

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y ayudó a Yuriy a ponerse de pie. La situación era peor ahora, las escaleras eléctricas habían explotado y una había caído sobre el arbol de navidad, el cual se estaba incendiando y cayendo hacia el lado contrario donde ellos estaban parados. La otra había caído sobre unas mesas que no estaban muy lejos; abajo había personas carburandose...

"¡Kai!" -gritó Yuriy, llamando por completo su atención.

Volteó a verlo, su expresión mostraba desesperación y un poco de... ¿diversión? Miró hacia donde le señalaba, su pantalón, el cual se estaba quemando.

Apagó el fuego con las manos y lo jaló a tiempo para evitar que la estrella encima del arbol le cayera encima.

"Tenemos que correr, no me sueltes"

Yuriy le dió la mano y el la sujetó lo mejor que pudo.

Comenzaron a correr entre los escombros, la gente en pánico y los cadaveres... la mayoría de ellos aún seguían ardiendo.

_Y pudó haber sido Yuriy, pude haber sido yo._

La estructura del edificio lo hacía todo más dificil, ya que solo había 5 salidas y dos de ellas estaban obstruidas, por la que habían entrado y la que tenían a 10 metros, abarrotada de gente, quienes aplastaban a los que caían, tratando de huir de las llamas que se acercaban cada vez más.

No podía arriesgar así al pelirrojo, y dudaba que les dieran tiempo de llegar hasta que las llamas consumieran a esas personas. Tenían que ir hacia el otro lado, si el incidente era aislado, podrían subir por las otras escaleras y salir directamente a la plaza roja.

Cuando llegó a lo que creía era el centro de la plaza, vió que efectivamente era solo un incidente, por que en el otro lado no había fuego y la gente miraba curiosa hacia el otro lado.

_Tenemos que apurarnos, puede que las otras exploten tambien..._

Ahí estaba la salida, podía ver lluvia ligera afuera y las luces de las patrullas.

_Llegaron rápido. Es obvio, estamos en el Kremlin..._

Lo primero que sintió al salir fue la lluvia en su cuerpo. Luego sintió alivio, alegría, felicidad de estar vivo, y que Yuriy tambien estaba, a su lado, negro por el carbon, despeinado, con la ropa rota y mirándo hacia el edificio. A pesar de todo, se veía sumamente sexy...

"¿Están bien?" -preguntó un bombero, el cual parecía que acababa de llegar.

"Sí, estamos bien" -respondió Yuriy

"¿Saben que pasó?" -preguntó.

En eso hubo otra explosión aún mayor, la potente onda los golpeó en el pecho y salieron volando otra vez, esta vez aún mas lejos, a unos cinco metros.

Lo unicó que sintió antes de perder el conocimiento fue la lluvia cayendo en su cara, su ropa empapada, y la mano de Yuriy sobre la suya.

Cuando Bryan llegó a la mansión, no le sorprendió que el mayordomo no lo dejara entrar.

_Lo mas seguro es que Kai les haya prohibido dejar entrar a nadie sin su autorización. Que idiota..._

Regresó al avión y llamó a Boris. De cualquier forma todos los empleados de Kai eran empleados de Boris.

Cuando el mayordomo lo dejó entrar se disculpó con él y le ofrecio un baño caliente o algo de comer. Bryan aceptó ambas cosas. Tenía mucha hambre, comería y despues tomaría el baño. Le gustaba el lugar, era grande, lujoso y mucho más cálido de lo que lo era la abadía. No era la primera vez que estaba ahí, pero siempre que iba a la mansión encontraba algo nuevo.

Se sentó en el comedor y esperó a que le sirvieran la comida.

"¿A que hora va a regresar Kai?" -le preguntó a una sirviente

"No lo sabemos joven Kuznetzov. Pero usualmente llega temprano."

Otra muchacha entró al comedor corriendo y le susurró algo a la otra. Encendieron la televisión y vieron las escalofriantes escenas del GUM, ahora en llamas. El reportero decía que había sido un ataque terrorista, que habían colocado bombas en las escaleras eléctricas del centro comercial, y que el fuego era incontrolable.

"Habló Giovanni. Dice que el amo Kai y el joven Yuriy estaban ahí, que no puede encontrarlos..."

Bryan no dijo nada, solo se levantó de la mesa, tomó su celular y le llamo a Boris.

"¿Otro problema Bryan?" -le preguntó irónicamente

"Señor¿Ya sabe lo que está pasando en el GUM?" -preguntó Bryan

"Oh Si, todo el mundo lo sabe, creen que fueron los iraquíes." -no le daba mucha importancia al asunto

"Yuriy y Kai estaban ahí cuando pasó." -le informó, sonaba tranquilo pero su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y comenzaba a marearse.

"Lo sé. Kai me llamó, ambos están bien pero Yuriy no ha despertado. Aunque no tiene heridas, creo que es solo la impresión. No tardaran en llegar a la mansión, así que preparate para cuando lleguen. Recuerda que eres el único que puede recuperar a Yuriy."

"Sí señor, es... un alivio saber que Yuriy está bien, señor."

"Nos vemos"

Boris colgó y él hizo lo mismo. Volvió a sentarse y les informó que Kai y Yuriy estaban bien.

_Voy a matar a Kai... si algo le hubiera pasado a Yuriy, yo jamás se lo hubiera perdonado._

Pronto le sirvieron la comida. Sabía que en la mansión la comida era muy diferente a la de la abadía; ahí la comida era fría y simple, pero en ese momento estaba caliente y olía delicioso.

A pesar de que en el avión había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar sobre su plan, aún no estaba muy seguro sobre lo que iba a hacer. Todo dependía de la reacción de Yuriy y lo mucho que Kai se interpusiera. Al final el resultado sería el mismo... pero quería acelerar las cosas. Odiaba esperar.

Afortunadamente le dió tiempo de bañarse antes de que llegaran, pero por muy poco tiempo, ya que cuando bajó las escaleras escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y las voces de Kai... y Yuriy.

Bajó galantemente y se recargó en el pasamanos poco antes de llegar al piso. Los otros aún no se habían dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí.

Entonces recordó las palabras de Boris y su propia sentencia.

"¿Que eres capaz de hacer por Yuriy?" -preguntó, centrando toda su atención en Bryan quien se mantenía serio

"... lo que sea necesario"

"¿Matar?"

Bryan se levantó y tomó de la mesa una fotografía de los Demolition Boys, mirando al pelirrojo.

"Ya te lo dije... haré lo que sea"

"Irás a recuperar a Yuriy, le demostrarás a Kai que él no puede hacer lo que quiera..."

"Esto no es por Yuriy... es por Kai ¿O no?"

"Amo a Yuriy. Por supuesto que es por él, Kai es solo un obstaculo"

"¿Ya no te gusta Kai?"

"Si logras que Yuriy regrese contigo te daré lo que siempre me has pedido. Te dejaré libre, romperé esas pesadas cadenas que te unen a mí y... no tendrás que volver jamás."

"¿Que pasará con Yuriy?"

"Yo solo quiero estar con él"

Bryan accedió. Le dió la mano a Boris, y éste, antes de que el chico de ojos lavanda pudiera salir, le avisó:

"Llevate el helicoptero. Y por cierto Bryan... no mates a nadie... si yo no te lo ordeno."

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	9. Drymarchon Corais

Este es el ultimo capitulo que escribiré este año.

Les deseo a todos ustedes, mis muy queridos lectores y lectoras que tengan una muy feliz navidad y año nuevo estén en el país que sea, que se diviertan y sobre todo, que esten muy felices.

Este capitulo está dedicado a: Cloy Ivanov. Como no voy a poder pasarme esta navidad contigo te mandé a alguien para que él se la pase contigo. Espero que haya llegado bien, jamás había enviado un animal de un continente a otro. Espero que te guste. Saludos a tus papas y a tu hermano!

* * *

**Capitulo 9: _Drymarchon Corais_**

Yuriy estaba feliz, la experiencia en el GUM había sido muy emocionante y todo ese tiempo se había divertido muchísimo. Kai se había preocupado pero eso a él no le importaba, era feliz.

Pero ahora tenía hambre, frio y sueño. Se tenía que bañar, y aunque él no quisiera, sabía que estaba demasiado sucio como para acostarse así.

Ya podía ver la mansión desde el carro, aunque estaba un poco lejos ya casi iban a llegar.

"No me quiero bañar, Kai"

Pero Kai no lo escuchó. Había visto un helicoptero despegar del helipuerto de su mansión... ¿Acaso habían regresado los integrantes de su ex equipo? O peor aún, su abuelo...

"Kai"

Que diría su abuelo si descubría que tenía la mayor inversión de Biovolt viviendo con él, durmiendo en la misma cama, bañándose en la misma tina.

_Tengo que escapar con Yuriy. Suecia, Italia, incluso Andorra o Mónaco, cualquier lugar donde nadie nos encuentre..._

"¡Kai!"

Dió un respingo, Yuriy le había gritado demasiado cerca del oido.

"¿Que te pasa?"

"...no quiero bañarme"

Típico.

Kai le miro con más seriedad de lo que normalmente lo hacía cuando estaba con él.

"Yuriy, si tuvieramos que irnos¿te atreverias a irte de Rusia?" -le preguntó clara y sutilmente

Yuriy se sentó lejos de Kai y se cruzó de brazos, con actitud de enojado.

"Odio que me ignores"

El mayor se sentó junto a él. Le tomo de las manos y las colocó en sus piernas.

"Perdóname. Estaba pensando en cosas importantes... lo siento. Pero tienes que bañarte, estás lleno de ceniza y polvo."

Yuriy lo miró enfadado.

"Me habías dicho que así me veía sexy"

Kai rió.

"Te ves sexy. Pero si te duermes así vas a llenar mi cama de suciedad"

"¿Tu cama?"

"Si... Takao y ellos ya no están, podemos dormir juntos otra vez, si así lo quieres"

Yuriy lo abrazó, sonriendo. Kai sonrió a su manera, le sorprendía con que facilidad podía hacer feliz a su niño.

"Solo me bañare si... si haces algo por mi" se soltó de Kai y lo miró a los ojos

"¿Que necesitas?"

"Me baño... si tú te bañas conmigo"

Solo se habían bañado juntos una vez, cuando 4 días antes de que el ex equipo de Kai se fuera, todos habían ido a un pequeño bosque cerca de la mansión de Kai y había empezado a llover.

"Tengo ganas de ir a acampar" dijo Max

"Eso es común en Estados Unidos, pero no en Rusia. Hace demasiado frio, estamos a pocos días de navidad y últimamente a llovido demasiado, cualquier fogata que encendamos se apagará rápidamente."

Todos estaban sentados en el desayunador en la terraza fuera del cuarto de Yuriy.

Kai miró hacia el cielo, estaba muy nublado y no dudaba que en pocas horas comenzara a llover.

"¿Que es eso?" le preguntó Yuriy a Kai

"¿Que es que?" le devolvió la pregunta, dejando de observar el cielo y mirándolo a él, tenía los labios manchados de blanco, el color del pastel que estaba comiendo.

"Lo que Max quiere hacer"

"Acampar es cuando vas a un bosque, armas una pequeña casa de plastico para dormir, le prendes fuego a unos palos y duermes ahi la noche." -le respondió Rei, queriendo que Kai le contestara algo, pero no lo hizo.

Kai tomó una servilleta y comenzó a limpiar la boca de Yuriy, que estaba junto a él, pero al ver que no servía de mucho, mejor lo besó y lamió sus labios, probando y limpiando el dulce merengue que los cubria.

"Acampar es que tu atrapes tu propia comida, la rostices directamente al fuego y te la comas metida en ramas de arboles" -Takao le contó su versión

"Llevas un _tent_, haces juegos con tus amigos y no duermes en toda la noche, es muy cansado y agotador".- Kenny dudaba que el pelirrojo lo hubiera escuchado, se veía demasiado concentrado en el dulce beso que estaba compartiendo con Kai.

"No es tan feo como lo hacen ver... llevas una casa de plastico, armas un pequeño lugar de picnic, prendes una fogata y te diviertes con tus amigos, es increíble" -aseguró Max.

Yuriy rompió el beso y miró a Max.

"Es una pérdida de..." -comenzó a decir Kai

"Yo quiero hacer eso" -le dijo Yuriy a Kai, sonriéndole a Max

Takao se tragó una cucharada de pastel del plato de Max mientras estaba distraido y con la boca llena comentó "será divertido"

Así, esa tarde Max, Takao y Kenny fueron a comprar las cosas, ya que al siguiente día iban a ir a un bosque de extraño nombre eslavo en el cual iban a acampar. Kai les había dicho que compraran solo lo necesario, pero les habia dado 400, 000 rublos, por lo que compraban cualquier cosa que les agradara.

"¿Cuantas casas de campaña compramos?" -le preguntó Takao a Max

"Kai va a querer dormir solo con Yuriy, tu y yo en una y que Rei y el jefe se queden en otra" -le contestó, tomando una pequeña estufa portatil que había en el aparador.

"Yo no quiero dormir con Rei, últimamente está insoportable." -tomó cubiertos de un material que despues de usarlos se podían quemar para no hacer basura.

"Pues Kai no va a querer dormir con él tampoco. No queda de otra, a menos que duermas con nosotros y Rei en una aparte pero se va a ver muy mala onda." -sugirió Max.

"Está bien... yo dormiré con Rei" - agregó Takao - "es el que mejor cocina, si me da hambre a mitad de la noche le puedo pedir que me haga algo."

"A mi me gustaría dormir con Kai y Yuriy"- se confesó Max - "han de hacer cosas divertidas"

"Conociendo a Kai... sólo han de dormir" - Takao tomó doce cajas de bombones

"¿Ustedes creen que ya lo hayan hecho?" -preguntó Kenny.

"Es obvio Kenny, yo ya los he visto, nadie puede vivir sin hacerlo¿no crees?"- Takao agregó maderas especiales para fogata a la extensa lista de cosas tan necesarias que "no deberiamos de haber comprado por que Kai va a matarnos".

Kenny y Max se quedaron sin habla

"¿Ya los has visto haciéndolo?" -le preguntó Max a Takao.

"Si... aunque por separado -Kenny y Max se miraron extrañados- una vez entré al cuarto de Kai en la tarde y no tenía llave. Ahí estaba Yuriy durmiendo y a Kai lo hemos visto todos, cuando nos quedabamos en el mismo cuarto".

Kenny se acomodó los lentes exageradamente y Max rió.

"No estamos hablando de que duerman... si no de que hayan, pues..." Max se sonrojó, imaginandose a ambos candentes chicos teniendo relaciones.

Takao tomó salchichas del refrigerador y las puso en el carrito.

"Son unos pervertidos... pero ellos se quieren mucho, no me sorprendería que tuvieran sexo todas las noches" Takao lo dijo casi gritando

Kenny se alegró de que estuvieran en Rusia y casi nadie supiera japones. Las personas que estaban alrededor nisiquiera los notaban.

En la mansión, Kai y Rei estaban en el estudio, Kai en su lap top y Rei leyendo un libro.

"¿Y Tala?" -preguntó Rei, sabiendo que Kai odiaba que lo llamara así

Kai no despegó la vista de su computadora. Si antes Rei era con él que mas se llevaba y al que mas soportaba de su equipo, ahora había dejado de agradarle. Trataba a Yuriy como basura y siempre creía conocer a Kai mejor que nadie.

"Si te refieres a Yuriy... está tomando una ducha en mi cuarto de baño."

Rei sonrió. Le encantaba la suave voz de Kai cuando hablaba de Yuriy.

"¿A Tala le gusta bañarse?"

Kai frunció el ceño y miro a Rei con desprecio, cosa que hizo sentir terrible al chino.

"Deja de llamarlo Tala. Su nombre es Yuriy y si no lo vas a llamar así mejor no hables de él".

Rei se enfadó. Se levantó del asiento y se detuvo antes de salir.

"Él sigue siendo una máquina instrumento de Biovolt, quieras aceptarlo o no... Tala no es humano, es un fenómeno"

Kai se hubiera levantado a golpearlo si Yuriy no hubiera abierto la puerta en ése momento. Al parecer no había escuchado nada de lo que habían dicho por que entró de forma neutral y le sonrió a Kai como siempre lo hacía.

"No puedes confiar en él, Kai..." continúo provocándolo Rei, pero cuando éste le dirigió una mirada mortálmente furiosa, decidió que era mejor salir antes de que el mayor decidiera hacer algo al respecto.

Yuriy se sentó en el sillón junto a Kai. Olía muy bien, a manzanilla con canela, dos de las treinta diferentes esencias que tenía Kai para el baño.

"Estoy emocionado por el campamento. ¿Tú no?" -Yuriy se asomó a la lap top, la cual solo había utilizado pocas veces para jugar un juego llamado "The Sims 2". Las gotas de agua que soltaban su cabello caían sobre el pecho de Kai, quien llevaba puesta una camisa, pero no se abrochaba los dos botones de arriba, enseñando parte de su pecho.

Kai miró su cabello, brillante y mojado, su cara de tez blanca pero con cierto tono rosa pastel que lo hacían ver de porcelana. Sentía su calor, y la humedad que indicaba que no tenía mucho que había terminado de bañarse.

"Estoy feliz por que iré contigo" Kai ingresó a la página del banco para ver los movimientos de su cuenta.

. +$5´819,470 USD DLS Biovolt

- $700,000 USD DLS Boris Balkov

-$20 USD DLS Rei Kon

- $1,350 USD DLS Bryan Kuznetzov

. +$3´000,466 USD DLS Biovolt

- $20,000 USD DLS Takao Kinomiya

Kai se detuvo en los $700,000 de Boris. ¿Para que estaba utilizando tanto dinero? Le daba curiosidad... y miedo. No le había entregado un reporte desde hace días y no tenía idea de lo que podia estar haciendo. Eso estaba mal.

"Yuriy, tengo que hacer una llamada, esperame en mi cuarto, por favor" -le ordenó Kai

"Te espero en el comedor, tengo hambre. ¿Quieres paella?" se levantó del sillón y le dió un suave beso en los labios.

"Está bien... en el comedor. Si, quiero paella."

Yuriy salió sonriendo. Se encontró con Rei quien estaba recargado en la pared del estudio.

"¿Quieres acompañarme a comer?" -le preguntó, queriendo ser amable, aunque Rei no le agradaba mucho

"Está bien"

_Estare a solas con Tala en el comedor... tal vez pueda hacerle las preguntas que Kai nunca me contesta_

Cuando llegaron Yuriy pidió que le hicieran una paella para él y para Kai, Rei quizo una hamburguesa de Sirloin.

Se sentaron en la mesa uno frente al otro, cada uno al lado de la silla en la cabezera en donde Kai siempre se sentaba. Ambos se examinaban, buscando imperfecciones en las facciones del otro. Aunque Yuriy lo hacía de forma disimulada, a Rei no le daba ninguna pena observar cada detalle del rostro de Yuriy, y para su desgracia, jamás encontró algo que se le hiciera feo. Yuriy tenía ojos de angel, azules claros con un pequeño matiz de flor verde en el centro. Tenía la nariz pequeña y respingada, labios delgados y rosados, pestañas largas y rizadas, cejas escasas y pelirrojas. Su cabello era lacio, fino y en ese momento que estaba mojado se veía algo duro, pero sabía que el cabello del ruso siempre estaba suave y sedoso. Le daban ganas de acariciarlo, de que se le escurriera por entre los dedos, igual a como lo hacía Kai.

"¿Te gusta vivir aquí Yuriy?" -le preguntó. No le iba a decir Tala, quería que estuviera cómodo para sacarle toda la información que pudiera.

"Sí. Kai me agrada mucho. Me divierto mucho con ustedes... ¿a ti te gusta?" -sonrió y agradeció cuando una señorita le sirvió un vaso de jugo de manzana.

"Si, aunque no es como mi casa. Esta tampoco es tu casa verdad Yu..."

"¿En donde está tu casa?" -le preguntó, sintiendo curiosidad

"En China. Ahí vive mi familia, cuando me vaya voy a ir con ellos para pasar la navidad" le respondio

"¿Navidad?" Yuriy jamás habia escuchado eso

"¿No sabes lo que es la navidad?" Rei lo miró sorprendido.

"No. ¿Es como acampar?"

Rei rió. "No... no tiene nada que ver con eso. Son varios días de Diciembre donde la gente se va con su familia y se dan regalos, se dicen cosas bonitas, que se quieren, celebran... y hay una noche, la noche del 24 donde toda la familia se junta y cenan cosas deliciosas, se dan regalos y hacen un brindis para que todos sean felices, tengan salud y esas cosas."

"A mi me gustan los regalos." -Yuriy sonrió

"A mi tambien... supongo que a todos"

"Me gusta la navidad... ojalá siempre fuera así"

Rei lo pensó. Yuriy no era una mala persona. No era su culpa que Kai se hubiera enamorado de él. Y aunque fuera así, no le sorprendería. Incluso a él le atraía un poco. Era atractivo, lindo, y tentadoramente inocente.

En eso entró Kai al comedor.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Max estaba asustado. No solo habían utilizado todo el dinero que les había dado Kai, si no que todavía habían utilizado $20,000 dolares para pagar un super set de campaña que Takao había querido. Con eso se ahorraron cerca de 140,000 rublos, pero aun eran mas los dolares que los rublos que iban a pagar. Luego Kenny habia comprado un GPS europeo por si "se perdían en el bosque". Tambien Takao había comprado bombones como para 500 personas por si "Nadie podía atrapar peces de rio". Definitivamente... Kai iba a matarlos a los 3.

Apenas y cupo todo en la limosina. Tuvieron que acomodar todo apretado en la cajuela y ocupar la mayoría de los asientos. La caja con cañas de pescar, carnada y estufa especial para cada tamaño de pez, ocupó las piernas de Max. La bolsa con gas portatil los brazos de Kenny y la alarma contra osos y lobos fue el asiento de Takao.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Max temía por sus vidas. No importaba que Kai fuera terriblemente millonario, eso había sido un abuso terrible.

Takao fue el primero en entrar al comedor y encontró a Rei, Kai y Yuriy comiendo.

"¿Cuanto..." empezo a preguntar Kai

"¡Yo quiero paella!" -gritó Takao, sentandose junto a Yuriy- "Vaya Yuriy ese es un plato muy grande para ti¿no crees?"

Yuriy sonrió y le ofreció a Takao

"Si quieres, puedes comer..."

"No le quites la comida a Yuriy, si quieres paella pídela en la cocina."

Max se sentó junto a Takao, y Kenny junto a Max, dejándo a Rei solo del otro lado de la mesa.

"¿Cuanto fue de lo que compraron?" -preguntó Kai

Takao se levantó "¡Voy por paella!"

Max le siguió "¡Yo tambien voy!"

Kenny tampoco quería decirle a Kai "¡Yo...!"

"Tu no vas a ningún lado - exigió Kai - tú me vas a decir cuanto fue."

"Pues...-comenzó Kenny- utilizamos todo lo que nos diste..."

"¿Y con eso les alcanzó?" -preguntó sospechosamente Kai

"Bueno... mira hubo... algunas cosas caras y tuvimos que..." -no queria continuar

"Utilizar veinte mil dolares de la cuenta de emergencia que les di. Me parece perfecto."

"Me alegra que lo entiendas Kai" -Takao regresó comiendose una dona. "Todo es para que Yuriy sea feliz"

"Si Kai... quiero que nuestro campamento sea el mejor campamento de todos" -le comentó Yuriy.

"Está bien... si así lo quieres" -le sonrió a Yuriy, pero cuando él no veía le dirigió una mirada mortal a los otros 3.

Así al día siguiente salieron hacia el bosque. Kai manejaba una camioneta negra donde cabían todas las cosas que habían comprado. Yuriy iba a su lado. Kai sujetaba una de sus manos y con la otra movia agilmente el volante, evitando arboles y demás. Cuando llegaron a un lugar que les pareció se bajaron y sacaron todas las cosas. Armaron la casa de campaña, una sola. Era del tamaño de 4 y tenia 3 camas matrimoniales portatiles. Pero como Kai les habia repetido muchas veces, era UNA casa de campaña donde tenían que dormir los SEIS. Rei y Kenny prendieron la fogata mientras Takao y Max acomodaban la comida. Yuriy y Kai fueron a buscar cosas como fruta y peces que pudieran comer.

El bosque era muy alto y era facil perderse. Según el GPS que Kenny le había dado a Kai, había un rio no muy lejos de ahí. Caminaron primero por unos caminos de tierra y ramas secas, donde era facil andar, pero luego entraron a una parte mas densa, donde había piedras y troncos huecos. Kai ayudaba a Yuriy a caminar, cuando en una parte ambos resbalaron por una piedra cubierta de moho. Acabaron en el piso cubiertos de tierra. Yuriy reía y no podía levantarse así que Kai se quedó en el piso junto a él, sonriendo.

Alsó la vista hacia el cielo y vió que las nubes se oscurecían más y más. Las copas de los árboles hacían imposible ver hacía donde estaba el sol, pero según el GPS eran las 3.

Kai se acomodó , recargado en un tronco hueco y Yuriy se sentó frente a él recargandose en el fuerte cuerpo de Kai. El mayor pasó sus brazos por su cintura y lo abrazó. Yuriy miraba hacia el cielo.

"Siento que ya he estado aquí. No en este lugar, pero... los arboles, el rio, los insectos y animales haciendo sonidos penetrantes..."

"¿Rio?" -Kai no escuchaba ningún rio

"Si... ¿no puedes oirlo?" -Yuriy recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Kai -"Es calmante..."

Kai comenzó a besar su cuello, le daba pequeñas y suaves mordidas que no lo lastimaban, lamía los lugares por donde iba pasando mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba su estomago.

"Me gusta este lugar Kai. Pero me gusta mas por que estas tú" -le dijo Yuriy.

Kai se detuvo y miró su rostro. Yuriy tenía los ojos cerrados, una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, y se veía feliz.

_Quiero que siempre seas feliz... Yuriy._

Kai siguió besando su cuello, alentado por los deliciosos gemidos que emanaban de la garganta del menor. La mano que acariciaba su estomago ahora estaba sobre su miembro, por encima de la ropa, notando como la erección de Yuriy lo hacia excitarse aún más.

Yuriy abrió los ojos cuando una gota le cayó en la frente. Kai estaba acariciandolo, haciéndolo sentir algo delicioso que jamás pensó que pudiera sentir, no queria que se detuviera... sin embargo, otra gota vayo en su frente y fue seguida de otra, y dos mas, hasta que comenzó a llover.

Kai se levantó rápidamente y jaló a Yuriy.

"No quiero irme" -se quejó Yuriy

"Nos vamos a enfermar si nos mojamos con éste frio" - él ya había empezado a caminar

"Quiero quedarme aqui contigo" el menor no se movió

Kai comenzó a desesperarse. Porsupuesto que quería complacer a Yuriy, pero si se quedaban ahí aun mas tiempo...

"Luego vendremos otra vez..."

Un rayo cayó en un arbol no muy lejos de ahí. El potente ruido espantó a Yuriy, quien se abrazó a Kai rápidamente y lo jaló para empezar a caminar hacia el campamento.

"Kai, quiero irme, me da miedo este lugar"

Kai le iba a responder que había sido su idea ir ahí, pero comenzó a escuchar el río. No muy lejos de ahí estaba el rio del GPS, el cual como estaba mojado se había apagado y por mas que tratara de encenderlo, no prendía y la imagen del río seguía inmovil en la pantalla.

La lluvia caía rápida y pesadamente, hacíendolos tropezar y caer varias veces.

Yuriy se divertía, apesar de que se aferraba a Kai cada vez que veía un rayo y se cubría los oidos, era algo nuevo y excitante para él. Pero para el mayor era un riesgo, si un rayo caía en un arbol cerca de ellos iba a matarlos, si caían en un agujero, si se encontraban con un oso...

Tardaron 20 minutos en encontrar su campamento. Para esto ya estaban los dos empapados y temblando de frío.

Cuando llegaron todos estaban muy preocupados.

"Pense que solo iban al rio e iban a regresar" -dijo Rei, dándole una taza de chocolate a cada uno.

"La porqueria se descompuso cuando empezo a llover" -Kai aventó el GPS en el sillón inflable vacío.

Yuriy estornudó. Kai lo volteó a ver. Se veía terrible, estaba demasiado pálido y temblaba mas de lo normal.

"Tienen que bañarse" -ordenó Max- "les va a dar gripa o algo peor"

Pero el agua solo alcanzaba para 10 minutos, ya que habían decido que se bañarían en el río.

Así... que iban a bañarse juntos.

_Mientras nos bañamos... tratare de... hacer el amor con Yuriy, si el quiere..._

Pero la oportunidad jamás se dió. Yuriy no parecía excitarse demasiado con las cosas que Kai le hacía, es más, le daba algo de pena ver a Kai completamente desnudo. Sin embargo Yuriy no parecía tener nada de pudor frente a él, no le importaba estar desnudo en ese momento.

Pero el baño no sirvió de nada... les dió gripa a los dos. Pero una deliciosa comida de Rei y los medicamentos que Max había comprado solo duro un día.

Es verdad. Ahora que iba en la limosina con Yuriy hacia su mansión y que Yuriy sacaba ese tema... debían de bañarse juntos y hacerlo esta vez.

En la mañana le daria los regalos de navidad que había comprado. No había conseguido mucho, pero estaba seguro de que lo poco que tenía iba a gustarle al pelirrojo.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Kai no podia creer lo que estaba viendo.

_Suecia, Monaco, Irlanda, incluso Madagascar..._

"Hola Yuriy" -saludó Bryan

Yuriy sonrió, pero recordó lo que le había advertido Kai.

"¿Que haces aquí Bryan?"

"Vine a arruinarte la navidad" terminó de bajar las escaleras y tomó una caja de regalo que había junto a él. En esa caja cabía un perro...

"No lo dudo. Gracias, pero ya tengo suficientes sorpresas como para recibir una más" se refería al regalo.

A pesar de que Kai estaba siendo demasiado "Hiwatari" Yuriy se veía feliz, y emocionado por el paquete que estaba a punto de entregarle.

"No es para tí... es para Yuriy" se acercó a él, quien para sorpresa de Kai no retrocedió como lo hacía con las otras personas desconocidas

Yuriy dió un paso adelante y sonrió aún más.

"Toma Yuriy, es tu regalo de navidad... de mi para ti"

"Gracias"

Bryan le dió suavemente la caja y Yuriy la cargó con cuidado. El interior se movía.

"Está vivo, así que ten cuidado" le sugirio a Yuriy y lo ayudó a sostener el brillante paquete mientras él lo abría.

Despues de quitarle el papel quedó una caja de madera con agujeros del tamaño de una pelota de golf.

Cuando Yuriy le quitó la tapa, un familiar sonido llegó a los oidos de Kai

"¿Una Serpiente, Kuznetzov?" Kai lo miró con rencor

Yuriy sacó una serpiente de medio metro, delgada y de colores azul y verde nacarados. Alrededor de los ojos, los cuales eran amarillos y con pequeños rastros de rojo, había un naranja tropical. La punta de la cola era negra con extrañas franjas plateadas. Era un hermoso especimen.

"No es cualquier serpiente... es una Drymarchon Corais, no verás otra en tu vida"

"Excelente. Lo que me faltaba, primero llegas tú _"sin cajita con hoyitos" _y luego traes una Drymarchon Corais en navidad"

Yuriy sonrió a Kai.

"Kai... mi serpiente se va a llamar... Voltaire"


	10. Because We Can

**Capitulo 10. Because We Can **

_The Moscow Times, _16 de Diciembre, 2007

**MUEREN CIENTOS DE PERSONAS EN EL ATAQUE TERRORISTA AL GUM. SE SOSPECHA QUE SE UTILIZARON EXPLOSIVOS DE PROCEDENCIA PALESTINA. **

MOSCU- La Capital de nuestro país fue atacada en la mañana de ayer a las 10:07 horas, provocando caos en toda la ciudad. El objetivo fue el centro comercial GUM, ubicado en los límites de la plaza roja. Todos los edificios de la zona fueron evacuados por prevención. Según testigos del incidente, el lugar de donde se produjo la primera explosión fue una escalera eléctrica, a la que le siguieron...

Kai dejó el periódico a un lado cuando su celular, que estaba en el escritorio frente a él, comenzó a sonar. Lo tomó y vio que en la pantalla aparecía _Rei Kon. _

_¿...debo contestar?_

Decidió contestar la llamada. No tenía ganas de hablar con Rei pero quería saber si todos habían llegado bien a Japón.

"¿Kai?" -se escuchó la voz de Rei

"hmn" -contestó Kai, activando el altavoz y colocando el aparato frente a él. En la pantalla se mostraba un dato _Llamada 00:03_

"Quería decirte que llegamos bien a Japón, hubo mucha turbulencia en el vuelo y Takao regó su vino en el pantalón de Max... pero ya estamos aquí."

"Que bien, Rei. Nos vemos" Y colgó.

Se levantó del sillón sin tomar de nuevo el periódico y encendió la computadora. Se sentó en la silla que tenía frente a la máquina y cruzó sus piernas. No había dormido bien y la cabeza le dolía un poco. Cerró los ojos y bostezó, cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos. Alzó los brazos y sujetó el respaldo de la cómoda silla. Entonces tocaron la puerta. Kai dijo _"Adelante",_ se abrió y una de las sirvientas de Kai entró.

"Señor Kai, el joven Yuriy dice que baje a desayunar con él"

Kai lo pensó. Tenía que enviarle un mensaje a Boris para agradecer los dos animales que le había mandado la noche anterior, pero que no los quería y los iba a devolver hoy mismo. El abad no le había contestado sus llamadas y el único medio que quedaba era el correo electrónico. Sabía que Boris sólo revisaba su correo antes de las 12:00, y ya eran 11:15 si iba a desayunar con Yuriy no le iba a dar tiempo.

"Bajaré después" -contestó

"Está bien, señor" -la empleada salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta.

Cuando la máquina terminó de cargar abrió Outlook y comenzó a escribir el mensaje en ruso.

_Boris:_

_Ayer cuando llegué a mi casa me encontré con una sorpresa muy desagradable. _

_Estoy seguro de que sabes de lo que te hablo. _

_Como tú sabes perfectamente los días que me quedan para estar al lado de Yuriy son 17. Acepté que los Blade Breakers vinieran por que Yuriy necesitaba estar con otras personas y ellos se iban a ir pronto. Pero jamás te dije que Kuznetzov también podía venir._

_Tú y yo conocemos lo que él siente por Yuriy y no me agrada, estoy seguro que no te lo dijo, pero el día que trajo a mi ex equipo a la mansión tuvo la intención de besarlo y si yo no hubiera estado ahí, él lo habría hecho. Bryan es la única persona que no puedo controlar, no me obedece y a ti tampoco. El hecho de que él está aquí me molesta mucho y más el saber que tú le autorizaste la entrada. En nuestro trato jamás hablamos de que él pudiera venir ni hablar con Yuriy._

_Otro asunto es la serpiente. ¿Que clase de broma estúpida es ésta... que va a hacer Yuriy con un animal que en una semana va a medir el doble de él? Debe de ser ilegal tener un animal de ese tamaño en tu casa. Es muy peligroso que una serpiente tan grande viva aquí, además de que no quiero nada que Kuznetzov ofrezca. _

_Ahora, algo que me tiene más preocupado es el nombre que Yuriy le dio al bicho. Le puso Voltaire. Yo jamás le he hablado de él y estoy seguro que nadie le había dicho ese nombre, entonces como explicas que Yuriy lo sepa. ¿No crees que su memoria no se ha borrado del todo? De hecho hay varias cosas que parece recordar, y aunque no creo que sean muy importantes, siento que hay algo que me está ocultando._

_Volviendo a los animales, no quiero ni a Kuznetzov ni a la serpiente aquí, así que manda por ellos o los saco a la calle. Tienes hasta hoy en la noche. _

_Kai Hiwatari_

_P.S. Contesta mis llamadas_

El aroma dulce del ponche inundaba la cocina y poco a poco toda la mansión. A Yuriy le gustaba mucho ese olor, y cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de Bryan, él también pudo deleitarse.

"Ya es de día, levántate" -le ordenó Yuriy, subiéndose a su cama junto a él y comenzando a mover su brazo de un lado a otro para despertarlo.

"Hmn... ¿Que hora es?" -preguntó Bryan aún dormido

"No sé, pero ya es de día, no seas flojo y levántate. Voltaire y yo tenemos hambre y no queremos desayunar solos"

Cuando Bryan abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el rojo cabello de Yuriy a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Sonrió. Se sentó en la cama frente a él y comenzó a acariciar los mechones que tenía más cerca. Su cabello era lacio y suave. Entonces Bryan se dio cuenta de que estaba solo con Yuriy en un cuarto, sobre una cama, él únicamente en boxers y el ruso casi encima de él.

"¿Kai te ha besado?" -le preguntó, aún con sueño, pero decidido a provocar al pelirrojo

"Sí, varias veces" -respondió, apenándose por la pregunta

A Bryan le parecía linda la forma en que a Yuriy le afectaba hablar de su intimidad.

"¿Qué más te ha hecho?" -Bryan miró hacia la puerta. Estaba cerrada.

Bryan tomó el rostro de Yuriy con una mano y con la otra seguía acariciando su cabello.

"¿Te ha hecho esto?"

Detuvo las caricias y se acercó a su cuello, besando y lamiendo suavemente a la vez que iba acostando lentamente a Yuriy sobre la cama.

Cuando el ojiazul estuvo completamente acostado, Bryan se subió encima de él, poniendo sus piernas a los lados de su cadera. Con sus manos se sostenía de la cama para no caer sobre el menor. Poco a poco sus besos se volvían mas apasionados y varios gemidos escaparon de la garganta de Yuriy.

Las manos del pelirrojo lo sujetaron de sus hombros desnudos suavemente y se fueron cerrando hasta que llegaron a su cuello. Entonces Yuriy lo abrazó del cuello sin mucha fuerza, diciéndole a Bryan que le estaba gustando.

El chico del cabello lavanda continuó su exploración un poco más, hasta que sintió la erección de Yuriy rozar con la suya; entonces le quitó la playera blanca que llevaba y siguió besando su pecho, luego sintió como los músculos de su abdomen se estremecían cuando llegó a esa zona.

Ahora las manos de Yuriy estaban agarrando la sabana, deseando cada vez más de parte del otro.

Bryan se detuvo. Subió hasta tener frente a él el rostro de Yuriy y lo besó. En ese momento Bryan se dejó caer suavemente sobre Yuriy y se giró, quedando ahora él abajo y el pelirrojo arriba.

Yuriy besaba bien, se dejaba controlar pero sabía llevar el ritmo. Llevó sus manos a los glúteos de Yuriy y apretó un poco, haciendo que su victima cortara el beso y soltara un suspiro.

"¿Te gusta?" -le preguntó mientras seguía acariciando a su placer la parte trasera de Yuriy, cada vez acercándose más a su entrada, listo para prepararlo si es que él aceptaba.

"... sí" -fue la sencilla respuesta del ruso.

Los gemidos de escapaban de la boca de Yuriy eran lo que más lo excitaban. Podía tomarlo en ése momento, pero no estaba seguro de si el menor estaba listo o no. Pero el hecho de que no se oponía le decía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, y Yuriy aceptaría cualquier cosa que Bryan le hiciera.

"Hay algo mucho mejor que esto" -le susurró al oído

"¿Qué es?"

"Lo voy a hacer, pero tienes que relajarte"

Yuriy asintió.

Llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna del ojiazul y empezó a acariciar por encima del pantalón de su pijama, sintiendo por primera vez en varios años como Yuriy se entregaba completamente a él y le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo.

Su boca atrapó a la Yuriy cuando comenzó a respirar más agitado, excitándose con el ardiente beso que Yuriy le estaba correspondiendo. Las manos del pelirrojo lo sujetaron por los costados y lo apretaban firmemente pero sin lastimarlo.

_Me encantaría ver la cara de Kai si le digo lo que hicimos_

Yuriy no tardó mucho y terminó en la mano de Bryan. Él también tenía su propio asunto, pero en ése momento le preocupaba más que Yuriy estuviera cómodo que atender su propia necesidad.

"¿Qué te pareció?" -le preguntó. Yuriy se levantó y se acostó a su lado, girando su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a él -"¿Te gustó?"

"Sí" -Yuriy sonrió y fue él quien besó a Bryan, un beso suave y rápido, pero fue todo lo que Bryan necesitó para saber que se estaba ganando al ojiazul.

Entonces Bryan se dio cuenta de que Yuriy y Tala eran demasiado diferentes. Todas las veces que él y Tala habían tenido relaciones, Tala se giraba y se quedaba dormido, sin decirle nada. Pero Yuriy lo miraba con un extraño brillo en sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Entonces Bryan se dio cuenta de lo hermoso que Yuriy era. Le gustaba más que Tala, y comenzó a dudar de su misión.

Sabía que el Yuriy que había conocido estaba completamente enamorado de Kai, y jamás hubiera podido tocarlo. También estaba consciente de que Tala lo quería a él, pero después de todo Tala no era una persona completa y el amor que decía sentir por Bryan era falso, al igual que cuando se decía que le preocupaba y todo lo que decía siempre. Todo era falso.

Pero este Yuriy no amaba a Kai. Tal vez lo quería mucho, pero si hubiera estado enamorado de él entonces no hubiera hecho lo que acababan de hacer ¿O si?

"¿Tú me amas Bryan?" -la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Iba a responder "No", pero le habría mentido. Sin embargo no estaba seguro, amaba a Tala, pero no estaba seguro si podría amar y perder otra vez. Quizá no era tan fuerte como para soportar tanto.

_Pero para eso estoy aquí. Me voy a asegurar de que no se vuelva a ir nunca más._

"Claro que te amo Yuriy. Te amo mucho." -le respondió a la vez que lo abrazaba suavemente.

_Nadie impedirá que te quedes conmigo. No dejare que nadie te vuelva a tocar. Ni Kai, ni Boris..._

El estomago de Yuriy emitió un sonido que le indicó a Bryan que tenía hambre.

"¿Quieres bajar a desayunar?" -tomó la ropa de Yuriy que estaba regada en la cama y empezó a vestirlo

El pelirrojo dejó que Bryan lo vistiera, sus cálidas manos se sentían bien, de alguna extraña manera Bryan se le hacía muy conocido y sabía que podía confiar en él. Kai le había advertido que probablemente el chico del cabello lavanda era una mala persona y podía lastimarlo, pero algo en su interior le decía que le estaba mintiendo. Bryan no era una mala persona, incluso le ofrecía desayunar con él.

"Solo si vas a desayunar conmigo" Yuriy ya estaba vestido y parado frente a la puerta.

Bryan se levantó de la cama, aún con una gran erección en sus boxers.

_Pero tendré que esperar._

"Claro que voy a desayunar contigo" Tomó una maleta negra que estaba junto a su cama. "Solo espera a que me cambie de ropa"

Yuriy asintió, indicándole que lo iba a esperar. Se sentó en la cama mientras veía como el mayor sacaba ropa de la maleta que estaba en el piso.

El cuarto en el que estaban, en donde Bryan había dormido era el antiguo de Yuriy. Como Kai no esperaba visitas, ya no le había dado tiempo de pedir que le prepararan un cuarto al pelilavanda. De cualquier forma, pensaba Kai, solo se iba a estar una noche y al siguiente día iba a regresar a la abadía. Que equivocado estaba.

Kai había mandado el mensaje de Boris hacía unos segundos y ahora se encontraba leyendo algo muy extraño.

_Sr. Hiwatari, Kai..._

_Una de las tarjetas de crédito que tiene en nuestro banco ha sido bloqueada por la compra de un animal en peligro de extinción ilegalmente. La especie del animal es Drymarchon Corais y su procedencia es desconocida. Esta transacción fue hecha el día 15 de Diciembre y tuvo un costo de $500,000 USD. Se ha confirmado que este día usted se encontraba en el GUM, el cual fue blanco de un ataque terrorista al mismo tiempo que esta transacción sucedía en la ciudad de San Petersburgo por lo que no se le harán cargos en este momento, sin embargo es urgente su presencia en la oficina principal, la cual se encuentra en..._

_Por favor pregunte por mí, el Lic. Sergei Lavrov y será atendido inmediatamente._

_Tsentralniy Bank Rossiyskoy Federatsiyi_

Kai cerró la lap top enojado.

_El idiota de Bryan compró el estúpido animal con mi tarjeta. Ahora tengo que ir a hablar con ese licenciado para que no me arresten._

Luego llegó otro email aun más perturbador.

Esta vez era de Boris...

_Quiero que le preguntes a Yuriy si él quiere que Bryan se vaya. Si es así, avísame y mandaré por él. Si no recibo respuesta sumiré que el joven Ivanov te dijo que no._

Eso era todo lo que Boris tenía que decir.

Cuando Yuriy y Bryan llegaron a la cocina sintieron el caliente vapor del ponche.

"¿Ya lo has probado?" -le preguntó el pelirrojo

"No... ¿Que es?" -el aroma le podía decir que contenía varias frutas, pero jamás le habían dado algo así en la abadía.

"Se llama ponche. Sabe muy bien. Yo voy a querer" -le pidió Yuriy a uno de los chef

"Yo no sé" -Bryan no sabía si pedir uno o no. Casi nunca le gustaba la comida que probaba fuera de la abadía.

"Vamos, pruébalo, sabe muy rico" -le sugirió el pelirrojo para después tomarlo de la mano y entrelazar sus dedos.

"Está bien, yo también quiero uno"- le pidió al mismo chef al que Yuriy se había dirigido anteriormente

Salieron de la cocina sin soltar sus manos, las pequeñas y suaves de Yuriy eran más frías que las de Bryan, las cuales eran grandes y poderosas.

_Yuriy me está tratando demasiado bien._

Pensaba Bryan.

_O será que ahora esta es su forma de ser._

Sonrió.

_Me gusta._

Se sentaron en la mesa que estaba en el desayunador, el cual tenía frente una enorme ventana que mostraba un amanecer nublado el cual se reflejaba en un pequeño lago que estaba cerca de la casa de Kai.

Yuriy soltó la mano de Bryan para acomodar un poco su cabello, el cual no había peinado en toda la mañana.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del mayor al ver los suaves y casi infantiles movimientos de Yuriy tratando de cepillar con sus dedos esos suaves cabellos rojos. Al verlo sonreír Yuriy también lo hizo.

"Hace rato me dijiste que me amabas. Pero apenas me conociste ayer, como puedes estar tan seguro de sentir eso por mí. Dime algo... ¿acaso me conocías desde antes?"

La pregunta de Yuriy no tenía nada de miedo o confusión, era más como una idea. Pero Bryan se sintió atemorizado. No podía decirle nada sobre lo que había pasado con él. Pero tampoco se esperaba que se lo preguntara tan directamente.

Bryan no contestaba. ¿Por que nunca nadie contestaba sus preguntas cuando se referían a su pasado? Siempre era lo mismo con Kai, con Takao, con Max, con Kenny... y ahora con Bryan.

¿Tan malo era?

"¿Por que no me contestas?" -Yuriy ya no sonreía. Ahora estaba muy serio.

_¿Que le habrá dicho Hiwatari cuando Yuriy le pregunto lo mismo? Supongo que le ha hecho la misma pregunta a todos los que hemos tenido contacto con él._

"Mira Yuriy... lo único que tienes que saber es lo que viene, el futuro. Es lo más importante y no deberías preocuparte por lo que pasó antes, ahora tienes a muchas personas que te queremos y que vamos a cuidarte para que... seas feliz" Jamás había dicho palabras tan sinceras. Él mismo se sorprendió por lo acababa de decir. No lo había pensado, solo le dijo lo que creía podía detener la incomoda plática que estaban teniendo.

El pelirrojo tampoco esperaba una respuesta así. Pero era mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. Se había dado cuenta de como las preguntas que le había hecho habían puesto nervioso a Bryan. Igual que a Kai y a los demás. Pero usualmente el peliazul solo se quedaba callado y cambiaba el tema. Le había gustado lo que Bryan le respondió.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Bryan le gustaba mucho. Lo que habían hecho en el cuarto había sido algo increíble y le gustaría repetirlo si es que el otro también quería.

"¿Tu quieres que yo sea feliz?" -preguntó Yuriy.

Una de las sirvientas le sirvió a cada uno una taza con el ponche.

"Claro que sí. Mientras tu seas feliz yo también lo seré." Bryan tomó la taza pero vio que su contenido estaba demasiado caliente así que decidió esperar.

"Te quiero, Bryan" le confesó el pelirrojo

Esto tomó por sorpresa al otro.

Soltó la taza y tomó una de las mejillas de Yuriy. Su piel era demasiado suave, algo que siempre le había gustado del pelirrojo. Pero sus ojos eran lo mejor de él. Acercó su rostro y le dio un suave beso al cual el pelirrojo correspondió.

"Suéltalo, Kuznetzov" -ordenó Kai.

Había ido al cuarto de Yuriy donde había dormido Bryan para reclamarle por haber utilizado su tarjeta de crédito para comprar al animal. Pero cuando entró solo vio la cama tendida y a una de las sirvientas aspirando la alfombra.

_Debe de haber bajado a desayunar._

Así que también bajó. Había comenzado a llover momentos antes y lo más seguro era que también hubiera una tormenta eléctrica. Había visto la página del clima y había un pequeño huracán sobre San Petersburgo, por lo que no dudaba que las nubes también afectaran Moscú.

No tardó en llegar al comedor. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta, una muchacha iba saliendo, por lo que espero a que ella pasara para continuar.

Pero se quedó helado.

Bryan había puesto una de sus manos en el bello rostro de Yuriy y ahora lo estaba besando.

"Suéltalo, Kuznetzov" -fue lo primero que pudo decir después del shock.

Notó como Yuriy se detuvo, pero Bryan solo profundizó más. Esto lo llenó de ira y se acercó a ellos.

Yuriy fue quien cortó el beso, empujando a Bryan quien lo había abrazado del cuello.

"Oh Kai, que bueno que vienes a desayunar con nosotros" -le comentó un sonriente Bryan. Aún no había soltado el cuello de Yuriy, pero el agarre era suave, fácil de destruir.

"Eres un imbecil. Quiero que te largues de mi casa ahora" -ordenó.

"No Kai" -fue Yuriy quien habló ahora "Deja que se quede"

_Esto es lo que NO quería que pasara._

Y Boris lo sabía. No podía sacar a Bryan a la calle si Yuriy se negaba, solo iba a odiarlo y le quedaba muy poco tiempo para estar con él... tenía que conseguir tantos puntos como pudiera.

Kai tomó el brazo de Bryan y lo apartó del cuello del pelirrojo.

"¿Por qué quieres que se quede?" -le preguntó a Yuriy mientras veía sus inocentes ojos azules

"Yo lo quiero, Kai" -le respondió Yuriy, pidiéndole con su mirada que lo dejara seguir ahí

Kai no dijo nada más y se sentó del otro lado de la mesa, frente a Yuriy.

"¿Desea que le sirva ponche?"-preguntó una de las empleadas

"Sí" -contestó él.

"Vamos a salir. Tengo que ir al banco para arreglar algo de una serpiente que algún estúpido compró ilegalmente"

Yuriy sonrió.

"¿Enserio vamos a salir?" -estaba comenzando a tomar su ponche

"Sí. En lo que yo voy ahí necesito que mandes unas cosas por correo."-le dijo a Bryan

"No soy tu esclavo" -Le contestó el dueño de los ojos lavanda "Vamos a ir a comprarle una casa y comida a Voltaire"

_Eso se escuchó demasiado idiota._

Pensó Kai. Pero le causaba gracia.

"Nos vamos a las 2" -les informó Kai

Después del ponche les sirvieron el desayuno. Nadie dijo nada más. Pronto comenzó a tronar.

"Esos rayos me dan miedo" -le dijo Yuriy a Bryan, sujetándolo del brazo

Esto lo notó Kai, quien pidió que cerraran la cortina de la ventana. Ahora los rayos no se veían. Pero Yuriy nunca soltó el brazo de Bryan.

Después de desayunar Kai y Yuriy fueron a cambiarse de ropa por una más abrigadora e impermeable. Kai le había comprado a Yuriy mucha ropa de frío para salir y había varias cosas que aún debía estrenar.

Bryan se dio una ducha rápida y también se vistió con ropa de frío.

En el cuarto de Kai, la tele mostraba imágenes del GUM, o lo que quedaba de él.

"Fue divertido cuando fuimos ahí" -le comentó Yuriy mientras dejaba que Kai le pusiera una camisa Lacoste azul oscura.

"¿Eso crees?" -le preguntó, abotonando la camisa "A mi me dio miedo"

Yuriy acarició el cabello azul.

"¿Por qué?" -no sabía que también había cosas que le daban miedo a Kai

"Pensé que podías lastimarte, o podíamos haber... muerto" -terminó, pero no se separó de él

Yuriy lo miró seriamente.

"¿Morir?" -le dijo a Kai

Arrepintiéndose por lo que había dicho, Kai lo tomó de la barbilla suavemente y lo besó, probando esos deliciosos labios que ahora también Bryan había conocido.

Cuando cortó el beso, le puso un suéter Ralph Lauren.

"Ve y péinate en lo que mando a que preparen el carro"

Yuriy obedeció y entró al baño.

Al mismo tiempo que la puerta del baño fue cerrada, la del cuarto fue abierta y Bryan entró.

"¿Tocar antes de entrar es demasiada ciencia para ti?"

"Ya te dije que no soy tu esclavo" -Bryan jamás había entrado al cuarto de Kai. Era enorme y demasiado lujoso.

Kai no le hizo caso.

"Necesito que le mandes unos papeles a Valkov."-Le dijo, poniéndose una chamarra negra

"Lo sé, me hablo hace rato" -se sentó en la cómoda cama "¿Donde está Yuriy?"

"En el baño" -le respondió Kai- "Toma. Es a la dirección de la abadía"

Bryan tomó los papeles que Kai le estaba dando. Eran estados de cuenta del banco. Las cantidades excedían el millón de rublos en algunos casos.

"¿Para que usa tanto dinero?" -le preguntó.

"Como si yo supiera"- Kai miró la televisión- "Voy a ir con Yuriy al banco. Después de mandarlos puedes ir por la comida del animal y después perderte por ahí"

Bryan alzó una ceja.

"¿De qué hablas?"

Kai lo miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que había entrado al cuarto.

"Eres un idiota Kuznetzov. ¿Que es tan difícil de entender?"

"No puedes llevar a Yuriy al banco." -le dijo, casi ordenándole

"¿Por qué supones que no?" -Kai tomó el teléfono y lo encendió

"Es demasiado aburrido. Es una tortura... créeme lo sé. Mejor que él vaya conmigo." -le guiñó un ojo

"No" -fue lo único que le respondió.

Bryan se dejó caer en la cama. En ese lugar Kai tenía mas autoridad que él, si quería llevar a Yuriy no podía hacer nada.

"Quiero el Mercedes listo. Yo voy a manejar. Vamos a salir por varias horas, no creo que comamos aquí, pero si es así yo te llamo después Giovanni."

Yuriy salió del baño.

"¿Ya nos vamos?" -preguntó el ojiazul

"Ya" -contestó Kai

Bryan se sentó en la cama. Yuriy se veía increíble con la ropa que Kai le había comprado. Parecía...

"¿A donde vamos a ir?" -preguntó Yuriy mientras salía del cuarto, seguido por Kai quien apagó la televisión.

"A una plaza. Apúrate Bryan"

El carro de Kai estaba casi nuevo. Era un CL-class plateado. El interior era, como Bryan lo describía, una magnifica obra de arte.

"En chicos y en autos tienes buen gusto" -le comentó Bryan "Déjame manejar"

Kai rió.

"Estás idiota si crees que voy a dejarte conducir esto" -le respondió, abriendo la puerta y acomodando el asiento.

"No seas cruel" -le dijo, mirando el volante, los pedales, la palanca de direcciones, todo

Kai besó a Yuriy, quien estaba sonriendo por la suave discusión que estaban teniendo.

"Apúrate" -le ordenó a Bryan

Bryan vio el camino que Kai le mostraba, hacia el asiento de atrás.

"¿Atrás?" -preguntó el ruso

Kai lo miró divertido.

"Si no quieres puedes irte caminando"

Bryan sonrió. Entró al auto y se sintió maravillado con los hermosos detalles del Mercedes.

Kai volvió a poner el asiento normal y le hizo una seña con la mano a Yuriy diciéndole que era su turno.

Yuriy se sentó y Kai cerró la puerta. Le dio la vuelta y entró también.

"Solo no choques" -le advirtió Bryan.

"Me gusta este carro, Kai. Más que la limosina." -le comentó Yuriy

"No creo que puedas manejar tan bien con esta lluvia"- le dijo Bryan, algo molesto por no poder manejar ese coche

"¿Para que sirve este botón?" -Yuriy presionó un botón y el GPS se encendió.

Kai encendió el auto y el sonido del motor se escuchó en el garaje. Abrió la puerta y vio como la lluvia se estaba haciendo cada vez más pesada.

"¿Crees que vaya a nevar?" -le preguntó Bryan

Yuriy vio como Kai movía algunas cosas del tablero y el carro comenzó a moverse.

"Espero que no" -le contestó

El lugar a donde se dirigían estaba a media hora de la mansión de Kai, pero con la densa lluvia no podía ir a más de 60 km/h. El camino estaba bien, pero había mucha neblina y varios carros se habían detenido a un lado del camino.

Yuriy jamás había visto algo tan extraño.

"Es como si las nubes bajaran" -comentó el pelirrojo

Kai continuó manejando con una sola mano y con la otra tomó la de Yuriy y entrelazó sus dedos.

Bryan vio esto y miro el rostro de Kai por el retrovisor. Sus ojos mostraban dulzura, compasión... amor.

Lo mismo que él sentía por Yuriy.

Les tomó casi una hora llegar a la plaza, la cual estaba casi vacía. Estacionó el Mercedes en el estacionamiento de la plaza el cual estaba conectado a ella, por lo que no debían de salir y mojarse para nada.

Ya adentro Kai tomó de la mano a Yuriy. El lugar era bastante amplio y parecía nuevo, había muchas tiendas y el lugar en donde estaban era un pequeño café. Las mesas eran de madera al igual que las sillas y los adornos. Las mesas y todo estaban acomodados de forma que en medio estuviera una fuente de café.

"Son las 2:20, nos vemos aquí a las 4:00" -le dijo a Bryan

"¿Puedo ir con él?" -pidió Yuriy

Bryan sonrió, sabiendo que lo pediría.

Kai sabía que Bryan tenía razón, Yuriy se iba a aburrir demasiado, además lo que tenía que hablar con el licenciado Sergei no era algo que Yuriy pudiera saber.

"Está bien. ¿Yuriy, puedes comprarme un café ahí?" -le pidió Kai

"¿Cómo lo hago?" -preguntó, mientras recibía el dinero que le estaba dando

"Dí que te den un café capuchino caliente, das el dinero que te digan. Luego esperas a que te den el cambio y el café y lo traes." -Le explicó, esperando que entendiera

"Ok, Kai" -Yuriy fue hacia la barra

Kai y Bryan se quedaron solos, los dos sabían que el pelirrojo ya no los escuchaba.

"Ten cuidado cuando mandes los papeles, que Yuriy no se entere de nada" -eso era lo único que Kai temía

"Ya lo sé" -Bryan también sabía que la abadía era algo que el pelirrojo no debía de saber nunca

Kai le dio 10000 rublos.

"Son para Yuriy, por si quiere algo. Pero guárdalos tú." -le dijo "No compres nada que sea muy... tu estilo"

Bryan sonrió burlón

"¿No crees que lo cuidas mucho?"

Kai miró hacia donde Yuriy estaba

"Lo hago por que lo amo. Tú no deberías de preguntar esas cosas."

La expresión del otro se volvió mas seria.

"Jamás dije que fuera algo malo. Yuriy es muy importante para mí... mataría al que se atreviera a hacerle daño."

Kai lo miró también serio.

"¿Y por que trabajas para Valkov? El lo ha lastimado más que nadie." - Yuriy parecía desenvolverse muy bien con la cajera

"No tengo opción. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Pero tienes razón... Boris..."

Kai le hizo una seña con su mano. Yuriy ya venía.

"Aquí está" -le dio el café a Kai.

"Gracias" -Tomó el vaso y el cambio que Yuriy le daba. "Nos vemos luego. Cuídate Yuriy, y hazle caso a lo que Bryan que diga, si ves que es algo coherente"

Fue ahora Yuriy quien inició el beso, llamando la atención de las pocas personas que estaban a su alrededor.

Pero a Kai no le importó, correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad que se lo estaba dando.

No solo ojos lavanda lo miraban con celos, otros ojos de alguien que ellos conocían miraban la escena con diversión y sorpresa. Ese alguien se había escondido y espiado desde que los vio entrar a la plaza, pero ahora que veía como Tala y Hiwatari se besaban sin importarles nada y Kuznetzov esperaba ansioso a que terminaran, hizo valer la pena todo. Ese día lo iba a usar para descansar, pero ahora un nuevo plan había surgido en su mente.

Kai se fue, en dirección a las oficinas del banco y Bryan tomó a Yuriy de la mano, guiándolo hacia el correo.

"¿Por que quisiste venir conmigo?" -le preguntó el chico de ojos lavanda

"Kai siempre hace cosas aburridas... yo quiero comprar la casa de Voltaire" -le respondió "Además... me gusta estar contigo"

Bryan sonrió ante esto y lo apretó un poco más de la mano pero sin lastimarlo.

En el correo, Bryan se encargó de que Yuriy no escuchara nada, haciendo que se sentara en una banca que había afuera de ahí, sin quitarle la vista de encima todo el tiempo. Cuando salió se dirigieron a la tienda de mascotas para comprar lo de Voltaire.

La especie de la serpiente no era domestica, pero la comida que les vendieron le servía también, Yuriy eligió una casa de serpiente de color verde con naranja. La caja medía mas de dos metros, por lo que la iban a mandar a la mansión de Kai tan pronto como se quitara la lluvia.

Saliendo de ahí fueron a una tienda de películas.

"Quiero esta" -Yuriy tomó una que se llamaba Thirteen.

"¿Que te parece esta?" -Bryan le enseñó Piratas del Caribe

"Ya la tenemos" -Yuriy siguió buscando

Al final salieron con 8 películas.

"¿Quieres un chocolate caliente?" -le preguntó Bryan, cargando la comida de Voltaire, Yuriy llevaba los DVD

"Si" -respondió, sintiendo como Bryan tomaba su mano

Llegaron al café donde se iban a ver con Kai, ya eran 3:40.

Bryan y el pelirrojo se sentaron en la mesa más cerca a la fuente. Yuriy pidió los chocolates y miró la estructura.

El mayor estuvo a punto de preguntarle por que le había puesto Voltaire a la serpiente, pero una tercera persona se sentó con ellos. Alguien que no era Kai.

"Bryan, Tala, cuanto tiempo sin verlos" -saludó, fijando sus ojos esmeraldas en los azules de Yuriy, los cuales se abrieron con gran sorpresa.


	11. Locura

**Capitulo 11. Locura**

**para Radko**

Ya habían pasado de las 4 cuando Kai salió de las oficinas del banco. Estaba cansado y estaba preocupado por Yuriy, haberlo dejado al cuidado de Bryan no había sido la idea mas brillante del dia...

Se apresuró para llegar rápido al café, deseando que el pelirrojo estuviera ahi esperándolo como habían planeado. La tormenta aún no disminuía y podía escuchar los truenos a pesar del fuerte golpeteo que producía la lluvia en el techo del edificio.

Cuando llegó al lugar del encuentro se sintió aliviado al ver que los dos estaban ahí, pero sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que no estaban solos. Y la persona que estaba acompañándolos era aquel al que más odiaba en el mundo. Incluso más que a Boris... por culpa de ese tipo estuvo a punto de morir varias veces durante sus entrenamientos en la abadía, era un peligro tanto para Kai como para Yuriy.

"Al fin llegas" -le dijo Bryan cuando Kai se acercó a la mesa

"Hmn... ¿Que haces aquí, Brooklyn?" - a Kai le sorprendió la forma en que Yuriy estaba mirando al otro pelirrojo, había un extraño miedo en sus ojos y se veía algo nervioso, tal vez podía recordar...

"Sólo vine a visitar Rusia, pero dentro de unos días regresaré a Alemania" - le contestó, sin dejar de observar a Yuriy.

Esto hizo que Bryan y Kai se vieran entre ellos, confundidos. ¿Por qué Brooklyn y Yuriy se miraban de esa manera? Lo que Brooklyn reflejaba en su rostro era incredulidad, diversión y burla... mientras que el otro solo observaba con temor.

"Vámonos" -ordenó Kai

Yuriy se levantó de la silla aún viendo a Broolyn, quien lo imitó. Bryan recogió todo y siguió a Kai quien había comenzado a caminar hacia la salida.

El ojiazul aceleró el paso cuando vió que el de ojos esmeralda se acercaba a él. Cuando llegó junto a Bryan lo tomó de la mano y giró hacia atrás para ver a Brooklyn. Éste también estaba caminando más rápido y hacia él. Soltó a Bryan y corrió con Kai, aferrándose a su brazo y girando para ver a Broolyn, pero éste se había quedado a un lado del ojos lavanda.

Bryan sonrió al ver la infantil actitud del ojiazul, pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando vio la expresión del otro pelirrojo, tenía una mueca de burla y altanería, y no apartaba su vista del trasero de Yuriy.

"Deja de molestarlo" -lo regañó

"¿Qué le paso a Tala? Esta totalmente diferente a como lo recuerdo"

_Él no sabe._

Bryan se reservó el derecho a contestar, fingiendo que no lo había escuchado.

El celular de Kai comenzó a vibrar y cuando contestó le sorprendió escuchar la voz de Boris.

_"Hola Kai"_

Volteó a ver a Bryan y movió los labios, pero sin hablar le dió a entender "es Boris".

Brooklyn también se dio cuenta y se puso a un lado de Kai, en donde no estaba Yuriy.

"Quiero hablar con él" -le gritó a Kai, de forma en que Boris lo escuchara.

_"¿Ese es Brooklyn?"_

Kai frunció el ceño. Sin contestarle le dió el celular. Giró a ver a Yuriy finjiendo que no le prestaba atención a su plática, pero eso era lo único que le importaba en ése momento. Escuchó algo que incluía palabras como vacaciones _rusia kai bryan tala diferente _y cosas sin importancia. Fue hasta que escucho _mansión de Kai _que volteó a verlo y negó con la cabeza, él no iba a dejar a otro intruso entrar a su hogar. Ya bastante tenía con Bryan ¿Y ahora Brooklyn? No sabía como no se había vuelto loco con tanto estrés.

Por su parte, Bryan no perdía de vista lo que estaba sucediendo. Por la actitud de Kai podía imaginarse de lo que Brooklyn y Boris estaban estaban hablando. También notó como Yuriy soltó el brazo de Kai para poder observar a Brooklyn. Lo hacía sin darle mucha importancia a la plática, pero con miedo.

Kai se detuvo sin avisar, haciendo que las dos bellezas pelirrojas siguieran avanzando sin notarlo, y continuó cuando Bryan llegó a su lado.

"¿Va a ir a la mansión tambien?" -le preguntó el peliplatinado

"No" -contestó Kai con seguridad.

Dos horas despues los cuatro entraron a la mansión.

"Es un lugar muy grande" -le comentó Brooklyn- "No me gusta"

"Nadie te invitó a venir" -Kai cerró la puerta y ordenó que preparan otro cuarto más.

Yuriy se agachó con Voltaire y le mostró a la serpiente todo lo que le había comprado.

"Sigues siendo incapaz de desobedecer una orden de Boris¿no es asi, Kai?" -sonrió al ver la expresión del peliazul.

"Si no te gusta entonces lárgate, por mí mejor"

Bryan fué a su cuarto y le dijo a Kai que iba a bajar para la cena.

Kai, Yuriy y Voltaire fueron a la habitacíón del primero despues de mostrarle a Brooklyn donde iba a dormir.

"¿Quién es él, Kai?" le preguntó Yuriy sentándose en la cama y acariciando a Voltaire, quien lanzaba extraños sonidos que le indicaban al pelirrojo que le estaba gustando.

"Alguien con quien no debes estar nunca" -encendió la tele y se sentó a un lado de Yuriy, observando a la serpiente que le había causado tantos problemas ése día

"¿Por qué dejaste que viniera? No me cae bien. Es peor que Rei."

Kai le sonrió.

"¿Te había dicho lo hermoso que te ves hoy?" -le comentó a la vez que acariciaba su cabello

"Bryan lo hizo" -le respondió- "Pero me gusta mas que lo digas tú"

El mayor alzó su rostro con intención de besarlo, y al principio parecía que Yuriy estaba de acuerdo con ello, pero luego bajó su cara y señaló la televisión.

"Ahí es donde estuvimos" -le dijo mirando hacia la televisión

Kai vió las imagenes que estaban proyectando del GUM hecho pedazos. Entonces apagó la televisión.

"Te amo, Yuriy" - hizo a un lado la serpiente y lo tomó de las manos, sonriendo ante el sonrojo del ojiazul

"¿Mucho?"

"Mucho" -lo tomó de las mejillas y le dió un rápido beso en la frente

"Más que a mi vida" -le dijo después y correspondió al abrazo que Yuriy le dió despues de que hubiera dicho ésto.

"Yo tambien te amo" -el ojiazul cerró los ojos y sonrió al sentir la calidez del pecho de Kai, sus brazos en su delgada espalda y la respiración del mayor en su frente. "Mucho mucho mucho mucho"

Y continuaron diciéndose palabras hermosas hasta que Kai ya no pudo más y sacó a la serpiente del cuarto. Luego regresó a la cama y recostó a Yuriy en ella, sin dejar de besarlo.

Sujetó su pequeña cintura y sintió las manos de Yuriy ponerse suavemente sobre las suyas, sus pequeños dedos haciendo presión para aumentar la fuerza del agarre.

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que vamos a hacer?" -le preguntó Kai, pero aunque le respondiera negativamente, ya era demasiado tarde y no podía detenerse. Iba a hacerle el amor a Yuriy en ése momento.

"No estoy seguro del todo, pero quiero hacerlo" -y eso fué suficiente para que continuara con su deseo.

Le quitó la chamarra y despues la playera, dejándo libre su pálido torso. Probo cada parte de él, excitándose con los gemidos de placer que soltaba el pelirrojo, sintiéndo como el miembro de Yuriy y el suyo comenzaban a reaccionar.

"Si te llegas a sentir incomodo o te lastimo, dímelo" -le pidió Kai cuando le quitó el pantalón

"Sí, está bien" Yuriy cerró sus ojos cuando sintió que Kai le quitó los boxers. No era la primera vez que estaba desnudo con él, pero sabía que ahora ya era algo más. Que lo que estaban haciendo era... extraño e increible, mejor que cuando había hecho parecido con Bryan en la mañana.

Soltó un fuerte gemido que se escuchó por toda la habitación cuando sintió la lengua de Kai recorrer su miembro en un rápido movimiento desde la base hasta la punta. Se sentía delicioso.

Kai se quitó el pantalón cuando lo sintió ya muy ajustado de su entrepierna.Se quedó unicamente en boxers y buscó una posición cómoda entre las piernas de Yuriy.

"Kai... ah"

Suspiró cuando el mayor se lo metió todo a la boca. Sintió como Kai utilizaba sus labios para recorrerlo suavemente de arriba a abajo, haciendo que fuertes y extrañas sensaciones viajaran desde su miembro, por su columna, hasta su boca, en donde salian en forma de deliciosos gemidos que llevaban a Kai a la locura.

"Si ah si ahh ahh Kai"

Mientras seguía dándole placer a Yuriy metió sus manos abajo de sus gluteos y los acarició con fuerza, apretando un poco aqui y otro poco allá, sabiendo que el ojiazul disfrutaba más de eso de lo que él mismo lo hacía.

Y es que el hecho de estar teniendo relaciones con Yuriy hacia que todo valiera la pena. El escuchar su nombre en forma de gemido, ver la total forma en que se entregaba su boca y a sus manos lo volvían loco. También sentía su miembro bastante activo, pero antes tenía que estimular bien al pelirrojo por que podía lastimarlo, además de que no estaba totalmente seguro de que estuviera correcto penetrarlo tan pronto. Pero eso cada vez importaba menos, ya se había hecho a la idea de que Yuriy iba a dejar que lo tomara y ambos lo iban a disfrutar más que ninguna otra cosa que hubieran hecho antes.

Sus labios seguían complaciendo a Yuriy, mientras sus manos se acercaban cada vez más a su entrada, pero por la posición en la que estaban era dificil acceder a ella.

"Dobla tus rodillas y levanta tu cadera" -le ordenó, y espero a que Yuriy obedeciera para continuar

El pelirrojo hizo exactamente lo que él quería, poniéndose en la forma perfecta para que Kai pudiera seguir haciéndole oral pero tambien puediera estimular su entrada.

Kai sintió una fuerte y deliciosa contracción cuando vió la angosta entrada de Yuriy y se imaginó a sí mismo disfrutando de ella, penetrándolo con embestidas fuertes y rápidas que los llevarían a los dos al mejor e inolvidable orgasmo que hubieran tenido hasta ese momento.

Entonces recordó cuando Yuriy le había dicho que Boris era su amante favorito y como él se había enojado tanto hasta el punto de atacarlo por los celos... y se sintió terriblemente mal por eso.

"Te amo demasiado, más que a cualquier cosa, te daría cualquier cosa que me piedieras... te quiero mucho, te necesito para ser feliz. No quiero a nadie más a mi lado que no seas tú"

"Tu eres lo que yo mas quiero, Kai. Eres mi mejor amigo y esto que me estas haciendo es lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida."

Kai sonrió.

"Si te quedas conmigo te haré ésto todas las veces que tú quieras"

Yuriy alzó su rostro y miró a Kai.

"¿Puedes continuar?"

Kai soltó un suspiro y comenzó a lamer los muslos de Yuriy desde poco más arriba de la rodilla, hasta llegar a su miembro y ahí continuo con su tarea. Sentía cada vez más contracciones en el miembro de su chico, como los gemidos de Yuriy tenían cada vez más fuerza y arqueaba más su espalda con cada movimiento que hacía.

Yuriy sintió una extraña punzada de placer en su vientre y supo que algo delicioso iba a pasar.

Y asi fué.

Llegó al orgasmo en la boca de Kai, olvidando todo lo que existia en ése momento.

El tiempo se detuvo, su cuerpo parecía no pesar nada, pero tan rígido que le costaba respirar. No pudo evitar que sus manos se cerraran en puños, que su cadera hiciera extraños movimientos para profundisar la sensación y definitivamente necesitó cerrar sus ojos, sustituyendo la imagen del cuarto en donde estaban por el rostro de Kai a punto de besarlo.

Nunca supo si Kai lo besó o no, ya que su orgasmo fué tan fuerte que todos sus pensamientos se centraron en él, su miembro y sus contracciones fueron todo su universo por unos segundos.

Era delicioso.

Fué cuando acabo su orgasmo que se dió cuenta de lo mucho que había disfrutado.

"Eso estuvo muy bien"

Le dijo a Kai, aún inundado en placer.

"Aún hay algo mejor..."

El mayor introdujo suavemente en la virgen entrada de Yuriy.

Él soltó un pequeño grito que Kai no supo si era de placer o de dolor.

"¿Te lastimé?" -le preguntó, retirando su dedo suavemente.

"Dolio un poco, pero se sintió bien" le contestó Yuriy sinceramente. Se dió cuenta de que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

Kai tuvo más cuidado la segunda vez. Lo hizo aún más lento, hasta que introdujo el segundoy Yuriy soltó otro grito un poco más fuerte. Pero le dijo que continuara.

El miembro de Kai tenía un tamaño delicioso y tres dedos no se comparaban con él, aún así era la única y la mejor forma en que podía preparar a Yuriy para lo que vendría.

Cuando hubo retirado sus tres dedos levantó su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a frente con él.

"Eres mi vida" le dijo Kai a la vez que besaba la punta de su nariz. "Te amo... siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré"

Yuriy lo abrazó. "Yo tambien te amo muchisisisisimo. Eres mi Kai"

El mayor acarició los labios del pelirrojo.

"Lo que voy a hacerte es algo que no le haré a ninguna otra persona Yuriy, y no dejaré que nadie más te lo haga a tí. Es un pacto entre tú y yo... es algo completamente nuestro."

"De Yuriy y de Kai"

"Si, de los dos"

Yuriy sonrió. Kai lo hizo tambien, pero aunque Yuriy cerró los ojos, Kai nunca dejó de apreciar el hermoso rostro que su amante tenía. Quería estar con él para siempre.

"Acuestate boca abajo" -le pidió en un susurro en su oido y se hizo a un lado para que Yuriy pudiera hacerlo. Luego se volvió a colocar encima de él.

Recorrió con la punta de sus dedos la hermosa espalda del ojiazul, sintiendo la piel mas suave y deseable que había tocado en su vida. Pero ya lo sabía. Yuriy era perfecto en todos los aspectos. Y había nacido para pertenecerle. Para que se amasen eternamente.

Penetró a Yuriy lo más lento que pudo, recibiendo un arqueamiento de espalda y suspiros como respuesta, pero Yuriy nunca le pidió que se detuviera. Cuando estuvo totalmente adentro acarició el cuello de Yuriy y le susurró al oido.

"Esta es la muestra de amor más grande que existe"

Yuriy cerró sus ojos.

"Quiero que nunca acabe" -le pidió Yuriy -"Quiero ser tu amor siempre"

Kai sonrió.

"Solo tú serás mi amor... por toda mi vida. Nadie más que tú, te lo prometo. Ahora prometeme que nunca dejarás que nadie más que yo te toque, ni te bese. Solo yo puedo cuidarte, solo yo puedo vivir para ti"

"Te lo prometo"

Y con esto aclarado Kai regresó a donde había dejado todo.

Retiro un poco su miembro, pero sin sacarlo completamente, se sintió satisfecho al ver que no había ni una muestra de sangre en él.

Volvió a penetrarlo, esta vez un poco más rápido, esta vez escuchando gemidos más profundos de la garganta de Yuriy. Vió como su mano apretaba la colcha sobre la que estaban y tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados.

"¿Te duele?" Kai lo hizo por tercera vez, está vez aún más rápido y profundamente.

"Me gusta" Respondió el pelirrojo.

Kai ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había penetrado cuando Yuriy gritó.

Era el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado en su vida. Había sido un grito de placer intenso, incontrolable y orgasmico. Eso hizo que él comenzara a sentir el calor en su vientre y el ritmo de sus contracciones le indicaban que acabaría pronto.

Pero Yuriy le ganó, tuvo un segundo orgasmo con Kai y ésto provoco que su entrada se contrajera aún más, haciendo todo aún más delicioso para Kai, quien terminó dentro de Yuriy, pero se salió de él para ver el cuerpo de Yuriy abajo de él y su propia esencia cubriendo la entrada de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Se acostó sobre él, sujetándo sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos.

"Te amo Yuriy" -le dijo suavemente

"Lo se, me lo has dicho como mil veces hoy"

"Y nunca dejaré de hacerlo" -le contestó Kai

Se acostó a su lado y siguió diciendole cosas hermosas y completamente sinceras, hasta que Yuriy comenzó a quedarse dormido.

"Vamos a darnos un baño y luego bajamos a cenar"

Yuriy abrió los ojos.

"Solo si te bañas conmigo"

Kai acarició su mano.

"Claro que si"

Se levantaron de la cama y en lo que Kai abría la llave del agua Yuriy recogía toda la ropa tirada y la ponía en el bote de la ropa sucia. Kai observó todos sus movimientos, y cuando Yuriy se agachó puedo apreciar su entrada y notó que no había sangre.

_Eso significa que Yuriy no era virgen cuando yo lo tome. Que ya ha tenido relaciones con otros... y que no fui yo el primero en disfrutar de su cuerpo. Boris... Voltaire, mi abuelo, no la serpiente, Bryan quizas..._

Entonces Kai se dió cuenta de algo muy importante.

_Tal vez no fui el primero en penetrar el cuerpo de Yuriy, pero soy el primero, el unico que le ha hecho el amor y a Yuriy, que es a quien amo, no a Tala como todos los demás._

Kai entró primero a la amplia regadera, donde no solo caía agua del techo, si no tambien de pequeñas regaderas que había en las paredes, haciendo que el ruido no los dejara escuchar lo que decían.

Aún así, el mayor tomó shampoo en sus manos y comenzó a esparcirlo por todo el cabello de Yuriy. Él hizo lo mismo con el de Kai, jugando a ver quien podía hacerlo más rápido. Entonces a Yuriy le entró un poco en los ojos y los cerró con fuerza. Kai se dió cuenta y despues de quitarse el shampoo de las manos comenzó a acariciar los ojos del mas pequeño, removiendo suavemente el shampoo de ellos.

Yuriy le dió las gracias con un beso y siguieron bañándose el uno al otro.

Cuando Kai empezó a limpiar su entrada, Yuriy soltó un gemido de dolor.

"Te va a doler hasta mañana" -le comentó Kai- "Para la siguiente me aseguraré de tener lubricante para que no te duela tanto"

"Está bien Kai" ahora fué Yuriy quien llevó sus propias manos a la entrada de Kai. "¿A ti nunca te lo han hecho?"

"No, me gusta más hacerlo..."

"¿No me dejarías hacertelo?"

Esta pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. No pensaba que algo así fuera importante o tuviera significado para Yuriy.

"Si quieres hacerlo, por mí estaría bien... pero prefiero ser yo quien lo haga, Yuriy. Aún así... si algún día quieres... pero tenemos que practicar más¿te parece?"

Yuriy sonrió.

"Si"

Tardaron casi una hora bañandose, con el pretexto de Yuriy de que se sentía sucio para que Kai siguiera acariciando su cuerpo.

Ya al final, cuando salieron, Kai cubrió a Yuriy con la toalla y luego se cubrió a él mismo.

El pelirrojo dejó que Kai lo vistiera, haciendolo con mucho con cuidado y cariño, acariciando su piel lo mas que podía entre cada prenda que le ponía.

Cuando terminó de vestirlo, Yuriy puso una pelicula de las que había comprado con Bryan, _Thirteen _y esperó a que Kai tambien se pusiera su ropa para que bajaran a cenar.

Bryan ya estaba cenando cuando ellos llegaron. Voltaire estaba sobre sus piernas, dormido.

Kai se sentó en la esquina de la mesa y Yuriy a un lado, exactamente frente a Bryan.

"Te ves extraño" -le dijo el pelilavanda al menor

"¿Por qué?"

Bryan no supo como explicarselo.

Yuriy tenía la mirada mas dulce que le había visto en todos los años de conocerlo, sus pupilas estaban extrañamente dilatadas y un ligero brillo invadia sus ojos; parecía que estaban hechos de cristal... tambien tenía una notoria sonrisa en sus labios, dejando ver un poco sus dientes y el movimiento que hacian al respirar. Su cabello estaba húmedo y una que otra gota había dejado un rastro en la frente del pelirrojo.

"Parece que estas feliz" - le dijo por fín, sin encontrar palabras mas exactas para explicarle la hermosa imagen que estaba frente a él.

"Tiene motivos para estarlo" -dijo Brooklyn al entrar al comedor, sentándose junto a Yuriy

Kai lo miró con desprecio, no quería que se acercara para nada a su chico, ni que le hablara, que ni si quiera lo viera. Había decidido que soportar la incómoda presencia de Bryan iba a ser parte de los 19 días que aún quedaban, y con suerte se iba a marchar. Pero tener que aguantar a Brooklyn iba a ser... una locura.

Almenos él se iría dentro de 5 días, y uno estaba a punto de acabar.

Lo único que le daba animos era ver a Yuriy. Como Bryan había dicho, se veía extremadamente feliz y hermoso, como jamás lo había visto. Y eso era por lo que habían hecho hace algunos momentos, por que ambos habían accedido a demostrarse... que se amaban, y Kai no iba a olvidarlo nunca, menos dejar que ésa fuera la única vez que algo así sucediera. Quería ver a Yuriy de esa manera todos los días. Aunque Bryan, Brooklyn y Boris trataran de apartarlo de su lado, Yuriy era su vida, e iba a morir defendiéndola.

"¿Que motivos?" - a Bryan tampoco le agradaba la idea de la cercanía y el interés que mostraba Brooklyn por Yuriy. Y ahora menos, ya que parecía que sabía algo que él no. Y odiaba sentirse inferior a él. Nadie iba a impedir que se llevara al pelirrojo de ahí, lejos de Kai y de Boris... para que estuviera con él para amarlo y cuidarlo. Y Bryan iba a amarlo eternamente.

"¿No escuchaste?"

Les sirvieron la cena a los que faltaban, reinando el silencio por unos segundos, para despues retomar la plática y hacer que el ambiente se volviera únicamente más estresante.

"¿Escuchar que?" -Bryan comenzaba a hartarse. Aunque sabía al punto que el pelirrojo de ojos esmeraldas quería llegar. No, no había escuchado, pero por la actitud que los tres mostraban podía estar seguro de lo que había pasado.

"Eres increible, Kuznetzov. Los gemidos de Yuriy se escucharon por toda la casa."

Kai no pudo evitarlo y tosió el pequeño trago de agua que le había dado a su vaso. Yuriy se sonrojó y sonrió nerviosamente, no recordaba haber gritado tanto... pero la reacción de Bryan nadie se la esperaba.

Comenzó a reirse. Fue algo fingido, pero nadie mas que él lo supo. Su risa sí se escuchó por toda la mansión, haciendo que Brooklyn riera tambien, seguido de Yuriy quien lo hizo por que las risas de los mayores se le contagiaron, y no podía ocultar la alegría que sentía en ése momento.

El único que se mantuvo serio fue Kai.

"No entiendo el motivo de tu risa, Bryan" -le dijo cuando todos se callaron.

"Yo no escuché nada... pero hubieras visto en la mañana cuando Yuriy y yo nos quedamos solos en la cama de mi cuarto... ahí sí grito, como nunca lo había hecho gritar, sus gemidos eran... mmm -se lamió los labios -... deliciosos. Ya sabes, Yuriy... cuando quieras repetirlo sería un placer."

Kai se levantó de su silla, furioso.

"¿Que estupideces estas diciendo, Kuznetzov?" -Pronto, la idea de Kai de ser la primera vez de Yuriy se desvaneció completamente. Pero no quería que eso fuera verdad, nadíe más que él podía tocarlo, y ahora Bryan hablaba de él como si... fuera cualquier cosa.

"Ah... Kai, parece que Yuriy no te mencionó nada sobre nuestra aventura matutina" -soltó lo que tenía en las manos, listo para responder si Kai decidía aventarse sobre él, algo que iba a suceder... pero que quería que pasara. Yuriy iba a ver lo agresivo que podía ser aveces, y la falta de control que presentaba cuando se enojaba. Además tambien quería golpear a Kai por haber estado con Yuriy.

"¿Que pasó en la mañana, Yuriy?" -le preguntó al pelirrojo, notándo como evitaba su mirada y la fijaba en Bryan

"Yo... este..." el ojiazul no podía contestarle, la verdad era que no tenía idea de como podía llamarse lo que había hecho con Bryan. Pero no pensaba en ello como algo malo. Había sido parecido a lo de Kai... pero no tanto, aunque había sentido algo parecido. Aunque con Kai había sido mucho mejor. - "¿Kai, como se llama lo que hicimos?"

El peliazul se sorprendió. Kuznetzov idiota. No podía creer que tambien hubiera hecho el amor con Yuriy. Iba a matarlo.

"Hicimos el amor" -respondió Kai

"Sexo" -Dijeron Brookyn y Bryan al mismo tiempo

"Pues... no hicimos eso igual, pero fue algo así, tambien me gusto mucho" -terminó Yuriy

Bryan no se dió cuenta cuando el puño de Kai le había dado en el rostro. El golpe había sido seco y directo y ahora su labio estaba sangrando, el dolor fue tan profundo que no pudo evitar tampoco cuando un segundo golpe lo arrojó al piso. Kai se acercó a él antes de que pudiera levantarse, pero no volvió a atacarlo.

"Te dije que no quería que tocaras a Yuriy. Pensé que podía confiar en tí, Bryan... pero al parecer no quieres entender las cosas por las buenas."

Bryan detuvo el tercer golpe y tiró a Kai al piso, se subió sobre él y estuvo cerca de darle un puñetazo en el estomago, pero Brooklyn lo detuvo y Yuriy ayudó al peliazul a levantarse. Pero no dejó que volviera a atacar a Bryan.

"Ustedes no hicieron el amor" -le dijo Bryan con un acento extraño, ya que el labio le dolia mucho para hablar.

"Si lo hicimos"

Brooklyn no dejaba que Bryan se aventara sobre el otro, soteniéndolo de ambos brazos con toda la fuerza que podía reunir. Por su parte, Yuriy solamente sujetaba a Kai del estomago, su agarre era muy sólido, aunque a Kai no le hubiera costado trabajo hacerlo a un lado, tendría que lastimar a Yuriy para lograrlo, y eso era lo que menos quería.

"Ustedes no pueden hacer el amor si Yuriy nisiquiera sabe lo que es amar, por más que lo niegues Kai, Yuriy no te ama. Ni él ni Tala han amado a nadie jamás. Ni nunca lo harán por que no pueden."

Yuriy no entendió lo que Bryan dijo.

"Esa es una de las cosas que nunca vas a entender" -Kai sonrió -"Ellos pueden hacerlo, aunque su forma de sentirlo sea diferente a la nuestra. Yuriy puede amar... y tú no eres nadie para decir lo contrario."

Brooklyn aflojó su agarre cuando sintió que Bryan caía al piso.

"Ellos no pueden... por que Tala nunca me amó a mí, por más cosas que hiciera y por todas las veces que me sacrifiqué por él... me quería, si, pero no me amó nunca... ¿Por qué Yuriy debería de amarte a ti?"

"..."

"Tu no has hecho nada por él..."

Yuriy tambien soltó a Kai. Caminó hacia Bryan, a pesar de que el peliazul intentó detenerlo, logró soltarse y se agachó con Bryan.

"No entiendo lo que dices... pero no soy lo que yo creo que tu crees que soy. Si puedo amar, amo a Kai... y él ha hecho muchas cosas por mí, me cuida y me quiere... y eso es mucho para mí, él es mi mejor amigo."

Acarició la mejilla de Bryan.

"Yo tambien te quiero a ti" -le afirmó Yuriy con una sonrisa y después lo abrazó.

Bryan no sabía que hacer.

_Estoy seguro de que todo lo que dice es mentira._

Pero no sabía que lo que Yuriy decía era totalmente cierto, él realmente amaba a Kai... pero Bryan estaba confundido. Él pensaba que amor era lo que él sentía por Tala. Y eso no era amor. Bryan siempre pensó que lo era, pero estaba equivocado. Tala era solo un reflejo externo de Yuriy... y él siempre había estado enamorado de él.

Era tan confuso... pero aún así tambien lo abrazó.

Kai se sentía extraño. Las palabras de Yuriy lo habían hecho darse cuenta de lo bien que estaba saliendo todo respecto a su relación, pero al mismo tiempo no le gustó para nada la forma en que había abrazado a Bryan. Y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

¿Celos?

Ojalá hubiera sido solo éso.

Despues de la pelea, y despues de que cenaran... Kai pensó que debía hablar con Bryan.

Dejó a Yuriy viendo la pelicula en su recamara y fué a la de Bryan. Pero para su sorpresa, él no estaba ahí.

Buscó por toda la mansión, pero nadie sabía en donde estaba. No le preocupo tanto hasta que le dijeron que el garage estaba abierto y faltaba el Mercedes. Entonces se dió cuenta del problema en que se había metido. Por él, Kuznetzov podía suicidarse cuando quisiera, pero no en su carro. Eso no lo iba a permitir.

Pero no podía dejar a Yuriy solo con Brooklyn en la mansión. Tampoco podía llevar solo a Yuriy, aún no sabía cuales eran los verdaderos planes del pelirrojo de ojos esmeralda. Y dejar solo a Yuriy en la mansión tampoco era una opción.

Así que diez minutos despues los tres ya estaban sobre otro de los carros de Kai, uno que no era tan rápido, pero que era muy bueno para andar sobre el hielo y la nieve.

Seguía el camino que las huellas de las llantas del Mercedes habían dejado. No sólo las reconocía, si no que Kuznetzov era el único loco que podía salir con una tormenta tan fuerte.

Las marcas de las llantas seguían unos 40 kilometros más hacia el centro de la ciudad, pero de un momento a otro desaparecieron. Kai se detuvo justo encima de ellas, sin ver nada más hacia adelante.

Hacia su izquierda, despues del camino de regreso, había un cerro, y junto a ellos, a la derecha un barranco...

Yuriy estornudó, nisiquiera se habían puesto otra ropa, ambos seguían en pijama.

"Hay que regresar, Kuznetzov no muere tan fácil" -le dijo Brooklyn, quien iba atrás. -"Me estoy congelando"

Kai accedió cuando Yuriy volvió a estornudar. Cuando ya iban de regreso, escuchó las sirenas de una ambulancia acercarse, pero podía ver todo el camino hacia adelante y no había ningun auto, pero hacia atrás le tapaba el cerro. Se fijó todo el tiempo en el retrovisor, pero nunca vió a la ambulancia, el sonido se desvaneció cuando se alejaron del lugar donde acababa el rastro de las huellas.

Brooklyn y Kai tenían una idea de lo que había pasado, pero a ninguno le importaba mucho Kuznetzov... y si era real lo que "temian" entonces se lo merecía.Ya luego irían por él al hospital, o en el peor (o mejor) de los casos, a su entierro.

Llegando a la mansión Brooklyn se fué sin decir nada al cuarto que le habían dado, cerca del que ahora era de Bryan. Yuriy y Kai tambien se fueron a dormir.

Ya en la cama, Kai abrazó a Yuriy por detrás. Sintió como el menor se estremeció y se entregó a sus brazos.

"Te amo" -le susurró Kai

"¿Que es amar?" -le preguntó Yuriy

El mayor lo pensó por un rato, y cuando tenía una pequeña respuesta, aunque no muy convincente, estuvo a punto de decirsela. Pero no hizo falta, por que el pelirrojo ya se había quedado dormido.

A la mañana siguiente los despertó una llamada de un hospital en Moscú. Justo como Kai había pensado, el muy tonto de Kuznetzov había perdido el control y había caído por el barranco.

Y para la mala suerte de Kai, el carro estaba destrozado... pero Bryan no tenía ni un rasguño. Aún así le había dado una fuerte bronquitis e iban a internarlo por dos días hasta que estuviera mejor.

Kai decidió que ese no era su problema y le informó de todo a Boris, quien se encargó de los gastos del hospital, pero no tomó responsabilidad por el auto.

Aún así eso era menos importante para Kai. Ahora podía tener mas privacidad... y compartir mas momentos con Yuriy.

Pero cada vez que se disponía a seducirlo, Brooklyn aparecía en la habitación, interrumpiéndolos de las formas más increíblemente estúpidas que Kai hubiera imaginado.

Aún así, en esos dos días que Bryan no estuvo, no pudieron hacer el amor. Pero eso se compensó con otras cosas que tambien importaban mucho, como hablar de cosas que nunca habían mencionado, como sus colores favoritos, el color favorito de Kai era el azul de los ojos de Yuriy, mientras que el de él era el rojo de los ojos de Kai.

A Yuriy le gustaban mucho los pasteles, los dulces y el helado. Pero su favorito era el chocolare. Kai prefería los mariscos y las cosas saladas. Tambien le gustaba mucho el chocolare, sobre todo cuando lo compartía con Yuriy. El animal favorito de Yuriy eran las serpientes, y Kai los lobos.

Una vez Kai tuvo ganas de preguntarle a Yuriy si recordaba a Wolborg. Pero se quedó con las ganas. Ya tendría su oportunidad después. También quería preguntarle de donde había escuchado Voltaire. Pero a pesar de haberle puesto así a la serpiente, no parecía recordar nada del pasado, y Kai quería que siempre fuera así.

El día en que dieron de alta a Bryan, cuando solo quedaban 16 días para Kai, éste accedió a ir por él y aceptarlo de vuelta en la mansión, ya que Boris se había ofrecido a pagar el dañado Mercedes.

En el camino, Kai había puesto música con tal de que el siencio que reinaba en ese momento no se rompiera.

Yuriy iba con Voltaire, acariciando su cabeza. Bryan estaba dormido, acostado en las piernas de Brooklyn, quién lo había acomodado así sin despertarlo, y ahora acariciaba su cabello. Ahora que lo veía tranquilo y relajado se dió cuenta de lo guapo que era. Nunca le había llamado la atención, es más, lo odiaba cuando se ponía de altanero y sádico, pero ahora no podía evitar acariciarlo... le estaba gustando mucho. Y Kai no pasó esto por alto.

Y tuvo un plan. Brooklyn se iba a ir el dia siguiente a Alemania. Si ambos hacían tan buena pareja... ¿Por qué no se iba con él? Así por fin estaría solo con Yuriy.

A pesar de parecer el plan perfecto, pronto se desmoronó todo. Cuando llegó a su mansión.

Entre él y Brooklyn ayudaron a Bryan a entrar a la mansión. Podía caminar, no tenía ningún problema en sus piernas, pero estaba muy mareado por los químicos que le habían dado. Cuando creyó que estaba libre, despues de dejar a Bryan en el sofá, iba a caminar hacia Yuriy cuando unos mechones negros le cerraron el paso.

Entonces unos brazos lo abrazaron, todo lo que abarcaba su cintura. Esa persona medía solo un poco menos que él, y su áspero cabello negro le daba en la cara, haciendo imposible que abriera los ojos. El abrazo era tan fuerte que sintió que se ahogaba. Esa persona no era Yuriy.

Y no supo quién era hasta que escuchó su voz.

"Oh, Kai. Estaba tan preocupado que vine tan pronto como pude. Nunca debí haberte dejado..."

"Sueltame... Rei"

_Bryan...Brooklyn...Rei... esto está mal, será increible poder soportar a los 3 y conservar mi estabilidad mental. Y ya solo quedan 16 días... esto no puede llamarse de otra forma. No hay mejor manera de expresar lo que siento..._

_Esto va a ser una locura._


	12. Expectation

**Capitulo 12: Expectations**

_**Para:** **Cloy Ivanov**_

A pesar de que a Kai no le gustaba mostrar sus emociones frente a los demas no le importo nada de eso en ese momento. Se solto de Rei lo mas rapido que pudo y se hizo a un lado.

Yuriy dejo a Voltaire en el piso y camino hacia Bryan, sentandose a su lado.

"¿Que te paso?" -le pregunto a la vez que acariciaba su mejilla

"Nada. Estoy bien..." -iba a decir algo mas, pero una horrible tos se lo impidio.

Yuriy acaricio su espalda, en señal de apoyo. La tos de Bryan se escuchaba desde sus bronquios, nada que Brooklyn hubiera escuchado antes.

Si a Brooklyn le hubieran mostrado esa escena unos dias antes no hubiera hecho nada mas que preguntarse que estaba haciendo él ahi. No encajaba. Rei acababa de abrazar a Kai... quien se habia soltado de una forma muy grosera. Bryan estaba teniendo un ataque de tos y Yuriy a su lado trataba de calmarla un poco. El estaba recargado en la pared junto al sillon donde ellos estaban sentados.

"¿Por que veniste?" -le pregunto Kai a Rei, notando que no tenia mucho tiempo que había llegado. Sus maletas estaban a un lado de la puerta y su cabello se veía un poco húmedo de las puntas. Unas increibles ojeras adornaban su cara y tenía una extraña expresión de alivio en sus ojos.

"¡Estabamos preocupados por ti!" -le contestó- "Te llame, nisiquiera me diste tiempo de decirte que vendria"

"_¿Estabamos?_"-Kai se imagino que el resto de su ex equipo tambien se había enterado del ataque.

"¡Si, Kai" -Rei se acerco para intentar abrazarlo nuevamente, pero Kai no quiso- "Todos estuvimos muy preocupados cuando supimos los del Gum, ademas Bryan nos dijo que ustedes habian estado ahi, no quiero saber..."

"¿Bryan les dijo?" -Kai volteo a ver al mencionado, quien seguia tosiendo. Lo hubiera golpeado nuevamente si no estuviera tan delicado. -"Esto es increible. ¿Y donde estan los otros?"

"Se quedaron, dijeron que con mi compañía ibas a tener suficiente. ¿No te da gusto verme?" -Rei se acerco más, a lo que Kai camino hacia atras hasta que chocó con la pared.

Entonces Kai cerró los ojos y los abrió nuevamente para dirijirle al chino una mirada de desesperación y cansancio que nunca antes había mostrado.

"No"

Paso a su lado y llego junto a Bryan.

"No quiero que vuelvas a tocar ninguna de mis cosas. Y eso lo incluye a él" -Tomó de la mano a Yuriy y lo ayudo a levantarse- "Por que a la siguiente... te vas, y esto es enserio Kuznetzov."

Bryan no respondió.

Kai y Yuriy subieron a su cuarto y se encerraron ahí.

"Soy Brooklyn" -le dijo al de cabello negro- "Por lo que pude escuchar... eres Rei"

"Si, lo soy" -el chino aceptó el saludo de mano que el pelirrojo le ofreció

"No sabía que te gustaba Kai" -le comentó Bryan

Rei lo observó por primera vez desde que había llegado.

Se veía terriblemente pálido, ojeroso y no había pasado desapercibida la tos de hace unos momentos. Había visto como Kai y el otro muchacho, que ahora sabía se llama Brooklyn, lo habían cargado hasta el sillón en donde ahora estaba sentado.

"Te ves muy mal" -le comentó

El ruso tuvo una idea.

"Por que no vienes a mi cuarto, creo que hay algunas cosas en las que podria ayudarte" -lo invitó Bryan- "Si me ayudas a llegar, claro"

Rei aceptó. Brooklyn lo siguió y entre los dos cargaron a Bryan hasta su cuarto.

"La última vez que vine este cuarto era de Yuriy" -les dijo Rei una vez que solto a Bryan

"Pues la primera vez que yo vine éste era el de Kai" -respondió Brooklyn

Guardaron silencio por unos momentos hasta que Bryan logró acomodarse en medio de la cama. Rei se sentó a su lado y encendió la tele. Brooklyn se sentó en un sillón que acercó a ellos.

"¿No te gustaría estar con Kai?" -le pregunto Bryan a Rei

"¡Claro que si!" -le confesó Rei

"No grites. Lo que hablemos hoy aquí no tiene que saberlo Kai. Ni nadie." - lo regañó el peliplatinado

"Perdon"

"Dime Brooklyn... ¿Por que estas aqui realmente?" -le pregunto Bryan

"Ya te dije, vine de vacaciones solamente" -le contestó, sonriendo

"Entonces vete, no serás parte del plan" -le ordenó Bryan

Brooklyn dejó de sonreir.

"Espera un momento, regreso enseguida" -le dijo el pelirrojo y salió del cuarto.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación y tomó su celular. Marcó un número que había conseguido recientemente.

_"Hola Brooklyn, ¿Que paso?"_

_"Cambie de idea. Quiero ayudarte con lo que me habias dicho. Solo que no quiero el dinero como pago."_

_"Ya veo. ¿Que deseas entonces?"_

_"A Bryan"_

_"Entiendo..."_

Rei y Bryan no habían dicho nada desde que Brooklyn se había ido. En el momento en que entró se dieron cuenta de que su expresión había cambiado y ahora se mostraba divertido.

"La verdad es que vine aquí por algo que Boris me pidió que hiciera" -le confeso a los otros despues de cerrar la puerta. "Pero al parecer me va a costar mucho mas trabajo del que había pensado."

"¿Y que te pidió Boris?" -preguntó Rei

Brooklyn miró a Bryan.

"Lo mismo que a él" -respondió el pelirrojo.- "separar a Kai de Yuriy... y regresarlo a la abadía"

"Entonces los tres queremos lo mismo" -mintió Bryan- "Que Kai se quede con Rei... y Yuriy con Boris"

Rei se aclaró la garganta.

"Yo quiero que Kai me ame." -el chino se acostó junto a Bryan- "Lo que haga Yuriy no me importa... mientras no este con él"

"¿Y que harás despues de que Yuriy regrese a la abadía?" -le preguntó Brooklyn a Bryan

_Eso nunca pasará. _

Bryan sonrió.

"Seguir las mismas órdenes de todos los días" -le respondió

El joven se había visto increiblemente sexy ante los ojos de Brooklyn. La determinación que Bryan mostraba en ese momento le provocaban un exquisito placer que había recorrido su espalda en forma de escalofrío.

_Te deseo solo para mi _

"Ya veo... y yo regresare a Alemania" -mintió el pelirrojo sin dejar de observar el rostro de Bryan

"Y yo estare con Kai" -finalizó Rei

"Hay una ventaja que tenemos nosotros" -les confesó Bryan- "El último día, Yuriy tendrá que decidir si ama o no a Kai, o si prefiere estar con alguien más... solo tenemos que hacer que Yuriy se enamore de otra persona o simplemente que no quiera estar con Kai. Entonces Boris podrá... quedarse con él." -ahora que Bryan lo veía de esa manera se daba cuenta del problema en el que su querido pelirrojo estaba metido sin saberlo. Y tambien lo que él mismo estaba buscándose.

No se había creido para nada el cuento de Boris. De hecho, no tenía idea de como había nacido Yuriy y como había llegado a la abadía. Sin embargo, sabía que el abad no amaba a Yuriy como fingía hacerlo y eso lo asqueaba. No quería que el cuerpo del ojiazul fuera de ninguna otra persona más que de él... iba a luchar por ello aunque el castigo pudiera ser letal... no iba a perder. De cualquier forma no podía estar en una situación peor, engañando a Boris y sin Yuriy, en casa de Kai, haciendo planes peligrosos con quienes alguna vez fueron sus enemigos... Rei y Brooklyn, con la llegada de los Blade Breakers bastante cerca... y con bronquitis.

No tenía nada que perder. Y el premio de hacer todo correctamente iba a valer la pena.

Y los tres guardaron silencio. Todos estaban de acuerdo con el plan de separar a Kai de Yuriy, aunque cada uno tenía sus propias intensiones y métodos. Todos buscaban un fín distinto e iban a lograrlo a base de engaños y traición.

Si hubieran sabido como iba a acabar toda su mafia se hubieran detenido cuando aún podían. Luego iba a ser demasiado tarde para salvarse del desastre que estaba por comenzar.

"Bryan... ¿Que me aconsejas hacer para gustarle a Kai?" -le preguntó Rei

El ruso sonrió burlonamente.

"Comprate una peluca pelirroja y pupilentes azules" -contestó y despues rió, siendo imitado por Brooklyn

"Jaja, que gracioso... ya enserio, ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

Brooklyn respondió esta vez.

"No tengo idea. Según yo... Kai no quiere a nadie más que a Yuriy. Trata de hacer lo que él hace, sus gestos, forma de hablar, todo."

"Rei no puede caminar de forma tan sensual" -Bryan comenzó a cambiar canales hasta encontrar algo que llamara su atención. Se detuvo cuando llego al canal de noticias y mostraron el GUM. -"¿Tuviste algo que ver con eso?" -le preguntó a Brooklyn, refiriendose al atentado

El silencio del pelirrojo fue lo único que necesitó para responder su pregunta.

En la habitación de Kai, Yuriy se había quedado dormido en la cama junto a Voltaire. El peliazul salió al balcón y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Marcó al celular de Max, pero no le sorprendió que estuviera apagado. Entonces marcó un ya muy conocido número ruso.

"Boris..."

_"Comenzaba a extrañar tu voz, Kai"_

"¿Sabías que Rei está aquí?"

_"Eso pensé. Despues de que Bryan le llamara y escuchar su conversación no dudaba que tus amigos fueran a visitarte. Tienes mucha suerte de tener a alguien que te quiera tanto como ellos. Ya sabes... con ese mal caracter que tienes"_

"Tu lo planeaste todo. Quiero que me digas algo y que sea la verdad. ¿Tuviste algo que ver con lo del GUM?"

_"Nunca pensé que tú y Yuriy iban a estar ahí. Si no, creeme que hubiera abortado todo. Hay Kai, Kai... debes de tener más cuidado. Ese niño es demasiado frágil, no debes de exponerlo a tantos peligros. No sabemos que tanto pueda resistir... aunque nunca imaginé que te atreverias a llevarlo ahí. Ese lugar que debe de traerte tantas memorias... ¿Él no recordó nada?"_

Kai se sentó en una pequeña banca que estaba en la parte más alejada de la puerta.

"¿Debería de haber recordado algo?"

Boris no dijo nada.

"Nada. Pero le gustó mucho un pino de navidad que estaba ahí. Me intriga mucho su actitud... es como si acabara de salir al mundo. No es Tala, pero no es el Yuriy que conocí antes"

_"Sí lo es. Pero pasó tanto tiempo que ya no lo recuerdas"_

"Si lo recuerdo."

_"¿Y qué piensas de él?"_

"Es hermoso y muy amable... es cariñoso, muy inteligente a su manera... y muy tranquilo. Le gusta hacer muchas cosas... y no es grosero como lo era tu proyecto Tala"

_"Pero no es como el Yuriy que tú recordabas"_

"No. Es mejor"

Y continuó hablando con Boris. Siempre pendiente de la puerta.

Kai no era de las personas que hablaban mucho, y Boris no le agradaba tanto... pero Valkov sabía hacerlo hablar. De cualquier manera, era la única persona que entendia completamente lo que le había sucedo al pelirrojo y comprendía todo lo que Kai decía, desde su comportamiento hasta la vez que por fín hicieron el amor.

Al tocar ese tema supo que ya estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Se despidió cortantemente de Boris y dejó el telefono a un lado.

_Si me hubieran dicho hace dos meses, cuando aún estabamos en el torneo, que iba a estar en el balcón de mi casa hablando con Boris por celular, con Yuriy dormido en mi cama... Brooklyn de visita en Rusia y se está quedando muy cómodamente en mi mansión, Bryan choco mi carro favorito y ahora se esta muriendo por bronquitis, Rei en algun lugar de mi casa y el resto del equipo de regreso en Japón... no lo hubiera creido. Y no entenderia por que todo está... tan mal. Lo único que me gusta de todo lo que está pasando es el cuerpo de Yuriy sobre mi colchón. ¿Y que estoy haciendo yo aquí solo teniendolo a él tan cerca?_

Se levantó y miró hacia el cielo. No había llovido en todo el día, pero seguía muy nublado y hacía bastante frío. Las nubes se veían negras, totalmente cargadas de agua y a lo lejos se veía una tormenta.

Miró su reloj. Se sorprendió al ver que había pasado una hora desde que había salido. El tiempo se le había pasado increiblemente rápido. Y eso que era Boris con el que estaba hablando.

Se dió prisa a regresar al cuarto. Tanta prisa que no se dió cuenta de cuando dejó el celular en la cama, disponible para quien fuera...

Yuriy no estaba en la cama. Pero lo que le impresionó fue ver el pequeño rastro carmesí que había sobre la almohada. Se acercó y notó que era sangre. Iba a tocarlo, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo.

_Yuriy..._

Salió del cuarto y llegó al de Bryan lo más rápido que pudo. Abrió la puerta sin tocar antes y entró.

Bryan estaba dormido y roncaba fuertemente debido a la bronquitis. Rei estaba a su lado, tambien dormido pero silenciosamente. Brooklyn estaba del otro lado junto al ruso, tomándole de la mano.

_Brooklyn y Bryan... no podría ser mejor_

Sonrió ante la idea. Si Brooklyn seducía a Bryan, sus problemas reducirían notablemente.

"¿Y Yuriy?" le preguntó a Brooklyn con voz muy suave para no despertar a los otros

"¿Se te perdió, Kai?" -le respondió, despertándo a Bryan

"Hmn. Ya veo que no está aquí" -contestó

"¿Qué no está aquí?" -le preguntó Bryan. Ni cuenta se había dado del agarre de Brooklyn.

Kai no contestó.

"Algo muy hermoso de cabello rojo y ojos azules" -le respondió Brooklyn- "Debes de ser más cuidadoso, Kai... o se te podría perder para siempre"

En cualquier otra situación le habría contestado. Pero estaba preocupado por Yuriy y no tenía tiempo de pelear con Brooklyn.

"Yuriy estaba sangrando. No sé de donde. Si lo ven... avísenme" -les pidió y salió del cuarto

Bryan se sentó y trató de bajar de la cama.

"No te preocupes. Yo voy" -le dijo el pelirrojo- "Debes de descansar"

Bryan volvió a intentar bajar, pero lo detuvo nuevamente.

"Yo cuidaré de Yuriy" -volvió a ofrecerle Brooklyn

El ruso se soltó de su agarre y pasó por encima de Rei, quien seguía dormido.

"Estoy enfermo, no invalido. Y no necesito a nadie que se preocupe por mí." -fué lo último que dijo antes de salir.

Brooklyn sonrió divertido. Se acercó a Rei y acarició su mejilla. Tenía la piel un poco áspera, pero le gustaba mucho el color. No tanto como le gustaba la de Bryan... pero tambien podría divertirse con ella.

Su sonrisa se hizo mas grande.

Yuriy salió del baño con Voltaire en sus brazos. Lo dejó en la cama y caminó hacia el balcón. No vió a Kai ahí y notó que el piso estaba húmedo, pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer del cielo.

Regresó a la cama y se acostó, encendió la tele y se disponía a cambiar de canal cuando algo llamó su atención. El celular de Kai. Que estaba en la esquina de la cama... y había comenzado a sonar. Apagó la televisión.

"Creo que no le gusta ver la televisión a eso. ¿Verdad Voltaire?"

Yuriy se acercó al celular y lo tomó. Sabía como utilizar el objeto debido a las veces que había visto a Kai usarlo. Vió en la pantalla "Boris" y se sintió extraño. Comenzó a experimentar una sensación de Deja Vu. No sabía si contestar o no. Recordaba que el mayor le había prohibido alguna vez tocar el objeto. Pero Kai no estaba ahí y la emoción estaba apoderándose de él. Oprimió el botón verde y colocó el celular junto a su oido.

_"¿Kai?"_

Al escuchar esa voz aventó el objeto como si le hubiera quemado. Muchas imagenes comenzaron a arremolinarse en su mente. Recuerdos extraños y confusos que no tenían ni orden ni lógica, todos provocados por esa conocida e incómoda voz.

"Voltaire... ¿que me pasa?"

La serpiente bajó de la cama y se acercó al objeto, pasó por encima de él y Yuriy escuchó como se oprimían algunos botones. Entonces activó el altavoz.

_"¿Que te pasó, Kai?"_

Se escuchó en todo el cuarto.

"¿Que hiciste, Voltaire?" Lo regañó Yuriy y también bajo de la cama. Se agachó junto al celular y estuvo a punto de recogerlo, cuando la voz volvió a hablar.

_"¿Yuriy?"_

Se detuvo antes de siquiera tocarlo y alejó a Voltaire del objeto. Se subió a la cama con todo y serpiente tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

"Sabe mi nombre" -Le susurró a su mascota- "Tengo miedo, Voltaire"

_"¿Eres tú, Yuriy?"_

"¿Como lo sabes?" -le respondió- "No te pongas nervioso... si trata de mordernos lo aventamos por la ventana" -le susurró a Voltaire

_"¿No sabes quien soy, Yuriy?"_

"No"

El pelirrojo volvió a bajar de la cama, pero esta vez estaba de pie y con una almohada en sus brazos listo para atacar al indefenso objeto en el piso.

_"Me llamo Boris. Espero que con eso puedas recordarme"_

Su cabeza empezó a dolerle.

"Esa cosa es muy mala, Voltaire" -le dijo

_"¿Como has estado, Yuriy?"_

"¿Como sabes que soy yo?" -se acercó más al objeto con cautela, como si el celular pudiera levantarse y atacarlo

_"Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo"_

"Hay que ponerlo a prueba" -le dijo a la serpiente- "Si dices que me conoces... ¿Cual es mi comida favorita?"- Yuriy se rió- "Esa no la va a saber" -le dijo a Voltaire

_"Te gustan las cosas dulces. ¿Donde está Kai?"_

Yuriy golpeó el objeto con la almohada. El inocente celular se movió un poco de lugar. Lo tomó de una punta y lo dejó en la esquina de la cama.

"Kai no está. ¿Eres amigo de él?" -le preguntó, aún con la almohada en sus manos

_"Algo así. ¿Que haces Yuriy?"_

El ojiazul escondió la almohada detrás de él.

"Nada, nada... perdona si te lastime... pero nunca había hablado con algo tan extraño"

_"¿En donde está Bryan?"_

Yuriy se acercó al aparato.

"En su cuarto, supongo. ¿Tambien eres amigo de él?"

_"Si. ¿Quien más esta en la casa?"_

"Rei y Brooklyn... pero ellos me caen mal. Son muy extraños. Pero me dijo Kai que no van a quedarse mucho...

_"¿Como te cae Kai?"_

"Esa cosa esta enamorada de Kai" -le susurró Yuriy a Voltaire- "¿Por qué quieres tanto a Kai?"

"_Tenía que preguntarle una cosa. Pero ahora que te escucho todo me queda muy claro. ¿Amas a Kai?"_

Yuriy no estaba listo para esa pregunta. Miró a Voltaire y luego al aparato. Otra vez a Voltaire y regresó al celular.

"Kai me quiere más a mi que a tí." -le respondió

Boris comenzó a reir.

Esto hizo que un escalofró recorriera la espalda de Yuriy. La estridente risa del mayor lo asustó, haciendo que se alejara lo más posible de la cama.

_"Tengo que irme. Espero hablar contigo otra vez, pero será mejor que no le menciones a Kai de nuestra conversación. Te extraño, Yuriy..."_

El celular hizo un sonido extraño. La pantalla se encendió, iluminando el cuarto el cual había estado oscuro anteriormente y luego se apagó.

Yuriy se acercó con la almohada cubriendo parte de su cara.

"Bajate de mi cama" -le ordenó

El celular no se movió.

"¡Bajate!"

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Yuriy corrió hacia él y lo tomó de una esquina. Corrió con Voltaire en una mano y el celular en otra. Entró al baño y encendió la luz. Dejó a Voltaire en el piso junto a la taza.

"Esto es maligno. No se por que Kai se lleva con él" -Le dijo a Voltaire- "Esto será nuestro secreto"

Abrió la tapa de la taza y dejó caer el celular dentro de ella. Apretó el botón y el agua comenzó a correr. Al principio parecía que el agua se había llevado el objeto, pero ya cuando se había ido por el agujero, volvió a salir.

"¡No te resistas!" -lo amenazó Yuriy

Volvió a apretar el botón varias veces hasta que el finalmente el celular se rindió y entró al agujero.

"¡Ja!" -Yuriy alzó su rostro en señal de poder- "Eso te va a enseñar que no puedes con Yuriy y con Voltaire. Hasta nunca Boris."

Cerró la tapa de la taza y recogió a Voltaire del piso. Luego apagó la luz y salió del baño.

"Tengo hambre. Vamos a la cocina" -le dijo a su mascota y salió del cuarto.

Kai escuchó como la puerta de su cuarto se abría.

_Tal vez Yuriy regresó._

Subió hacia la recamara y se encontró con Yuriy, que tenía a Voltaire en sus brazos.

"¡Yuriy!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿De dónde estás sangrando?" -le preguntó sin dejarle tiempo para responder ninguna de sus preguntas.

Se quedó callado y alzó una ceja. No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando Kai, y antes de que pudiera pensar en la respuesta, Bryan llegó también.

"¿Estás sangrando, Yuriy?" -le preguntó el joven de los ojos lavanda

"No. ¿Por qué lo preguntan?"

Kai se acercó a él y revisó sus oidos. Le había preguntado a Boris de donde podía haber salido la sangre y él le había contestado que revisara su cabeza. No era probable que Yuriy sangrara solo por que sí, pero que estuviera seguro de que estaba bien. Para el alivio de Kai sus oidos estaban perfectamente.

"Había sangre en la cama, la ví cuando te levantaste. Y como estaba en la almohada pensé que podías haber tenido..."

No supo que más decir. Pensó en _derrame _pero con el solo hecho de imaginarselo se tensó, no quería pronunciar algo tan horrible. Se quedó en silencio sin terminar la oración, a pesar de que Yuriy no rompía el contacto de sus miradas.

"Estoy bien. Y eso no era sangre." -Alzó a la serpiente y abrió su boca suavemente para no lastimarla, enseñándole a Kai los colmillos, los cuales estaban cubiertos de algo rojo. -"Es la comida de Voltaire"

Bryan rió burlonamente.

"¡Vaya que eres inteligente, Hiwatari!" - el peliplatinado se cruzó de brazos - "Nunca he visto sangre de un color tan pálido, es casi naranja..."

"Callate Kuznetzov, tú no sabes nada" -lo regañó el dueño de la mansión

"Te equivocas, si se algo, ¡Eres un pesimo doctor!"

Kai caminó hacia él y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa suavemente, sin lastimarlo.

"No te golpeo por que estas enfermo... pero si sigues con tus idioteces tal vez no pueda controlarme" -lo amenazó Hiwatari

"No me golpeas por que sabes que soy más fuerte que tú, aunque esté así" -Para sorpresa de Kai, Bryan retiró bruscamente su mano de su camisa y lo miró retadoramente.

"¿Tú mas fuerte que yo? ¡Ja! Tus medicinas están afectando el pequeño cerebro que tienes" - el bicolor no se movió un centimetro, y siguió con su actitud orgullosa y retadora.

Yuriy tomó a cada uno de un brazo.

"¡Hey ya calmense!" -los detuvo- "Tengo hambre, y espero que los dos nos acompañen a Voltaire y a mi a comer"

Kai dió un paso atrás, en dirección a las escaleras.

"Yo te acompaño" -le contestó a Yuriy.- "Ve a descansar, Kuznetzov. Te ves muy mal."

Y era verdad. Seguía estando muy pálido, las ojeras cubrían sus ojos y sus labios estaban ligeramente partidos.

"Estas perdiendo peso" -le dijo Yuriy- "Ven a comer con nosotros."

Bryan le sonrió a Yuriy. Luego le contestó a Kai.

"Estoy bien. Realmente no quiero pelear contigo en este momento... pero eso no tiene nada que ver con mi enfermedad si no en que podríamos lastimar a Yuriy. Y eso es algo que no quiero hacer"

Eso hizo que el ojiazul se sonrojara un poco.

Kai estuvo a segundos de contestarle, cuando un relampago iluminó la mansión, haciendo que Yuriy se aventará a los brazos de Kai y tapara sus oídos con sus manos. El trueno retumbó por toda la mansión e hizo vibrar el piso.

"Odio eso" -les dijo el pelirrojo- "Son horribles"

Kai lo abrazó protectoramente, acariciando su rostro con movimientos lentos y suaves.

"¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo de ellos?" -le preguntó el bicolor

"Son muy feos y he visto lo que pueden hacer. Me da miedo que me lastimen."

Kai sonrió ante esa actitud de Yuriy que tanto le gustaba.

"Yo no dejare que nada te lastime. Te voy a cuidar siempre Yuriy... y eres la única persona en todo el mundo que tiene ese privilegio. Ni los rayos ni ninguna otra cosa podrá hacerte daño, por que yo te estoy protegiendo."

Yuriy se dejó abrazar, sintiendo los musculosos brazos de Kai demostrándole lo que acababa de decir, sujetándolo cuidadosa y suavemente. A pesar de que eran grandes y fuertes, siempre le era facil encontrolar un lugar entre ellos para que el otro lo abrazara. Volvió a verse otro relampago, Kai lo apretó un poco más duro cuando el pelirrojo se tapó los oídos.

"Aja... ¿Cuidarlo tan bien como lo hiciste en el GUM?" -Le comentó Bryan burlonamente- "Casi se mueren los dos"

Kai le dirigió una mirada de desesperación.

"Pero para tu mala suerte aquí estamos." -Entonces recordo algo muy importante que tenía que hablar con Bryan- "¿Por qué no te adelantas a la cocina, Yuriy? Te alcanzamos despues"

"¡No!" -se negó el menor- "¡Tengo miedo!"

Bryan se dió cuenta de que ahora Kai estaba serio. Si tenía que decirle algo que Yuriy no podía escuchar tenía que ser algo malo.

"Despues de comer" - dijo Bryan y empezó a bajar las escaleras

Kai soltó a Yuriy, quien no soltó su agarre. Pero espero a que Bryan se perdiera de vista para besarlo suavemente en los labios.

"Te amo, Yuriy"

El ojiazul sonrió y lo tomó de la mano.

"Quiero que siempre me ames, Kai"

El mencionado acarició los mechones de cabello rojo del ruso.

"Siempre lo haré, Yuriy. Nunca voy a querer a alguien más que a tí."

Y siguieron diciéndose palabras hermosas hasta que llegaron a la cocina. Bryan ya se había sentado, en el mismo lugar de siempre.

Yuriy se sentó frente al peliplatinado y Kai a un lado del pelirrojo. Cuando iban a empezar a pedir de comer Rei y Brooklyn llegaron. Rei se sentó junto a Kai y Brooklyn junto a Bryan, frente al bicolor.

"¿Alguien tiene idea de que hora es?" -preguntó el pelirrojo de ojos esmeraldas- "¿No sabes que existen los relojes Kai?"

Kai lo ignoró totalmente.

"Son las 5 de la tarde" - le respondió Bryan

No volvieron a decir nada hasta que el celular de Rei sonó con un tono muy peculiar.

"¿Takao?"

Yuriy recordó su experiencia con el celular de Kai y se rió a escondidas sin que nadie lo notara. Le hizo una seña de silencio a Voltaire y siguió riendo.

Rei duro bastante tiempo en el telefono, hablando a veces en tonos muy altos, pero todos sabían que era solo para llamar la atención de Kai, que ignoraba por completo la conversación del chino.

"Dicen que se alegran de que estés bien y que me mandaron para cuidarte así que debes hacerme caso" -les dijo Rei

_Pudo haber venido cualquier otro o todos ellos _pensó Kai. Entonces se dió cuenta de que no lo había dicho en voz alta. Aún así le sorprendía que se preocupara por ellos. El ruso podía jurar que la única persona en el mundo a la que quería era a Yuriy, pero estaría mintiendo. Takao, Kenny, Max e incluso Rei eran personas importantes para él. Al principio odiaba a todos, pero con el tiempo se habían ganado su aprecio e incluso había llegado a sentir cariño por ellos.

_Unos mas que otros _

Y miró a Rei

Yuriy acabó de comer antes que todos. Con su mano desocupada tomó la izquierda de Kai y cruzó sus dedos. Kai lo sostenía suavemente. El pelirrojo volvió a sentir un extraño Deja Vu, como si ya hubiera experimentado lo mismo antes.

Todos en la mesa notaron sus manos. Rei frunció el ceño, Bryan le dirigió una mirada mortal a Kai y Brooklyn sonrió.

"Me gustan las manos de Yuriy. Son pequeñas y fáciles de dominar" - le dijo Brooklyn a Kai, quien lo volteó a ver enseguida, al igual que todos en la mesa

"No te atrevas a tocarlo nunca. Sera mejor que no te acerques a Yuriy, Brooklyn. No quiero que alguien como tú tenga nada que ver con él"

Pero Brooklyn lo ignoró.

"Ya lo imagino... esos hermosos ojos azules cubiertos de lágrimas, sus labios apretados para no gemir, su cuerpo debajo del mío tratando de soltarse, completamente a mi merced"

Kai se levantó de la silla y lo amenazó con el cuchillo en su mano.

"Esas estupides que dices me provocan asco. Nunca dejaré que toques a Yuriy, y si te atreves a buscarlo y a hacerle cualquier cosa que él no quiera voy a matarte"

Bryan y Rei se quedaron anonadados.

La forma en que Kai había respondido había sido aterradora. Su voz sonaba firme y sincera. Ninguno dudó en que estaba hablando en serio.

Brooklyn borró la sonrisa de sus labios y se quedó callado. Pensó que Kai iba a aventarle el cuchillo en cualquier momento.

Kai volvió a sentarse y nadie volvió a hablar en todo el rato.

Yuriy había vuelto a tomar la mano de Kai y ahora estaba acariciandola, recorriendo sus dedos suavemente y jugando con ellos. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona la que se atreviera a hacer eso, Kai ya la habria golpeado. Pero jamás se atrevería a lastimar a Yuriy otra vez. Esa ocasión...

_"Bueno... no sé como decirtelo, no se como se llama... creo que es... cielos Kai, me da mucha pena"_

_"Vamos Yuriy, dímelo ya"-Kai comenzaba a desesperarse y sin darse cuenta había comenzado a apretar los hombros del menor de una forma que lo lastimaba_

_"Bueno... hicimos el amor"_

_Kai se quedó sin aire y miró hacia otro lado._

_Bryan me mintió. Él me dijo que nunca lo habían hecho... Maldito bastardo_

_"Pero no es el único, hay un señor y otro muchacho pero ellos no se quienes son... y Boris..."_

_Kai volteó sorprendido a verlo._

_"¿Sabes quién es Boris?"_

_Yuriy se sorprendió un poco por la reacción de Kai._

_"Claro¿Tú no?"_

_"Yuriy..." Kai soltó a Yuriy, sentía su corazón latir demasiado rápido, no sólo Bryan, si no tambien Boris y quien sabe cuantos más..._

_"Boris era mi amante favorito"_

_Kai sintió que el tiempo se detuvo, sintió un fuerte mareo y un cólera intenso llegar a su corazón. No escuchó cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió. Cerró su mano en un puño. Juntó toda la fuerza y cólera que pudo y golpeó a Yuriy en la mejilla, aventándolo al piso._

_"¡ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA!" -Gritó Kai, alzó su pierna dispuesto a patearlo de nuevo en la cara._

_"¡Kai, Detente!"_

_"¡Te odio Yuriy!"_

_Yuriy se levantó del suelo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, permitiéndole evadir el próximo golpe de Kai._

_"¡Kai detente!"_

_"¿Boris es tu amante favorito?" -le preguntó enojado mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y lo aprisionaba contra la pared._

_"..."- No sabía que contestar, cualquier respuesta podría meritar otra agresión de parte del ruso._

_"¿Acaso te acostaste con toda la abadía?" -le preguntó- "¿Con Voltaire?"_

_"¡Kai,que haces!"- Takao se acercó a ellos y con la ayuda de Max y Rei pudo quitar a Kai de encima de Yuriy_

_Yuriy se dejó caer al suelo, Kenny se agachó para remover los rojos mechones de su rostro. La sangre escurría por él y llegaba al piso en gotas, proveniendo quizás de su nariz._

_Cuando Kai se relajó se dió cuenta del terrible estado en el cual se encontraba el pelirrojo._

_"Yuriy..."_

Esos ataques de ira casi siempre le sucedian cuando se trataba de Boris. De hecho, lo que le habia causado tanto enojo esa vez había sido el imaginarse a todos esos bastardos disfrutando del cuerpo de Yuriy, y al pelirrojo ahí, sin hacer nada. "Boris era mi amante favorito". Pero desde esa vez no habían hablado de ese incidente, y no estaba seguro que Yuriy lo recordara. Y si lo hacia, era mejor que quedara como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

La cena continuó tranquila a pesar de las miradas que se dirigían en cuando los presentes. Kai fué el último en terminar, pero nadie se había levantado de la mesa aún.

"¿Tienes sueño?" -le preguntó al pelirrojo, imaginandose la respuesta

"No. ¿Tú si?" - respondió

Kai se levantó de la silla y espero a que Yuriy hiciera lo mismo.

"Un poco"

Las voces de los jóvenes rusos podían escucharse aún despues de que hubieran salido del comedor.

"Tienes mucho que hacer" - le dijo Bryan a Rei - "Si realmente quieres que Kai se enamore de tí comportate como él y haz todo igual"

El chino alzó una ceja. "¿Ser un ignorante y no tener idea de nada?" rió un poco "¿O te refieres a actuar como un niño estúpido?"

Bryan hubiera contestado algo, pero su garganta comenzó a arder y tosió para aliviarlo.

"Adopta el estilo de Yuriy, no seas tan... obvio o no se... haz lo mismo que él hace y lo que dice. Supongo que eso es a lo que se refiere Bryan"

Rei asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no prácticamos?" - sugirió Brooklyn - "Pero aquí pueden oirnos, mejor vamos a uno de los cuartos"

Fue el de Bryan al que llegaron. Encendieron la tele y pusieron el volumen bastante alto para disimular un poco sus voces.

"Imagina que soy Kai" -le dijo Brooklyn- "¿Qué quieres comer, Rei? piensa como Yuriy"

El chino lo meditó un poco, pero contestó. "¿Caviar?"

Bryan rió. "No seas idiota... Yuriy prefiere las cosas dulces"

"Helado" -fué el segundo strike de Rei

"¿Para la comida?" -volvió a negar Bryan- "Cheesecake"

"¿A donde quieres ir Yuriy?"- volvió a preguntar Brooklyn

"A... ¿tu cuarto?"

Bryan y Brooklym intercambiaron miradas y despues suspiraron.

"Empecemos con el tono de voz" - sugirió Bryan

"Yo voto por el cabello" - fue la opinión del pelirrojo

Rei se cruzó de brazos y los miró con enojo.

"Mi tono y mi cabello estan bien"

"Tu tono es muy... maduro" - dijo el joven de cabello lavanda

"Y tu cabello es un asco. Voy a cortartelo y a dejartelo al total estilo Ivanov" - le dijo Brooklyn

Rei había estado de acuerdo con todo, pero al ver la mirada con la que esos ojos esmeraldas observaban sus largos y sueltos cabellos negros le hizo dudar si había sido una buena idea aliarse con él despues de todo.

En el cuarto de Kai...

"Eres hermoso, Yuriy" -le dijo el peliazul despues de darle un profundo y prolongado beso- "Tienes la cara más bonita que he visto, y podría pasar el resto de mi vida viendo tus ojos"

El pelirrojo se sonrojó, sonrió y se acostó sobre el pecho de Kai para no ver sus ojos.

Al llegar al cuarto Kai se había acostado en la destendida cama y encendido la televisión. El ojiazul entró rápidamente al baño, a darle una rápida mirada a la taza para despues volver a salir, y despues se había acomodado a un lado de Kai.

"¿Te molestó lo que te dije?"- preguntó el mayor al ver la reacción del menor

"No..." - respondió. Empezó a acariciar los deliciosos pectorales de Kai por encima de su playera, sintiendo como los brazos del otro se cerraron sobre su delgado cuerpo.

"Te noto algo serio" - Kai acarició los mechones rojos que caían sobre la espalda de Yuriy.

"Tengo que decirte un secreto, pero prometeme que no vas a enojarte... por que es algo muy malo que no debi de haber hecho. Pero tenía miedo... yo no quería... pero él me obligo... no te enojes, ¿esta bien, Kai?"

El mayor frunció el ceño.

"Me estás asustando, ¿alguien te hizo algo?" - levantó el cuerpo de Yuriy e hizo que se sentara, quedando frente a frente y el pelirrojo dándole la espalda a la televisión.

"Si, pero me da miedo decirte por que me dijo que no lo hiciera, que no te dijera nada, Kai" - el rostro preocupado de Yuriy hizo que Kai recordara una experiencia parecida que había ocurrido en la abadía muchos años atrás.

"¿Quién?" - Kai solo podía imaginarse lo peor - "¿Tocaron tu cuerpo? ¿Te lastimaron?" - el peliazul lo tomó un poco fuerte de las manos pero sin hacerle daño "Dimelo, Yuriy, y mataré al idiota que se haya atrevido a hacerte algo"

Con un movimiento ágil, Yuriy se soltó del agarre de Kai y se aventó sobre él, abrazando el cuello del otro y sus piernas a los lados del otro. Los brazos de Kai no tardaron en abrazar su cuerpo y calentarlo, llenándolo de un cálido sentimiento de protección y cariño.

"Dime lo que te hayan hecho... por favor, Yuriy. No quiero que me ocultes nada, sabes que hare cualquier cosa para protegerte." -le susurró en el oido

Kai sintió como las pequeñas manos de Yuriy apretaron un poco sus hombros, en señal de aprovación.

"Hmn" - escuchó en la garganta del menor - "..."

"No voy a juzgarte. Quiero que me digas quien se atrevió a hacerte daño" - abrazó aún más fuerte a su chico, deseando que soltara de una vez el secreto que estaba guardando. No podía imaginarse nada, no lo había dejado solo desde hace mucho y no había estado con los otros. No había nadie que pudiera haberlo tocado.

"No me lastimó. Pero me dió mucho miedo cuando empezó a reirse así que... ¡Perdoname Kai!" -Yuriy tambien puso mas fuerza en el abrazo. - "Aventé a Boris a la taza del baño"

De todas las cosas que el ojiazul pudo haberle dicho, esta hizo que se quedará en shock.

"¿Qué?" -fué lo único que pudo responderle.

"Si, perdoname... fue en defensa propia"

Kai no entendía.

"¿Boris?"

Yuriy lo soltó y miró sus ojos.

"¿Te enojaste?"

"No, no te entiendo, Yuriy"

El pelirrojo comenzó con su monologo.

"Pues estaba en el baño con Voltaire y cuando salimos, Boris empezó a moverse y nos atacó, pero luego empezó a ser muy grosero, me enoje y lo heche a la taza. No me hizo nada, pero me costo mucho que se fuera. Lo siento mucho... no era... ¡Fué en defensa propia!"

El mayor entendió un poco más, pero aún así nada de lo que decía tenía sentido. ¿Boris en su cuarto?

"¿Que fué lo que aventaste en la taza?"

"¡Perdón!" - se disculpó el menor

"No, Yuriy. No estoy enojado, pero no entiendo... ¿Que hechaste a la taza?"

El ojiazul miró hacia la puerta del baño.

"A Boris"

A pesar de los intentos del pelirrojo por hacer que Kai entendiera, nada parecía funcionarle, y es que ni Yuriy sabía que era lo que había hecho del todo.

Pero poco despues se olvidaron de ello.

Con el cuerpo de Yuriy encima del suyo, Kai empezó a acariciar sus gluteos suavemente, rosando un poco el miembro del menor y provocando deliciosos gemidos que lo hicieron ir más lejos.

"Esto me gusta, Kai" - le comentó Yuriy.

"A mi tambien" - respondió - "Y nunca se lo haría a nadie más que a tí"

Despues de eso los besos empezaron a volverse más salvajes, Yuriy permitiendo que Kai recorriera toda su boca a su antojo, y el otro recorriendo el cuerpo de Ivanov a su completo antojo.

Cambiaron posiciones y ahora era Kai quien estaba arriba, bastante excitado y con una creciente necesidad en sus boxers.

"Te amo, Kai"

Estas palabras sin antecedentes lo hicieron sonreir y apurarse un poco con la tarea de desvestir al pelirrojo.

Poco tiempo despues ya estaba dentro de él y con suaves embestidas mientras Yuriy se aferraba suavemente a su cuello. Podía escuchar los gemidos que salían de la garganta del pelirrojo en sus oidos, deleitándose con ellos. Sus propios brazos sostenían su cuerpo para no caer sobre Yuriy. Kai era más alto, así que la tarea se le facilitaba mucho. Su cuerpo era muy resistente, y eso incluía su cuello, el cual estaba soportando el peso libre de su amante.

Los suspiros de Yuriy se hicieron más rápidos y largos, indicándole que estaba a punto de tener su orgasmo. A él aún le faltaba un poco más, pero empezó a moverse más rápido para gusto de Yuriy, cuyos gemidos eran la motivación de Kai.

"!Ahhh¡" - gritó Yuriy cuando llegó al máximo estasis- "¡Kai!"

Su nombre gritado con placer de los labios de la persona que más amaba provocó una adrenalina en su sangre que poco tuvo que ver con el orgasmo.

Lo que estaban haciendo ya iba más alla de placer sexual, era realmente hacer el amor, y el poder hacerlo con quien había extrañado tanto tiempo lo hacían sonreir. Se sentía bien, completo, e increiblemente feliz.

Sintió el semen de Yuriy en su vientre, y poco despues el tambiél alcanzó su propio orgasmo, llenando ambos cuerpos con él, fusionandose con el del pelirrojo.

"Te amo" - le dijo al ojiazul y le regaló un suave beso antes de salir de él.

"La otra vez tambien me dijiste lo mismo" - le comentó Yuriy - "Pero me gusta que lo hagas"

Kai sonrió. Se dejó caer a un lado de él y miró la tele unos segundos, para luego regresar su atención a Ivanov.

"Tengo frio, Kai" - confesó - "Y las sabanas y eso estan en el piso"

Kai entendió el punto y se levantó a recogerlas. Tapó el cuerpo desnudo de Yuriy y luego regresó a su lugar.

Yuriy se acercó a él y se acomodó facilmente en esos brazos que conocía perfectamente. Kai adoraba la forma en que el pelirrojo siempre encontraba como encajar en su cuerpo y sonrió al pensar que era la única persona que recibía tal afecto de ese bello joven.

"Al rato bajo por tu ropa" - Kai continuó abrazandolo, realmente le gustaba compartir esos momentos con Yuriy. En ese instante Boris llegó a su mente. No iba a dejar que ese viejo idiota volviera a lastimar a su pelirrojo. No iba a permitir que volviera a separarlo de su lado.

Nunca.

La mañana siguiente amaneció nublada, algo demasiado común en el puerto ruso.

Cuando Yuriy abrió los ojos, lo primero que vió fue el sereno rostro de Kai dormido, el cabello bicolor despeinado y adornando sensualmente su figura. Ambos tenían unicamente boxers. Nisiquiera se dió cuenta cuando se los había puesto.

Se soltó lentamente de los brazos de Kai y bajó de la cama, hacia el baño.

Se miró en el espejo. Sus ojos azules se veían vidriosos, estaban un poco irritados. Pero ese defecto los hacía verse como si estuviera delineados finamente, a Yuriy le gustaba lo que veía. Su cabello rojo resaltaba, al igual que su piel blanca. Todos sus rasgos eran muy hermosos y parecían hechos para que amoldaran perfectamente y provocaran esa conocia belleza en el pelirrojo.

Sonrió. Tenía motivos para hacerlo. Aunque no recordaba nada antes de cuando había despertado en la mansión, no le importaba mucho, tenía a un hombre que lo amaba y lo hacía sentir bien, que sabía lo cuidaría siempre.

De un momento a otro, la imagen cambió.

Yuriy abrió los ojos y la boca en señal de sorpresa y asombro. Se acerco mas al espejo, sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

Era otra persona totalmente diferente a la que se mostraba antes. Los ojos de éste nuevo individuo no tenían el brillo que los de Yuriy, estaban más serios y su mirada era fría y calculadora, nada que ver con la cálida y amable del Yuriy original. Su boca permanecía cerrada y su mentón altivo, dándo un obvio aire de autoridad. Su ceño estaba fruncido. Toda la imagen en general le provocaba un vacío en el estomago, ese joven era igual a él, pero se veía mucho mayor y más serio. Parecía estar enojado por algo, y no dejaba de observar detenidamente a Yuriy.

"Basta" -dijo el pelirrojo- "Deja de mirarme"

El reflejo en el espejo no se iba, es más, parecía mirarlo con más dureza y enojo.

"Tala" - dijo Yuriy

No supo de donde había sacado ese nombre. Sólo había pensado en él, ya que esa imagen irreal le provocaba ese extraño recuerdo.

"No me mires de esa manera. Yo no te he hecho nada malo." - Yuriy cerró los ojos y contó hasta cinco, para despues volver a abrirlos y darse cuenta de que el reflejo seguía igual.

"¿Que quieres de mi?"

Pero no hubo respuesta, Tala no se iba.

Yuriy, aterrado, salió del baño y se acostó nuevamente entre los brazos de Kai, dándole la espalda a la puerta del baño. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se quedó nuevamente dormido.

La siguiente vez que despertó, Kai ya no estaba en la cama. Se talló los ojos y abrió el balcón. Se sentía increiblemente frío, pero no le importó y salió únicamente en boxers. Extrañamente el aire hizo que se sintiera mucho mejor, dejó de sentirse mareado y ya no le dolía la cabeza como momentos antes lo había hecho.

No se quedó mucho tiempo afuera, cuando dejó de sentir sus dedos supo que era hora de regresar. Encendió la televisión y al no encontrar nada interesante la apagó. Se quedó sentado en la cama pensando en su terrorifica experiencia en el baño y miró hacía la puerta de él. La luz estaba prendida y se veían objetos negros moviendose en el piso.

"¿Kai?" -preguntó al aire, pero no tan fuerte como para que pudiese escucharse detrás de la puerta.

Se levantó y caminó hacia ella, sus pasos eran inseguros y lentos, pero al llegar finalmente tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo abrió lentamente. Kai estaba peinándose.

"Buenos días Yuriy, ¿dormiste bien?" - le preguntó Kai al verlo entrar

"Si. ¿Y tú?"

El cuerpo del mayor le tapaba el espejo, pero al momento en que se dió la vuelta le permitió ver lo que escondía atrás.

En el espejo seguía viendo a Tala, sin rastro de su propia imagen.

Kai lo abrazó, quedándo Yuriy frente a frente con Tala. El original podía ver a Kai y al impostor como una cámara en tercera persona que estuviera detrás del mayor.

De un momento a otro la imagen se volvió aterradora.

Tala sacaba una navaja de un lugar que no pudo adivinar y la acercaba peligrosamente al expuesto cuello de Kai. El bicolor no se había dado cuenta de ésto y continuaba con el abrazo. Yuriy negó suavemente con la cabeza, sin dejar de ver los movimientos de Tala. El falso en el espejo sonrió de una manera que ante los ojos del verdadero parecía psicopata. Yuriy vió claramente como Tala alzaba la navaja y la enterraba en el cuello de Kai en el espejo. Para su horror, el Kai real lanzó un grito de dolor y se separó, llevó sus manos a su cuello y se las vió, estaban cubiertas de su sangre.

"¡Qué hiciste!" -le gritó el bicolor- "¡Yuriy!"

"¡Fue Tala!"

Kai dejó de moverse y de un momento a otro cayó al piso.

El ojiazul se vió las manos y no entendió como la navaja del reflejo ahora estaba siendo sostenida por él.

Miró el espejo. Sintió ira al observar ahí tambien el cuerpo de Kai en el piso. Pero no se sintió inutil hasta que vió la sonrisa de satisfacción y victoria en el rostro de Tala dirigida únicamente a él.

"No fui yo... no lo hice yo" - se dijó Yuriy a si mismo, mientras se dejaba caer al piso y se incaba a un lado de Kai. - "Fue él"

Y señaló al espejo. Se sorprendió al ver que Tala ya se había ido y quedaba únicamente Yuriy, señalandolo con una mirada acusadora que destellaba ira y odio.


	13. Nuestra Historia

**Capitulo 13: Nuestra Historia**

**Dedicado a: Cloy Ivanov**

"¡Qué hiciste!" -le gritó el bicolor- "¡Yuriy!"

"¡Fue Tala!"

Kai dejó de moverse y de un momento a otro cayó al piso.

El ojiazul se vió las manos y no entendió como la navaja del reflejo ahora estaba siendo sostenida por él.

Miró el espejo. Sintió ira al observar ahí tambien el cuerpo de Kai en el piso. Pero no se sintió inutil hasta que vió la sonrisa de satisfacción y victoria en el rostro de Tala dirigida únicamente a él.

"No fui yo... no lo hice yo" - se dijó Yuriy a si mismo, mientras se dejaba caer al piso y se incaba a un lado de Kai. - "Fue él"

Y señaló al espejo. Se sorprendió al ver que Tala ya se había ido y quedaba únicamente Yuriy, señalandolo con una mirada acusadora que destellaba ira y odio.

No soltó la navaja en ningún momento, pero salió del baño y posteriormente del cuarto. Todo esto con una velocidad y destreza que no sabía que tenía.

Al principio dudó en que podía hacer, no estaba seguro de abandonar a Kai en ese lugar donde Tala podía regresar, sin embargo éste pelirrojo le daba terror y deseba alejarse lo más que pudiera de él.

_Bryan_

Corrió hacia su propio ex cuarto que ahora pertenecía al pelilavanda. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y una descarga de adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo cuando vió la aterradora imagen. La cama estaba llena de sangre y extrañas manchas negras. Las paredes tambien tenían rastros de gore y las cortinas de las ventanas estaban salvajemente rasgadas. Pero Bryan no estaba ahí.

Salió del cuarto, cada vez la mansión se veía más y más oscura. Tambien sentía algo duro en el pecho que hacia dificil su respiración.

El cuarto de Rei era el próximo más cerca.

Intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada y le habían puesto llave desde adentro y no pudo entrar.

Al entrar en el de Brooklyn reconoció una escena parecida a la del cuarto de Bryan, solo que el cuerpo de Brooklyn estaba tirado en el suelo y un charco de sangre brotando desde debajo de él.

Se cubrió la boca y volvió a salir. Escuchó ruidos que venían desde el piso de abajo y recordó a la servidumbe. Su siguiente idea era bajar, pero se detuvo cuando reconoció el molesto ruido que lo hizo retroceder ya cuando se encontraba en las escaleras.

_Cadenas. Frias y pesadas, que lastiman tu piel e impiden la libre locomoción._

El cuerpo del pelirrojo dejó de responderle. Tenía miedo. De hecho, estaba aterrado. Jamás había sentido tanta desesperación y soledad desde que había despertado en la mansión de Kai.

"¿Bryan?" -preguntó al aire. Como se lo esperaba, no hubo respuesta.

Aunque era real, el sonido de las cadenas era cada vez más intenso.

...

Al mismo tiempo, en la abadía Boris realizaba una llamada por telefono. Ya llevaba algo de tiempo platicando con ese joven pelirrojo, pero nunca se cansaba de escuchar su hermosa voz.

_"Bryan se creyó todo"_ -se escuchó a travez de la linea

"Lo se, tarde menos en convencerlo de lo que esperaba. A pesar de que la historia que inventamos era de lo más estúpida" -contestó Boris

_"Lo único inteligente fue el microfono en la serpiente"_

"Fue lo más dificil de hacer. No sabíamos como instalar un microfono que tuviera alcance de varios kilometros y estuviera dentro de un animal vivo. Además de que la energía que recibe es muy poca. Pero fue una decepción que dejara de funcionar cuando Bryan entró al helicoptero. Aunque para eso te tenía a ti, mi mano derecha."

_"Hmn... pense que Bryan era la derecha"_

"Lo entenderás dentro de algunos días. Después de todo... eres el único que tiene futuro de los cuatro."

_"¿Qué?"_

"Me refiero al plan B. Aunque según lo que me dices el plan A aún podría funcionar, dices que Yuriy y Bryan tuvieron una especie de faje, ¿O me equivoco?"

_"No lo creo. Yuriy parece enserio haberse enamorado de Kai. Bryan no tenía ni posibilidades"_

"Para eso fue Rei. Si Yuriy no quiere a Bryan, Kai tiene que querer a Rei"

_"No eres tan estúpido como para creer eso"_

"Esos son los planes. Nunca dijimos que funcionarían de esa manera, es solo la forma de deshacerme de todos y quedarme con el premio mayor. Kai no tiene idea de que hacerle caso a Rei podria salvar su patética vida. Que es lo que realmente importa. Es la explicación que le dí a Bryan, aunque no sospecha que todo es falso."

_"Entonces el plan C es realmente el único plan que podría funcionar"_

"Es lo que debe de pasar. Si no acaba así todo el proyecto será un fracaso y la vida de esos chicos jamás dejará de ser una mentira"

_"Siento que no me estás contando todo. No entiendo ni la mitad de lo que me estás diciendo."_

Boris sonrió y alejó el telefono de su oído para susurrar

"De eso se trata. Si lo entendieras, todo saldria terriblemente mal."

Y colgó. Se quedó unos minutos analizando su plan que había empezado desde hace tantos años atras. Todo marchaba tan perfecto que era imposible que algo saliera mal a estas alturas. No cuando Yuriy fingía tan bien.

Una sonrisa altanera se formó en su viejo rostro y sus ojos se cerraron con cansancio.

_Solo un poco más._

Pensó, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Mientras tanto...

El sonido de las cadenas se escuchaba cada vez más y más cerca. Sabía que venía desde el piso de abajo, pero estaba tan oscuro que no podía identificar la fuente.

Yuriy empezó a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás, aunque cada vez su pecho se sentía más oprimido y su respiración se agitaba, sus pulmones rogando por el escaso aire que podía entrar en ellos.

"¿Bryan?" -volvió a preguntar, pero no se escuchó nada más que las cadenas que se hacían más y más fuertes.

Pronto todo se quedó totalmente oscuro, alzó su mano frente a él pero no podía nisiquiera ver el contorno. Y el arrastre metálico de las cadenas se volvía ensordecedor y lastimaba sus oídos.

No se dió cuenta de que ya había llegado hasta el... sintió un brazo cerrándose en su cuello, el impacto lo aventó al piso y empezó a asfixiarlo. La pequeña cantidad de aire no le era suficiente a su cuerpo y un sudor frío invadió su nuca y espalda.

Intentó quitar a su agresor, pero el brazo no cedía y esto lo desesperó de sobremanera. No podía respirar. Si seguía así iba a desmayarse.

Empezó a girar sobre la alfombra, sintiendo como era soltado y el aire entraba apresuradamente a sus pulmones.

Entonces sintió como caía por un vacío que sintió eterno.

Fue cuando chocó de cara con el piso que se puso de rodillas y despues se levantó. El cuarto estaba oscuro, pero podía notar el cuerpo de Kai acostado en la cama.

_Fue un sueño. Y uno muy malo. Una pesadilla._

Fue lo primero que pasó por su agitada mente. Analizó a Kai y notó que la posición de su brazo estaba en un ángulo extraño. Probablemente lo había estado abrazando y eso era lo que lo había asfixiado.

Se sentó en la cama y se acarició el rostro, tallando la parte que le dolía. Luego se dió la vuelta y revisó el cuello de Kai, más no encontró ninguna herida. Todo había sido un mal sueño.

"Tala" -pronunció, más a sí mismo que a alguien más, pero eso no evitó que Kai lo escuchara

"¿Que dijiste?" -le preguntó al pelirrojo, sorprendido por sus palabras.

"Tala" -repitió- "¿Sabes quien es, Kai?"

El mayor se sentó. Desvió su mirada de los ojos azules hasta que se topo con el reloj. Marcaba las 4 de la mañana.

"No debes de preocuparte por esa persona. Mañana hablamos, tengo mucho sueño." - Fué la respuesta a la pregunta del menor. Abrió sus brazos invitándolo a entrar entre ellos.

"Iré al baño y regreso" - uso esa excusa para negar el abrazo.

Bajó de la cama, entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Al encender la luz tuvo que cerrar los ojos y cubrirlos con sus manos debido a la intensidad blanca. Cuando logró acostumbrarse evitó mirar al espejo. Abrió la llave del agua y se hechó un poco en la cara. Sentía algo de frío y su corazón aun latía rápidamente.

Se armó de valor y encaró al espejo. Lo que vió fue a un agitado y despeinado Yuriy observándolo con intriga.

Cuando regresó a la cama se alejó lo más que pudo de un durmiente Kai y luego él mismo se rindió al sueño.

Ya era tarde cuando Kai bajó a desayunar. Yuriy no lo había dejado dormir bien y se había quedado descansando hasta casi medio día, sin la fuerza para levantarse antes. Se sentó en la mesa y estando tan distraído y cansado, sin quererlo, metió sus llaves dentro de la taza de café que le habían servido.

"Hmn"

Tomó la taza de café y salió hacia un medio baño que estaba junto al cuarto que le había designado a Brooklyn. Vació el café en el lavabo y recogió las manchadas llaves. Las analizó y dudo que siguieran sirviendo despues de haberse llenado de su bebida.

_"Espera a que te encuentres a Kai. Va a tener un orgasmo con solo verte."_

Escuchó la voz de Brooklyn.

Salió del baño y echó un vistazo hasta el interior de su cuarto, el cual tenía la puerta abierta. Dentro de él estaba Brooklyn viendo animadamente algo, pero que la puerta tapaba su vista y no pudo reconocer. Bryan veía la tele acostado en la destendida cama. Decidió no hacer caso al comentario que había escuchado anteriormente y regresó al comedor.

Yuriy se acercó corriendo al lavabo con Voltaire en sus manos. Dirigió la cabeza del animal hacia abajo, ayudándolo a sacar lo que estaba vomitando. Había estado viendo una pelicula desde que Kai se había ido, cuando su mascota había empezado a expulsar sangre desde su interior.

"Otro enfermo" -le dijo Yuriy- "Voy a tener que cuidarlos a todos"

Al final de una espesa hemorragia salió un pequeño objeto negro. Era del tamaño de una moneda con valor a un euro. Yuriy dudó un poco, pero lo tomó. Al no encontrar uso alguno para el extraño invasor lo aventó a la basura.

Voltaire no volvió a presentar otra situación igual en todo el día. Yuriy no había salido del cuarto hasta que fué la hora de la comida y Kai subió por él.

Cuando entraron al comedor se quedaron sin habla.

Rei estaba esperándolos frente a la puerta. Se había cortado el cabello hasta un poco abajo de su hombro, muy parecido a como lo tenía Yuriy. Si esto no hubiera sido suficiente, tambien se lo había pintado de rojo. Pero era un tono oscuro y grasoso, hacíendolo ver muy artificial y nada atractivo. Sus ojos tenían pupilentes azules, sus labios se veían artificialmente rojos y sus mejillas estaban ridiculamente rosadas.

"¿Que te pasó?" -preguntó Kai

Bryan no pudo contener su risa y soltó una carcajada que tambien se le contagió a Brooklyn.

"Deberías de haber visto tu cara, Kai" -le dijo Bryan aún riendose

"Es una renovación de _look_. Rei necesita ponerse a la moda. Esto es lo mas _in_ del momento." -fué la respuesta del pelirrojo de ojos esmeraldas

"Hmn" -Kai se sentó sin prestarle mucha atención, pero despues sonrió un poco

A Yuriy no le había causado nada de gracia.

"Vamos, Yuriy, quita esa cara" -fué lo siguiente que Rei dijo.

El enojo en el rostro de Yuriy era notorio. Kai no lo había visto de esa manera desde que Tala había perdido en la batalla contra Tyson.  
Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios se torcían suavemente hacia la derecha.

"¿Por que va a hacerlo? Si se ve tan hermoso con ella" -comentó Bryan, haciendo que tanto la leve sonrisa de Kai como el enojo de Yuriy desaparecieran.

El nuevo look de Rei no alcanzó a la cena. Rei no resutaba muy atractivo para Kai, pero incluso el bicolor aceptaba que el cabello corto lo hacia ver sensual.

Brooklyn compartía la opinión. El cuello de Rei tenía un hermoso color moreno. Ahora que lo tenía visible resultaba una tentación muy dificil de resistir. Brooklyn deseaba a Rei. Pero lo que él quería estaba únicamente enfocado al placer sexual. Bryan era para él algo muy diferente. Desde que lo había conocido en Alemania le gustó; y ahora que ya tenía una pequeña amistad con él, le parecía increible. Su actitud era increíble. Todo en él lo era. Le encantaba el sarcasmo y la rebeldía que siempre presentaba ante cualquier situación. Y su hermoso acento ruso lo enloquecía. Estaba orgulloso de haberlo elegido como pago de ayudar a separar a Kai de Yuriy.

No se imaginaba el sexo con él. Debía de ser fantástico, por supuesto. Pero si iba a estar con él, lo quería para mucho más que una noche de placer. Para eso Rei era perfecto. ¿Kai? Inaccesible. ¿Yuriy? El pecado ideal. Un bello ángel maldito al que debía llevarse a la cama también, ahora que tenía tiempo. Pero en ese momento su objetivo era Rei.

Y planeaba hacerlo esa noche. Kai y Yuriy irían a cenar a un restaurante muy caro en el centro de la hermosa capital rusa. Iba a aprovechar el tiempo en que ellos no iban a estar para emborrachar a Rei y acostarse con él. Brooklyn siguiío pensando en su descabellado plan hasta que Kai y Yuriy dejaron la mansión.

Pidió que en la cena sirvieran bebidas alcoholicas bastante fuertes. Cuando pensaba que su plan no podía ser más perfecto, Bryan se unió a la fiesta.

"¿Cuál es la ocación?" -preguntó Bryan

"La primera y única vez que Alemania, Rusia y China se sientan a cenar y pasan la noche juntos sin provocar un holocausto" -respondió el pelirrojo de ojos esmeralda

"Eso suena tan NAZI" -Rei iba por su segundo vaso de Vodka, le comenzó a dar calor y a sentirse mareado. Y... a excitarse. Brooklyn y Bryan notaron el rojo en sus mejillas y como cada vez sus movimientos eran más torpes.

"El vodka es la bebida épica"- Comentó el pelirrojo - "No puedo imaginar una guerra sin vodka. Sería como un violín sin su arco, la canción mas vieja del mundo."

"Eso es ridículo" - rió Bryan - "Tu poesía o el intento de ella apesta. Me aburre"

"¿Ah si? ¿Y que sugieres que hagamos para no aburrirnos?" - le preguntó Brooklyn, haciendo su Patron Silver a un lado y sirviéndose Vodka.

"Hace unos meses hubo una larga época de sequía. La cosecha está totalmente seca y a punto de dejar de servir. Necesita un poco de lluvia." - dijo Bryan, y vió como Rei iba por el tercer vaso.

"Entonces espero que hayas traido tu paraguas. Están anunciando una intensa tormenta." -Brooklyn se levantó de la silla y sonrió. No le sorprendió ver como sus compañeros le imitaban.

(Kai y Yuriy).

"Hermosa vista, ¿No?"

Kai miró a Yuriy despues de hacer su pregunta. Estaban en una de las torres más altas de Moscú, en un restaurante tan caro y lujoso como delicioso. Tenían una maravillosa vista de la nevada ciudad.

"Quiero decirte algo, Kai. Pero no creo que puedas entenderme. Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo. Y... ¿realmente quieres saber?" - Yuriy dejó la vista de la ciudad para enfocarse en los ojos de Kai.

"Dime. ¿Qué es lo que te está afectando tanto?"

Yuriy abrió la boca pero no se le ocurrió nada y después la cerró. Miró hacia un lado y después agachó su cabeza.

"¿Que sabes sobre... Tala?"

_Lo había olvidado. Yuriy me hizo la misma pregunta en la mañana. Y no tuve idea, no supe que responderle, pero lo más importante es... ¿Qué voy a decirle ahora?"_

"¿Quién te habló de él?" -le regresó la pregunta.

_Yuriy no debería de saber nada de su pasado. Nunca._

"Nadie" - Yuriy miró el nublado cielo - "He soñado con él. Tiene el mismo rostro que yo, lo único diferente son nuestros ojos. Y su cuerpo es igual al mío pero él no soy yo. Ni yo soy él. ¿Quién es?" - Y regresó su mirada a Kai.

"Es..." - se vió un blanco resplandor y poco despues un fuerte y ensordecedor rayo. Había caído cerca. Ambos se sobresaltaron y Kai contestó - " Parte de tu pasado. Es una memoria y tu mente no puede olvidarla"

"¿Así como Boris?

"Hmn" - Kai entrelazó sus dedos con los del pelirrojo. - "Es tan difcil para mí explicártelo como para tí entenderlo. Lo único que debes de saber y de recordar siempre es que nadie va a quererte y cuidarte como yo lo hago. Debes de confiar en eso toda tu vida, estés con quien sea y en donde sea"

"¿Siempre?" - Yuriy aplicó un poco de fuerza en el agarre.

"Pase lo que pase. Siempre, toda mi vida voy a amarte" - Otro resplandor inundó el restaurante. Pero esta vez ninguno de los dos se movio hasta que se escuchó el trueno.

"Yo tambien quiero amarte todo el tiempo" - Yuriy sonrió

Permanecieron sonriendo en silencio por unos minutos. No supieron cuantos, pero despues de 4 rayos más, Kai cerró sus ojos y los apretó fuertemente.

"¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Kai?" - preguntó Yuriy, muy preocupado, soltando su mano y con intensiones de levantarse, pero Kai le hizo un gesto indicándole que permaneciera sentado.

"No te preocupes, no me duele nada, es solo que..."

Hizo una larga pausa y parecía no querer seguir.

"Es solo que... " -repitió Yuriy, animándolo a continuar

"..."

Kai abrió los ojos, los tenía brillantes y levemente húmedos.

"Estos momentos... por mas hermosos que sean... siempre son malos cuando acaban"

Yuriy sonrió con melancolía.

"Son momentos que se acaban, pero que se recuerdan siempre" - terminó Yuriy

Kai volvió a sonreir. En ese momento la lluvia se detuvo.

Siguieron comiendo recordando poco a poco lo que habían hecho los últimos días. Parecían tan largos y tan cercanos, pero Kai no podía olvidar que tenia un límite, y que cada vez se le hacía más tarde.

_Aunque ya todo está hecho. Yuriy me ama, esa era la única condición que me había dado Boris. Solo espero cumpla con su parte del trato. Si no... se derramará sangre._

Pensaba Kai.

Y en ese momento ni se imaginaba lo acertado de su pensamiento.

Un poco lejos de ahí, en la mansión de Kai...

Brooklyn penetraba rápidamente a Rei. Los gemidos del chino eran increiblemente fuertes. A Brooklyn le causaba mucho placer poder escucharlos, ya que distinguía los que eran de excitación y los de dolor. Rei era deliciosamente estrecho y su piel era tan suave que las rojas marcas que dejaba no desaparecían.

Por su parte, Rei mantenia sus ojos fuertemente apretados. Imaginaba que era Kai el que lo estaba tomando, y no Brooklyn. Aunque había mucha diferencia. El miembro del pelirrojo era mas pequeño, y nada se comparaba con los fuertes brazos de Kai rodeandolo. Aun asi trataba de disfrutar lo que mas que podia de esa alocada sesion de sexo. El trio no le parecia tan mal, despues de todo.

Bryan estaba hasta arriba, embistiendo a Brooklyn. El alcohol que había ingerido y el cabello rojo de su amante lo hacían delirar y veía a Yuriy debajo de él, aunque los gritos de sus acompañantes lo hacian volver a la realidad. La imagen de Yuriy aparecía y se desvanecia con cada movimiento que hacia, y por más que deseaba que se quedara no lo hacía. Sabía que el hermoso ojiazul no estaba ahi. Pero queria engañarse y fingir que si, que estaba teniendo sexo con él.

Entonces comenzó a toser. Pero no era la casi olvidada bronquitis. Era algo que venía desde más adentro. Le empezó a dar asco, pero no se detuvo. No estaba acostumbrado a tomar mucho, y parecía que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir los efectos. Le empezó a doler la cabeza y el estomago. Lo que más le molestaba era el incesante zumbido en sus oidos que empeoraba con cada grito que Rei daba. Las punzadas en su abdomen lo hicieron detener sus movimientos, pero no los de Brooklyn y esto le hizo sentir más dolor.

No aguantó más y bajó de la cama, corrió hacia el baño y se encerró ahí. Se arrodilló frente a la taza, listo para vomitar.

Rei y Brooklyn se dieron cuenta de esto, pero ambos estaban cerca del orgasmo y ninguno quiso detenerse. El aroma del cabello del chino inundaba los pulmones del pelirrojo, haciendo que el momento se hiciera cada vez mejor. No podia negarlo, el sex appeal de Rei era muy alto, más de lo que había esperado.

Fué él quien tuvo primero su orgasmo, seguido de Brooklyn quien terminó dentro de Rei.

Continuaron un poco más con sus movimientos hasta que su fuerza no se lo permitió más. Quedaron en la misma posición en la que estaban acostados en la cama. Rei respiraba agitadamente debido al esfuerzo, pero Brooklyn no perdía de vista la puerta del baño.

Dentro, el cuerpo de Bryan ya había expulsado todo lo que podía y ahora le había quedado un sabor asqueroso en su boca. Se lavó los dientes 3 veces con un cepillo que no supo de quien era hasta que dejó de saborearlo. Se dejó caer en el suelo, demasiado cansado y mareado para levantarse.

Cuando Brooklyn se cansó de esperar, se colocó en una posición más cómoda y fue cuando noto que Rei ya se había quedado dormido. Quería ir a tocarle a Bryan y preguntarle si todo estaba bien, pero ya no tenía fuerzas.

"¡Bryan!" -gritó, pero no recibió respuesta

Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, pero decidió volver a intentarlo.

"¡Bryan"

Esta vez escuchó ruidos dentro del baño, de cosas cayéndose.

"¡Ya voy!"

Respondió Bryan en ruso.

Brooklyn sonrió un poco y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. Ya se estaba quedando dormido cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse. Pensó que Bryan se acostaría con ellos, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba pidiendo demasiado. El ruso salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta despues de salir.

Cuando Bryan llegó a su cuarto se dejó caer en la cama. No pudo reunir la energía suficiente para ir al baño a lavarse los dientes nuevamente, aunque ganas no le faltaron. Dejó salir un fuerte suspiro. Luego se rindió y se quedó dormido al instante.

Cuando Kai y Yuriy llegaron a la mansión, no antes de la 1 y bajo una temperatura criminalmente baja, lo primero que hicieron fue darse un cálido abrazo. No solo les ayudó a nivelar su calor, sino tambien para sellar la incómoda conversación que habían sostenido desde que habían dejado el restaurante.

Yuriy seguía preocupado por Tala, no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, con todo lo que esto significa.

Kai estaba teniendo problemas en cuanto a la información que debía soltarle al ojiazul. Ambos acordaron no volver a mencionar el tema a menos de que fuera necesario, o que hubiera otro incidente como el del dia anterior. Tala estaba siendo demasiado preocupante para el bicolor y una horrible pesadilla para Yuriy.

Llegando al cuarto de Kai, Yuriy entró al baño. Mientras, Kai buscó su celular, pero recordó la batalla del pelirrojo con él. Cansado, se dejó caer en la cama. No tenía el número de Boris en ningún otro lado. Tenía que esperar a que amaneciera para pedirselo a Bryan.

Yuriy salió del baño listo para dormir poco después.

Kai se había quedado dormido debatiendo si iba a pedirle el celular a Bryan o debía solo tomarlo. Tambien que era lo que iba a decirle a Boris. Iba a exigirle una solución al problema con Tala. Así, se rindió al sueño en la incómoda posición en la que se había acostado.

Cuando Yuriy lo vió, se acostó suavemente sobre él. Intentó no despertarlo; pero el sueño de Kai era muy ligero y abrió los ojos al sentir el peso del pelirrojo en su cuerpo.

"Perdona, no quería despertarte" -se disculpó.

"No importa. ¿Tienes sueño?" -le preguntó Kai y acarició su mejilla suavemente

"Mucho. ¿Y tu?"

"Tambien. Pero no quiero dormir aún..."

El bicolor empezó a besar el cuello de Yuriy.

"Uno rápido, por que estoy cansado" -le dijo el pelirrojo suavemente.

"Si tu quieres..."

Y así comenzó el juego. A Kai no le hubiera costado trabajo dominar por completo al ojiazul, pero le divertía ver como el otro utilizaba su fuerza para intentar sujetarlo. Entonces se dejaba, era tan lindo que podría permitirle lo que fuera.

Aunque esto no duró mucho, ambos estaban agotados y no tenían la energía suficiente para una completa sesión sexual, así que se masturbaron el uno a otro al mismo tiempo. La inexperta mano de Yuriy era lo único que Kai necesitaba para alcanzar su climax. De hecho, fué él quien terminó primero, en la mano del menor. Yuriy tardó un poco, cuando el bicolor ya se había empezado a cansar.

Kai los cubrió a ambos con las cobijas, exhausto.

Abrazó a Yuriy protectoramente, con su suave piel siendo recorrida por sus húmedos dedos.

"Fue rápido" - suspiró el ojiazul

"Lo se. Pero esta bien así por hoy, ¿O quieres mas?"

"No, mañana. Tengo mucho sueño..." -los ojos azules se cerraron con cansancio

Kai hizo lo mismo.

"Te amo" -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Yuriy se durmió al instante, pero Kai se quedó pensando en muchas cosas. 15 días. Tantas cosas que habían pasado, todos los eventos buenos y malos, las experiencias con Yuriy, los problemas, todo pasó por su mente. Si Yuriy tenía que irse... se culpó por pensar eso. No estaba haciendo nada mal, el ojiazul no tenía por que regresar con Boris. Iba a quedarse con él. Pobre Kai... no se imaginaba que ambas cosas iban a suceder... y a la vez ninguna.

Ése fué el final del dia 15. A la mitad de su historia.

Al inicio del dia 16 todo parecía normal; fué hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Bryan no despertaba que empezaron a preocuparse, todos. Incluso Kai.

Ya había dejado de ser bronquitis. Había algo que estaba dañando al ruso por dentro.

La respuesta mas lógica y fácil para el bicolor era mandarlo de regreso a la abadía. Pero... ¿Y su Plan Bryan x Brooklyn? O se quedaban los dos... o no se iba ninguno.

"Está bien. Nosotros cuidaremos a Bryan. Brooklyn, ve a mi biblioteca y trae todos los libros de medicina que encuentres. Rei, pide que te den todos los medicamentos que haya en la mansión. Tú, Yuriy... trata de hacer que despierte, intenta todo.

Brooklyn lo miró con preocupación, Rei con fastidio y Yuriy con diversión.

"¿Es en serio?" -preguntó el chino.

Kai respondió con enfado.

"Claro que sí. Yo iré por el termometro"

Y salió del cuarto hacia el suyo. Brooklyn y Rei tardaron un poco en obedecer, pero siguieron las órdenes que les había dado.

"Despierta, Bryan" -le dijo Yuriy sentándose a su lado en la cama.

Lo movió un poco con sus manos, pero no hubo respuesta.

"Te quiero contar algo" - Volvió a intentar lo mismo, en vano.

Abrazó el pecho de bryan, sintiendo y escuchando su agitada respiración.

"Es sobre Tala"

Yuriy le narró a Bryan todo lo que había sucedido, desde lo del espejo hasta la reciente plática con Kai.

"Y no me quiere contar nada. El sabe algo. Pero no me dice nada..."

No había notado los pálidos labios del ruso. A pesar de su extraño aspecto, se veían tentativos. El corazón de Yuriy empezó a latir más rápido según se acercaba a ellos.

No se dio cuenta, solo sintió cuando sus labios rozaron los de Bryan. Los posó suavemente y empezó a lamer los de su amigo.

Bryan lo tomó por sorpresa cuando correspondió, del mismo modo que el pelirrojo.

Sus brazos se unieron como piezas de un rompecabezas, encajando perfectamente. Y ambos entraron, presos de un poderoso Deja Vu, en sus recuerdos; se dieron cuenta de que ya lo habían vivido. Y todo estuvo muy claro para los dos. El amor que sentían era inmortal, inocente, maravilloso.

"¡Yuriy!" Y Kai pudo jurar que cuando rompieron el beso y el pelirrojo dirigió su retadora mirada hacia él... sus ojos habían perdido el brillo característico de Yuriy.

La mueca que el ojiazul le dirigió le provocó un escalofrio.

Soltó el termometro. Cayó lentamente al suelo y chocó con un sonido seco. El mercurio se regó por el suelo y en segundos se unió a todo.

Kai miró al pelirrojo.

"Que torpe eres Kai" -comentó Bryan

El pelirrojo rió burlonamente. Y por primera vez en su vida Kai sintió miedo. Y no supo que decir. Su mente se había quedado en blanco y su cuerpo paralizado.

Y sin ningún interes ni cuidado por los ojos, ira y temor de Kai... Yuriy y Bryan se besaron nuevamente.


	14. Beat It

**Capitulo 13 - Beat It  
Dedicado a Cloy Ivanov (Ich Liebe Dich)**

El primer golpe había dolido, sí, pero el segundo hizo que se desvaneciera. Cayó al piso con la fuerza con la que se rompe un glaciar. E hizo un sonido... parecido.

"Te dije que no te acercaras a él" - le dijo su atacante - "Te dijo que NO vinieras, Kuznetzov."

Brooklyn y Rei ya habían intentado separarlos varias veces, pero habían acabado siendo agredidos tambien. Era imposible, simplemente no podían detener a Kai.

"Pero no me hiciste caso, ¡Que sorpresa! ¡Nunca lo haces!" - Lo tomó de los hombros y lo levantó, haciendo que quedara frente a frente con él - "Haz sido un chico malo y muy desobediente"

Yuriy estaba en el piso, de espaldas a la escena, cubriendo sus oidos con sus manos y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Se mecía suavemente hacia atrás y adelante, en un vaivén que comenzaba a cansarle.

_"Haz que se detenga... que ya no siga... Kai"_

Pero el enojo, la desgarradora ira que sentía Kai era más grande que cualquier otra cosa. No podía pensar en nada más que hacerle todo el daño posible a Bryan, en ese momento nada parecía importante, solo eso. Eran él y Bryan en su mundo. Y solo ellos podían entenderlo.

"Estúpido" - lo aventó al piso - "Primero mi casa" - comenzó a golpearlo en la cara, llenando su rostro aún con más sangre - "Luego mi carro" - y no iba a detenerse - "Y ahora a Yuriy"

"Púdrete, Hiwatari" - le contestó Bryan, ya sin fuerzas para responderle con golpes, pero si para escupirle en la cara, un líquido de color carmesí

Brooklyn se acercó a Yuriy y lo abrazó protectoramente, cerrando tambien sus ojos y repitiendo el movimiento que Yuriy hacía para distraerse.

_"Basta. Por favor. Ya no"_

Rei, por su parte, se arrepentía de haber regresado. Jamás había visto a Kai de esa manera. Lo peor que había visto de él era cuando Takao lo sacaba de quicio. Pero jamás lo había lastimado... si acaso algo suave... pero nunca había tenido intención de herirlo. Observó lo que hacia Brooklyn con Yuriy por un rato. Hasta que la curiosidad le hizo volver a ver a Kai y a Bryan. Le sorprendió ver que él seguía conciente, pero aún más que no hacía nada por defenderse.

Y no entendía nada. ¿Por qué Bryan no se estaba defendiendo? ¿Por qué no detenía a Kai? El cuerpo de Kuznetzov superaba al de Kai, no debía de costarle trabajo cambiar la posición, o almenos detenerlo. Pero Bryan no hacía nada. Y Kai no parecía calmarse pronto.

"No veas" - le dijo Brooklyn cubriendo con una mano los ojos de Yuriy - "No escuches" - y con la otra su oido - "Pronto acabará todo"

Yuriy se dejó llevar por la oscuridad y el calor que sentía. Aunque seguía experimentado un intenso Deja Vu. Le era tan parecido el enojo de Kai, el dolor de Bryan, la protección de Brooklyn... como si eso ya hubiera sucedido. Y odiaba esa sensación.

"¡Basta de tonterias Kuznetzov!" - Kai lo obligó a pararse, sosteniendolo firmemente de la cadera - "Te quiero afuera hoy mismo. Y no vuelvas, no quiero verte nunca más, por que la siguiente... te mato"

Y dejó que cayera.

"A Boris" -dijo bryan

"¿Qué?"

"La pregunta que me hiciste anoche... es Boris"

"Dijiste que era Tala" -Respondió Kai, caminando hacia Yuriy

"Es... Boris, Kai. Siempre lo ha sido... y siempre lo será. ¿Sabes?" - Limpió sangre de su rostro con su mano, la cual quedó en sus dedos. - "Tú no eres diferente a él. Eres un maldito Boris Junior. Igual de orgulloso, de posesivo, agresivo e imparable. Los dos están enamorados de la misma manera de Yuriy. Los dos lo encierran y no lo dejan probar el mundo, tienen miedo de que se los quiten, de que elijan. No quieren que conozcan otra forma de vida por que saben que la suya es horrible. Manipulan a otros y les duele que no sigan sus reglas. Así como lo oyes, Kai. No eres diferente a él. Pero desgraciadamente para tí... Boris se acepta como es, no niega todo como tú. Por eso él sobrevive. Y tú te ocultas. No dejas que nadie se te acerque... ¡Aún más patético que Valkov!"

Kai se detuvo en seco. Sus pupilas se dilataron. Alzó sus manos a la altura de sus ojos y las observó. Estaban manchadas con sangre de Bryan. Él estaba en el piso, sin poder levantarse por culpa de sus golpes. Yuriy en estado de shock frente a él.

_Boris _

Lo que había hecho estaba bien... le había dado a Bryan su castigo por no hacerle caso. Eso era todo. ¿Entonces por que se sentía tan mal. Volvió a ver a Yuriy y luego a Bryan.

Cerró sus manos en puños.

Sus ojos dejaron de reflejar sus incontrolables emociones y por unos momentos se enfocaron en la nada.

_Igual a Boris._

Brooklyn abrió los ojos y analizó el intrigante rostro de Kai. ¿Acaso las palabras de Bryan lo habían confundido?

Así permanecieron unos minutos.

Bryan en el piso limpiando la sangre de su rostro, Rei observándolo, Kai en su abstracto mundo, Brooklyn mirándolo y Yuriy con los ojos cerrados y sin escuchar nada. Pero no había nada que escuchar de cualquier forma. Ninguno de los presentes sabía que decir, que hacer, a quién ayudar, hacia donde ir.

Hasta que Yuriy se soltó del agarre de Brooklyn y corrió hacia Kai. Lo abrazó tan rápido y fuerte como si su vida dependiese de ello. Kai siguió viendo hacia la nada, hasta que sintió la humedad del rostro del pelirrojo, sus lágrimas, en su brazo.

Kai alejó a Yuriy de él y empezó a caminar hacia la escalera.

"Necesito estar solo" -fue lo último que dijo antes de que se perdiera de vista.

Nadie hizo nada hasta que esto paso, Yuriy aún sintiendo ese Deja Vu, Kai se iba, lo dejaba... a pesar de haber prometido que siempre iba a estar con él.

Antes de sentirse peor regresó con Brooklyn.

"¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy?" - le preguntó, cuando estaba seguro de que Kai ya se había ido y no podía escucharlo

El pelirrojo de ojos esmeraldas lo observaron detenidamente.

"Claro" - sonrió levemente - "Pero tenemos que ayudar a Bryan"

Yuriy asintió y caminaron hacia él.

"¿Qué te preguntó Kai?" - le dijo Brooklyn mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

Bryan rió. " Que que era lo que más me daba miedo"

"Dijiste Tala" - respondió Brooklyn, Yuriy sintió un escalofrio recorrer su espalda

Rei se acercó a ellos y entre él y Brooklyn lo ayudaron a caminar.

"Después, en la noche, lo pensé mejor." - miró a Yuriy - "Anoche cierta personita se durmió conmigo. No acepté que un rostro tan hermoso y sereno me diera miedo. Pero recordé a Boris dormir. Y eso si me dió miedo"

Todos rieron menos Yuriy.

"A mi... Tala si me da mucho miedo" - dijo el pelirrojo de ojos azules

"Creeme que si conocieras a Boris... Tala es un angel" - le respondió Bryan

En el piso de arriba, Kai se dejó caer en la cama. Claro, despues de azotar su puerta, aventar algunas cosas, romper ciertos objetos y crear un desastre.

_Igual a Boris. El maldito Boris Junior._

Se sentó sobre la cama y miró su cuarto. Parecía que había pasado un Niklas por ahí. (NA: Jeje, ojala lo entiendan)

"Soy un Boris de Closeth" - dijo Kai en voz alta

Y no era que la opinión de Bryan importara mucho. Pero él mismo se había dado cuenta.

Esos ataques de ira... todo se le iba de las manos. Ya había lastimado a Yuriy, e incluso se había portado como un imbecil con él hace unos momentos.

"Boris de Closeth..." -volvió a decir antes de acostarse

Cerró sus ojos y se acomodó de lado, en posición fetal.

La sangre de Bryan seguía en sus manos, y el fuerte olor que despedía le estaba dando nauseas. Las cerró en puños y las alejó de su rostro.

Se sentía peor que basura.

Y jamás 30 días se le habían hecho tan largos.

En la mañana del siguiente día, quedando 13 aún por transcurrir antes de que el Boris original apareciera. Ese día Kai se levantó con dolor de cabeza. Tenía asco y probablemente fiebre.

"Tal vez se me pegó la enfermedad Kuznetzov. No debí dejar que me escupiera" - se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta mientras se daba el segundo baño en 6 horas.

Iba a cambiar. Bryan no tendría que irse de la casa. Se portaría mas amable con todos, e incluso amigable. Intentaria remediar las cosas con todos. Especialmente con Yuriy. Después de todo él era su único motivo de vida, ¿O no? Intentó sonreir en el espejo. Um... no muy bien que digamos, tendría que practicarlo después.

Bajó una hora después por su desayuno.

Brooklyn estaba enmedio de Yuriy y Rei, los tres ya con platos en la mesa y desayunando.

Kai entró y se sentó frente a ellos. Ninguno parecía haberse dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí.

"¿Dónde está Bryan?" - preguntó Kai, para romper el incomodo silencio

Nadie contestó. Notó como todos se tensaron y Yuriy desvió su mirada hacia el piso. Pasaron varios incómodos minutos, hasta que Brooklyn respondió.

"¿En donde va a estar?" - le dijo con tono agresivo

"No me regreses la pregunta" - le reclamó con autoridad, pero como ya había decidido cambiar, agregó al final "Por favor"

"Se fue" - esta vez fue Yuriy quien habló.

Esto hizo que Kai se sorprendiera. No quería eso.

"¿Por qué?" - preguntó sin pensarlo

Yuriy lo miró con enojo, Rei miró a Brooklyn quien parecía iba a aventarse sobre Kai en cualquier momento.

"¿Por que será?" - empezó Brooklyn - "¡Oh si! Alguien lo ha golpeado sin descanso por días y días, lo tratan mal, le gritan, le acusan de cosas que no son importantes... y lo corren. ¡Hum! Pobre Bryan, no tengo idea de por qué se habrá ido. ¿Tú si Kai? ¿O tampoco tienes idea?"

"Se fué a la abadia poco despues de que te fuiste" - dijo Rei

"Solo" - agregó Yuriy - "Y triste"

Kai no perdió la mirada de Yuriy en ningún momento. Volvía a ser la misma de hace unos días, sin rastro de Tala. Estaba enojado, sí, pero ya no había esa frialdad que había visto hace dos días.

"Ya veo..." - contestó Kai

"Eres un desconsiderado, no te importa nada de lo que Kuznetzov ha hecho por tí, eres de lo peor, Kai." -le dijo Brooklyn

"Y muy cruel. Bryan no había hecho nada" - continuó Rei - "Jamás había visto esa parte grosera de tí. Y que bueno, es muy desagradable."

"Eres... malo" - finalizó Yuriy

Esas dos palabras fueron las que más le dolieron.

"No mereces todo lo que tienes" - siguió Brooklyn y miró de reojo a Yuriy - "Espero que no te..."

"¡Bueno Ya!" - lo detuvo Kai, no queriendo que mencionara nada de su pacto con Boris - "Nadie les ha pedido su opinión, Rei, Brooklyn, pueden ser los siguientes en irse cuando quieran"

"No hace falta" - dijo Rei - "Ya reservé mi vuelo. Sale dentro de 10 días. Entonces no me verás más."

"¿Hasta dentro de 10 días? ¿Por que te esperas tanto? ¡Pide uno para hoy!" - le gritó Kai. ¿Boris de Closeth? Pues ya casi afuera de él.

"No tengo tanto dinero. Sale muy caro" - respondió, apenado

"¿Para que vienes si eres pobre? ¿Acaso en tu patética aldea no tienen aeropuerto?" - dijo, sin controlar su boca. Las palabras fluyeron de su garganta a los oidos del chino como balas de 9 mm.

Brooklyn frunció el ceño. Yuriy le dirigió una mirada triste y Rei...

Salió del desayunador.

Lo último que Kai vió en él fueron sus ojos húmedos y sus mejillas rojas. Entre ira, tristeza y... decepción. Pero no le importaba, mientras menos tuviera que ver con él mejor.

Podría jurar que escuchó un "Tonto" antes de que Rei desapareciera por la puerta.

"¿Qué esperas tú para irte?" - le dijo a Brooklyn

"¿Desde cuando eres así?" - le respondió

"Odio que contestes una pregunta con otra"

"Kai..." - empezó a decir Yuriy, pero un nudo se formo en su garganta y no pudo continuar - "..." - no pudo decir nada, agachó su cabeza y salió del comedor

"Perfecto" - Hiwatari se quedó observando la puerta por donde acababa de salir Yuriy. - "Y yo que quería solucionar las cosas. Deberías seguirlos, sobretodo a Rei, es medio suicida, ¿Lo sabías?"

Brooklyn soltó un suspiro. "Quiero terminar de desayunar"

Ninguno volvió a decir nada, pasaron minutos de incómodo silencio que para que Kai fueron como horas. Inclusó empezó a llover. Las gotas de la fuerte lluvia impactaban en los cristales produciendo un fuerte sonido.

Rei llegó a terminar de hacer sus maletas.

Tenía muchas preguntas, todas sobre cierto ruso bicolor. ¿Por qué Kai se estaba portando de una manera tan grosera? ¿Por qué le había dicho esas cosas? ¿Y por qué le dolían tanto a Rei? No podía aceptar que él era el mismo Kai con quien había pasado tanto tiempo, viajando en el campeonato y todo... el Kai del que se había enamorado.

Entonces escuchó como alguien más entraba.

Volteó y vió a Yuriy cainar hacia él, deteniendose a pocos metros y con una mirada que Rei no pudo entender muy bien que significaba.

"Kai es un monstruo" - le dijo Rei a Yuriy, a la vez que acariciaba su suave cabello rojo.

Al principio el joven Kon habia odiado al pelirrojo. ¡Le tenía envidia! ¿Como habia logrado seducir a Kai en tan poco tiempo? Ser la única persona del mundo que puede asegurar tener el amor, respeto y pretección del ruso bicolor.

Pero ahora... sentía lastima por él.

Rei Kon tiene su casa en China. Tiene amigos que lo quiere, ahí y a su equipo, los Blade Breakers. No depende de nadie para sobrevivir.

Pero Yuriy es muy diferente. Es totalmente dependiente de la persona con la que esté, solo no podría sobrevivir, no existe el mundo donde el pueda vivir solo.

"En los pocos d+ias que he estado con él, he conocido 3 diferentes Kais. El primero era amable, cómico y divertido. El otro es romántico, protector, muy amable y cariñoso. Pero el último Kai es agresivo, grosero y salvaje. ¿Cuál es el verdadero?" -Yuriy miraba a Rei fijamente, haciendolo sentir un poco nervioso ante la enigmatica mirada del pelirrojo.

El ojiazul se sentó en la cama de Rei, agachó su cabeza y dejó que su despeinado cabello cubriera su rostro.

"Yo creo que los 3 son parte del mismo Kai. Se complementan, no pueden existir el uno sin el otro." -Le respondió.

Se agachó frente a él, dejando sus rostros a pocos centimetros.

"¿Pero sabes Yuriy?" -empezó a acomodar su cabello, para podrer apreciar su bello rostro - "Pase lo que pase... nos caes muy bien. Me refiero a mi y a los demás Blade Breakers" - Cuando por fín pudo ver sus lindos ojos continuó - "Si alguna vez necesitas algo, o no tienes lugar donde ir... puedes venir con nosotros. Y no le diremos nada a Kai"

"Gracias Rei" -sonrió Yuriy, y le ofreció la sonrisa más sincera que Rei había visto en su vida- "¿Quieres que te ayude?"

"Si, porfavor" -aceptó el chino de ojos dorados

Entre juegos y risas terminaron de hacer las maletas de Rei.

"¿Pero tu vuelo no sale en 10 días?" -Yuriy se acostó, cansado, una vez que terminaron el equipaje.

"Si... pero me gustaría irme ya. No soporto a Kai. Vine po rque estaba muy preocupado por él. Tú sabes, por lo del atentado terrorista en el GUM. Pero que sorpresa ver lo irritable que es, cuando nunca me había hablado, cuando nisiquiera me daba un buenos días viajando juntos. Y ahora comportándose como todo un..."

"Rei"

Kon abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, sintió como Yuriy abrazaba su pecho y colocaba su boca en el cuello de Rei. Sintió tambien, muy claramente como si le diera un beso en él, pero no estuvo muy seguro.

Él sí le dió un beso en el cabello. Su aroma era muy parecido al de Kai.

Despues de que sintieron que habían descansado lo suficiente bajaron al salón de juegos para usar el Wii.

Estuvieron varias horas con Guitar Hero, hasta que Yuriy recordó que Rei iba a irse en unos días.

"No te vayas" - le pidió poco despues de que acabara la canción "Through the fire and flames"

"Faltan todavía en 10 días, no te preocupes por eso" - le respondió el chino.

"Llévame contigo" -le pidió- "Vamos a Escocia"

"Eh... es China"

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

"Quiero un vuelo de Moscú a Beijing hoy mismo. O mañana. Quiero el vuelo más pronto. Sí. Segunda clase. No fumar. Rei Kon, de nacionalidad China. Así es, de los Blade Breakers..."

Brooklyn cerró la puerta de la oficina de Kai.

_Pobre Yuriy Ivanov. Tener que soportar el temperamento Hiwatari, y después a Boris. No... no dejare que el pobre chico sufra tanto. Y menos cuando se que él es alguien tan importante para Bryan._

"Kai, Kai. Si supieras que todo esto... es parte del perfecto y exitoso plan de Valkov"

Yuriy pidió un strawberry cheesecake de postre. Lo compartió con Rei despues de la comida.

Ninguno de los 2 le había dirigido la palabra a Kai desde la mañana. No tenían nada que decirle.

"Sabe muy rico" -comentó Rei

"Lo se, es lo que más me gusta comer de todo"

"¿Qué es?" -preguntó el chino

"Cheesecake" - respondió el ojiazul

"¿Y que es?" -Volvió a preguntar Rei, comiendo el último pedazo que quedaba.

"La materia prima del queso crema"

Kai abrió los ojos en sorpresa y los fijó en Yuriy. Recordó cuando él había tenido la misma plática con el pelirrojo. Tenía menos de un mes, pero parecía un día tan lejano...

**..-..-Flash Back-..-..**

Les llevaron caviar, croissants y cheesecake.

"Eeek¿Qué es ésto? Sabe horrible" -exclamó Yuriy mientras se tapaba la boca con una servilleta

"Es caviar..."

"Sabe asqueroso. No se como tu estomago puede digerir éso." -Yuriy hizo el plato a un lado

"Ésto sabe mejor. Pruebalo" -Kai tomó un croissant y lo mordió, insitando a Yuriy a hacer lo mismo, casi como invitas a comer a un niño.

"Ok, confío en tí" -Yuriy tomó uno tambien y lo examinó sin acercarlo demasiado.

Para Kai, la actitud del pelirrojo estaba entre la inocencia y la ignorancia. Había tantas cosas que Yuriy parecía no saber, sus movimientos eran demasiado infantiles, y la ignorancia que lo cubría era demasiada. Era casi la misma belleza pelirroja que había conocido hace tantos años atrás.

"No sabe tan mal... pero está demasiado dulce." -Yuriy se acabó el croissant, pero volvió a hacer el plato a un lado.

"Sólo queda el cheesecake" -Kai cortó una rebanada y la colocó en un plato limpio, poniendolo frente a Yuriy

"¿Qué es?" -Yuriy lo vió tambien algo desconfiado, lo que hizo a Kai darse cuenta de todo lo que tenía que hablar con el menor aún. Tantas cosas que eran necesarias y tan poco tiempo para enseñarlas todas. Si Yuriy no podía amarlo en los siguientes 30 días... ¿Que haría Boris con él?

La mirada esperando del pelirrojo le hizo apresurarse a volver a la realidad y olvidar la pregunta. Por ahora.

"Se llama cheesecake, la materia prima del queso crema"

"¿Y que es?"

Kai sonrió.

"Un pastel de queso"

Yuriy regresó su vista al dichoso pastel, decidiendo si comerlo o no. Pero al final, la insistencia de Kai para ello lo hizo acceder y comer de él.

Era exquisito. Tenía un sabor tan suave y prolongado que hacía imposible resistirse a otro pedazo. Yuriy no descansó hasta acabarse todo el pastel. Al final el estomagó le dolía y sus mejillas se habían puesto un poco rojas.

"Ya no puedo mas" -dijo Yuriy mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama

"Ya no hay más" -respondió Kai, queriendo subir encima de él, besarlo y hacer un poco mas de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Pero simplemente se dejó caer a su lado.

"Hay que hacer mas, entonces" -fué la casi orden del pelirrojo.

Se giró hasta quedar encima de Kai, para sorpresa de él, quien sintió como su piel reaccionaba al sentir el calor de Yuriy tan cerca de él. Y quedó aún mas anonadado cuando los labios de Yuriy se cerraron sobre los suyos, sin importarle la desconcertada mirada que les dirigió la servidumbre que se estaba encargando de recoger los platos y demás.

Cuando el pelirrojo se levantó por fín, Kai sintió un vacio en el estomago por lo inesperado del asunto.

"Sentimos la... intromisión, señor..." dijo una de las muchachas que ya se marchaban.

Kai se sintió algo apenado por la respuesta de la joven, se sentó y sujetó a Yuriy por la cintura, obligándolo a hacer lo mismo y esperó hasta que cerraran la puerta.

"Yuriy...

"Es tu turno de darme un beso, Kai"

El mayor lo miró desconcertado.

"¿No quieres besarme?"

Kai lo abrazó como lo había hecho antes, sólo que ésta vez fué mas un abrazo amistoso que "algo mas".

"Yuriy, creo que no... entendiste lo que es un beso. No puedes hacer eso cuando quieras, es..."

"¿Que es, entonces?"

"Es algo que se hace cuando... Espera un poco ¿si? Tenemos que ir desde antes. Siéntate"

Yuriy se subió completamente en la cama y quedó de rodillas. Kai se sentó frente a él.

"Tú sabes que son los amigos¿no? Los amigos juegan, comen juntos...

"¿Se besan?"

"No, no se besan. Mira, un amigo es alguien que está contigo mucho tiempo... como tú y yo"

"Si, sé lo que un amigo, Hiwatari. ¿Pero que tiene de malo que te bese?"

"...lo que pasa es que un beso se dá cuando los amigos quieren ser mas que amigos, cuando sienten algo más el uno por el otro"

"¿Algo más?"

"Cuando los abrazos y juegos ya no son suficientes... Cuando sientes que tu corazón se va a detener cada vez que se acercan - se acercó un poco a Yuriy, poniendo su mano sobre la de él - cuando amas demasiado a esa persona, cuando sabes que sin él te moririas..."

Kai acercó sus labios a los de Yuriy, quien hizo lo mismo. Otro beso lleno de sentimiento partió de la boca de Kai y se transformó en curiosidad al llegar a la de Yuriy. El placer fué demasiado y Kai no pudo evitar ni un momento más caer encima de Yuriy y hacer mas afrodisiaco el beso. Sentía que Yuriy había mejorado, que ya sabía en lo que se estaba convirtiendo sus sentimientos, que se encaminaban a...

Entonces el celular sonó.

**..-..-Fin del Flash Back-..-..**

Que diferencia de aquellos dias.

Sinceramente Kai no sabía que hacer.

Quería regresar a aquellos días, donde Yuriy no sabía nada. Cuando ahora nisiquiera le hablaba.

¿Se estaba arrepintiendo?

Probablemente.

Y es que no estaba seguro de nada, si quería continuar con esa... ¿Farsa?

Que tengan cuidado todos.

Kai probablemente no cumpla con todas sus promesas.

¿Y Boris si?

Eso vería despues. 13 días y comenzaria el infierno.

No lo dudes, Kai. Todos tienen su vista fija en tí. Y nadie espera que las cosas salgan tambien como parecían. Si no, sería muy aburrido.

_Hell Meister._


	15. Moskow Syndrome

**Capitulo 15: Moskow Syndrome**

**Para: Cloy Ivanov**

**Ich Liebe Dich**

"Tenemos que hablar" - una orden directa, que hizo a Yuriy tener un escalofrío

"¿Estás enojado? ¿Conmigo?" - preguntó el pelirrojo

"No... si... no se... espera, Yuriy, escuchame y no me interrumpas hasta que acabe, ¿Ok?"

Kai había acomodado su oficina de forma que él y Yuriy quedaran frente a frente. Había puesto una jarra con agua y un cheesecake al lado por si les daba sed o hambre, ya que probablemente esa plática sería bastante larga. Había mandado a Brooklyn por un regalo para Bryan que iban a mandarle, le había dicho que él lo eligiera y lo mandara, tenía un límite de 100, 000 rublos para elegirlo. Al menos eso lo mantendría fuera por un tiempo.

"Tengo que contarte algo, algo que paso hace muchos años, y que ha definido toda nuestra vida... Yuriy" - Kai tomó el rostro del pelirrojo entre sus manos, sus ojos volvían a ser inocentes, _sin Tala _y muy _Yuriy_

"Kai" - sonrió - "Ya extrañaba que fueras lindo conmigo"

Esto dejó frio a Kai. Muchas cosas y sentimientos se mezclaron en su cuerpo e hicieron ebullición en su corazón, acelerando su ritmo cardiaco hasta niveles muy altos.

"Cielos, Yuriy..." ahora no sabía que decir. Estaba planeando contarle todo lo de la abadía desde que se habían conocido hasta que se hicieron novios en el GUM. Y todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora. Pero le daba miedo la reacción de Yuriy. ¿Y qué pasaría con Tala?

Había planeado un plan perfecto, pero ahora de ponerlo en prática todo era muy diferente.

"Tú... tienes un pasado antes de mí" - comenzó - "Tú vivías con Boris... El que aventaste a la taza"

Yuriy rió un poco. Kai sonrió.

"Yo te conocí hace muchos años..."

Kai empezó a decirle a Yuriy todo, desde que conoció al ojiazul hasta que empezó a gustarle. Entonces hizo una pausa, tomó un vaso de agua y le dió tiempo a Yuriy de analizar lo que le estaba contando.

"¿Bryan también me quería entonces?"

"Claro que sí. Todos lo hacíamos. Eres hermoso, Yuriy, no tienes idea del efecto que causas en las personas alrededor de tí."

Se sonrojó.

"Sígueme contando"

"Yo trataba por todos los medios de llamar tu atención, de que supieras que yo estaba ahí, hasta que un día te encontré herido en un pasillo. Estabas llorando, tenías sangre en todo tu cuerpo y no podías ponerte de pie..."

**Flash Back**

"¿Qué te pasó?" -Kai se agachó hasta quedar frente a frente con el pelirrojo

Yuriy no contestó y miró hacia el piso. Tenía el labio partido y sangre en todo su rostro. A pesar de su estado se veía increiblemente lindo ante los ojos de Kai.

"¿Yuriy, verdad? Soy de mayor rango que tú. Te ordeno que me digas que te pasó" - le ordenó autoritariamente

"Me caí" - dijo suavemente, con una voz apenas audible para el otro ruso

"No me mientas" - el mayor acarició la mejilla de Yuriy, haciendo que éste se hiciera a un lado - "¿Te molesta que te toque?"

"Duele" - el ojiazul empezó a sollozar

"Perdóname" - se sentó junto a él - "¿Fué Boris?"

"Me caí" - repitió. Con sus pequeñas manitas empezó a tallarse los ojos para ocultar sus lágrimas, sin dejar de sollozar.

"¿Cúantos años tienes?"

"Ocho" - respondió suavemente, Kai apenas podía escuchar su voz

"Ya estás lo suficientemente grande para llorar. Ya no eres un bebé, deja de de hacerlo" - ordenó nuevamente

"Me caí"

"Ya lo sé"

"Pero... me caí"

Kai frunció el ceño.

"Ya me lo dijiste muchas veces"

Yuriy lo miró fijamente por primera vez. Luego volvió a mirar el piso y después al techo. Entonces intentó levantarse, fracasando.

Kai miró sus piernas. Tenía sangre en su entrepierna y las rodillas.

"¿Qué te hizo?" - preguntó Kai, refiriendose obviamente a Boris

"Me caí"

**Fin del Flash Back**

Yuriy volvió a reir, Kai tambien.

"¿Cuántas veces lo dije?" - preguntó el pelirrojo

"Como mil"

"Jajaja, ¿Y no te hartaste?"

"De hecho... era la primera vez que hablaba contigo, así que era un gran avance lograr siquiera que me dirigieras la palabra... no me harte"

"¿Y qué pasó después?"

"Te cargúe y te llevé a tu cuarto. Tú fuíste diciendo todo el camino que te caíste, hasta que..."

**Flash Back**

"Éste es tu cuarto, ¿No?"

"Da..."

Entraron lentamente al cuarto y Kai ayudó a Yuriy a sentarse en su cama. El cuarto era uno de los más grandes y completos que había visto en la abadía. Estaba muy amplio, tenía televisión, calefacción en incluso un plato de beyblade.

"¿Te ayudo a limpiar tus heridas?" - se ofreció, entrando al baño el cual estaba ordenado, limpio y tenía un olor muy agradable a vainilla

"No, estoy bien, gracias"

"Enserio... no me importa, no tengo nada que hacer... además..."

Salió del baño para ver a Yuriy, se quedó sin habla cuando vió como se quitaba su playera y dejaba ver un hermoso y blanco torso con músculos ligeramente definidos. Pero encima de todo eso... varios moretones y heridas.

"Además... soy de mayor... rango... y..."

"Ya te dije que estoy bien" - esa vez Yuriy habló con seriedad y autoridad, pasó por un lado de Kai y entró al baño. Le abrió a la regadera y luego volteó a ver a Kai - "Gracias por traerme, ya puedo caminar"

El mayor se sentó en la cama.

"No me iré hasta que te bañes"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que... me gustas"

**Fin del Flash Back**

Yuriy alzó una ceja.

"¿Y yo que dije?" - el pelirrojo se sirvió un vaso de agua

"Que... podía quedarme" - Kai rió un poco - "Solo si prometía irme después de que acabaras"

Yuriy empezó a reir.

"¿Me tardé mucho?"

"Ja, Yuriy... terminamos bañándonos juntos..."

El ojiazul se ahogo con su agua, tosió un poco y volvió a reir.

"¿Como?"

"Todo empezó por que estaba ayudandote a limpiar tus heridas mientras te bañabas, por que tú no podías solo... entonces estaba tan mojado que entré contigo a la tina... y pues..."

"¿Me besaste?"

"No... solo te ayudé y jugamos un rato. Al final estabas muy cansado y te quedaste dormido ahí... entonces te acosté a tu cama, pero antes de irme... te dí un beso en la frente... y creo que en ése momento fué cuando me enamore de tí. Verte dormido debajo de mí, tan serenamente y tan tranquilo..."

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio.

"Al siguiente día... pasaron cosas increibles"

**Flash Back**

Yuriy estaba sentado frente al pequeño lago dentro de la abadía. Apenas tenía unos cuantos peces, pero era muy tranquilizador, contrastando con el ambiente tenso que se vivía dentro de las instalaciones. Acariciaba el pasto alredor con la punta de sus dedos, preguntándose como se sentiría estar en uno de esos bosques que veía en las películas, interminables, perfectos para perderte en su inmensidad.

Entonces sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

Volteó y se encontró con la seria mirada de Kai.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos minutos sin decir nada. Hasta que Kai alzó su brazo. Yuriy vió la pequeña flor roja en su mano.

"Es del color de tu cabello" - le dijo Kai

"Y de tus ojos" - Yuriy la tomó suavemente

Kai sonrió.

"Y de la sangre" dijo Yuriy

Dejó se sonreir.

"¿Ya me vas a decir qué te pasó ayer?" pidió el mayor

"Ya te lo dije... me caí"

Kai no volvió a preguntar.

Permanecieron frente al lago unos minutos más, hasta que...

"¿Qué están haciendo?" una voz los tomó por sorpresa

Ambos voltearon y se encontraron con Bryan. A diferencia de Yuriy, el tenía sus brazos con músculos muy marcados y un cuerpo poderoso, a pesar de su corta edad.

Kai frunció el ceño y Yuriy sonrió.

"Hola, Bryan" -saludó el pelirrojo

"¿Quién es él?" -preguntó Kuznetzov, sentándose al otro lado de Yuriy

"Es Kai"

"Rango Az" - dijo Kai orgulloso, alzando la cabeza

"Hmn, como sea. ¿Están bien, Yuriy? Ian me dijo lo de ayer..."

"Me caí"

**Fin del Flash Back**

"Jajaja... Kai no puedo creer que no haya dicho otra cosa" - rió Yuriy

"Je... lo dijiste mucho"

"Parece que desde el principio los dos se llevaban muy mal. Me refiero tú y Bryan"

"Así es."

Yuriy se sirvió Cheesecake.

"¿Por qué?" - preguntó

"Supongo que por que los dos estabamos enamorados de tí"

Yuriy sonrió.

"Al rato llego Boris... y nos mandó a los 3 a hacer diferentes tareas. Creo que nunca le gustó que estuvieramos mucho contigo" -continuó Kai

"Hmn..."

"Pero al día siguiente..."

**Flash Back**

Ahora era Kai el que estaba sentado frente al lago.

Había tenido una mañana muy dura, el entrenamiento se hacía cada vez más y más intenso. Incluso hubo un momento en el que estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero por suerte había logrado terminar el...

Una mano en su brazo lo hizo voltear.

Ahí estaba Yuriy. En su otra mano tenía una pequeña flor azul.

"Es del color de tu cabello" - dijo Yuriy, extendiéndosela

"Y de tus ojos" - sonrió Kai

El mayor la tomó, admirándo el azul celeste, parecido al de los ojos del otro ruso.

"Y del mar" - dijo Kai

"Yo no conozco el mar" - dijo Yuriy

"Algún día te llevaré"

Siguieron hablando más y más hasta que nuevamente llegó Bryan... y luego Boris

Y siguieron con lo mismo todos los días. Con nuevos colores de flores hasta que se acabaron y tuvieron que repetir. Hasta que pasó la primavera... y el verano... y el otoño... y el invierno. Y nuevamente llegó la primavera... y a Yuriy lo sacaron a pasear... al GUM.

Kai y Yuriy, cansados, se sentaron en las mesas de un café cerca de una entrada.

"Hace frío" -dijo Yuriy

Kai lo tomó de la mano.

"Tus mejillas están rosadas. Se ven hermosas"

Yuriy entrelazó sus dedos con los de Kai.

"Las tuyas están igual"

Ambos sonrieron.

"Te amo, Yuriy"

El ojiazul se quedó perplejo. No supo que decir.

Los ojos de Kai estaban fijos en él. Sus dedos entrelazados... y la insistente voz de la mesera por tomarles la orden se había callado.

"Kai..."

"Te amo"

Volvió a decir.

"Yo... les dare otros 5 minutos" - dijo la mesera y se fué, dejándolos solos

"Si Boris se entera..." - empezó Yuriy

"No me importa. No puedo evitar amarte y no me arrepiento de hacerlo. Si tú sientes lo mismo... o si no lo haces... no me importa. Mis sentimientos por tí no cambiaran. Pero en caso de que sientas lo mismo... me gustaría saberlo."

"Vaya, Kai... cuando Bryan me dijo que me amaba me sentí bien, pero ahora que tú lo dices... es muy diferente. ¿Pero sabes algo? Yo... también te amo"

Yuriy sonrió, igual que Kai.

Sin importarles las miradas lujuriosas de los demás, se besaron suavemente, Kai acarició el rostro de Yuriy y cuando se separaron le susurró al oído 4 palabras que hicieron a Yuriy reir.

"Que cosas dices Kai... para eso falta mucho aún"

Fin del Flash Back

"No tenía idea... por eso me hablabas tanto del GUM" - le dijo Yuriy, después de acabarse el Cheesecake en su plato y tomar la siguiente rebanada. "Pero ya no hay GUM..."

"Sí... ¿Qué opinas sobre lo que te susurré?" -preguntó Kai

"Me parece perfecto. Pero aún opino que falta mucho."

"Supongo que sí..."

Kai siguió contando algunas anecdotas de su romance, hasta el día que se fué.

Su explicación del Beyblade fue sencilla, rápida y facil de entender. Lo mismo pasó con lo de los torneos en los que participó con los Blade Breakers.

"No eres apto para el Beyblade" - repitió Yuriy esas palabras con un tono burlón

"Igual a Boris"

Y los dos rieron.

"Así que esa es mi historia..." - empezó el ojiazul - "Jamás pensé que... fuera así"

"¿Cómo pensaste que sería?" - Kai se sirvió un pedazo de Cheesecake

"No me lo había preguntado. Oye y... ¿Crees que Tala regrese?"

"Espero que no. Pero si lo hace sabremos como enfrentarlo"

Yuriy dejó a un lado todo y se acercó a Kai. Se inclinó sobre sus rodillas y lo abrazó. Kai correspondió protectoramente.

"Mis sentimientos no han cambiado. Aún te amo más que a nada" - le dijo el mayor

"Yo también. Quiero estar contigo siempre"

"Entonces... así será"

Kai lo besó apasionadamente. Sujetó a Yuriy de la cintura y con un extraño movimiento cayeron al piso suavemente.

Bajó a su cuello mientras Yuriy acariciaba su miembro.

"No pierdes el tiempo, ¿Verdad Ivanov?"

"Nunca me habías dicho así"

"¿Te molesta?"

"Nyet. Me excita"

"Jaja. Ah, bueno"

Kai metió su mano dentro del pantalón de Yuriy y abajo de su boxer.

"Tienes la mano fría"

"Tu no estás nada frío"

Kai acarició la creciente erección de Yuriy mientras lo besaba. Él hacía lo mismo pero por encima de la ropa.

Pero no duro mucho así, poco después los dos estaban desnudos, calientes y dándose placer mutuamente.

Kai encima de Yuriy acariciando su miembro y estimulando su entrada. El pelirrojo tambien estaba ocupado con el miembro de Kai.

Y por primera vez el mayor no tenía miedo. No sentía nada mas que amor y placer. Y esa era su combinación favorita.

Entonces Yuriy sintió como Kai introducía su miembro en su boca.

"Ah... Kai" -empezó a gemir Yuriy- "Ah sí... no te detengas... Kai... más..."

Los suspiros y los gritos de placer de Yuriy era lo que más excitaba al bicolor, sentía su erección crecer con solo escucharlos, quería hacerle el amor ya, así que siguió estimulando la entrada del otro y comenzó a introducir lentamente sus dedos para prepararlo.

Cuando estuvieron listos le dijo que alzara su cadera, lo cargó con sus poderosos brazos y quedaron en una posición extraña.

Kai sentado y Yuriy encima de él, sosteniendose del fuerte cuello de Kai, mientras él lo abrazaba por la espalda.

Lo penetró suavemente, hasta llegar lo más profundo que pudo para no hacerle sentir a Yuriy tanto dolor.

Cuando supo que se había acostumbrado empezó a moverse, sintiendo el cuerpo del ojiazul responder ante sus movimientos.

"Aaaah.... aahhh Kai... ¡Kai! ¡Kaai!"

Kai sonrió, excitándose con los gritos de Yuriy, los cuales no dudaba podrían escuchar afuera, pero nada le importaba. De hecho se sentía orgulloso de saber que era él quien hacía al hermoso ruso gozar de esa manera.

"Kaaai ¡Kaai! Aaaah Ah Aaaaah"

"No dejes de gritar Yuriy"

El pelirrojo obedeció, continuó disfrutándolo al máximo, incluso Kai terminó dentro de él y fué ahora él quien soltó un grito, fuerte y largo que exitó a Yuriy. Pero Kai no se detuvo. No hasta que, poco después, Yuriy acabó también.

Se quedaron así, abrazados y Kai penetrando a Yuriy unos momentos más...

"No quiero irme de tu lado nunca" - le dijo Yuriy - " Te amo te amo..."

Kai lo calló con un beso. Suave y muy diferente a los otros, pero con el mismo cariño.

"No te irás, Yuriy. No hay nadie ni nada que pueda hacer... que nos separemos"

"Lo sé..."

Kai volvió a susurrarle en el oído las mismas palabras que le había susurrado antes, en el GUM cuando se confesaron.

Yuriy solo sonrió.

Se subieron a la cama, desnudos y cansados.

"¿Quieres que te bañe?" -le preguntó Kai con una sonrisa pícara

"Hmn... no suena mal" - aceptó Yuriy - "Pero en la tina"

"Eso es obvio"

Kai se levantó y fué a preparar todo.

Yuriy cerró los ojos y las palabras que le susurró Kai en el oído llegaron a su mente.

_Me gustaría que pasara... que espero que sea hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Aún no estoy listo... pero quiero que eso sí suceda. Entonces sí podré estar con él para siempre._

Otro que estaba muy cansado era Brooklyn. Cuando llegó a la mansión entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Era el mismo cuarto que al principio perteneció a Kai, luego pasó por Yuriy y había finalizado en Bryan. Pero ahora era suyo.

Se acostó en la cama boca abajo y se dispuso a dormir cuando un ruido lo hizo abrir rápidamente los ojos.

"Ah... Kai...Ah sí... no te detengas... Kai... más..."

Tan pronto como escuchó los gritos de Yuriy tuvo una increíble erección. Y lo mejor era que no se detenía, al parecer Kai le estaba dando a Yuriy una noche envidiable, no sabía con quien preferiria estar, si con Kai para que él sintiera el placer que Yuriy debía estar sintiendo para poder gemir así, o estar con Yuriy para poder ser su nombre el que saliera tan excitantemente de esa deliciosa manera.

Aunque preferia la segunda opción, estar con el deseable ojiazul.

Llevó instintivamente su mano a su miembro y empezó a tocarse a sí mismo, suave y deliciosamente, pero cuando los gritos de Yuriy subieron de ser simples suspiros a potentes gemidos no pudo soportarlo y empezó a masturbarse bien, imaginando que era él penetrando al ruso, hacíendolo sentir ese exquisito placer, llenando su estrecha entrada con su propia esencia. Y no Kai. Probar sus labios y su cuerpo, hacerlo suyo completamente.

"Si... Yuriy" -gimió y despues se vino en su mano, manchándo las sábanas.

"Pero mira que desastre has hecho Yuriy" - y empezó a reir sin controlarse. Entonces tiró las sabanas al piso y se subió a la cama, con los brazos extendidos hacia el techo y continuó riendo.

_Mañana serás mio. Quieras o no. _

Cuando su risa se calmó, se sentó en la cama y despues de planear su ultraje se acostó, feliz. El frío que sentía era superado solo por la excitación que le provocaba saber que tendría sexo con Yuriy.

"Yuriy Ivanov" - dijo en voz baja - "Tendré algo que Bryan no ha podido tener... y que Kai no ha sabido aprovechar"

Se levantó con sus macabros pensamientos y tomó su celular. Marcó un número muy conocido y esperó a que le contestaran. Cosa que nunca pasó.

"Bueno Boris... yo traté de localizarte, pero no estabas" - y volvió a reir... - "No estás loco, Brooklyn, solo tienes... deseos... y ...lujuria"

Yuriy y Kai estaban jugando dominó en el cuarto, el ojiazul no podía dejar de ver la nieve del balcón.

"¿Entonces me vas a llevar al mar?" - le preguntó a Kai, poniendo su pieza, que era un 1 y un 3

"Claro, cuando abra el aeropuerto" - respondió el mayor - "Te voy a llevar a México..."

"¿Está lejos? Nunca he viajado en avión... ¿No te da miedo?" - lo miraba con angustia

"No te preocupes... son muy seguros, y sí, está lejos pero tiene una playa hermosa en el Caribe"

"¿Como los piratas del caribe?"

Siguieron platicando de su viaje a México. Kai le explicaba todo lo que iban a conocer, los lugares que iban a visitar y muchas cosas con las que Yuriy se emocionaba y sus ojos se iluminaban. Le decía que era un vuelo de casi 13 horas, pero que iban a ir en un avión privado, con mucho cheesecake.

Deseos y sueños que nunca se cumplirian.

"¡Vamos a México!" - gritó Yuriy

Kai sonrió y miró el juego. Tenía dos opciones. Podían poner un 2 o un 0. Kai tenía ambos y le quedaban dos piezas. Sabía que Yuriy solo tenía un 2. Si el mayor tiraba en el 2 ganaría, pero si tiraba en el 0 Yuriy ganaría.

Hizo su movimiento. El pelirrojo miró como colocó su pieza y sonrió.

"Te gané, Kai"

Brooklyn miraba la nieve caer sobre el jardín, donde no se veía ningún color mas que blanco.

"Solo en Moscú" - sus ojos esmeraldas se cerraron por unos momentos - "Ojala la nieve fuera negra... eso si sería bueno"

Su celular sonó. Contestó cuando sabía que estaba a punto de mandar al buzón a Bryan.

"Hallo" - dijo en alemán

"Pasame a Yuriy" - exigió la voz al otro lado

"¿Quién habla?" - preguntó

"No seas idiota, sabes muy bien quien habla, ¿O eres tan estúpido que ya se te olvido mi hermosa voz?"

Brooklyn sonrió.

"Lo siento, número equivocado"

Y colgó.

_Todo es parte del plan de Boris._

Se recargó en la pared y empezó a reir.

_Yuriy Ivanov... Yuriy... Yuriy... Yuriy... Tala... Ivanov... Mein... Yuriy..._

Unas horas despues, Kai se subió a su auto.

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir?" - le preguntó otra vez al ojiazul

"Claro que está seguro, yo tampoco quiero ir" - respondió Brooklyn antes de que Yuriy pudiera decir algo.

"Hace mucho frío, pero te esperaré aquí hasta que regreses" - el pelirrojo se alejó de la ventana - "Además me dió sueño, así que me dormiré un rato" - dijo Ivanov

"No tardaré mucho, en menos de dos horas ya estaré aquí" - prometió Kai, una promesa que más tarde se cristalizaría y rompería en pedazos, así como la dignidad de Yuriy.

Cuando el auto salió, el pelirrojo lo despidió con la mano, sintiendo un escalifrio ante la extraña mirada de Brooklyn. Esta era fría, burlona y calculadora. No le gustó para nada y se apuró a entrar a la casa. Se cambió de ropa y se acostó a dormir, sin poder hacerlo, extrañamente el sueño había desaparecido y había sido sustituído por la mirada de Brooklyn.

_No te duermas, Yuriy _escuchó claramente. Se sentó, asustado, y miró hacia el espejo esperando encontrarse con Tala. Pero no había rastro de él. Y poco a poco, aún sintiendo miedo, se quedó dormido.

Pero no por mucho tiempo, una hora después algo lo hizo despertarse. No sabía lo que era, pero estaba casi seguro de que había sido una voz.

"¿Kai?" - dijo fírmemente

No hubo respuesta. Como aún sentía sueño volvió a cerrar los ojos. Ya estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando sintió una mano en su pierna. Estaba fría y se sentía fuerte, así que sonrió, conociendo al dueño de esa mano.

No sabía si levantarse o fingir que estaba durmiendo. Estaba muy oscuro y no podía ver mucho, pero sentía la presencia de esa persona detrás de él.

Sintió como aquel subía su caricia hasta sus gluteos, donde se detuvo y permaneció un rato ahí, realizando una caricia apenas perceptible para Yuriy pero que se sentía increíble. Abrió sus piernas un poco deseando sentir más, y al parecer la otra persona le había entendido por que rápidamente introdujo la mano entre sus gluteos, acariciando su entrada y rosando su miembro levemente.

"Ah-"

Yuriy gimió entrecortadamente. El otro no lo resistió más y se colocó junto a él, cubriendose tambien con las cobijas. Rápidamente tomó el miembro de Yuriy con una mano y empezó a estimularlo, mientras que con la otra lo acarició de la frente.

Fué entonces que el ojiazul se dió cuenta. Sintió una fuerte descarga de adrenalina en su cuerpo, sus extremidades no le respondieron e intentó gritar pero no pudo. Su respiración se descontroló y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de terror.

"Al fin te tengo".

Yuriy no pudo hacer nada. Ya era demasiado tarde cuando se dió cuenta de que su inesperada visita no era Kai.


	16. A Little Piece Of Yuriy

**16: A LITTLE PIECE OF YURIY**

_Advertencia: Rape y sangre_

_

* * *

_

"Manejas como loco" - le dijo Brooklyn

Kai lo ignoró, como llevaba haciendo desde que salieron de la mansión.

"¿No te sientes mal al dejar solo a Yuriy?"

Encendió el radio para escuchar otra cosa que no fuiera la molesta voz del alemán.

_... temperaturas de menos quince grados y bajará aun más en la noche, llegando a los menos veintiocho... accidente en la calle... otros tres muertos por el GUM... _

Decidió apagarlo. Si tan solo Yuriy hubiera querido ir con él...

"¿Y a donde vamos o que?"

"A un banco..."

"¿A qué? ¿A sacar dinero? ¿A depositarlo? ¿Por qué tengo que venir yo? ¿Por qué si hace tanto frio...?"

"Callate"

El tono que utilizó Kai dejó a Brooklyn sin habla. No por nada él era el lider de los Blade Breakers que los había llevado a ganar el torneo. El experimento de Boris... no dijo nada más, y Kai se lo agradeció en su mente.

Tiempo después llegaron al estacionamiento del banco.

"Esperame aquí" - le ordenó Kai, bajandose del auto y llevándose las llaves.

"No te preocupes, ¿A donde iría?" - sonrió

El ruso solo lo miró con fastidio y cerró la puerta.

Los ojos esmeraldas observaron como entró al edificio y lo siguieron hasta que se perdió detrás de una esquina.

Brooklyn miró por el espejo lateral y se sonrió a así mismo.

"Si... ¿A donde iría?"

Cuando Kai terminó de arreglar el problema con la porquería de Bryan regresó a su coche. Cansado, cerró los ojos y se recargó en el asiento.

_"Te dije que no te acercaras a él" - le dijo su atacante - "Te dije que NO vinieras, Kuznetzov."_

_Brooklyn y Rei ya habían intentado separarlos varias veces, pero habían acabado siendo agredidos tambien. Era imposible, simplemente no podían detener a Kai._

_"Pero no me hiciste caso, ¡Que sorpresa! ¡Nunca lo haces!" - Lo tomó de los hombros y lo levantó, haciendo que quedara frente a frente con él - "Haz sido un chico malo y muy desobediente"_

_"Estúpido" - lo aventó al piso - "Primero mi casa" - comenzó a golpearlo en la cara, llenando su rostro aún con más sangre - "Luego mi carro" - y no iba a detenerse - "Y ahora a Yuriy"_

Abrió los ojos. Entonces recordó y miró al asiento junto a él buscando a Brooklyn. Estaba vacío Y Kai solo en el carro lo encendió lo más rápido que pudo.

De vuelta en la mansión...

Brooklyn entró al cuarto de Kai silenciosamente, sorprendiendose de no haber hecho nada de ruido en el acto.

La imagen de Yuriy durmiendo era lo más hermoso que había visto en años, y a la vez le provocaba una deliciosa excitación.

Se acercó a él y sus manos no pudieron evitar acariciarlo. Y menos cuando escuchó sus gemidos y sintió su cuerpo reaccionar ante ellos.

Entró en la cama con él y tomó su miembro. Acarició su frente y disfrutó del delicioso olor a canela de su cabello.

Sintió tambien como el cuerpo del menor se tensaba y dejaba de gemir.

"Al fin te tengo" - le dijo y le dió un beso en el cabello.

No sabía por que Yuriy no lo quitaba o intentaba levantarse. O le gustaba o estaba demasiado aterrado como para moverse. De cualquier manera Brooklyn iba a tomarlo.

"Si te resistes te va a doler, así que mejor relajate, acabará pronto" - rápidamente se colocó encima de él, lo tomó por las muñecas y las puso encima de su cabeza. Las piernas de Brooklyn estaban a cada lado del cuerpo del menor que estaba boca abajo.

"Su- suéltame" -pidió, sintiendo que apenas podía respirar por la almohada y dolor en su espalda por el peso.

"¿Pero por qué?" - lamió su mejilla - "Eres lo más delicioso que he provado en mi vida... Yuriy Ivanov"

"¡No me toques!" - gritó, asqueado

"¡Pero Yuriy! ¡Si te encanta! Tu cuerpo no miente, no cuando estamos tan cerca..."

"¡Kai! ¡Kai!" - Empezó a gritar con todas las fuerzas que podía reunir.

Brooklyn tapó su boca con una de sus manos y sintió a Yuriy tratar de levantarse, pero sabía que no era tan fuerte.

"Callate, Ivanov. ¿Acaso Boris no te educo bien? Eres una perra... te has acostado con todos menos conmigo... pero no te sientas mal, para eso existes, para satisfacer a los demás... con este hermoso cuerpo que tienes, vale la pena todo lo que he pasado..."

"¡KAI!" - logró gritar

Brooklyn frunció el ceño y enterró el rostro del pelirrojo en la almohada para que se callara.

"Lo siento, número ocupado. ¡Oh, si! Eso me recuerda a Bryan. Me preguntó por tí... la proxima vez que me hable le diré que estás muy bien... que eres delicioso, ¡Oh Si Yuriy! ¡Puedo imaginarlo! Y no puedo esperar..."

De un rápido movimiento le bajó el pantalón y el boxer.

"Wow, Yuriy... que hermoso trasero tienes" - empezó a reir mientras él mismo se quitaba su pantalón.

"¡Estás loco! ¡Sueltame!" - siguió gritando, con demasiado dolor en su espalda y sus brazos como para poder quitarse a Brooklyn de encima.

"Si estoy loco ¡Loco por ti! ¡Loco por Yuriy! ¡Mein Yuriy!" - No le costó trabajo abrir las piernas de Yuriy y mantenerlas así hasta que lo penetró, rápidamente

El gritó de dolor del ojiazul fue desgarrador e increiblemente delicioso, Brooklyn jamás había escuchado sonido más hermoso. Empezó a moverse dentro de él con fuerza y velocidad, con los gritos de Yuriy aún resonando en todo el cuarto, y sus propios gemidos opacandolos.

El dolor que Yuriy sentía era horrible, no solo ardía, sino sentía su piel rasgarse, era tan diferente a Kai, tan horrible y asqueroso como cuando recordaba a Boris en sus sueños, ¿Por qué no llegaba Kai? ¿Por qué no iba a rescatarlo?

"¡YURIY!" - gritó Brooklyn - "¡YURIY!" - y empezó a reir con fuerza - "¡PERRA!"

El ojiazul sabía que estaba sangrando y no pudo evitar llorar. Se dió cuenta de que Brooklyn estaba mordiendo sus hombros, pero era tanto el dolor en su entrada y su espalda que nisiquiera lo sentía.

Siguió gritando hasta que Brooklyn le dió un golpe en la boca, que le reventó el labio inferior.

"¡Callate! ¡Kai no puede oirte!"

Ese dolor si lo sintió y vió la sangre manchando la almohada.

Brooklyn estaba a punto de terminar, sentía su orgasmo a punto de llegar y quiso extender ese momento tan delicioso, siendo el mejor éxtasis que había sentido nunca.

En eso, la puerta se abrió, revelando a una persona muy conocida pero que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

Se quedó mirando la sangrienta escena unos momentos sin saber que decir o hacer. Había escuchado los gritos del ojiazul momentos antes y podía imaginarse lo que estaba pasando, pero en ningún momento pensó ver tanta sangre.

"¡Sueltalo, Brooklyn!" - gritó y llegó hasta ellos, jalandolo por el brazo

Él gritó de placer y tuvo su orgasmo. Llenó a Yuriy con su líquido y empezó a reir.

Bryan frunció el ceño y lo soltó.

"Estás enfermo"

"Gracias Yuriy, ha sido el mejor orgasmo que he tenido en mi vida"

El ojiazul había escondido su rostro en la almohada y no dejaba de llorar.

Brooklyn se levantó y se puso su ropa, Bryan lo jaló para golpearlo en el rostro. Brooklyn intentó detener su mano, pero no le dió tiempo y el golpe dió en su nariz que comenzó a sangrar al instante. Se soltó del agarre, empezo a reir y corrió al baño.

Bryan pensó en seguirlo, pero Yuriy lo detuvo.

"Bryan, quédate" - pidió, con un tono desesperado.

Dejó a Brooklyn y se acercó al ojiazul, el cual sangraba de la boca.

"Oh, Yuriy, lo siento... perdoname por no haber llegado antes..." - lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo abrazó.

Siguió llorando, de dolor y de pena. Su dignidad destrozada y su orgullo por los suelos.

Y Bryan lo sentía, sabia perfectamente bien que **un pequeño pedazo de Yuriy **se había perdido para siempre.

"Perdóname" - lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

"...Bryan..."

"¡Yuriy!" - Kai entró al cuarto, se veía cansado y su respiración era agitada. - "¡Bryan!"

Corrió hacia ellos y ahora fué él quien sujetó a Yuriy. Solo con analizar la situación se dió cuenta de lo que había pasado.

"Kai..."

"No hace falta que lo digas. Lo se." - lo abrazó y miró con odio a Bryan.

Metió su mano dentro de la chamarra y sacó un arma, una pistola Heckler & Koch.

"No pensé que fueras tú... pero me equivoque"

"No Kai..." - Bryan se levantó y alzó sus manos en señal de que se detuviera cuando le quitó el seguro y la apunto hacia él.

"Kai..." - empezó a decir el ojiazul, pero el dolor en su boca se lo impidió.

Soltó a Yuriy y se levantó tambien, sin dejar de apuntar a Bryan. Ambos empezaron a caminar, Bryan hacia atrás y Kai hacia delante, dándole la espalda al baño.

"Debí hacer esto desde que..."

"Kai" - dijo alguien atrás de él

Entonces cayó al piso.

Bryan vió sorprendido a Brooklyn detrás de él con un objeto negro en su mano. Lo había usado para golpear al ruso en la cabeza.

"Que drama" - dijo el pelirrojo de ojos esmeraldas. Miró a Yuriy, que con mucho cuidado y dolor se vistió. "¿No es lindo? Es increíble el sexo con él, sobretodo cuando grita de esa manera"

La ira de Kuznetzov aumentó de un momento de otro y corrió hacia él. Brooklyn, tomándolo como un juego empezó a gritar y entró al baño, seguido por Bryan.

Yuriy vió como cerraron la puerta y Brooklyn seguía gritando.

Caminó hacia Kai y se agachó. Lo movió y empezó a jalarlo del brazo para despertarlo.

"Kai, Kai"

"hm..."

Abrió los ojos lentamente.

Se sentó con ayuda de Yuriy.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?" - le preguntó el mayor al ojiazul

"..." - no respondió y miró hacia su pantalón, el cual tenía sangre en su entrepierna.

"Bryan..." -acusó Kai

"Brooklyn"

Kai lo miró extrañado.

"¿Él? ¿En donde está?" - fué que se percató de sus gritos que provenían del baño.

"Bryan llegó después... y me ayudo..."

Kai soltó un suspiro de dolor y se agarró la cabeza, sintiendo algo líquido y miró su mano, sangre.

"Estamos mal, Yuriy" - le dijo seriamente - "Toma la pistola, tenemos que irnos"

Al momento en que el ojiazul la tomó la puerta del baño se abrió y escucharon pasos detrás de ellos.

"Te amo, Bryan" -escuchó la voz de Brooklyn detrás de él.

Yuriy, sin ver antes de apuntar dirigió la pistola hacia donde había escuchado la voz y cerró los ojos...

"¡NO, YURIY!" - Escuchó el grito de Bryan

"¡Espera!" - gritó despues Hiwatari

Pero puso su dedo en el gatillo.

"¡No!" - Gritó Kai, intentando deternerlo, pero fué muy tarde

Y disparó, pero no a Brooklyn.

El sonido del cuerpo cayendo lo hizo abrir los ojos, justo en el momento en que la sangre lo salpicó en la cara.

Los 3 quedaron manchados de sangre y permanecieron en shock y en silencio un largo rato.

Entonces Brooklyn empezó a gritar y corrió hacia el cuerpo de Bryan. Sus gritos demostraban profundo terror y tristeza, sentimientos tan sinceros que hicieron a Yuriy sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza. Soltó la pistola, cubrió sus oidos y empezó a llorar.

Para Kai todo pasó en camara lenta, pero tan rápido que cuando Brooklyn corrió hacia Yuriy apenas y le dió tiempo de reaccionar.

El pelirrojo de ojos esmeraldas se aventó sobre el otro, pero Kai lo detuvo con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. Brooklyn estaba cansado y sentía mucho dolor en su cuerpo y en su mente, así que no le costó mucho trabajo al ruso controlarlo y alejarlo de Yuriy quién seguía en shock.

Aunque él no se recuperaba del todo. Cuando iba a derrivarlo, Brooklyn se soltó pero no corrió hacia Yuriy, si no hacia el baño y cerró la puerta.

Kai aprovechó ese momento para correr hacia Bryan y verificar que realmente estaba muerto. Para su sorpresa no fué así. La bala había atravezado a un lado de su vientre y estaba sangrando mucho. El ruso estaba inconsciente pero no muerto.

Luego fué a ver a Yuriy quien seguía en la misma posición, en el piso meciendose hacia atrás y adelante, cubriendo sus oidos y apretando sus ojos con fuerza. Pero ya no estaba llorando.

Kai lo dejó así al ver que no obtenía respuesta de él.

Tomó su celular de su pantalón y marcó 112, el número de emergencias de Rusia.

Cuando la operadora contestó, él colgó. Poco o nada podía hacer la policía en ese momento. Aún temblando le marcó a Boris.

"¿Kai?"

"Bo... Boris... Yuriy le disparó a Bryan y está desangrandose, en mi mansión, Brooklyn... abusó de... ¡VEN YA!"

"¿De quién?"

"¡DE YURIY! ¡VEN!"

Kai se levantó y caminó hacia el enorme vitral de su cuarto que daba hacia el garage de su mansión.

"Estoy ahi en 10 minutos. Kai, no te separes de Yuriy"

"¡Apúrate!"

El pelirrojo de ojos azules se levantó, tomo la pistola del piso y, tambaleándose, caminó hacia Bryan. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se detuvo atrás de Kai en completo silencio.

Entonces Brooklyn salió del cuarto en calma total, sereno, con una mirada seria y fija en los ojos del pelirrojo.

"¿Qué pasó?" - preguntó el ojiazul

Al escuchar ese tono Brooklyn sonrió y Kai se giró sorprendido

"Kai mató a Bryan" - le respondió el de ojos esmeraldas - "Por que te violó y Bryan trató de defenderte"

Kai miró con ira a Brooklyn "¡Eso no es verdad!"

Y luego vió con horror como el ojiazul se acercó peligrosamente a él con la pistola apuntando a su pecho y el gatillo a punto de ser presionado.

"¿Me violaste?" - Ivanov dió un paso adelante y Kai hacia atrás, hacia el vitral

"¡No!" - Kai intentó bajar la pistola, pero el otro la sostenía firmemente.

"¿Mataste a Bryan?" -Dió otro hacia adelante y el ruso peliazul retrocedió un poco más quedando a escasos centimetros del hermoso cristal tallado

"¡NO YURIY! ¡Él te violó! Y tú le..."

"¿Yuriy?"- Preguntó el ojiazul y gruñó

Kai se dió cuenta entonces de que no era su hermoso ojiazul el cual estaba apuntándole amenazadoramente.

"Tala..." - dijo Kai y se esperó un poco para decir - "Es a Brooklyn a quien deberías dispararle..."

El pelirrojo alemán se acercó al ruso ojiazul y se detuvo cerca de él.

"Kai mató a Bryan. Yo no lo hice y tu alter ego no pudo haberlo hecho. Kai siempre odió a Bryan..."

"Callate" - ordenó Tala seriamente.

"No lo escuches, tú me conoces y..." - Kai intentó convencerlo

"Callate" - volvió a decir

Por unos momentos todo pareció congelarse.

Tala estaba frente Kai, apuntándole con una pistola Heckler & Koch al corazón y Brooklyn observándo todo con una sonrisa sádica. La mirada de Tala estaba fija en los ojos del ruso tratando de ver la verdad en ellos. Y Kai lo miraba con miedo y desesperación peligrosamente cerca del vitral detrás de él.

Entonces Brooklyn hizo un movimento decisivo. Caminó hacia el cuerpo de Bryan y lo examinó.

"Está muerto" - mintió - "Lo mataste, Kai"

El ruso vió con sorpresa como los ojos de Tala se llenaron de lágrimas.

"No f..." -empezó a decir

"Yuriy te ama más que a nada... y es un amor por el cual yo mataría" - le comentó Tala a Kai - "Es un amor como el que le tenía una madre a su hijo... un amor que ninguno de nosotros conoció en la abadía... pero Yuriy y Tú si... que injusto... si Yuriy y yo somos iguales... por que no nos aman de la misma manera..."

Kai suspiró. "No, Tala, tú tambien eres amado por Bryan, y no está muerto, enserio, yo lo vi" - le dijo Kai, más tranquilo sabiendo que lo estaba convenciendo

"No es verdad" - le respondió Tala y una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla.

"¡Si lo es! No está muerto, la bala solo..."

"Bryan amó a Yuriy, no a mí..."

Brooklyn escuchó un helicóptero a lo lejos. Tenían que darse prisa.

"Tala, dispara" -ordenó el alemán

"Bryan te ama, Tala, podemos hacer que..." - Kai se vió interrumpido por el sonido del helicoptero a lo lejos

"Yuriy te ama Kai... ¿Tú lo amas con la misma fuerza?" - y Tala sujetó firmemente la pistola

Kai suspiró, rendido.

"Lo amo y espero... ser... espero que él lo sepa" - y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Kai empezó a llorar, con ganas, con temor y con ira

"Lo sabe..."

"Yuriy, si puedes escuchar esto, quiero que sepas que aun sigo sosteniendo mi promesa...." y volvió a decir esas 4 palabras

Y entonces Tala... no disparó.

* * *

_feliz navidad & año nuevo a todos y todas! =)_


	17. Cuando Mueras, Moriré Contigo

**Capitulo 17: Cuando Mueras, Morire Contigo**

**Final alternativo 1**

"¿Por qué lo amas tanto? ¿Por qué todos siempre aman a Yuriy, pero a mi me odian?

Por unos momentos Kai comprendió su dolor e intentó acercarse al cuerpo compartido de su amado, pero Tala volvió a apuntar a su pecho y el bicolor permaneció inmovil.

"No todos. Bryan y yo te amamos más que a Yuriy. Bueno solo yo... por que Kai ya mató a Bryan" - dijo el otro pelirrojo

Yuriy miró de reojo a Brooklyn.

"¡Eso es mentira!" - gritó Kai - "¡Bryan está vivo!"

El sonido de un helicóptero acercándose cada vez más fué percibido por todos en el cuarto.

"Se te acaba el tiempo, Tala. Si Boris llega no podrás disparar"

"Tala, piénsalo por favor - dijo Kai - ve hacia el cuerpo de Bryan, siéntelo, verás que aún está vivo"

"Lo único que Kai quiere es escapar. Está muerto" - Mintió Brooklyn después de tocarlo

Los ojos de Ivanov se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Bryan" - sollozó y poco después se recuperó - "¿Por qué lo mataste, Kai?"

"¡¿Yo?! - gritó con la luz del helicóptero colándose por el vitral - fuiste tú, bueno Yuriy. Él le disparó, pensó que era él - y señaló a Brooklyn- él abusó de Yuriy y cuando Bryan trató de quitárselo de encima... hubo una pelea y entraron al baño..." - tratando de recordar el evento comenzó a tartamudear

"¿Por qué titubeas?" - preguntó Brooklyn, sereno - "Por que mientes, yo jamás tocaría a Yuriy"

Kai negó con la cabeza.

"Tala sabe que yo amo a Yuriy más que a nada..."

"Y justamente por eso mataste a Bryan, para ya no tener a nadie que se interponga entre ustedes" - lo interrumpió Brooklyn, acercándose un poco más a ellos, dejándo atrás al otro ruso

"¡Yo no soy como tú!" - gritó Kai - "¡Tú lo sabes, Tala!"

Kai intentó caminar hacia Brooklyn, pero Tala lo detuvo

"¡No te muevas!" - grito´el ojiazul confundido

Brooklyn se acercó a Tala y puso una mano en su hombro.

"Aquí la única verdad es que Kai odiaba a Bryan y lo sabes... Bryan te amaba, y se que tú también lo amabas a él. Como faltan ya muy pocos días para que Boris venga a reclamar a Yuriy, Kai se dió cuenta de que Yuriy no lo quería tanto como tú a Bryan... y por eso lo mató"

Tala fijó su vista en Brooklyn, quien se veía muchisimo más tranquilo que Kai.

Una lucha sucedió en su mente. Él sabía que Hiwatari amaba a Yuriy, pero también lo creía capaz de haber matado a la única persona que lo había amado. Tenía que tomar una desición. ¿Se vengaría de Kai? ¿Lo dejaría ir? Miró a Bryan, quién se estaba desangrando. No podía creer que estuviera muerto y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Lo único que yo quería... que deseaba... era amar a alguien. Y que esa persona me correspondiera. Y tú mataste mi deseo"

Tala miró a Kai a los ojos de su futura víctima

"Ya te dije que yo no lo maté... pero entiendo que tienes que disparar..." - Kai caminó más hacia atras, lo último, estaba totalmente recargado en el vitral

"¿Como que entiendes?" - Preguntó Brooklyn

Kai cerró los ojos y sonrió

"Supongo que Yuriy y yo... simplemente no podemos estar juntos..." - dijo con suavidad, y de pronto el helicoptero aterrizó, haciendo temblar el piso debajo de ellos

"Si vas a matarme... por favor dile a Yuriy, de alguna manera extraña que puedas... que cumpliré mi promesa. _Cuando mueras, moriré contigo_."

Tala bajó un poco la pistola.

"¿Tanto lo amas?" - preguntó Tala

"Más que a mi vida" - respondió Kai, con absoluta sinceridad

Tala miró a Bryan por última vez.

"Como yo lo amaba a él" - señaló a Bryan

Miró a Kai a los ojos, casi sin parpadear, queriendo encontrar mentira en ellos, pero no, no había nada más que sinceridad

Tala bajó completamente la pistola.

"Kai jurame que cuidarás a Yuriy más que a nada, que le darás a Bryan un entierro con funeral y no dejás que nadie lo olvide... dí que tuvo una muerte digna salvando mi vida" - le dijo en un susurro

"¡No, Yuriy!" - gritó Brooklyn

Se abalanzó sobre él para intentar quitarle la pistola, pero con sus increíbles reflejos Yuriy le apuntó y disparó, dándole en la frente.

El estruendo se retumbó en toda la mansión y Kai sintió el vitral temblar peligrosamente.

Tala no mostró sorpresa, ni culpa, ni remordimiento.

"Ahora que Bryan ha muerto... yo ya no tendo nada que hacer aquí. Ojalá... Bryan hubiera... Kai ten cuidado con Boris, todo esto fué..."

Pero Tala se desvaneció.

Kai corrió hacia él, lo cargó y lo revisó rápidamente, estaba bien.

Lo dejó en la cama y se acercó a Bryan pero ya no encontró su pulso.

El gore de Brooklyn estaba en un charco alrededor de su cuerpo y se iba a acercar a él cuando la puerta fué abierta de golpe.

"¿Kai?" - Boris lo miró con sorpresa, como si no esperara verlo

"Boris, no pude hacer nada... Bryan está muerto y Brooklyn también" - le dijo con mucho dolor

"¿Tú los mataste?" - se acercó a Bryan pero ya no había nada que hacer por él

"No, Yuriy mató a Bryan y Tala a Brooklyn. Yuriy no lo hizo a propósito y Tala no estoy seguro..." - Kai no podía seguir hablando, sentía un nudo en su garganta y estaba demasiado conmocionado como para hablar.

"Escuchame con atención Kai" - ordenó Boris, tomando una sábana manchada de sangre quien sabe de quien y poniendola sobre Brooklyn - "No podemos hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero ninguno de los 2 quiere declararse culpable y obviamente ninguno quiere que Yuriy o Tala se declaren. Lo que haremos será decir que Brooklyn y Bryan se mataron los 2 en tu Mercedez, iban de Moscú a San Petersburgo..."

"Pero... el hospital..."

"Tengo contactos" - dijo Boris - "¿Y qué paso con Yuriy y Tala?"

"No lo sé... Tala se desmayó, pero no sé quien va a despertar, si él o Yuriy, que es lo más probable" - le respondió, ya un poco más tranquilo

"Esto haremos... vete con Yuriy en un carro tuyo a cualquier lugar lejos de aquí, ve a... tu mansión en Samara. No hables con nadie. Ni con tu equipo ni con extraños. Explicale a Yuriy o a Tala lo que pasó. Yo haré que limpien esto y cremen los cuerpos cuanto antes. Diré que tenían gangrena por el frío y era urgente cremarlos por que se iban a descomponer. Haré que limpien la escena y destruiré el arma. Pero Kai, esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros 3, por el bien de todos. Te llamaré cuando sea seguro que regresen"

Lo único que a Kai le gustaba de Boris era su facilidad para crear planes de la nada en situaciones así.

"Entiendo. Confío en tí, Boris. Esperaré tu llamada"

"Vete ya, Kai. Te llamaré a la mansión por que tu celular creo que no sirve"

"Yuriy lo tiró a la taza del baño" - le comentó, mientras sacaba de un cajón las llaves de su auto, su cartera y a Dranzer. Guardó todo entre su ropa como pudo y tomó en sus brazos a Ivanov, que se sentía más ligero que de costumbre.

Salió rápido en una camioneta Audi negra. Había acostado a Yuriy en el asiento trasero. 12 días faltaban aún, pero ya no importaba. Boris no iba a llevarse a Yuriy, de eso estaba totalmente seguro.

Sabía que ambos estaban llenos de sangre, pero estando a solo 4 días de navidad no había mucho tráfico. Y menos en la carretera hacia Samara. Estaba tal vez a 3 horas, pero con la ausencia total de carros se harían la mitad del tiempo.

Yuriy o Tala no despetaron en todo el camino. Cuando Kai llegó a la mansión se dió cuenta de la diferencia con la de Moscú.

La mansión de Samara era mucho más pequeña que la de la capital, no se veía tan elegante y no había ningun empleado. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué los empleados no habían subido durante el ataque? Cuando escucharon los gritos que Yuriy probablemente lanzó, o los disparos... ¡Ah si! Vacaciones de navidad.

Entró al garage en el cual solo cabían 3 carros y estaba totalmente vacío. Solo había una moto Harley Davidson pero Kai no sabía si servía o no.

Encendió todas las luces hasta el recibidor y cargó a Yuriy hasta ahí, poniéndolo suavemente en un sillón. Solo había estado en ese lugar como 4 veces en su vida y no recordaba muy bien las habitaciones. Subió al segundo piso y en la primera que entró encontró una cama, un sillón y un baño con tina.

_Perfecto por ahora._

Pensó Kai y llevó al pelirrojo hasta la cama.

Comenzó a llenar la tina para bañarse los dos, estaban cubiertos de sangre y muy lastimados. Sobretodo Yuriy. Buscó en los cajones y encontró ropa para los dos. Hacía muchisimo frio y apenas había encendido la calefacción así que tenían que cubrirse bien.

Iba a esperar a que se despertara, no quería dejarlo solo, así que siguió preparando todo.

Estaba en el baño templando el agua que llenaba la tina cuando escuchó movimiento en la habitación.

"¿Kai?" - escuchó la voz de Yuriy... o Tala

Salió y se encontró con un cansado Yuriy caminando hacia él.

"¿Estás bien... Yuriy?" - le preguntó y se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente

"Hmmn... pero tengo frio, sueño, hambre y me duele..." - se tocó atrás, aunque Kai ya lo sabía - "¿Qué pasó Kai? ¿Donde estamos? ¿Y Bryan?"

Kai lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó de regreso a la cama.

"Yuriy escuchame..."

Le contó lo que había pasado, detalle por detalle, desde que él se había convertido en Tala hasta como habían llegado ahí.

Yuriy empezó a llorar y él lo abrazó.

"Que bueno que estamos juntos" - le dijo en un sollozo - "No quiero que te mueras..."

Kai sonrió y le dió un beso en la frente, provó algo metálico y lo llevó hasta la tina, en donde entraron después de quitarse la ropa.

"Tengo mucho sueño pero tambien mucha hambre" - le dijo Yuriy - "Siento como si no hubiera comido en dias"

"Después del baño te cocinaré algo" - le sonrió otra vez y a pesar de que la tina no era tan grande como la otra logró acomodarse cerca del ojiazul - "Yuriy hubo un momento... en el que pensé que iba a morir. Si me dió mucho miedo, pero me dió terror pensar en que sin mí Brooklyn y Boris podrían acerte... daño" - Kai tomó sus manos y las llevó a su propio pecho. - "¿Sientes como late mi corazón?"

"Sí" - respondió - "Pero todo está bien..."

Se quedaron callados unos momentos y se abrazaron con cariño.

Kai siguió muy alterado por el evento hasta que comieron lo poco que había en la cocina.

"Mañana tendremos que ir a comprar comida. No sé hasta cuando podremos regresar a Moscú pero no creo que sea pronto..." - empezó a decir y se quedó callado

El ojiazul no dijo nada y pronto se había quedado dormido.

El mayor lo despertó solo para llegar al cuarto y poder dormir los dos en la cama. Ya ahí sintió ganas de dormir abrazando a Yuriy, pero por algún motivo prefirió no hacerlo y se acomodó dándole la espalda.

A la mañana siguiente Kai se despertó al sentir a Yuriy moviendo su brazo de un lado a otro.

"Kai... Voltaire se quedó en la otra cosa" - le dijo Yuriy

"Estará bien..." - le respondió, intentando volver a dormir

"¿Y si le hacen algo?" - el ojiazul se acercó más a él sin soltarlo

"Ya te dije que va a estar bien"

Yuriy no siguió intentándolo y espero a que Kai se durmiera y volviera a despertar, ahora solo.

Salieron hacia un pequeño mercado cerca de la mansión para comprar comida y en el camino tuvieron una plática que Kai nunca olvidaría. Como si todos esos días no hubieran sido memorables...

"Me da mucho miedo morir" - dijo Yuriy - "Pero también quiero morir ya"

Kai lo miró, un poco confundido

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Me da miedo pensar en que... si me muero me va a doler mucho y voy a ver a Tala, así que me gustaría morir ya para saber como es... como se siente" - respondió nervioso

"Yo pensaba así hace algunos años. Pero entonces yo vivía solo, no tenía amigos ni a nadie que dependiera de mí como tú. Ese es un pensamiento muy egoísta, Yuriy, dejar a todas las personas que te quieren solo para saber... como se siente y no pensar en lo que sentirán los demás si tú te vas"

Llegaron al mercado y bajaron de la camioneta.

Yuriy no respondió nada pero cuando iban entrando al mercado abarrotado de gente tomó de la mano a Kai.

Compraron muchos pescados tanto enlatados como empaquetados, cangrejo y otros animales marinos para la cena de navidad.

"Es mucha comida, ¿No?" - le preguntó a Yuriy cuando vió que tomaba una caja llena de caviar

"Es para nuestros invitados" - le respondió, dándosela a Kai por que él no la aguantaba

"¿Qué invitados?"

"En las películas... siempre llegan muchas personas a la casa, se dan regalos y comen mucho como Tyson. Eso es la navidad, ¿no?" utilizó el mismo tono de Kai cuando pronunció lo último

Kai no dijo nada y se quedó pensando un momento, pensando en...

"¡Mira Kai!" - gritó Yuriy y señaló a un enorme pino adornado muy hermoso. Se alejó de Kai y llegó hasta él.

"¿Cuánto cuesta?" - le preguntó a un vendedor

"Lo siento, no está en venta" - le respondió amablemente

Media hora después el mismo pino iba amarrado al techo de la camioneta de Kai, con dirección a la mansión.

"Es el pino más caro del mundo" - le dijo Yuriy - "Pero es el más bonito"

Kai sonrió.

"No fué tanto dinero... y es el único adorno que tendremos de navidad, así que..."

Dejó de hablar cuando vió el rostro triste del ojiazul.

"¿Qué tienes, Yuriy?" - le preguntó seriamente

"Yo quería una navidad como en las películas, con la casa brillante y de colores, muchas personas y regalos, mucha comida y música..."

Kai no dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la mansión. Bajaron las cosas y Kai puso el arbol en la sala, lo conectó y pronto la mansión se iluminó. Pero aún no era suficiente para el pelirrojo, quien le comentó lo bello que se veía pero que aún no era igual.

Estuvieron todo el día guadando la exagerada cantidad de comida que habían comprado. Jugaron en la nieve un rato y luego se dieron un baño, juntos.

"Hay que ver una pelicula de las que compramos" - le dijo Yuriy

"Ok, pero solo veré el principio, tengo que llamar a... alguien" - respondió Kai y puso la película que Yuriy quiso, de navidad.

Estuvo con él un rato y luego fué a una pequeña oficina que no tenía nada que ver con la que estaba en la otra mansión. Se sentó frente al teléfono y marcó un número que se había aprendido pero jamás pensó que usaría.

_"¿Si?"_ - dijeron al otro lado

"Hola..." - dijo Kai

_"Ah, hola Kai, ¿Como estás?"_ - respondió

"Bien, pero necesito que me hagas un favor..."

Casi 1 hora después Kai regresó con Yuriy, quien seguía viendo muy entusiasmado la película.

"Mira todas esas personas, todos los regalos que llevan, esa comida..."

"Perdóname, Yuriy, pero no puedo darte una navidad así..."

Y tomó su mano.

El pelirrojo lo miró un poco desepcionado.

Kai esperó que Boris llamara ese día. Pero no lo hizo, ni al día siguiente. El 23 de Diciembre decidió que volvería a salir, ahora llevaría a Yuriy a un pequeño lago cerca de la mansión para enseñarle a patinar sobre el hielo.

Pensó que iba a ser la oportunidad perfecta para distraerse un poco, esos días encerrados habían sido estresantes y ambos no podían dejar de recordar el trágico evento en Moscú. Le enseñaría a Yuriy a patinar y aprovecharia para estar cerca de él, sujetar su cuerpo y abrazarlo ya que el pelirrojo había estado muy distante de él. Kai pensaba que era por la violación de Brooklyn, pero también sabía que podía ser el trauma que le había dejado el evento.

Pero cuando Yuriy tocó el hielo no necesitó sujetarse de Kai. Sus pies y piernas se deslizaron perfectamente, sus movimientos se volvieron suaves y hábiles. Pronto aumentó la velocidad y ya estaba dando vueltas, girando, brincando, haciendo de todo incluso mejor que Kai.

Kai lo miraba sin poder creerlo. No sabía que Yuriy sabía patinar y tan bien. Sus movimientos le recordaron a Wolborg y tuvo ganas de preguntarle si lo recordaba, pero no lo hizo.

Empezó a seguirlo. No tenía la agilidad del ojiazul, ni su gracia, ni su destreza, ni su seguridad. Pero lo siguió como pudo.

Yuriy se dió cuenta y empezó a huir de él.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en un juego en el que Kai tenía que alcanzarlo, pero Yuriy no se dejaba. Ambos estaban riendo y lo hacían lo más rápido que podían. El tiempo se les pasó rápido y pronto oscureció.

Era una noche despejada pero fria, y la luna se veía hermosa en el cierlo. Tenía un gran tamaño y era de un blanco marmol muy extraño, pero muy bello.

Entonces escucharon el aullar de un lobo y Yuriy se detuvo totalmente. Kai lo tomó del brazo e intentó frenar, pero no pudo. Los dos terminaron en el hielo y sin poder pararse por el dolor y por la risa que tenían. Cuando lo hicieron regresaron a la orilla y empezaron a caminar hacia el bosque, deteníendose poco antes de internarse en él.

"Ese sonido se me hace muy conocido" - le dijo el ojiazul

"Es un lobo. Tala tenía uno..."

Yuriy no dijo nada y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque, pero Kai lo detuvo.

"Será mejor que regresemos, esos animales atacan a las personas. Además de que la última vez que estuvimos en un bosque casi nos morimos de fiebre, Yuriy"

El pelirrojo asintió y siguió a Kai hacia la camioneta sin dejar de mirar hacia el bosque, sintiendo que desaprovechaba una oportunidad.

"¿Como es un lobo?" - le preguntó ya dentro del vehículo

"Como un perro, pero más grande y más antiguo. Son como los abuelos de los perros"

"Ah... ya se que es" - le respondió, sonriendo - "Oye Kai, ¿Viste la luna? A que era hermosa..."

Kai sonrió.

"Lo es"

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Yuriy volvió a ser el mismo de antes. Se veía mejor, feliz y era cariñoso nuevamente.

"Me voy a bañar" - le dijo a Kai

Él asintió y le dijo que él se bañaría después de cenar.

Cuando Yuriy entró al baño vió que había 1 llamada perdida en la máquina y un mensaje de Boris que decía que le llamara, que era urgente. Marcó el mismo número del que habían hablado a la mansión y antes siquiera de sonar Boris ya había contestado.

_"¿Si?"_

"Soy Kai, ¿Qué pasó?"

_"Tu mansión ya está bien, pueden regresar cuando quieras. Recuerda que nadie más debe saber lo de..."_

"¿Qué pasará con Yuriy?"

_"Ya no me sirve de nada sin Brooklyn. Quédate con él. Pero cuidalo mucho Kai y cualquier cosa, llamamé"_

Y colgó.

Kai se quedó extrañado. Eso había sido demasiado fácil, pensó que iba a utilizar su típico sarcasmo y probablemente decirle que iría por él en 9 días o algo así.

Entonces marcó otro número.

"Hola, sobre lo que te había pedido..."

El 24 de Diciembre salieron hacia Moscú. Ya era casi de noche y había incluso menos autos que cuando habían ido a Samara. El pino de navidad se había quedado y Yuriy estaba un poco molesto por eso.

"A mí me gustaba" - le dijo a Kai

"Te compraré otro más grande mañana" - le respondió

"Yo quería ese" - Yuriy se cruzó de brazos y torció los labios.

A Kai esa expresión le recordó al antiguo Yuriy, cuando lo obligaba a bañarse o a hacer algo que no quería.

"Supongo que sí. Pero no te preocupes, hay muchos"

Yuriy siguió diciendo todo el camino que quería regresar por su pino, que no quería dejarlo abandonado, que el pino lo iba a extrañar y nadie lo iba a cuidar... hasta que Kai mencionó a Voltaire y ahora fue solo hablar de la serpiente.

Cuando estaban cerca de la mansión, Kai le dijo a Yuriy que cerrara los ojos. Él no sabía por qué, pero le hizo caso.

No los abrió y Kai lo ayudó a bajar, sin entrar al garage. Hizo que se detuviera afuera, desde donde tenía una vista panorámica y le dijo que abriera los ojos.

Era lo más hermoso que Yuriy había visto en su vida.

La mansión estaba adornada con millones de focos de colores que se movían. Había nieve encima de ellos, adornos, humo saliendo de todas las chimeneas y la fuente se había congelado. El pasto estaba cubierto de nieve y todo el camino hasta la entrada estaba adornado de focos.

Kai lo tomó de la mano, soniendo ante la mirada incredula de Yuriy e hizo que lo siguiera.

Cuando entraron a la mansión Yuriy sintió unos brazos alrededor de él.

"Te extrañé mucho, Yuriy" - le dijo una conocida voz

"¡Tyson!" - y lo abrazó también

Kai se dió cuenta de que todo su equipo estaba ahí, y no solo ellos, también los White Tigers, los All Starz y los Majestic.

El arbol que habían comprado en Samara parecía bonzai comparado con el enorme pino que iluminaba el recibidor. Había muchas cajas de regalo alrededor de él que brillaban con sus hermosos lazos y gritaban por ser abiertos.

"Dijiste que trajera a todos" - le dijo Max

"Me refería a todos los... ya no importa, gracias" - le dijo Kai mientras veía como todos saludaban a Yuriy con cariño, como si nada hubiera pasado en el torneo anterior

"Todos saben lo de Yuriy, lo de Tala y lo de ustedes... pero no te preocupes, serán muy discretos" - dijo Rei, acercándose a él

"Rei... lamento lo de..."

"No importa, Kai" - sonrió el chino - "Todos sabemos lo dificil que ha sido esto para tí"

Cuando Yuriy terminó de saludar a todos fué con Kai y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"¡Mira todas estas personas, Kai! ¡Y todos los regalos! ¡Y la comida!"

"Eso es lo mejor de todo" - dijo Tyson

"¿Todos son tus amigos?" - preguntó Yuriy, emocionado

Kai iba a responder un "No", pero Oliver se le adelantó

"Si, Yuriy, todos somos amigos de Kai, y también seremos tus amigos"

Él sonrió y fué con Tyson a la mesa de la comida que olía delicioso.

La enorme mesa apenas alcanzó para todos. La cena era la cosa más fantástica en la que Yuriy había estado. Todos se portaban muy amables con él, lo hacían reir y le contaban cosas muy interesantes. La comida sabía muy bien, el ambiente era perfecto.

"Entonces fuimos a un lago y escuchamos a un lobo aullar" - dijo Yuriy, todos lo escuchaban, algunos demasiado emocionados, como Mariah y Emily, quienes consideraban su historia encantadora

"¿Lo vieron?" - preguntó Kevin

"No" - respondió Kai

"Pero los lobos son muy bonitos." - dijo Yuriy - "Son muy viejos, los inventaron antes de que inventaran a los perros, el cheesecake, la luna y el helado"

Todos rieron, y aunque el pelirrojo no sabía por qué, rió también.

Después fué hora de abrir los regalos.

Todos le dieron algo a Yuriy, quien abría las cajas emocionado. Muchos de los regalos eran cosas que nunca había visto y que no tenía ni idea para que se usaban, pero aún así todo le encantó. Incluso Voltaire apareció después con un moño en su cabeza.

Kai fué el único que no le dió nada, pero no importaba, ese era el mejor regalo que le podía haber hecho.

"¡Por Yuriy!" - gritó Tyson para el brindis

"¡Por Yuriy y Kai!" - corrigió Rei y todos repitieron las palabras.

Siguieron en la fiesta un rato más hasta que poco a poco todos se fueron a dormir, quedando al final solo Kai y Yuriy.

"¿Ya te quieres ir a dormir?" - le preguntó Kai

"No. Kai... yo no tendo un regalo para tí. Lo siento"

Él sonrió y se acercó a él.

"El hecho de que estés conmigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. No necesito más que eso" - y acarició su mejilla

Le dió un suave beso y lo abrazó.

"Se ven tan lindos juntos" - le dijo Mariah a Rei desde el piso de arriba

"... lo sé" - respondió

"Y tú te ves... sexy con tu cabello así" - le comentó, acariciando su cabello corto

"También lo sé" - la tomó de la mano y le dijo que lo siguiera

Kai soltó a Yuriy y le dijo que lo esperara un momento. Sacó de debajo del arbol el último regalo, el más pequeño de todos y que Yuriy nisiquiera había notado estaba ahí.

"Yo sí tengo un regalo para tí" - le dijo Kai y le dió la caja - "Yuriy... antes de que lo abras... no olvidalo, ábrelo"

El ojiazul lo obedeció y retiró el moño, con mucho cuidado y quitó la tapa.

Se quedó mirando el objeto unos segundos antes de tomarlo. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos sonrió.

"Wolborg" - dijo en un susurro - "Ahora recuerdo..."

No terminó de decir por que abrazó a Kai con fuerza.

"¡Gracias Kai!"

"De nada, Yuriy. Mañana veremos si aún sabes como usarlo. Pero ahora vamos a dormir, tengo mucho sueño"

El ojiazul asintió y lo siguió al segundo piso, sin dejar de sonreirle a Wolborg.

Ya en la cama se durmieron abrazados, aún Yuriy no estando listo para el sexo, pero Kai sabía que tan pronto como sus heridas hubieran sanado iban a hacer el amor.

El primero en dormir fué el mayor y después el otro, quien no soltó nunca su blade.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuriy ya no estaba en la cama.

Cuando Kai bajó encontró a Tyson afuera de su cuarto.

"Kai, tienes que ver esto. Es Yuriy..."

Entonces llegaron al jardín, en donde había un plato de beyblade.

Wolborg estaba girando enmedio y casi 15 blades alrededor detenidos.

"Yuriy es muy fuerte, nos ha vencido a todos en segundos" - le dijo Emily a Kai

"Solo quedas tú, Kai"

Él no tenía a Dranzer, estaba en su cuarto, así que dijo que mejor lo haría después.

Todos se fueron menos los Blade Breakers, quienes iban a quedarse unos días más.

Yuriy estaba muy feliz con todos, jugaban el X Box con Max, hacía competencias de comida con Tyson, veía los videos de beyblade con Kenny y cocinaba con Rei.

Entonces Kai se dió cuenta de que sin Bryan en el Neoborg, dudaba que Yuriy pudiera regresar a ese equipo y tuvo una idea, pero se la ganaron.

2 días antes de año nuevo todos se sentaron a desayunar muy callados. Esto era extraño, por que siempre hacían su fiesta, pero ahora nadie decia nada. Entonces Tyson se levantó.

"Ya no puedo más, jefe, Tengo que decile" - le dijo Tyson a Kenny

"Aún no..."

"¡Yuriy!" - gritó Tyson para que Kenny se callara - "¿Quieres ser parte de nuestro equipo?"

Kai miró al japonés por primera vez y luego a Yuriy, quien lo estaba viendo a él.

"Yo... no se... ¿Kai?" - dijo Yuriy, inseguro

"Los Blade Breakers son campeones mundiales, pero ellos no son muy buenos, tal vez tu podrías enseñarles algunas cosas" - contestó el ruso y todos lo miraron con capricho, pero después vieron a Yuriy

"Si, ¡Si quiero!" - gritó Yuriy

"¡Oh, que bien!" - dijo Tyson

"Bienvenido, Yuriy" - le sonrió Kenny

Max sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

Rei, para sorpresa de todos, se levantó de la mesa y lo abrazó.

"Ahora tendrás una familia" - le dijo aun sin soltarlo.

Kai sonrió y cerró los ojos.

"¡Si!" - y le devolvió el abrazo.

Hablaron con el Sr. Dickenson quien aceptó la propuesta. Boris no se negó y pornto Yuriy ya formaba parte del equipo campeón.

Al final de ése día, cuando la luna brillaba más que nunca, según Yuriy, salieron él y Kai al balcón.

El frío viento les daba en el cuerpo, pero era muy agradable para ambos. Hablaron sobre ellos, de su amor, de sus nuevos amigos, del bebyblade y Boris, de Bryan y Brooklyn y todo.

"Júrame que me amarás hasta el final" - le pidió Kai

"Hasta el final" - le respondió - "¿Y tú?"

Kai sonrió.

"Siempre"

Y lo besó en los labios.

Yuriy entró al cuarto y se acostó a dormir, pero Kai se quedó otro rato afuera.

Desde su balcón se apreciaba un poco de Moscú. Y comenzó a recordar todos los eventos de los últimos días. Habían sido terribles, sí, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Nisiquiera cuando compartía con la persona que mas amaba y con la que más odiaba la muerte de Bryan y Brooklyn.

Había empezado a oscurecer, los faroles de las calles iban encendiéndose, irradiando una luz brillante que no se comparaba en nada con la de su mansión. Pero aún así, era muy hermoso, la palabra que Yuriy siempre utilizaba para describir cuando veía algo que le gustaba.

Kai pensó en la vida y en la muerte, en el bien y el mal, el rojo y el azul, Yuriy y Tala, el blanco y el negro... Y se preguntó si alguna vez Tala volvería. Si lo hacía no tendría ni idea de que decirle, pero ya se le ocurriría algo, como siempre pasaba.

Después de unos momentos Kai entró a su cuarto. Aún tenía que enseñarle a Yuriy muchas cosas antes de regresar a Japón.

En la oscuridad de su cuarto sintió miedo al recordar lo de Tala y lo cerca que estuvo de morir. Le dió un escalofrío, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron vió a Yuriy durmiendo serenamente sobre su colchón.

Sus mechones rojos cayendo sobre su rostro el cual permanecía sereno. Sus labios abiertos y moviendose al ritmo de su respiración.

De algún modo, aquella imagen siempre había logrado calmar su miedo e ira, y le había proporcionado mucha felicidad.

* * *

Este es el final feliz de la historia. En el siguiente capitulo se encuentra el final trágico. Y posteriormente subiré un epílogo en donde todo tendrá sentido para ambos finales.

_De Hell Meister para Cloy Ivanov._

_siempre_


	18. Der Rote Meer

**Capitulo 18: Das Rote Meer **

_El Mar Rojo_

**Final alternativo 2**

"¿Por qué lo amas tanto? ¿Por qué todos siempre aman a Yuriy, pero a mi me odian?

Por unos momentos Kai comprendió su dolor e intentó acercarse al cuerpo compartido de su amado, pero Tala volvió a apuntar a su pecho y el bicolor permaneció inmovil.

"No todos. Bryan y yo te amamos más que a Yuriy. Bueno solo yo... por que Kai ya mató a Bryan" - dijo el otro pelirrojo

Yuriy miró de reojo a Brooklyn.

"¡Eso es mentira!" - gritó Kai - "¡Bryan está vivo!"

El sonido de un helicóptero acercándose cada vez más fué percibido por todos en el cuarto.

"Se te acaba el tiempo, Tala. Si Boris llega no podrás disparar"

"Tala, piénsalo por favor - dijo Kai - ve hacia el cuerpo de Bryan, siéntelo, verás que aún está vivo"

"Lo único que Kai quiere es escapar. Está muerto" - Mintió Brooklyn después de tocarlo

Los ojos de Ivanov se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Bryan" - sollozó y poco después se recuperó - "¿Por qué lo mataste, Kai?"

"¡¿Yo?! - gritó con la luz del helicóptero colándose por el vitral - fuiste tú, bueno Yuriy. Él le disparó, pensó que era él - y señaló a Brooklyn- él abusó de Yuriy y cuando Bryan trató de quitárselo de encima... hubo una pelea y entraron al baño..." - tratando de recordar el evento comenzó a tartamudear

"¿Por qué titubeas?" - preguntó Brooklyn, sereno - "Por que mientes, yo jamás tocaría a Yuriy"

Kai negó con la cabeza.

"Tala sabe que yo amo a Yuriy más que a nada..."

"Y justamente por eso mataste a Bryan, para ya no tener a nadie que se interponga entre ustedes" - lo interrumpió Brooklyn, acercándose un poco más a ellos, dejándo atrás al otro ruso

"¡Yo no soy como tú!" - gritó Kai - "¡Tú lo sabes, Tala!"

Kai intentó caminar hacia Brooklyn, pero Tala lo detuvo

"¡No te muevas!" - grito´el ojiazul confundido

Brooklyn se acercó a Tala y puso una mano en su hombro.

"Aquí la única verdad es que Kai odiaba a Bryan y lo sabes... Bryan te amaba, y se que tú también lo amabas a él. Como faltan ya muy pocos días para que Boris venga a reclamar a Yuriy, Kai se dió cuenta de que Yuriy no lo quería tanto como tú a Bryan... y por eso lo mató"

Tala fijó su vista en Brooklyn, quien se veía muchisimo más tranquilo que Kai.

Una lucha sucedió en su mente. Él sabía que Hiwatari amaba a Yuriy, pero también lo creía capaz de haber matado a la única persona que lo había amado. Tenía que tomar una desición. ¿Se vengaría de Kai? ¿Lo dejaría ir? Miró a Bryan, quién se estaba desangrando. No podía creer que estuviera muerto y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Lo único que yo quería... que deseaba... era amar a alguien. Y que esa persona me correspondiera. Y tú mataste mi deseo"

Tala miró a Kai a los ojos de su futura víctima

"Ya te dije que yo no lo maté... pero entiendo que tienes que disparar..." - Kai caminó más hacia atras, lo último, estaba totalmente recargado en el vitral

"¿Como que entiendes?" - Preguntó Brooklyn

Kai cerró los ojos y sonrió

"Supongo que Yuriy y yo... simplemente no podemos estar juntos..." - dijo con suavidad, y de pronto el helicoptero aterrizó, haciendo temblar el piso debajo de ellos

"Si vas a matarme... por favor dile a Yuriy, de alguna manera extraña que puedas... que cumpliré mi promesa. _Cuando mueras, moriré contigo_."

Tala bajó un poco la pistola.

"¿Tanto lo amas?" - preguntó Tala

"Más que a mi vida" - respondió Kai, con absoluta sinceridad

Tala miró a Bryan por última vez.

"Como yo lo amaba a él" - señaló a Bryan

Y disparó.

_Yuriy_

_Yuriy_

"Yuriy"

La voz de Kai lo despertó del que parecía un largo sueño.

Abrió los ojos y una intensa luz lo cegó unos momentos. El cuarto estaba brilloso, el cuerpo de Kai y todos los muebles se veían tan iluminados...

Se sentía extrañamente ligero, todo su dolor e ira habían desaparecido y pronto se sintió feliz. Parecía que no pesaba nada, que no era nada, pero también se sintió extrañamente aliviado.

Se sentó en la cama y miró a Kai quien se sentó frente a él. Su ropa no era la que normalmente llevaba, oscura y ajustada. Era blanca y ligera, casi transparente y tenía un brillo en sus ojos que nunca había visto. Y entonces supo que todo estaba bien. Ya no le importaba el pasado, de hecho nada parecía tener importancia.

"Cierra tus ojos" - le dijo Kai y él obedeció

Entonces escuchó un extraño sonido que no asociaba con nada que conociera, solo tal vez con muchos aplausos que parecían acercarse y alejarse con velocidad.

Kai lo guió hasta donde el sonido se escuchaba más fuerte y entonces le dijo que los abriera.

Entonces vió algo increible.

El mar.

Era un mar de tono rojizo, pero tan extenso como el espacio y a la vez tan cerca... El cielo era azul claro, más claro que sus ojos y las nubes que lo adornaban parecían avanzar con mucha rapidez y nunca acabarse, como si le dieran vueltas a una esfera, que era el planeta.

No había arena, el mar chocaba con la base de lo que parecía la casa de Kai. Pero no había nada más. Ni a los lados, ni al fondo ni nada... no había sol ni luna. No había otro sonido mas que el del mar. No había absolutamente nada...

"¿Kai, en donde estamos?" - preguntó suavemente, no queriendo hacer ruido en un ambiente tan sereno

"Es el mar, te prometí que te llevaría a verlo" - le respondió y lo abrazó

Yuriy se alejó de Kai y entró al cuarto. Era un lugar similar a la mansión, con un balcón, pero el cuarto era mucho más pequeño y no había nada mas que la cama. No había baño ni puertas, era solo un cuadrado con una cama a un lado y el bancón, en donde había 2 sillas y una mesa.

"Pero... ¿En donde? Parece como si estuvieramos en medio de la nada, y el cielo, ¿Qué le pasa? Parece como si no hubiera tiempo..."

Kai lo cayó con un beso.

"Haces demasiadas preguntas... Yuriy" - y lo besó otra vez

El ojiazul se dejó llevar.

El beso de Kai fué tan apasionado que parecía real... por que no podía serlo.

No podía existir un lugar así, donde el cielo se moviera y girara tan rápido, donde no hubiera nada más que mar, una habitación sin puertas...

"¿Estamos muertos?" - preguntó Yuriy, cortando el beso

"No lo sé, ¿Tú que crees?"

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza

"Vi a Tala dispararte. Y este lugar es imposible... debo de estar soñando"

Kai volvió a salir. Se sentó en una silla y miró hacia el mar mientras sonreía.

"Osea que tú no eres real" - le dijo Yuriy - "Por que en la vida real estás... muerto. Mi mente te creó"

El otro no se inmutó.

"Cuando mueras, moriré contigo. Ni antes ni después" - dijo Kai y lo invitó a sentarse junto a él

"Tú no eres... real, no estás vivo, mi mente... Tala"

"Cree lo que quieras. Puedo ser real o no, pero por ahora esto es todo lo que tienes. Y creo que estaremos aquí un buen tiempo, así que mejor disfrútalo. De cualquier forma si esto no es real, es indiscutiblemente hermoso"

El ojiazul se dió cuenta entonces. Todo era falso. Ese Kai no era Kai. Su mente había imaginado todo eso probablemente para mantenerlo alejado de la realidad. Y sí... era todo lo que necesitaba, a Kai.

Abrazó al mayor y sintió sus brazos cerrarse sobre él.

"Entonces estamos muertos... y vivos a la vez... no puedes morir hasta que yo muera ni yo hasta que tu mueras, Yuriy"

Kai lo besó, y aunque nada fuera cierto... estuvo seguro de que fué una lágrima la que bajó por su mejilla. Pero sonrió. Estaba con Kai, y eso era lo único que importaba.

_Tala_

"Hmmm..." - se levantó con dificultad de la cama - "Tuve el sueño más extraño de mi vida" - le dijo a Boris mientras se levantaba

"No es tiempo de dormir. Tienes que ir a ver a los Blade Breakers. Levántate Tala"

Él obedeció y lo siguió fuera del cuarto.

"Kai está... ¿Muerto?" - le preguntó en voz muy baja

"Sí, todo salió... como lo planeamos, Tala"

"Pero Bryan..."

"También era parte del plan. Lo siento, pero sin Bryan no podíamos haberlo hecho como debía de ser"

Entonces entraron al cuarto donde estaban Tyson, Max, Kenny y Rei. Todos con lágrimas en sus ojos, sobretodo Rei. Brooklyn también estaba ahí.

"Ellos y el Sr. Dickenson están de acuerdo en que ambos... tú y Brooklyn sean los nuevos miembros del equipo Blade Breakers. Con la lamentable muerte de Kai necesitan un lider, y tú eres perfecto para el puesto" - le dijo Boris a Tala

"Además, con Bryan muerto también, los Demolition Boys ya no podrán..."

"Entiendo" - dijo Tala y miró a Brooklyn con ira

Boris asintió con la cabeza y salió del cuarto.

"No puedo creer que Kai esté muerto" - dijo Tyson, llorando incontrolablemente

Solo entendió Bryan, auto y barranco de todo lo que dijo.

Tala no entendía nada y salió del cuarto, buscando a Boris, pero no lo encontró.

Llegó al cuarto en donde había dormido y se sentó en la cama. No lograba comprender... ¿Su sueño había sido solo eso, un sueño? ¿O era la parte inconsciente de Yuriy que había creado una realidad paralela para protegerlo?

Entonces Brooklyn llegó y se sentó a su lado.

"No entiendo. ¿Qué paso con Kai? ¿De qué hablan ellos?" - le preguntó

"El plan de Boris... bueno, él explicó que Bryan y Kai iban en su Mercedez y chocaron, calleron por un barranco y ambos murieron. Sobre lo que pasó en la mansión es un secreto de los 3 y tiene que seguir así. Ahora tú y yo somos de los Blade Breakers y ellos creen que eres Yuriy, así que comportate más como él" - le aconsejó

Tala lo miró con enojo y miró al piso.

"Ni Yuriy ni yo pudimos quedarnos con el que amabamos..." - empezó a decir pero Brooklyn puso una mano en su boca

"Olvídate de eso. No podemos volver a hablar de eso nunca más. Mañana volamos con ellos a Japón, en donde viveremos un tiempo"

"¿Y por qué tú?" - preguntó Tala

"Boris quiere que te cuide y te controle. Por que sabe que sin mi guia echarás todo a perder"

Brooklyn se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Vuelvete a dormir, te ves mal"

Tala asintió y se acostó en la cama. Cerró sus ojos y la imagen de Bryan apareció en su mente. No podía creer que estuviera muerto. Comenzó a llorar. Con fuerza, con ira, con tristeza... lloró hasta que se quedó dormido.

Horas más tarde Brooklyn regresó y lo encontró dormido con sus mejillas húmedas y lágrimas cayendo lentamente por ellas.

Entró al baño y se miró en el espejo.

"Al final nadie obtuvo lo que quería" - dijo Brooklyn en voz alta - "La vida de todos ellos fué una mentira desde el principio... y todo para que Boris tuviera a 2 chicos en el equipo campeón de la BBA..."

Entonces Brooklyn sonrió pensando en la suerte que tenía... pero su sonrisa de borró poco después.

La relación entre Kai y Yuriy, y entre Bryan y Tala eran de verdadera pasión y amor sincero. Y Boris había logrado acabar con todo eso...

Quien sabe, tal vez su propia vida era también una mentira.

Iría al siguiente día al cementerio a ponerles flores a ambos rusos. Quizás besaría su tumba, quizás no.

Brooklyn tomó agua en sus manos y se la roció en su cara. Miró fijamente sus ojos, sin poder dejar de pensar en Bryan y Kai...

_Es como si nunca hubieran existido. Toda su vida fué planeada para hacer realidad los sueños de Boris y satisfacer su codicia. Solo herramientas. ¿Cómo podre comprobar yo si mi vida no es tambíen una mentira? Quizás yo tampoco existo._

* * *

Este es el _final trágico_.

Sé que algunas cosas no están claras, pero para eso es el epílogo que escribé dentro de algunos días. Marcaré la historia como completa, pero después subiré el último.

Haré una encuesta en mi perfil sobre que final estuvo mejor, el que le quedaba más o simplemente el que más les gusto.

**Por favor voten.**

_Hell Meister_

Para Cloy Ivanov


	19. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

Aplica para los dos finales

_1 Més después_

"Nos vemos ahí, entonces" - respondió y finalizó la llamada, sin darle tiempo de responder

Pidió que su limosina lo llevara lo más rápido hasta el cementerio donde días antes habían enterrado el cuerpo de la persona que el otro había amado.

Cuando llegó al lugar no recordaba bien en donde estaba la tumba. Sabía que nunca iba a terminar si la buscaba checando una por una, así que decidió preguntar. Pero no hizo falta. A lo lejos divisó a un muy conocido joven de cabello rojo y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta él.

El joven miraba calladamente la tumba de su ex amante, leyendo una y otra vez lo que estaba grabado en ella y parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

"Ivanov" - susurró Boris - "Lo siento"

El mencionado no respondió nada y cerró sus ojos.

"Él te amaba..." - notó como el cuerpo del joven se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre e hizo una pausa - "Es dificil, yo traté de evitarlo y lo sabes. Pero ahora que estás con los Blade Breakers ya estás en donde... planee que estuvieras desde el principio. Incluso desde antes del torneo mundial, en donde yo sabía que tenías que perder para poder entrar a su equipo"

"¿De qúe hablas?" - preguntó el ojiazul

"El plan... todo lo que yo hice a lo largo de los años de tu vida fué para que pudieras entrar en el mejor equipo de Beyblade del mundo. Ese resultó ser el "Blade Breakers". Y ahora que estás ahí tendrás mayor poder y gloria que el que jamás podrías haber alcanzado en el Neoborg"

"Y las muertes de Bryan y..."

"También fueron parte del plan" - lo interrumpió

Se quedaron callados unos momentos.

"Suena a mentira" - dijo Ivanov

"¿Qué parte?" - preguntó Boris, sorprendido por su conclusión

"Todo" - el ojiazul lo miró por primera vez en todo el rato y Boris notó que había estado llorando

"No lo es. Y para probartelo... mi único objetivo era que la BBA, o mejor dicho, el Sr. Dickenson me pagara por tenerte en su equipo. Como una retribución por dejar que estés en su equipo. Lo que él me dará por año será mucho más de lo que ganaba con Kai." - puso una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo - "Ahora solo vivo de lo que cobro por rentarte. Tu cuerpo y tu mente"

Quitó la pesada mano de su hombro y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

"Adiós, Boris"

"Te amo" - dijo Boris con sinceridad y susurró su nombre.

Él se detuvo.

"Ja... no lo creo. Pero si es verdad entonces lárgate y no vuelvas a intentar destruir lo poco que me queda"

Y se fué.

Boris miró por primera vez la tumba.

"..." - Boris tocó con la punta de sus dedos el nombre del fallecido en la lápida.

_Yuriy... Tala... ahora tienes un equipo, una familia que te quiere y te cuida.  
Espero que algun día te des cuenta y entiendas el gran sacrificio que todos hicimos por tí y tu bienestar.  
Y si ahora estás en el mejor equipo del mundo, con tus amigos y Él, que te amará y protegerá siempre..._

_¿Por qué me siento tan mal?_

Boris miró hacia el cielo. Sintió una gota caer en su mejilla.

_Pronto lloverá._

Se apuró a llegar a su limosina y pidió que lo regresaran a la abadía.

Cuando el ojiazul llegó a donde Él estaba lo abrazó.

"¿Qué te dijo?" - le preguntó, lo tomó de la mano y empezaron a caminar hacia su hotel. Mañana volarían a Japón de regreso con los Blade Breakers.

"Nada importante, cosas inventadas y sin sentido..." - respondió el pelirrojo y miró hacia el cielo.

El sol se encontraba en el cenit e iluminó su rostro, secando sus lágrimas. El cielo totalmente despejado se veía hermoso, como su nueva vida.

Y no llovió en todo el día.

En su final, Boris se dió cuenta de que haber vendido a Yuriy, haberlo dejado ir, era más dificil que haber perdido a Bryan, Kai y Brooklyn.

Después de todo, él había amado a Yuriy primero. Desde el momento en que lo vió nacer, cuando abrió sus ojos, cuando le sonrió, cuando pudo caminar, cuando lanzó su primer Beyblade, cuando lloró por la ida de Kai y la muerte de Bryan... hasta el día en que él muriera también.

Y sonrió al saber que lo que había en su mejilla y caía en el piso no eran gotas de lluvia, y por más que quisiera... nunca lo habían sido.

* * *


End file.
